Final Fantasy IX - Livre 4 - Terra incognita
by Stele33
Summary: Plus qu'une novélisation de Final Fantasy IX, un véritable roman de fantasy, qui reprend l'histoire tout en l'enrichissant et en la réinventant si nécessaire, mais en sachant aussi rester fidèle quand il le faut. Nul besoin d'avoir joué au jeu pour le lire, le comprendre et l'apprécier. Épopée en quatre livres, ceci est le dernier.
1. Les grandes douleurs

**Les grandes douleurs**

 _De l'eau. De l'eau tout autour, déchaînée, grondante. Des vagues de plusieurs mètres de haut, portées par un vent rugissant. Au-dessus, le ciel noir et lourd d'un déluge apocalyptique. Au milieu de cet épais manteau de nuages, un œil gigantesque et terrible perce les ténèbres. D'un éclat rouge sinistre, il déchaîne une fournaise dévastatrice tout autour des naufragés. Djidane, agrippé à un fragment de baril en bois, voit les murs de flammes se dresser de toutes parts. Dans le trouble brouillard de sa vision, il constate que le liquide dans lequel il baigne se teinte d'une étrange couleur purpurine. Une forte odeur s'en dégage et lui agresse les narines. C'est… du vin ? Stupéfait, il lève le regard et voit Eiko affaissée sur un débris un peu plus loin, tandis que la belle Grenat, celle qu'il aime tant, est tranquillement assise sur un tonneau intact et lui sourit. Elle tient dans ses mains une bouteille et deux verres en cristal._

 _« Il faut fêter nos retrouvailles » lui dit-elle d'un air mélancolique._

ooo

Djidane se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, pantelant. Quel cauchemar terrible et farfelu ! Il se redressa en position assise et porta ses mains à ses tempes qu'il massa doucement, les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux blonds paille, en bataille, crissèrent sous la pression de ses doigts, accompagnant les mouvements circulaires réconfortants. Pendant ce temps-là, la réalité au-delà du délire lui revint peu à peu en mémoire, plus terrible encore. Il se souvint des tours majestueuses d'Alexandrie en train de s'effondrer, des ailes de la chimère protectrice, l'ange Alexandre, en train de se flétrir. Au-dessus de lui, le vil aéronef, déguisé en œil monstrueux, avait libéré ses énergies destructrices pour vaincre le gardien. Djidane, accompagné de ses deux amies Eiko et Grenat, était en train de courir pour s'éloigner dans la cour du château qui s'écroulait, quand soudain un éclat plus puissant encore avait fusé de la coque du funeste vaisseau. Djidane avait juste eu le temps d'ouvrir une porte menant plus bas à une cave à vin enfouie. Il avait poussé les deux demoiselles à l'intérieur, sans ménagement, avant de s'engouffrer à son tour. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de refermer le panneau. L'explosion l'avait atteint et projeté en avant à travers l'escalier. En bas des marches, sa tête avait certainement heurté les tonneaux entreposés et il s'était évanoui.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et observa les alentours pour se remettre en phase avec la réalité du moment. Les premières questions qu'il se posa furent de savoir où il se trouvait et combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Autour de lui, des meubles raffinés et des décorations travaillées. Le lit même dans lequel il était allongé, aux draps propres et soyeux, était sans commune mesure avec son ordinaire habituel. Il se trouvait sans doute dans une chambre du château. Il leva les yeux vers le mince rai de lumière qui lui donnait un semblant de visibilité et qui filtrait entre de lourds rideaux. Il se leva pour aller les tirer, d'une démarche mal assurée, car sa jambe l'élançait et un reste de douleur lui oppressait le crâne. Sa queue, également, était raide, raffermie par une attelle, et ne pouvait plus guère lui servir de balancier.

Il tira sur le tissu et, en un instant, la lueur crue du jour inonda la pièce. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa l'air frais du dehors lui caresser le visage pour finir d'éveiller son esprit. À l'extérieur, une cité industrieuse s'étendait sous son regard. Elle avait durement souffert des affres de la guerre mais tenait toujours debout. Djidane connaissait bien cette cité : il se trouvait dans la forteresse de Lindblum.

ooo

Dans le quartier commerçant de sa capitale, le roi Cid ne prenait même plus la peine de dissimuler son apparence de puluche à la population. De toute façon, le secret avait maintes fois été éventé. Il parcourait donc les rues en compagnie du ministre Olmetta, pour juger de l'avancée des travaux de reconstruction. Et ce qu'il voyait le satisfaisait pleinement. Dans le même temps, son esprit vagabondait ailleurs.

— Les choses sont en bonne voie, dit Olmetta pour capter de nouveau l'attention de son souverain.

Cid hocha la tête, obnubilé par d'autres sujets.

— Nous avons démarré la construction du vaisseau Hildegarde 3, pulu, répondit-il. De nombreux ingénieurs se sont portés volontaires, alors les choses avancent vite.

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur son environnement immédiat. Des charpentiers étaient à l'œuvre pour rebâtir un groupe de maisons détruites par les bombardements récents. Il travaillaient avec application, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de discuter et de plaisanter, comme pour conjurer le mauvais sort.

— Notre peuple… ce sont des gens forts, pulu. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'avais réalisé à quel point.

— Ils ont foi en vous, Majesté, remarqua Olmetta. C'est ce qui leur donne cette force : ils sont fier d'être des citoyens de Lindblum.

Ils continuèrent à avancer en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un éternuement non loin attire leur attention. Un groupe de brigands Tantalas avançait dans leur direction, mené par leur chef Bach. Celui-ci avait été chargé de superviser les réparations dans le quartier des artistes, et les choses, là-bas, progressaient également à un bon rythme.

— Majesté ! s'exclama le gros homme. Vous faites une petite promenade ?

Un sourire s'étira sous son épaisse barbe. Seul un intime du roi pouvait se permettre ce genre de familiarité, et il en était un.

— Je suis fatigué de travailler jour et nuit sur mon nouvel aéronef, pulu, répondit Cid. Tu ne voudrais pas venir au laboratoire me donner un coup de main ?

Bach haussa un sourcil.

— Moi ?

Le roi produisit un couinement étrange. Sans doute, pour un puluche, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ricanement.

— Je plaisante, mon ami. Nous avons déjà bien assez de bras sur cette tâche, pulu.

Le voleur hocha la tête avant de changer de sujet.

— Des nouvelles de Djidane ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Olmetta se chargea de répondre.

— Nos médecins sont confiants. Il devrait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

— J'aimerais aller le voir, intervint Frank.

Le jeune homme, qui gardait une amitié indéfectible pour son ancien partenaire, s'était beaucoup inquiété pendant ces trois jours de coma. Heureusement, après des soins appropriés, le blondinet avait été déclaré hors de danger.

— Pas de problème, pulu. Et s'il est réveillé, dites-lui de me rejoindre en salle de conférence.

Le roi se tourna ensuite vers son ministre et demanda à rentrer. Son corps d'insecte ne l'autorisait guère à de longues randonnées pédestres. Il fatiguait vite.

ooo

Quand Frank aboutit dans la chambre de Djidane, celui-ci, alité, subissait l'examen attentif d'un des médecins personnels du roi. Les blessures les plus sérieuses avaient pu être traitées par des moyens magiques, mais il restait des douleurs profondes et lancinantes. Rien d'insurmontable cependant pour le jeune homme qui en avait vu d'autres. Le docteur se retira, satisfait, et laissa les deux amis seuls dans la pièce. Djidane s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et Frank s'approcha pour l'étreindre comme le presque frère qu'il était.

— Tu peux dire que tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse ! s'exclama Frank. Comment tu te sens ?

— Pas trop mal. Mais je me souviens pas du tout comment je suis arrivé ici…

Le rouquin s'assit sur le lit à côté de son ami convalescent et entreprit de le lui expliquer.

— Après l'explosion du château d'Alexandrie, on est revenus pour fouiller les ruines. On a trouvé beaucoup de morts, c'était affreux. Surtout des gardes. Mais pas de traces de toi ou de la princesse. Bibi, surtout, cherchait partout, encore et encore. Et finalement, il l'a entendue.

— Quoi donc ?

— La voix d'Eiko. On a déplacé des décombres et on a réussi à trouver l'entrée de la cave où vous vous étiez planqués. La gamine nous a raconté ce que tu as fait pour les secourir, tu es vraiment un taré, tu sais ?

Djidane haussa les épaules.

— Elles étaient en danger, j'ai agi d'instinct.

— Comme toujours… En tout cas, après vous avoir trouvés, on a pris un bateau au port d'Alexandrie et on a ramené tout le monde à Lindblum. Tu es resté inconscient trois jours.

— Vraiment ?

Frank acquiesça.

— Tu étais salement amoché. La princesse aussi était évanouie, mais ça a pas duré longtemps. Tout le monde était inquiet et le roi a mis ses meilleurs médecins à ton chevet. Ah, au fait…

Djidane l'interrompit.

— Tu sais où est Dagga ?

— Non, je l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui. Elle est peut-être au sommet, près du télescope…

Djidane se souvint de cet endroit où il avait rejoint son amie, lors de leur première visite entre les murs de ce château, juste avant la fête de la chasse.

— Sinon, poursuivit Frank, j'allais dire que le roi veut te voir dans sa salle de réunion.

— D'accord… je me demande ce qu'il me veut.

Les deux amis convinrent de se revoir plus tard et quittèrent tous deux la chambre. Djidane devait aller à son rendez-vous avec son souverain, pourtant, arrivé à l'étage des appartements privés, il ne put pas s'empêcher de faire un crochet vers le balcon au sommet de la tour.

Arrivé sur place, il ne porta guère d'attention au magnifique panorama et grimpa directement jusqu'au sommet, près de l'énorme télescope en fonte. Il y trouva la jeune femme, reine d'un royaume dévasté, accoudée au parapet, qui regardait le lointain avec mélancolie. Djidane se força à prendre un air enjoué pour laisser de côté les terribles événements récents.

— Mais qui voilà !

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se retourna pour lui sourire.

— On a eu vraiment chaud, ce coup-ci, pas vrai ? J'ai même cru que c'était fini. Mais on dirait qu'on s'en est sortis. Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée.

Comme elle ne lui répondait pas, il s'étonna.

— Dagga… quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle secoua la tête pour le rassurer, mais n'ajouta rien. Le silence devenait malaisé.

— D'accord… tu es si contente de me voir que tu sais pas quoi dire, continua-t-il en tentant de plaisanter. Tu restes sans voix. Je savais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point.

En même temps, il se demandait s'il avait fait une bêtise. Si elle avait une raison de lui en vouloir.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?

À nouveau, elle secoua la tête. Elle s'avança, lui saisit les mains et lui lança un regard à la fois aimant et peiné. Djidane comprit qu'elle était sans doute très triste de tous ce qui s'était passé dans son pays. Sans parler de la mort de sa mère. Il chercha un moyen de lui changer les idées.

— Tu te souviens de cette promesse qu'on a faite avant la fête de la chasse ? On était déjà ici quand on l'a faite. Tu me dois toujours un dîner en tête à tête.

Cela dit, il ne voulait pas trop la brusquer.

— Écoute, conclut-il, ton oncle a demandé à me voir. Alors, on discutera après, d'accord ? J'ai l'impression que tu voulais être seule et que je t'ai dérangée.

Il se dégagea de ses mains et s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier qui descendait vers la salle de réunion. Au dernier moment, il se retourna.

— Bon, à tout à l'heure. Et… je suis très content de savoir que tu vas bien.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et il s'en fut.

ooo

Djidane se rendit dans la salle de conférence du roi Cid, où il avait déjà été à plusieurs reprises. La pièce n'avait pas changé, avec son imposante table au milieu, recouverte d'une nappe écarlate. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas à l'admirer car tous ses amis se trouvaient déjà là et s'avançaient vers lui. Il y avait là Bibi, le mage noir, son grand chapeau pointu un peu roussi par les flammes. Il discutait avec Eiko. L'invoqueuse parlait à toute vitesse de sa petite voix. Freyja, la première, le remarqua et s'avança vers lui. Toujours impeccable dans sa livrée de chevalier-rat, elle lui adressa un franc sourire sous ses vibrisses. Elle semblait soulagée de constater qu'il allait bien.

— Djidane, enfin tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sur sa droite, le malandrin vit Tarask, adossé à un pilier. Le grand chasseur de primes roux, égal à lui-même, le regardait sans esquisser un geste. De l'autre côté, le capitaine Steiner lui adressa un signe de tête courtois sous son casque de brutos.

— Pardon de vous avoir inquiétés, tous, dit Djidane.

— Tu sembles marcher sans trop de souci, apprécia Freyja.

— C'est un peu douloureux, mais ça ira.

À l'autre extrémité de la pièce, le roi Cid entra avec le ministre Olmetta.

— Ah ! Enfin, pulu, notre héros est réveillé !

— Majesté, dit Djidane, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez me voir ?

Le dirigeant et son conseiller s'avancèrent au trône qui occupait le fond de la pièce. Les convives s'approchèrent pour l'écouter avec attention. Olmetta s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole.

— Nous avons analysé ce qui s'est passé à Alexandrie, indiqua-t-il, et il y a certains points qui devraient tous vous intéresser.

— Tout le monde est là ? intervint Cid.

Le capitaine s'avança d'un pas et salua, faisant résonner son armure.

— Seule la reine Grenat manque.

Le roi puluche hocha la tête.

— Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, la pauvre petite a été durement affectée, pulu. Elle en a perdu sa voix.

— Mais l'autre petite parle pour deux, alors tout va bien, marmonna Tarask dans son coin.

— Elle a perdu sa voix ? s'exclama Djidane. Vous voulez dire qu'elle peut plus parler ?

— C'est cela même, confirma Olmetta. Son chagrin devant la destruction de son pays l'a rendue muette. Rien d'étonnant. Toutes ces victimes et ces gens qui ont perdu leurs foyers, elle se sent responsable. De plus, elle a convoqué Alexandre et les conséquences ont été terribles. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard, si vous le voulez bien.

Le roi s'avança.

— Tout d'abord, pulu, je suis heureux que vous vous portiez tous bien. Il y a eu tant de morts.

Chacun hocha la tête, lugubre. Ils avaient tous à l'esprit des souvenirs douloureux. Steiner intervint.

— Et encore, suite à l'attaque du Bahamut et des monstres de brume, les habitants avaient presque tous fui la cité. Donc, quand l'explosion a eu lieu, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui courait un danger. Cependant, j'ai perdu des hommes et femmes de valeur qui étaient dans les postes d'artillerie. Et il y avait déjà eu de nombreux morts à cause du dragon ou des brumodontes.

— Il faudra du temps et des efforts pour reconstruire, comme chez nous à Lindblum, compatit Olmetta. Mais il faudra encore plus de temps pour surpasser le chagrin. Les survivants ont un long chemin à parcourir avant de s'en remettre.

Freyja prit la parole, d'une voix rauque.

— Bloumécia, Clayra, Lindblum et maintenant Alexandrie. Kuja a vaincu les quatre nations. Que cherche-t-il ?

— On s'en fiche, grogna Djidane. Il faut juste le trouver et s'en débarrasser.

— Pas si simple, objecta Tarask. Il est trop fort pour nous.

Pendant ce temps, tous parlaient de concert pour donner leur avis sur la question, jusqu'à ce que le roi, de sa voix de puluche, tâche d'obtenir le silence et l'attention de chacun.

— Messieurs-dames ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

— Kuja est quelqu'un de mystérieux, sans aucun doute. Et je dois dire que je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux quand je l'ai vu ce jour-là, pendant que nous nous occupions de l'évacuation.

— Vous l'avez vu ?

Tout le monde attendait que le souverain s'explique.

— Il était gravement blessé, pulu, et il est monté dans un aéronef qui l'attendait un peu à l'écart de la cité. Cet aéronef, c'était l'Hildegarde, premier du nom !

Un instant passa, tandis que tous tâchaient de se souvenir de quoi il parlait.

— Votre premier vaisseau à vapeur ? demanda finalement Djidane d'une voix hésitante. Celui qui vous a été volé par des brigands qui ont enlevé votre femme et vous ont transformé en puluche ?

— En fait…

Le roi dans son corps d'insecte secoua la tête. La vérité, il l'avait déjà racontée uniquement à sa filleule, Grenat, et à son ministre. En réalité, il avait vécu une amourette avec une serveuse dans une taverne et son épouse, l'apprenant, s'était enfuie avec le vaisseau, après avoir mis le mari volage dans son état actuel. Il se résolut à expliquer la vérité à son audience, en quelques mots. Aussi ridicule et misérable que cette vérité fût, l'heure était si grave qu'il fallait laisser son honneur de côté. Quand il eut fini, quelques secondes de silence pensif s'écoulèrent, que Freyja brisa bientôt.

— Il n'empêche, votre Majesté, que c'est bien Kuja et non votre épouse que vous avez vu embarquer sur votre aéronef.

— Tout à fait, et…

— Et je suppose, intervint Tarask, qu'il est hors de question de songer qu'elle puisse être sa complice ?

Il ne s'attira que des regards noirs et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas tout, continua Cid. Sur le vaisseau, l'équipage était composé de mages noirs.

— Rien d'étonnant.

— Sauf que ces mages noirs n'étaient pas de ces guerriers sans âme qui ont attaqué nos cités, pulu. Ils se comportaient comme des êtres humains conscients. Ils parlaient entre eux et avec lui.

— Non ! s'exclama Bibi.

Le roi lui lança un regard peiné. Le petit sorcier songeait bien sûr au village de ses semblables au cœur de la forêt.

— Pourquoi iraient-ils aider Kuja ? C'est impossible, gémit-il.

— C'est pourtant vrai. Et il y a autre chose que je ne comprend pas, pulu. Kuja était blessé et très énervé. Comme si tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu.

— La dernière fois, raisonna Djidane, le rayon a capturé Bahamut, sur les rives de l'Ifa. Cette fois-ci, on dirait qu'Alexandre a pas supporté le sortilège, ou bien qu'il s'est suicidé plutôt que de passer à l'ennemi. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il était contrarié.

— Je n'ose même pas imaginer s'il avait réussi à capturer notre ange gardien, frémit Steiner.

Eiko s'avança devant tout le monde et secoua vivement la tête.

— Vous vous trompez, tous. Le rayon était là pour le tuer, pas le capturer.

— Tu es sûre ?

Elle frissonna.

— Si vous l'aviez entendu pousser des cris d'agonie… Et puis Moug aussi en est certaine. Elle l'a senti.

La fillette croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un coup de menton décidé pour appuyer son affirmation.

ooo

Bien loin du château de Lindblum, une caverne immense permettait de se dissimuler à l'abri des regards, même pour quelqu'un qui chevaucherait un dragon plus haut dans le ciel. Ouverte d'un côté vers une plaine aride sous un ciel éclatant, elle était de proportions véritablement colossales, mais il fallait bien cela pour abriter un engin volant tel que le Hildegarde. Le vaisseau à vapeur posé là avait connu des jours meilleurs. Sa coque de métal décorée de pourpre était maculée de poussière, sa machinerie était surpassée par les dernières avancées technologiques, mais il était toujours capable de voguer fièrement.

Accoudé au bastingage, Kuja observait ses serviteurs mages noirs qui déployait la rampe pour descendre sur la terre ferme. Fidèles pantins obéissants. Dans le même temps, le sinistre jeune homme ruminait de sombres pensées.

— Garland a failli me tuer…

Il leva les yeux vers le coin de ciel qui apparaissait au bout de la grotte.

— Fichu Garland ! Croit-il vraiment que l'on peut me vaincre aussi facilement ?

Le trafiquant d'arme, némésis de tout Héra, avait la ferme intention de ne jamais mourir, de toute manière. Trop de choses avaient été mises en action. Tout était déjà trop avancé pour échouer maintenant. Les dés étaient jetés.

Les sorciers se tournèrent vers lui.

— Seigneur, tout est prêt.

Il regarda vers le sol de la grotte. D'autres mages finissaient de fixer les amarres du vaisseau. Il s'avança sur la rampe pour quitter son navire, escorté par les plus puissants de ses mages. Il marchait en titubant légèrement, diminué par de sérieuses blessures. Ses vêtements, si nobles et raffinés, étaient désormais en piteux état. Pourtant, si la force de l'attaque de Garland avait fait de nombreuses victimes, lui était toujours debout. Il sourit à cette idée. Le vieil homme avait de la ressource, mais l'élève avait dépassé le maître. De toute manière, lui, Kuja, ne laisserait plus à l'autre l'occasion de jouer le moindre rôle significatif.

Depuis l'entrée de son repaire souterrain proprement dit, deux de ses plus fidèles alliés vinrent à lui. Pile et Face, anciennement bouffons de la reine Branet, avancèrent leurs visages blafards et leurs chapeaux à grelots ridicules. Eux aussi avaient dû fuir pour mieux se ressourcer et agir de nouveau.

— Vous avez l'air drôlement blessé, maître, caqueta Pile de sa voix horripilante.

— J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de votre échec, ajouta Face.

D'un vif mouvement d'humeur du bras, il les fit reculer à une distance plus raisonnable.

— Taisez-vous ! Si le destin a fait qu'Alexandre ne me sert pas, il ne me reste plus qu'à chercher une autre chimère, voilà tout.

Il se tourna vers un des mages noirs à sa suite et le pointa du doigt.

— Eh, toi !

— Je m'appelle monsieur 234, répondit le sorcier d'une voix grave.

— Ça, ça m'est bien égal. Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

Les pupilles jaunes du mage s'étrécirent mais il ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête.

— Très bien.

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Kuja tandis qu'il songeait à Djidane. Le rôle de ce dernier dans ce drame était loin d'être fini. Il le savait, le jeune homme viendrait à lui. Très bientôt.

— Je vais me reposer, maintenant. Pendant ce temps-là, retournez travailler.

ooo

Dans la salle de conférence, la réunion continuait.

— Tout cela ne nous dit pas comment Kuja a pu mettre la main sur votre vaisseau, dit Steiner.

Cid acquiesça.

— Oui, et puis avec cet aéronef, Kuja est le seul à pouvoir se déplacer à loisir sur toute la planète. C'est très ennuyeux.

— Nous devons arrêter Kuja, mais… comment le trouver ? demanda Freyja. Il peut être n'importe où.

— On a pas nous-même d'aéronef pour le poursuivre, ajouta Djidane. À moins que… votre deuxième Hildegarde ?

Le roi secoua la tête.

— Non, pulu, il a été détruit dans la cour du château d'Alexandrie. Le crash, puis l'explosion… Ce n'était qu'un prototype, de toute manière. Nous avons dû rentrer à Lindblum sur un bateau de guerre maritime de la flotte d'Alexandrie. Cela va d'ailleurs être notre seul moyen de transport valable, tant que le n°3 ne sera pas achevé. Le problème, c'est que sous cette forme, mes capacités sont limitées. Si j'étais un homme à nouveau, l'aéronef serait déjà terminé, c'est certain.

— À ce sujet, intervint Ometta, nous avons fait venir le docteur Totto de Tréno. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il aura peut-être des idées qui permettront de guérir ce mal. De plus, nous allons aussi lui demander son avis sur le mutisme de la reine Grenat.

— C'est une excellente idée, approuva Steiner. Maître Totto saura sûrement quoi faire.

ooo

Le savant arrivait justement au château, escorté par un caporal de l'armée de Lindblum en livrée violette qui lui avait été envoyé en messager à Tréno. De toute manière, avec l'annonce de l'attaque d'Alexandrie, il s'était attendu à devoir partir pour un nouveau voyage et avait déjà préparé ses affaires. Cependant, il pensait devoir retourner à la capitale, auprès de sa protégée, et non dans le pays voisin. Ce fut quand le sous-officier lui eut expliqué la situation qu'il avait compris. Il était resté sonné quelques minutes en apprenant la destruction du château royal où il avait si longtemps habité, mais il s'était ressaisi. On l'appelait à l'aide, et sa vieille carcasse allait encore pouvoir servir à quelque chose. Il n'allait pas se défiler maintenant. Il avait donc pris le train de la porte sud, puis une calèche tirée par des chocobos qui l'attendait au-delà. Il avançait maintenant dans la cour principale de la forteresse. Il avisa alors Olmetta qui s'avança vers lui. La haute stature du conseiller contrastait avec la silhouette plus replète de son visiteur, mais ils portaient tous deux une même barbe et un même regard docte sur la vie, l'univers et le reste.

— Ah, maître Totto ! s'exclama Olmetta avec chaleur.

— Bonjour, monsieur le ministre.

— Je suis vraiment navré de vous faire venir aussi précipitamment, mon cher docteur. Et je vous suis très reconnaissant de nous accorder un peu de votre précieux temps.

Le scientifique leva la main.

— Foin de cérémonie, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si formel. J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé et il est naturel pour moi de venir apporter mon aide. Où est donc le roi, que je puisse l'examiner ?

— Dans un premier temps, nous préférerions que vous rendiez visite à la princesse. Elle est dans ses appartements et vous attend.

— Je vous suis.

Totto affermit sa poigne sur sa mallette contenant ses instruments et s'engagea à sa suite dans l'aile des invités. Quand il arriva, il trouva la princesse assise sur son lit, entourée de Djidane, Steiner et Eiko. Il salua tout le monde, avec un sourire particulièrement paternel pour Eiko, et posa ses affaires au chevet de sa patiente.

— Princesse, je suis venu voir comment vous allez.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle haussa les épaules avec une moue d'excuse. Il examina un moment son visage et sa gorge pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure, puis il saisit ses lorgnons pour les essuyer machinalement tout en réfléchissant.

— C'est une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas, docteur ? demanda Djidane avant de se reprendre. Enfin, je veux pas dire que Dagga nous joue un tour, mais… on peut sûrement faire quelque chose ?

Totto réajusta son pince-nez avant de poser son diagnostic.

— Quelle misère… La princesse a en effet perdu sa voix. Je dirais que ce n'est pas un problème d'ordre physique. Mais avec toutes ces épreuves qu'elle a traversées… Le décès de la reine, la destruction d'Alexandrie.

Grenat frissonna à cette évocation.

— Pardonnez-moi princesse. Il n'est guère étonnant que toutes ces tragédies vous aient durement affectée.

— Y a-t-il de l'espoir ? demanda Steiner.

Le savant hocha la tête.

— Je pense que ce n'est que temporaire. Mais personne ne peut deviner combien de temps cela va durer. Il faut qu'elle surpasse son chagrin.

— Il faut juste attendre, donc… maugréa Djidane.

— J'en ai bien peur. Ce n'est pas une maladie ordinaire, pour laquelle une bête potion ferait l'affaire. C'est un basculement général de son état. Comme on le dit, les grandes douleurs sont muettes. Ici, ça se vérifie tout à fait. Il lui faut du repos, et qu'elle se remette toute seule. Un environnement chaleureux et accueillant comme celui-ci va aider, à n'en pas douter.

Il s'adressa à nouveau à sa protégée.

— Excusez-moi, princesse, mais je dois maintenant me rendre au chevet d'un autre patient royal.

Djidane s'avança et prit son amie dans ses bras.

— J'espère que tu guériras vite. Tu chantes de si belles chansons.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Eiko.

— Tu peux veiller sur elle ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

— Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Le regard du malandrin se fit perçant.

— Trouver Kuja et lui régler son compte. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'un aéronef. Donc, il faut guérir le roi.

Il quitta alors la pièce avec le docteur et laissa la princesse aux bons soins de Steiner et Eiko.

ooo

Un peu plus tard, dans les appartements royaux, le scientifique observait l'insecte à moustache devant lui. Juché sur son trône, il était minuscule, ridicule, et pitoyable. Lui qui n'avait jamais été bien grand, Totto pouvait comprendre en partie ce qu'il ressentait.

— Maître Totto, dit Cid de sa petite voix crissante, connaissez-vous un moyen de me retransformer ?

Le savant se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, pendant un moment, avant de répondre.

— En général, une transformation magique ne peut-être annulée que par la même source de magie.

Djidane serra les poings et le ministre Olmetta pesta dans sa barbe.

— On tourne en rond, grommela-t-il. On a besoin du roi pour avoir un aéronef. Et on a besoin d'un aéronef pour retrouver Kuja et, il faut espérer, la reine Hilda. Et elle seule pourrait guérir sa Majesté ?

Totto continuait à réfléchir en se caressant la barbe et finit par lever un doigt, comme pris d'une idée soudaine.

— Cependant, il y a peut-être un autre moyen. Un livre que j'ai lu il y a longtemps mentionnait des méthodes qui pourraient fonctionner dans ce cas.

— Vraiment ? s'exclama Cid avec espoir.

— Hélas, je ne saurais dire si la source était fiable. Le livre employait un ton assez comique.

— Et à l'inverse, pulu, pensez-vous qu'il soit dangereux d'essayer ? Pourrais-je en mourir ?

Totto secoua la tête.

— Non, sire. Il s'agit simplement de mélanger des ingrédients et des potions peu usitées de nos jours, mais assez courantes par le passé. Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être létal. Au pire, ça ne servira à rien.

Olmetta hocha la tête.

— Alors, je vais vous emmener voir un vieux rebouteux en ville. Il a de nombreuses mixtures oubliées, il saura sans doute nous aider.

ooo

Sur les instructions du savant, Djidane se rendait pendant ce temps-là aux cuisines du château pour trouver une plante qu'il fallait ajouter à la potion. Situées dans une aile de la forteresse qu'il n'avait jamais arpentée, elles consistaient en une vaste pièce de pierre brute, au plafond incurvé en demi-cercle. Un puits de jour s'ouvrait au-dessus et quatre fours à bois marchaient à plein régime pour pouvoir nourrir l'ensemble du personnel du château. Un délicat fumet de viandes et légumes rôtis s'échappait et des dizaines de commis s'affairaient de toutes parts. Au fond de la pièce, Djidane remarqua qu'une partie des lieux était dévolue à l'affinage de fromages. Le roi Cid était un fin gourmet et connaisseur réputé.

— Tiens, bonjour Djidane, miam ! s'exclama une voix bien connue.

— Kweena !

Le kwe, toujours aussi bedonnant, ajoutait des épices dans un chaudron de soupe en goûtant pour s'assurer de sa recette. Son énorme langue lécha ses babines.

— Tu es ici, maintenant ? demanda le malandrin.

— Oui, miam. Avant, j'étais dans les cuisines du château d'Alexandrie. Je préparais une fricassée de champignons là-bas quand j'ai été interrompu par l'attaque du dragon. J'ai même pas pu y goûter.

Djidane tapota sur l'épaule flasque de son visqueux ami, comme pour compatir à ce terrible malheur.

— Enfin, les champignons, tu connais bien, je crois.

— Je parlais du dragon, miam, répondit le kwe, tout à fait sérieux.

Le malandrin éclata de rire puis, se reprenant, s'occupa de sa tâche en cours.

— J'ai besoin de _pipementora_ en poudre. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Le kwe hocha la tête et s'avança vers une étagère en bois chargée de flacons.

— Une plante des marécages, miam. Ça donne beaucoup de goût, il faut en mettre très peu.

Il farfouilla dans la multitude d'ingrédients et finit par exhiber un petit bocal en verre contenant une poudre vert sombre. Djidane s'en saisit.

— C'est pas pour le goût, c'est pour concocter un médicament pour le roi. J'aurais aussi besoin de balances et de matériel pour mesurer des quantités. On doit mélanger dans des proportions très précises.

— Dans ce cas, je vais venir avec toi, miam.

Il s'avança vers une armoire et attrapa le matériel demandé : une balance à plateaux, des poids, une série de flacons de contenance précise. Il se retrouva chargé de tous ces ustensiles et se mit en route à la suite de son camarade.

ooo

Dans la salle de réunion, le docteur était lui aussi revenu avec les différentes potions dont il avait besoin. Avec l'aide précieuse de Kweena, il les mélangeait dans un grand saladier, sous le regard anxieux de son patient. Bibi se trouvait là, lui aussi, et il faisait chauffer la mixture quand c'était requis grâce à sa magie du feu.

— Il faut ajouter une pincée de poudre, maintenant.

Kweena en prit un peu dans ses doigts potelés et laissa tomber dans la potion. Celle-ci changea instantanément de couleur, passant d'un jaune plutôt pisseux à un vert éclatant.

— Voilà, c'est la réaction que j'espérais, annonça Totto avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

— Cela ne le rend pas plus appétissant, pulu.

— Ça tombe bien, Majesté, ce n'est pas à boire. Il faut vous immerger dedans.

Le souverain se figea un instant, mais il hocha sans tarder la tête et s'avança vers le rebord du récipient qu'il lorgna d'un air peu rassuré.

— Bon, eh bien, allons-y, pulu.

Il esquissa encore un pas et baissa le regard comme pour évaluer la dangerosité du liquide et la folie de ce qu'il entreprenait. Ensuite, il enleva son minuscule manteau royal, prit son inspiration et sauta dans la mixture. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sa tête ressortit bien vite tandis qu'il grandissait.

— Oui, ça marche ! s'exclama-t-il.

Pourtant, sa croissance s'arrêta rapidement. S'il voyait bel et bien le monde d'un peu plus haut, il n'avait certainement pas repris son apparence initiale. Face à lui, Olmetta, Djidane, Bibi et Kweena le regardaient tous avec les yeux exorbités.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ressemble à quoi, crôâ ?

Kweena s'avança d'un pas et renifla.

— Miam… une g… une grenouille qui parle !

Djidane s'interposa dans l'instant en hurlant.

— Non, Kweena, PAS TOUCHE !

Une grenouille à moustaches sortit alors du saladier, un air dépité sur le visage.


	2. Jeux de dupes

**Jeux de dupes**

Le bateau voguait fièrement sur l'océan au large de la côte ouest du continent. Djidane, accoudé au parapet, regardait le rivage qui s'éloignait. À nouveau, il quittait sa patrie pour une mission dans des terres lointaines. Le roi avait insisté pour qu'ils appareillent au plus vite, muant sa colère contre son mauvais sort en une rage de retrouver leur ennemi coûte que coûte. Le malandrin se souvenait encore de la réaction du monarque quand il s'était rendu compte de son état.

« Ah, c'est comme ça, crôâ ! avait-il rugi. Plus de potions, plus de médicaments ! Nous allons trouver Hilda ! J'irai à la nage s'il le faut ! »

Et, toute grenouille qu'il était, il avait embarqué avec eux, sur le navire de guerre qui leur avait permis de quitter Alexandrie quelques jours plus tôt, laissant son royaume aux bons soins du ministre Olmetta.

Le vaisseau alexandrien réaffecté pour leur voyage avait été repeint aux couleurs de Lindblum. Les techniciens du royaume avaient fait du bon travail. ils l'avaient réparé, réaménagé selon les directives du roi Cid et baptisé « Narcisse bleu » en référence à la « Rose rouge » de la reine Branet. Sa coque rutilante brillait d'un éclat azur tandis qu'il fendait les flots.

Erin, la pilote habituelle du roi, était toujours convalescente suite au crash du Hildegarde 2, de sorte que Frank le Tantalas avait été recruté comme navigateur. Trop heureux de prendre part à cette mission importante, le malandrin rouquin avait accepté avec joie et tenait bon la barre, fort de son expérience accumulée sur le Prima Vista. Cependant, l'étrave qui fendait les flots se maniait de façon fort différente d'un vaisseau volant. Et la sensation pour les passagers était tout aussi étrange… Djidane se laissait bercer par l'inhabituel tangage et suivait des yeux l'écume blanche qui s'égaillait par traînées le long des flancs du bateau.

— Nous serons bientôt en vue des côtes de mon pays, lança une voix non loin.

Djidane se tourna. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Freyja l'avait rejoint, accoudée à côté de lui. Il remarqua son regard empreint de nostalgie. Effectivement, ils voguaient à belle allure et atteindraient les rivages du royaume de Bloumécia sous peu.

— Tu voudrais pas y aller et aider ton peuple à reconstruire ? demanda le malandrin.

Elle secoua la tête et son museau de rongeur s'étira en un sourire mélancolique.

— On me l'a demandé plusieurs fois, tu sais. Des réfugiés de mon peuple, à Alexandrie, à Tréno, à Lindblum. Ils vont tous rentrer au pays et rebâtir ce qui peut l'être. Beaucoup voulaient que je les guide, que je les dirige, en somme.

— Pourquoi tu as refusé ?

— Tant que Kuja est en liberté, tout moment de paix n'est qu'une fragile illusion.

Djidane hocha pensivement la tête.

— Tu penses vraiment que ces gens pourront nous aider ? demanda la rate après quelques instants de silence.

Le brigand acquiesça. Par « ces gens », elle voulait parler des mages noirs de la forêt. Bibi, le premier, avait proposé de se rendre dans leur village. Puisque certains d'entre eux, semblait-il, avaient rejoint Kuja, il y avait une bonne chance que les autres puissent leur révéler l'emplacement de son repaire.

— Je sais que Bibi les respecte beaucoup, continua Freyja. Mais imagine qu'ils soient tous passés à l'ennemi… Imagine qu'ils nous tendent un piège ?

— Au moins on aura avancé. On se sera rapprochés de notre cible. De toute manière, j'y crois pas. Je pense que ces mages ont un sens de l'honneur. Comme Bibi, l'idée d'être utilisés comme arme de guerre, ils trouvaient ça insupportable.

Freyja, qui ne les avait jamais rencontrés, gardait une mine dubitative.

— Espérons-le… marmonna-t-elle.

ooo

La traversée s'avéra plus difficile qu'espéré, car les conditions de navigation en haute mer pouvaient surprendre passagers comme marins bien plus habitués aux manœuvres aériennes que navales. De plus, les courants et les vents circulaient en permanence du nord au sud, repoussant les bateaux vers les côtes du continent de la brume. Ce fait expliquait que les voyages vers le continent extérieur n'avaient guère été tentés et encore moins réussis, au cours de l'histoire – mis à part l'exil des invoqueurs, quelques siècles plus tôt.

Finalement, le lendemain au milieu de l'après-midi, la voix puissante et grave de Tarask retentit.

— Terre à bâbord !

Djidane, qui jouait aux cartes avec Bibi pour passer le temps, quitta le pont avant pour grimper sur le sommet de la dunette et porta son regard dans la direction indiquée par le grand rouquin taciturne. En effet, la côte du continent extérieur apparaissait faiblement, faisant miroiter l'horizon. Il redescendit ensuite pour rejoindre le roi. Ce dernier avait demandé à Steiner de déplier la carte qui se retrouva étalée à même le pont. Il pointa de son doigt de batracien l'endroit où il pensait qu'ils se trouvaient. Leur voyage touchait à sa fin.

Sur ordre du monarque et grâce aux souvenirs de Djidane, Frank vira pour rejoindre une plage abordable à proximité. Apparut bientôt, au loin, une plaine au sol cuit par le soleil, qui s'élevait peu à peu en un plateau parsemé de maigres bosquets. Plus loin, Djidane s'en souvenait, on pouvait se rendre au village de Condéa, peuplé de nains si étranges et chaleureux. Et sur la gauche, en s'enfonçant dans une vallée, on atteignait, dissimulé au cœur d'une sombre forêt, le repaire secret des mages noirs. Quand le bateau accosta, le malandrin posa le premier le pied sur cette terre sauvage. Le roi Cid le suivait en sautillant. Il réussissait étonnamment bien à contrôler son nouveau corps de grenouille.

— Le village se trouve donc non loin, crôa ?

Djidane hocha la tête tandis que ses amis débarquaient à leur tour. Il les regarda tour à tour. Ils affichaient tous un regard déterminé, mais la princesse ne semblait pas au mieux. Elle n'avait toujours pas recouvré sa voix. Djidane se faisait du souci pour elle. Il aurait préféré lui éviter des risques inutiles dans son état, sans compter qu'elle serait également un poids mort pour eux, ou presque, en cas de coup dur. Pris d'une inspiration, il prit la parole.

— On va juste aller rendre visite aux sorciers, remarqua-t-il, alors je me dis que c'est peut-être pas la peine d'y aller tous. Quand on ira se charger de Kuja, là, bien sûr, il faudra toutes nos forces, mais en attendant…

À sa grande surprise, le capitaine Steiner, le premier, approuva avec conviction.

— De toute manière, il faut surveiller le navire, c'est le seul moyen de transport que nous ayons et nous en aurons sans doute besoin pour rejoindre ce gredin.

Les machinistes et Frank étaient restés à bord. Djidane se demanda un instant si Steiner persistait à ne pas faire confiance au Tantalas. Le chevalier poursuivit en se tournant vers le roi et la princesse.

— Si vos majestés le permettent, je resterai moi-même ici, pour monter la garde et protéger vos illustres personnes.

Djidane comprit alors qu'il avait mal jugé Steiner. Celui-ci se faisait probablement le même souci que lui concernant la princesse et saisissait un prétexte tout à fait pertinent pour lui éviter des efforts inutiles. Le brigand proposa que Kweena reste là lui aussi pour leur préparer à manger, proposition qui fut bien accueillie. Il s'en sentit soulagé, car le kwe avait fait mauvaise impression lors de sa première visite chez les mages noirs.

Finalement, ces décisions étant prises, Djidane partit vers la forêt accompagné de ses autres amis, Bibi marchant en tête avec conviction. Les autres avaient pour directive de s'inquiéter s'ils ne les voyaient pas revenir avant la tombée de la nuit. Mais bien sûr, tout allait bien se passer. En tous cas, Bibi en était convaincu…

ooo

Le sombre bois n'avait pas changé depuis la fois précédente. Les arbres touffus masquaient le soleil et le silence régnait en maître, à peine troublé par le léger frémissement des feuilles. Les membres de la petite troupe avançaient eux-mêmes sans bruit, comme s'ils craignaient de troubler la quiétude d'une entité endormie. Djidane constata que Tarask, déjà taiseux d'ordinaire, se déplaçait avec davantage de précautions et lançait des regards tout autour de lui, imité en cela par Freyja. Seule la jeune Eiko faisait montre de son enthousiasme habituel, mais Bibi lui avait demandé de rester silencieuse. On pouvait sentir qu'elle se refrénait de parler, de commenter son environnement, les arbres, les insectes et les champignons. Le silence était tellement présent qu'ils sursautèrent tous quand un banal hibou hulula au loin. Eiko, en particulier, était secouée.

— C'est rien, la rassura Bibi à voix basse, il y en a pas mal dans les environs. On est sur la bonne route.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, petite ? ricana Tarask. Une chouette t'effraie ?

Cependant, l'attitude du grand escogriffe montrait qu'il se donnait une contenance mais avait lui aussi été saisi par le bruit, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en vue de la clairière où les sorciers locaux coupaient leur bois et au-delà, ils purent voir le bosquet d'arbres morts.

— L'illusion de sylvemorte… murmura Bibi.

Les habitants lui avaient expliqué le sortilège qu'ils lançaient pour décourager les intrus et lui avaient enseigné la manière de le dissiper. Ainsi, lui avait dit le « chef » officieux de la communauté, il pourrait revenir quand bon lui semblerait et rejoindre ses frères pour vivre là-bas, s'il le désirait. En l'occurrence, son retour arrivait plus tôt que prévu, et pas pour la raison envisagée.

Le petit mage s'approcha, leva les bras, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Un frémissement secoua alors l'air ambiant et, dans un scintillement, le voile de l'illusion se déchira, révélant un sentier bien entretenu qui serpentait entre des arbres en pleine santé. Ils franchirent la lisière du sortilège et continuèrent leur route quelques minutes jusqu'à atteindre le village.

— Nous y voilà, claironna Bibi en arrivant près des premières maisons.

Djidane, lui, sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Aucun habitant n'arpentait les chemins, aucun bruit ne troublait le silence mis à part celui du ruisseau proche.

— On dirait qu'il n'y a personne, gronda Tarask, sur le qui-vive.

— Si si, il y a quelqu'un, répliqua Eiko. Moug ressent des présences.

— Je vais aller voir ! s'exclama Bibi.

Il partit devant en courant sur ses petites jambes. Il prenait la direction du cimetière, au fond du village.

— Suivons-le, décida Djidane en avançant à sa suite.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au paisible jardin où les mages noirs morts étaient enterrés. Ou plutôt, pour reprendre la terminologie de la plupart d'entre eux, là où ceux qui s'étaient arrêtés se cachaient dans la terre. Bibi s'approchait à petit pas de la silhouette massive d'un mage qui lui tournait le dos et tenait un grand bâton de cérémonie. Djidane supposa qu'il s'agissait du numéro 288, le plus sage et lucide d'entre eux. Bibi semblait inquiet, sans doute craignait-il que le sorcier se soit éteint son tour. À ce moment-là, l'autre se tourna à demi, sortant de sa méditation.

— Ainsi, tu es revenu…

La voix était douce, presque mélancolique. Bibi hocha la tête et alla se poster aux cotés de son aîné, comme pour méditer avec lui. Djidane fit signe aux autres de rester à distance.

— Où sont passés les autres ? demanda Bibi après un silence respectueux.

La voix de 288 résonna, chargée de dépit.

— Quelques jours après votre visite, Kuja est venu. La plupart sont partis avec lui. Nous ne sommes plus que trois. Deux autres amis sont dans la grange.

— Mais pourquoi ? rugit Bibi.

Son éclat de voix rompait la quiétude des lieux.

— Ils commençaient tous à s'inquiéter, ils avaient compris ce que je sais, que nous avons une durée de… fonctionnement limitée. Peut-être l'un d'entre eux m'avait-il entendu t'en parler. Je ne saurais dire. Alors, l'homme au cheveux blancs est venu. Il a dit qu'il nous avait créés, qu'il savait comment nous fonctionnons et qu'il pouvait augmenter notre espérance de vie. Presque tous l'ont suivi.

— C'est un mensonge ! fulmina Bibi. Je suis sûr que c'est un mensonge. Il leur a demandé de se battre à nouveau pour lui ?

Il n'en revenait pas que ses semblables se soient laissés duper aussi facilement par leur ennemi. 288 secoua la tête.

— Se battre ? Non, ils ne l'auraient pas accepté. Enfin, je l'espère. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de personnel. Pas de combattants.

— Il nous utilise comme des marionnettes… s'indigna Bibi.

Le sorcier se tourna tout à fait vers son cadet.

— Mais n'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes, en réalité ? Nous avons été créés pour servir les humains, après tout.

Jusque-là, Djidane s'était retenu d'intervenir, mais à ce moment-là, il n'en put plus et s'avança.

— C'est ce qu'il voulait, mais vous vous êtes libérés.

Le sorcier baissa les yeux.

— Ils sont partis où ? demanda Bibi. Où est-ce que Kuja se cache ?

288 regarda à nouveau le lointain.

— Je… je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit-il d'une voix hésitante. Ce serait les trahir, non ?

Djidane haussa les sourcils face à l'argument. Il décida de le mettre face à ses contradictions.

— Si tu penses qu'ils méritent toujours ta loyauté, que ce qu'ils font est bien, pourquoi tu es pas parti avec eux ?

Embarrassé, le sorcier se tint coi. Bibi fit un pas en direction du centre du village, comme pour partir, avant de poser une question par-dessus son épaule.

— Les deux autres, tu as bien dit qu'ils étaient dans la grange, hein ?

Ils n'attendit pas la réponse – qui d'ailleurs ne vint pas – car il avait une bonne mémoire. Il s'en alla en courant vers le bâtiment mentionné. Le sorcier, pendant ce temps-là, regardait obstinément le cimetière.

Tarask s'avança d'un pas et fit craquer ses jointures.

— Djidane, si tu veux, je peux le faire parler.

Le malandrin secoua la tête.

— Suivons plutôt Bibi.

ooo

Le jeune sorcier arrivait à l'entrée d'une grange flanquée d'un moulin à aubes qui tournait mollement au rythme du courant paresseux du ruisseau. Il tambourina à la porte, tandis que ses amis le rejoignaient.

— Ouvrez !

— Bibi… commença Djidane.

— Mais ouvrez donc !

Un piaillement se fit entendre de l'intérieur. Le panneau s'écarta sur un sorcier enthousiaste.

— Le chocobébé est sorti ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se reprendre. Oh, excusez-moi, je croyais que c'était monsieur 288.

Il retourna à l'intérieur de bâtiment, Bibi sur ses talons. Sur un lit de paille, un poussin chocobo esquissait quelques pas maladroits. Bien qu'à peine né, il avait une taille qui avoisinait déjà celle d'un mog. Son plumage jaune, encore duveteux, tirait sur le blanc.

— Enfin, 111, ce jour est arrivé ! soupira un second mage qui le surveillait.

— Que d'attente, mon cher 33 ! renchérit son compagnon.

Ils admiraient le volatile comme si c'était la plus précieuses des créatures d'Héra. Bibi les regarda tour à tour, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre.

— C'est… pour ça que vous êtes restés ?

Il semblait stupéfait par ce motif si dérisoire. Les sorciers hochèrent la tête.

— Oui, pour nous occuper du chocobébé, répondit 33.

— Au début, on voulait partir avec les autres, ajouta 111. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un continue à veiller sur l'œuf, alors on a décidé de rester.

— On l'a gardé bien au chaud dans la paille.

111 se tourna vers son ami.

— Il faudra le montrer aux autres quand ils viendront nous rendre visite.

— Ils seront contents.

Ils se désintéressaient maintenant tout à fait de leurs visiteurs.

— Il faudrait lui trouver un nom, tu ne crois pas ?

— Oui, réfléchissons. Un joli nom pour un chocobo.

Bibi ressortit de la grange, interloqué, et les laissa profiter des joies de la paternité. Au-dehors, 288 arrivait à son tour. Djidane, au portail, l'observait d'un air déçu, tandis que Freyja et Tarask, plus en arrière, attendaient dans l'expectative. Seule Eiko s'avança vers lui avec son naturel habituel. Elle se campa devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

— C'est pour ça que tu es resté, monsieur 288 ? Pour le chocobo ? demanda-t-elle.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules.

— Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

Bibi le rejoignit. Il montra la grange.

— Dans ce cas, eux, ils avaient une vraie raison. Quelle est la tienne ? Tu as pas peur de t'arrêter ?

— Bien sûr que si, répliqua le sorcier du tac au tac, d'une voix aigre.

Il embrassa du regard le village.

— Je voulais le suivre mais je n'ai pas pu. Je laissais trop de choses derrière pour que ça en vaille la peine.

Un nouveau coassement se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment voisin. Le chocobo sortit en trottinant maladroitement sur ses pattes grêles. 33 et 111 le suivirent.

— Et moi ? Je vais m'arrêter bientôt ? demanda Bibi quand ils se furent éloignés.

288 leva les yeux, comme s'il fouillait dans sa mémoire.

— Quand Kuja a proposé son marché, au début, mes amis ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Ils ne croyaient pas qu'il puisse les aider à fonctionner plus longtemps. Mais il leur a dit qu'il avait déjà fabriqué des prototypes avec une espérance de vie beaucoup plus élevée. Je ne sais pas s'il parlait de toi.

— Mais dans tous les cas, je m'arrêterai un jour.

288 montra Djidane et ses amis, qui observaient la scène sans intervenir.

— Comme eux… comme tout le monde. C'est la manière dont les choses fonctionnent. Même si ça fait peur.

Bibi secoua la tête.

— Pas seulement peur… C'est triste !

— Triste ?

Le petit mage parla très vite.

— Quand mon grand-père est mort, ça m'a perturbé, mais j'étais pas triste parce qu'il m'avait dit qu'il fallait pas l'être. Mais quand j'ai vu mam'zelle Dagga pleurer sur le corps de sa mère, j'étais plus perturbé : j'étais triste. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais plus une marionnette sans âme et sans but. Si j'avais été une marionnette, j'aurais pas ressenti ça. Alors… alors c'est pour ça que je hais Kuja. Parce qu'il veut qu'on redevienne tous des marionnettes. Sans lui, tout le monde comprendrait, tout le monde aurait des sentiments…

Il hésita. 288 ferma les yeux et soupira.

— Le palais secret de Kuja se trouve à l'est de ce continent, dans le désert.

ooo

Le sorcier leur expliqua avec davantage de précisions comment se rendre dans l'antre de leur ennemi, accessible en traversant une zone « où le sable s'écoule ». Il n'avait pas d'indication plus explicite car il n'y était pas allé lui-même, mais supposait que cela suffirait. En effet, on lui avait donné ces informations pour que lui-même puisse s'y rendre s'il changeait d'avis. Djidane et ses amis le remercièrent et s'en allèrent. Leur mission ici était accomplie.

Ils retournèrent au Narcisse Bleu retrouver le roi Cid et les autres. Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords du navire, ils trouvèrent les occupants en plein repas, préparé d'une main de maître par Kweena. Le fumet appétissant avait titillé leurs narines depuis plusieurs minutes et, malgré leur volonté de perdre le moins de temps possible, ils se dépêchèrent de remplir leurs panses en prévision de leurs épreuves suivantes. Pendant ce temps-là, forts des indications de Djidane Cid et Frank observaient la carte pour trouver le meilleur endroit où aborder la partie orientale du continent.

Bientôt, le monarque de Lindblum donna ses ordres à son équipage de sa voix croassante et le navire repartit sur les flots. Longeant la côte sud du continent extérieur, il arriva, après trois heures environ, sur les rives d'une terre désolée, sans guère de relief ni de végétation. Tandis que Frank manœuvrait pour s'en approcher, une réunion se tint dans le poste de commandement. Il fut convenu, cette fois-ci, de ne laisser aucun atout en arrière. Face à leur plus puissant adversaire, ils devaient tous unir leurs forces. Steiner et Kweena, qui étaient restés à bord plus tôt, seraient du voyage. Même Grenat, en dépit de son infirmité, serait sans doute utile.

Quand ils embarquèrent tous dans les canots pour aborder les terres, Cid grimpa lui aussi une des embarcations.

— Venez-vous aussi, Majesté ? demanda Steiner.

Le roi grenouille hocha la tête.

— Oui, croaa. J'aimerais confronter enfin en personne l'homme responsable de tant de destructions.

Grenat frissonna. Les deux souverains survivants des royaumes du continent de la brume se rendaient ensemble vers leur pire ennemi.

ooo

Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, le groupe avança dans la morne étendue désertique. Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour rejoindre un endroit qui semblait correspondre à la description du mage noir. Au détour de la crête d'une dune, ils se retrouvèrent à l'aplomb d'une cuvette, dépression formée par le glissement permanent et inexorable du sable vers le fond. Ce qui aurait pu n'apparaître que comme une banale instabilité était agité de mouvements bien trop réguliers pour être naturels. Djidane essuya la sueur sur son front, mit sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux et regarda les alentours. Rien n'apparaissait mis à part le sable à perte de vue. Il se retourna vers ses compagnons. Certains s'étaient assis, pour contenir leur fatigue et souffler après cette marche dans une chaleur permanente.

— Je crois que c'est là au fond. Quand il parlait de « traverser » la zone, il voulait peut-être dire « se laisser emporter au fond ».

— Je n'aime pas ça, maugréa Steiner.

— J'ai du mal à croire qu'un aéronef puisse se cacher là-dessous, opina Tarask, toujours pratique.

Djidane réfléchit à ces paroles un instant.

— Il y a peut-être une autre entrée. Le problème c'est qu'on n'a aucun indice.

Le roi Cid sautilla.

— On ne va pas chercher un hypothétique autre passage alors qu'on en a un là sous notre nez, croaa.

Chacun hocha la tête, avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

— Alors venez avec moi, roi Cid, et allons-y, proposa Djidane.

Le souverain grimpa par petits bonds le long de la queue de singe du jeune homme pour venir prendre place sur son épaule. Ils avancèrent ensuite tous, avec beaucoup de précautions et d'appréhension, le long de la pente glissante de sable grossier. Arrivés au fond, ils se retrouvèrent aux abords d'une grande dalle en pierre. Des trous percés dedans permettait au désert de s'écouler là. Malgré le sable qui masquait à demi l'ouvrage minéral, Djidane remarqua des motifs ciselés.

— J'ai déjà vu ça… Un ascenseur dans l'Ifa.

Il posa le pied sur la plate-forme qui se mit à scintiller, comme le malandrin l'avait présupposé. Ils se placèrent donc tous dessus et elle se mit en branle dans un chuintement sinistre.

Ensuite, le néant et le silence.

ooo

Avec comme un poids écrasant sur les épaules. Djidane émergea peu à peu, tiré de sa torpeur par une petite voix qui l'appelait. Il ouvrit à demi les yeux. Il était allongé sur la pierre froide. Son regard brouillé se stabilisa, se focalisant sur la petite silhouette verdâtre du roi Cid.

— Ah, enfin, croaa !

Le malandrin se redressa péniblement. Il constata qu'il se trouvait dans une petite pièce circulaire fermée. Les murs en métal ouvragé étaient percés d'une unique porte, scellée, sans poignée apparente.

— On… on est où, là ?

— J'aimerais le savoir, répondit Cid.

— On s'enfonçait sous terre, et puis… tout est devenu noir. Je me souviens de rien.

— Même chose pour moi. Et je me demande où sont les autres.

Le roi grenouille sautilla vers les parois pour vérifier si une issue se présentait. À ce moment-là, une voix retentit dans la pièce.

— Enfin réveillé ! Je suis content de te revoir.

Djidane reconnut cette voix dans l'instant. Le timbre suave et moqueur de Kuja. Même s'il ne l'avait entendue que brièvement, au sommet de l'Ifa, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

— Espèce de malade, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes amis ? cracha le brigand.

La voix ricana.

— Eh bien, quelle fougue ! Ne te fais pas de souci, ils sont dans des salles très commodes, exactement comme la tienne. D'ailleurs, je vais te montrer.

Un bruit de mécanisme retentit dans la pièce et le sol commença à se rétracter sous les pieds de ses occupants. En dessous, quelques mètres plus bas, on pouvait voir une intense fournaise comme si cette prison avait été placée au-dessus d'un volcan. Le sol arrêta de bouger. Djidane posa instinctivement la main sur le mur. Lisse et métallique, il ne lui offrirait pas suffisamment de prise dans le cas où il se retrouverait au-dessus du vide. Kuja reprit la parole.

— Je suppose que même un faible d'esprit comme toi peut comprendre ce qui risque de t'arriver.

— Je te tuerai, Kuja !

— Oh, voyons… En tout cas, maintenant que tu as bien compris la situation, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service. C'est très simple, si tu acceptes, j'épargne tes amis.

Le brigand ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde.

— Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix ? cracha-t-il.

— Bien, très bonne réaction, répondit Kuja d'une voix satisfaite. Sors de là et rejoins-moi. Tu peux même emmener ton familier, si tu veux.

Djidane se figea, tout comme Cid. Visiblement, l'autre n'avait pas réalisé à qui il avait affaire, ce qui était une bonne chose. La porte de la cellule coulissa, leur permettant de sortir. Au-delà, un couloir s'ouvrait devant eux. De nombreuses portes identiques apparaissaient de loin en loin et, au bout, deux mages noirs attendaient le prisonnier. Djidane lança un regard imperceptible vers la grenouille à ses côtés.

— Reste par là et trouve un moyen de libérer les autres, murmura-t-il.

Cid hocha la tête. Djidane s'avança vers les deux sorciers et se laissa escorter, abandonnant le roi de Lindblum derrière lui. Suivant ses geôliers, il avança jusqu'à une nouvelle plate-forme. De forme circulaire, elle était flanquée de statues de dragon qui toisaient les occupants d'un air sinistre. La voix de Kuja retentit de nouveau.

— Mets-toi bien au milieu.

Djidane obéit. Quand il fut placé, les deux mages levèrent les bras, déclenchant un sortilège. Une aura éblouissante nimba le brigand et tout, autour de lui, disparut. Quand la lumière se dissipa et qu'il recouvra la vue, il se trouvait dans un salon cossu, avec un lustre précieux, un buffet chargé de bouteilles, une armoire, des colonnades aux murs. Au fond, un feu de cheminée ronronnait tranquillement. Devant lui, Kuja attendait son visiteur. En dépit de la chaleur, il gardait sa grande veste blanche, presque assortie à ses cheveux argentés. Il sourit.

— Bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Djidane sans se prêter au jeu des amabilités.

Kuja ricana.

— Que de sérieux… Enfin, soit.

Il claqua dans ses mains.

— Au travail, donc. Ce que je voudrais te demander, c'est d'aller dans un endroit et d'y trouver un objet que tu me ramèneras.

Djidane haussa un sourcil.

— Et je suis censé deviner les détails tout seul ?

Le sourire de Kuja se durcit.

— Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton. N'oublie pas que j'ai la vie de tes amis entre mes mains.

Djidane soupira et hocha la tête sans mot dire.

— L'endroit où je te demande d'aller, poursuivit Kuja, s'appelle Euyevair.

— Jamais entendu parler.

— Rien d'étonnant. C'est tout au fond d'un canyon, sur le continent oublié.

Sur la carte d'Héra que lui avait confiée le roi, Djidane se souvenait d'une masse de terre a priori inhabitée, à l'ouest, qui portait ce nom.

— J'irais bien moi-même, mais ce n'est pas trop un endroit pour moi.

— Comment ça ?

— Il y a là-bas une sorte de barrière anti-magique qui m'arrêterait, mais toi… tu es trop stupide pour faire de la magie.

Djidane serra les poings. Son interlocuteur l'ignora.

— Là-bas, tu trouveras la pierre de Goulg et tu me la rapporteras. Je te laisse mon vaisseau à vapeur pour aller là-bas, et… il se pourrait que tu rencontres des difficultés, donc tu peux aussi emmener un compagnon pour t'aider. Lequel choisis-tu ?

Djidane réfléchit un instant. Si Euyevair avait des barrières contre la magie, il lui faudrait emmener quelqu'un qui n'en maîtrisait pas. Il opta pour Freyja et fit part de sa décision à Kuja.

— Bien, c'est un bon choix. Elle est la plus talentueuse parmi les rongeurs.

Il pouffa.

— Enfin, les rongeurs survivants, qui ne sont pas bien nombreux…

Son regard croisa celui, assassin, de son interlocuteur et il préféra arrêter là les sarcasmes.

— Les autres restent sous ma protection jusqu'à ton retour, avertit-il.

Djdiane fit un pas dans sa direction.

— Si tu touches un seul de leurs cheveux !

— Allons allons, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je veux que tu accomplisses ta mission avec brio, je n'ai aucune raison de leur vouloir du mal.

Djidane maugréa mais n'ajouta rien.

— Si tu es prêt, je t'envoie vers mon vaisseau, le Hildegarde.

Le malandrin hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce.

— Alors c'est parti, approuva Kuja.

Djidane retourna sur la plate-forme par laquelle il était arrivé. Il lorgna son adversaire, d'un regard haineux, alors que ce dernier levait les bras. À nouveau, un linceul de lumière enveloppa le jeune homme à la queue de singe, chargé d'une étrange mission. Il disparut du petit salon.

ooo

— Quel naïveté… ricana Kuja.


	3. Le continent oublié

**Le continent oublié**

La lumière réapparut tout autour de Djidane et il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de celle du jour. Sans doute, au vu de la relative fraîcheur environnante, était-ce le petit matin, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la geôle de Kuja. Il se trouvait à présent dans une sorte d'immense abri sous roche naturel et, s'il ne voyait pas le ciel, la nature de la clarté ne faisait aucun doute. Il regarda autour de lui. La plate-forme de téléportation était flanquée par deux statues figurant d'inquiétantes gargouilles passablement érodées, devant un mur qui lui bloquait la vue derrière lui. Sur cette paroi, on avait gravé la roche pour la faire ressembler à un immense linteau de pierre, en trompe-l'œil, sans aucune porte s'y découpant réellement. Sur la droite, en direction de la lumière du jour, un éboulis d'immenses rochers masquait sa vue. Au-dessus de lui, la voûte culminait à une dizaine de mètres. Devant lui, une courte volée de marches débouchait sur un sentier matérialisé dans la terre. Il avança de quelques pas. Le chemin faisait le tour de la construction, sorte de chapelle de pierre au milieu de la caverne.

— Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille…

Cette phrase avait été prononcée par la voix familière de Freyja. La rate venait d'apparaître derrière lui, vêtue de son habituel manteau rouge, hallebarde en main, prête au combat.

Comme Djidane ignorait ce qu'elle savait de la situation, il entreprit de la lui expliquer en quelques mots. Elle l'écouta en silence, en hochant vaguement la tête.

— Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui, conclut-elle laconiquement.

Djidane haussa les épaules.

— Sans rire ?

Il allait faire remarquer que son amie accordait rarement sa confiance à quelqu'un, de toute manière, quand il s'interrompit, l'attention attirée par un bruit, puis par un mouvement plus loin sur le sentier.

— En parlant de personnes indignes de confiance…

Flanqués de deux mages noirs, Pile et Face, les bouffons déchus de la reine Branet, s'avançaient vers eux. Leurs visages toujours aussi blêmes tranchaient sur le gris-brun de la pierre environnante plus encore que leurs costumes bleu et rouge. Le bruit qui avait d'abord attiré l'attention de Djidane se précisa, produit par les grelots insupportables des deux petits personnages.

— Ah, vous voilà ! glapit Pile une fois arrivé à portée de voix. Venez avec nous.

— Oui, venez avec nous ! renchérit Face.

Djidane soupira mais se mit en marche sur le sentier tandis que mages et bouffons rebroussaient chemin. Freyja et lui les rattrapèrent bientôt et, quelques instants plus tard, le chemin passa une arête de la muraille. À ce moment-là, un coin de ciel bleu se détacha, et surtout…

— Ça alors ! s'exclama le malandrin.

Un vaisseau apparut devant eux, à l'entrée de la grotte. D'un tonnage impressionnant, sa structure de métal argentée était rehaussée de pourpre. Djidane supposa à raison que ce devait être le fameux Hildegarde, le premier vaisseau à vapeur conçu par le roi Cid. Plus massif que son successeur le Hildegarde II, il donnait une impression de puissance et de stabilité, encore accrue par sa forme générale. Si le bas de la coque était fuselé comme sur n'importe quel vaisseau, le haut semblait comme une armure protectrice autour de la complexe machinerie abritée dans les entrailles de l'engin.

Pile et Face, toujours escortés des deux sorciers, les menèrent sans échanger un mot vers la rampe d'accès du vaisseau, qu'ils gravirent jusqu'au pont principal. Là, de nombreux autres mages noirs s'affairaient à des tâches d'entretien et de réparation. Certains discutaient à voix basse, et tous se déplaçaient avec une démarche naturelle, humaine, ce qui dénotait des mages « éveillés » originaires du village dans la forêt. L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers eux.

— Des passagers ? s'enquit-il.

— Préparez-vous pour l'appareillage ! glapit Pile.

— Oui, nous partons ! renchérit Face.

Le mage hocha la tête, s'adressa à un de ses semblables et l'envoya vers la salle des machines pour faire démarrer les moteurs à vapeur. Lui-même se dirigea vers le poste de pilotage. Les ordres se répandirent et les sorciers s'occupèrent du décollage imminent avec célérité et efficacité. Djidane les observa d'un œil expert et constata le zèle avec lequel ils travaillaient. Un petit pincement au cœur le saisit, tant ils avaient abandonné leur esprit d'indépendance.

Lorsque le vaisseau décolla et commença à dériver hors de la caverne naturelle, Pile et Face se désintéressèrent de leurs hôtes. Djidane et Freyja s'approchèrent de la balustrade pour regarder le paysage défiler. Le Hildegarde quitta son abri, le soleil vint baigner son pont, puis il pivota pour faire demi-tour et se diriger vers l'ouest. Ce faisant, il repassa au-dessus de son lieu de stationnement et Djidane remarqua que, de là-haut, on ne pouvait le distinguer des irrégularités du terrain. Une cachette idéale. Une autre chose le surprit : le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, les murmures de l'équipage l'environnaient, mais le bruit des machines était presque imperceptible. Le moteur à vapeur était bien plus silencieux que celui à brume quand il était conçu par un génie de la trempe du roi Cid. Djidane ressentait une profonde différence avec le deuxième modèle, dans lequel il avait voyagé également, bien plus bruyant, défectueux à cause de l'infirmité de son constructeur. Être enfermé dans un corps de puluche n'aidait pas à l'activité créatrice.

Le voyage promettait de se dérouler sans histoire, monotone et ennuyeux. Djidane observait les mages noirs qui s'affairaient. Ils avaient reçu pour instruction de ne pas adresser la parole aux passagers, à l'évidence. Ils leur lançaient par moments des regards à la dérobée où la compassion, la honte et l'espoir se mêlaient. Le brigand tenta de tromper son désœuvrement en essayant de leur adresser la parole, mais sans succès.

— Laisse tomber, Djidane, lança Freyja d'un ton acerbe. Ils ont choisi de faire confiance à Kuja. Ça les rend indignes de notre compagnie.

— Vous lui faites vraiment confiance pour vous aider à prolonger vos vies ? lança Djidane.

Le mage noir détourna ses yeux jaunes et continua de s'affairer au nettoyage du pont.

— Vous pouvez au moins me parler ! insista le malandrin.

Pile apparut non loin.

— Non, ça ne servira à rien.

Face vint à ses côtés, toujours aussi inséparable de son jumeau.

— Ils ne répondent qu'à nous.

Freyja les considéra d'un air mauvais mais n'intervint pas. Djidane s'énerva et s'avança vers eux, à l'écart des sorciers.

— Bande de bouffons sans scrupules !

Les deux se remirent à parler à tour de rôle, comme à leur habitude. Djidane imagina, non sans ironie, deux automates se répondant l'un l'autre.

— Allons, ce sont des mots inamicaux, le tança Pile.

— Parmi les pires mensonges que j'aie entendus, ajouta Face.

— Vous ne devez pas dire des bêtises pareilles.

— Souvenez-vous dans les mains de qui sont les vies de vos amis.

Le malandrin jura entre ses dents. Le sourire idiot des deux petits êtres lui tapait sur le système. Ils continuèrent de parler, surs de leur ascendant.

— Les mages noirs ont été conçus pour l'oppression, expliqua Pile.

— Les valseurs, tout comme cet équipage, avaient conscience d'eux-même. Et ils avaient chacun un égo bien particulier. Eux non, ils suivent les ordres.

— Ils sont produits en masse, et remplaçables, et limités dans le temps.

— Ils n'ont aucun autre but que la guerre, même s'ils se font des illusions.

Pile ricana.

— Ils ont pris goût à la vie, alors ils ont besoin de leurs créateurs.

— Hilarant, non ? Ils ne sont que des outils ici, comme avant.

Freyja s'était avancée sans aucun bruit. Personne ne l'avait remarquée, au point qu'ils furent tous trois surpris de l'entendre répliquer.

— Vous pensez être différents ?

Les deux bouffons s'empourprèrent. C'est-à-dire qu'ils apparurent un peu moins blafards qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Pardon ?

— Vous nous insultez ?

— Vous dites que ces sorciers n'ont pas d'âmes, juste bons à obéir aux ordres, mais vous… vous êtes des pantins serviles, tout comme eux. Vous suivez la volonté d'un autre.

Pile leva un doigt menaçant.

— Vous ferez moins la maline quand on en aura fini avec vous !

— Vous regretterez ces mots, renchérit Face.

Djidane sourit.

— Sauf que vous avez pour mission de nous aider à accomplir la nôtre.

Il se retourna, comme s'il se désintéressait d'eux.

— Alors volez avec précaution ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Nous voulons être de retour bientôt et récupérer nos amis.

ooo

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le palais de Kuja, les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient réveillés à leur tour. Leurs réactions, malgré leurs personnalités bien différentes, ne variaient pas beaucoup. Ils pestaient, s'inquiétaient, tournaient en rond, appelaient sans succès. Les plus taciturnes se rongeaient les sangs en silence, les plus loyaux se préoccupaient avant tous de leurs amis. Eiko, la plus impulsive parmi eux, tapait du poing sur les parois pour évacuer sa colère.

— Pourquoi je suis enfermée ici ? cria-t-elle une quinzième fois. Hey, laissez-moi sortir ! C'est pas des manières de traiter une gentille demoiselle comme moi !

Elle s'agenouilla contre la paroi qui, étonnamment, diffusait une étrange chaleur.

— Oooh, gémit-elle, j'espère que Djidane et les autres vont bien. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont venir me tirer de là.

À ce moment-là, la voix suave et inimitable de Kuja retentit dans sa cellule.

— Alors, comment trouvez-vous les chambres particulières que je vous ai réservées dans ma modeste demeure ?

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle sans réussir à déterminer l'origine des paroles. Aucune ouverture n'apparaissait, pas le moindre conduit ne s'offrit à son œil même quand elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

— Au fait, Djidane est parti et est loin, maintenant, poursuivit la voix. Il s'attelle à une quête pour moi, en échange de votre sécurité et de vos vies.

Eiko soupira de soulagement, mais ce fut de courte durée.

— Seulement… continua Kuja, voyez-vous, je déteste par-dessus tout tenir mes promesses. Et j'adore la trahison. Donc je pensais que nous allions jouer tous ensemble à un petit jeu. Un jeu dont vous vous souviendrez pour le restant de votre vie.

Il ricana.

— J'ai ici un sablier, un magnifique sablier.

Le sol de la cellule commença à s'ouvrir en son centre, lentement, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pour Djidane. En-dessous, bien plus bas, la lave irradiait d'une chaleur et une lumière fantastiques.

— Au fur et à mesure que le sable va s'écouler… une issue va s'ouvrir pour vous. Je suppose que vous en êtes heureux. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

— Espèce de malade ! hurla Eiko, mais elle ignorait s'il pouvait l'entendre, vu la manière dont il semblait s'adresser à tous ses prisonniers en même temps.

— Bien sûr, vous serez sauvés si Djidane revient à temps pour interrompre le sablier, précisa Kuja. Sa quête va lui prendre la journée. Quant au sable, il sera écoulé dans… dix minutes environ.

Le maître des lieux partit d'un rire sadique.

— Adieu, imbéciles.

Alors, sa voix mourut. Eiko regarda avec appréhension le trou au milieu de sa geôle. Pour le moment, il n'était pas plus grand qu'une pièce d'un gil, mais il s'écartait lentement.

— Aidez-moi ! hurla-t-elle, en proie à la panique.

ooo

En-dehors des cellules, Cid était resté caché dans une alcôve, attendant le bon moment pour agir. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter, car il savait que son corps de grenouille le rendait très vulnérable. Seulement, il venait lui aussi d'entendre le discours de son ennemi.

— Quel bâtard ! croassa-t-il à voix basse, employant pour l'occasion un vocabulaire bien peu royal.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était sans doute le seul qui puisse sauver les autres. Alors, oubliant sa propre sécurité, il sortit de sa cachette et parcourut à toute vitesse le couloir, en quête d'une solution.

Un instant plus tard, il se plaqua au mur. Deux mages noirs venaient dans sa direction. Ils ne l'avaient heureusement pas remarqué et continuaient de discuter d'une voix morne.

— Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? demandait l'un, un petit qui ressemblait un peu à Bibi.

— Parce qu'il te l'a ordonné, répondait l'autre, qui portait une grande crosse à la main.

— J'ai tourné le sablier et j'ai verrouillé son mécanisme, mais c'est… mal, pas vrai ?

— Tu crois pas que c'est mieux que de s'arrêter de fonctionner ? répliqua le grand.

Le petit dodelina de la tête.

— Franchement, je sais plus trop. J'avais dit que je voulais plus faire de mal aux gens.

L'autre baissa les yeux, mais se ressaisit bientôt.

— Allons-y, nous avons du travail. Il y a ce piège dont il faut s'occuper.

— Oui, il faut tous les allumer. Mais…

— Tu réfléchis trop, coupa le plus grand d'un ton qui se voulait définitif. Viens, ne traîne pas.

Cid les laissa passer et s'engouffra par le passage d'où ils venaient, espérant trouver ce fameux sablier. Après un coude dans le corridor, il aboutit dans une pièce. Il observa les alentours. Le sablier finement ouvragé trônait sur un buffet au fond de la pièce. Il était fixé sur un assemblage de vérins et roues dentées qui permettaient de le faire tourner. Sur le mécanisme, le trou d'une serrure apparaissait.

— Bon sang ! jura-t-il.

Un grognement attira son attention. Sur sa droite, non loin de lui, attaché au sol par une chaîne à la cheville qui lui laissait peu de mou, un animal trépignait sur place. Plutôt un monstre, rectifia-t-il pour lui-même. Il s'agissait d'un petit démon rouge, rondouillard, deux fois plus gros que son apparence de grenouille, le dos couvert de pointes saillantes. Le cœur du roi fit un bond dans sa poitrine : une clé se trouvait posée à côté de lui. Sans doute celle du sablier.

Cid songea qu'il allait lui falloir s'approcher du démon sans se faire voir. Heureusement, pour le moment, il était tourné de l'autre côté. Mais s'il le remarquait il allait lui sauter dessus, défendre son bien, et il serait alors presque impossible d'arrêter le décompte.

— Fichu corps de batracien ! pesta-t-il mentalement.

Il avança un pied, lentement, puis un autre, tâchant de ne faire aucun bruit. Le monstre se retourna alors et il se figea, retint sa respiration, espérant qu'il ne le verrait pas. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, l'autre regarda enfin ailleurs et il put reprendre son chemin. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sablier. La moitié du sable, environ, s'était écoulée. Le manège recommença à plusieurs reprises. À chaque fois, en s'immobilisant tout à fait, Cid réussissait à passer inaperçu. Mais il avançait avec une lenteur désespérante.

Enfin, il atteignit la clé. Le sablier continuait de s'écouler, aussi le roi oublia toute prudence : il se jeta sur son précieux sésame. Le démon grogna, se retourna vers lui et chargea. Ses petites mains griffues balayèrent l'espace alors que la grenouille, d'un bond, tentait de fuir. Une jambe fut attrapée, lacérée. De l'autre, Cid flanqua un coup de pied dans la gueule du monstre, le faisant reculer un instant et, surtout, lâcher sa prise. Le souverain prit ensuite appui sur son membre intact et s'éloigna en clopinant, juste assez pour arriver hors de portée de la chaîne qui retenait le démon gardien.

À quelques centimètres au-delà, et alors que l'autre fendait l'air de ses petits bras, en vain, Cid poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il lui restait à grimper sur le buffet. Il prit appui sur une grande balance à plateau et, en deux bonds mal assurés, réussit in extremis à agripper le bord du meuble. La clé lui échappa alors mais heureusement, elle tomba devant lui, en équilibre sur le rebord. Il se hissa à la force de ses petits bras et, enfin, saisit la clé et la tourna dans la serrure du sablier. Celui-ci tourna à l'horizontale dans un grincement métallique, et le sable arrêta de tomber.

Dans les cellules, le sol cessa de se dérober et s'immobilisa. Il restait aux prisonniers à peu près l'espace pour se tenir debout, au bord du précipice de lave. La chaleur leur léchait les visages, mais au moins, ils étaient sains et saufs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cid dénichait un lourd trousseau avec de nombreuses clés qui ouvraient les portes des différentes cellules. Il allait mettre du temps à trouver la bonne à chaque fois mais au moins, maintenant, du temps, il en avait.

ooo

Eiko, la dernière, vit la porte de sa geôle coulisser après qu'on l'ait déverrouillée. Elle sortit en piaillant de soulagement et retrouva ses compagnons dans le couloir.

— Je pensais que c'était la fin pour moi. Tout le monde s'en est sorti ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, vous êtes tous sains et saufs, croa, répondit le roi Cid en s'avançant vers elle. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop chaud.

Tout en épongeant son front moite de sueur, Steiner salua le souverain avec déférence.

— Merci mille fois de nous avoir tirés de là, votre Majesté. Il est néanmoins fort regrettable que ce fut votre rôle de me secourir, quand cela eut dû être l'inverse.

— Les circonstances, croa, mon cher Steiner, on doit faire avec, répondit le roi.

— Attendez, interrompit Eiko, c'est vous qui nous avez sauvés ?

La grenouille hocha la tête.

— Et ça n'a pas été sans mal, je peux vous l'assurer, répondit-il en montrant sa jambe enserrée dans un carré d'étoffe maculé de sang.

Il se recula de quelques pas pour faire face à l'ensemble des prisonniers. Steiner restait au plus près de la princesse Grenat. Bibi finissait de passer de la glace sur la main de Kweena qui s'était brûlé pour une raison sans doute idiote. Un peu plus loin, Tarask restait adossé à un mur, silencieux, égal à lui-même. Le roi décida de tous les apostropher.

— Mes amis, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous réjouir. Nos geôliers risquent de revenir, et je les ai entendus parler tantôt. Ils discutaient d'un autre piège, et de choses qu'il faut allumer pour s'en occuper, quoi que cela signifie. Je propose donc que l'on se dépêche de fuir.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Bibi, néanmoins, avec une hésitation dans le geste.

— Djidane va revenir ? demanda-t-il.

— On peut pas compter sur lui pour l'instant, intervint Eiko d'un ton décidé.

— On doit triompher jusqu'à ce que lui et dame Freyja reviennent, approuva Steiner. Restons tous ensemble, et en avant.

Cependant, la plupart espéraient, en leur for intérieur, que Djidane viendrait les tirer de là. Le malandrin n'avait pas son pareil pour gérer les situations épineuses.

ooo

Beaucoup plus loin à l'ouest, Djidane voguait depuis un long moment au-dessus de l'immensité de l'océan, sur un trajet qui avait légèrement obliqué vers les sud. Les passagers voyaient désormais deux masses de terre apparaître. Au nord-ouest, des cimes enneigées perçaient les nuages, tandis qu'au sud-ouest, dans leur direction, une terre rousse et cuite par le soleil exhibait ses hauts plateaux. Ils atteignirent enfin l'orée de ce nouveau continent, qui surgissait de la mer en de hautes falaises escarpées. Certainement, ces lieux étaient d'un accès très difficile par voie navale.

Il ne fallut plus très longtemps au Hildegarde pour atterrir à destination. Du moins, au plus proche de celle-ci, expliquèrent les bouffons jumeaux. Derrière eux, vers le nord, un plateau brun, aride et désolé, s'étendait à perte de vue. Face à eux, des montagnes élevées aux rives cuites par la fournaise environnante barraient le regard. Un étroit défilé s'ouvrait là, vallée encaissée qui serpentait au milieu des hauteurs. Euyevair, semblait-il, se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de ce canyon. Le Hildegarde ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, au risque de déchirer ses flancs contre les traîtres à-pics. Djidane observa le paysage et, quoique pénible allait être leur périple à pied, il ne put qu'approuver la prudence de l'équipage : avec un vaisseau d'une telle carrure, s'enfoncer là-dedans relèverait de la pure folie.

Ainsi, Freyja et Djidane débarquèrent dans la chaleur de midi. Les mages noirs ne leur accordèrent pas un regard et s'occupèrent de l'entretien de leur vaisseau. La rampe fut retirée et les deux aventuriers livrés à eux-mêmes, tout au plus avec des rations et des outres remplies d'eau. La guerrière-rat avança de quelques pas. Le sentier grimpait pour rejoindre, à quelques centaines de mètres, l'ouverture dans la paroi rocheuse. Le défilé, bordé de falaises vertigineuses, semblait les toiser d'un regard peu amène.

— Toute cette mission me donne une impression peu rassurante, dit-elle en se retournant vers son ami.

— Oui, je dirais que ça craint grave.

Il se mirent en route néanmoins. Le canyon étendit bientôt son ombre sur eux, avec au moins l'avantage de les protéger un peu de la touffeur ambiante. Le soleil ne perçait pas jusqu'en bas, sans doute à aucune heure de la journée, et un mince ruisseau serpentait là.

— Reste vigilant, Djidane, avertit Freyja.

— Qu'est ce qui t'alarme ?

— Nous sommes dans la zone la plus vivable des environs. Il y a de l'eau et nous somme protégés du soleil. C'est donc sûrement le point de rendez-vous des bêtes sauvages.

Djidane hocha la tête. Il se rappelait des troupeaux de phacoches sur le continent extérieur, il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver piétiné par l'un d'eux. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait calme, pour l'instant. Une mince bise soulevait la poussière et faisait frémir la rare végétation : herbe rase le long du cours d'eau, arbustes rabougris et cactus hauts et tubulaires. Le malandrin préféra ne pas s'approcher de ces derniers, car il gardait de douloureux souvenirs de sa précédente rencontre avec une variété agressive, il ne voulait donc pas prendre de risque.

ooo

Ils se désaltérèrent et se nourrirent tout en marchant, pour ne pas perdre de temps, et profitèrent du ruisseau pour refaire leurs réserves en eau. De temps à autres, ils croisaient des animaux sauvages, mais ceux-ci restaient au loin, sans poser le moindre problème : quelques carnivores faméliques et quelques bandes de petits coureurs agiles qui broutaient l'herbe éparse, rien d'important.

Plus tard, cependant, Freyja pointa du doigt le lointain. Une bête bien plus massive buvait à la rivière. Gros comme un phacoche, la peau couverte de plaques verdâtres, une tête ornée de cornes en forme de demi-cercle qui pointait vers le bas, comme emportée par son propre poids, le monstre arborait un unique œil au milieu du front. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils avisèrent un peu plus loin une meute de chacals qui se tenait à distance raisonnable de leur proie, sans bouger.

— Mettons-nous à couvert, murmura Djidane.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Laissons-les se battre entre eux sans les déranger.

— Oh, ça n'arrivera pas.

Freyja poussa un couinement interrogatif.

— Le chef de meute, là-bas, le plus avancé. Il bouge pas du tout. Et regarde sa couleur grise.

Elle garda le silence un instant.

— Tu penses qu'il est pétrifié ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Ouais, le gros bœuf doit avoir un regard qui change en pierre… J'aimerais pas qu'il nous surprenne à revers, mais il va être risqué de l'affronter, s'il a ce genre de pouvoir.

La rate observa les alentours.

— Je peux essayer de sauter sur son dos. Tu te souviens du combat avec le phacoche, à la fête de la chasse ?

Il acquiesça en souriant.

— Seulement, poursuivit-elle, il va falloir l'attirer plus près de ce côté du chemin. Je veux bien que je saute haut et loin, mais quand même…

— D'accord.

Elle bondit vers le haut, contre la falaise qui bordait le chemin, et s'accrocha sur une anfractuosité de pierre. Djidane se cacha derrière un rocher et ramassa des cailloux au sol à côté de lui. Il commença à en lancer vers le monstre. Le premier projectile manqua et tomba dans le ruisseau, ce qui ne produisit qu'un faible grognement chez la cible. Le deuxième tomba plus sur le côté, mais le troisième percuta la carapace. Au départ, le brigand pensa que l'animal ne serait pas préoccupé par ce léger coup, mais ce dernier se retourna finalement, contrarié.

Alors, Djidane saisit une poignée de cailloux plus petits et les lança vers les carnivores restés soigneusement en retrait. Les graviers tombèrent comme une brève pluie, produisant un crépitement qui rompit le silence. Alerté, le buffle cyclopéen partit à la charge. Les chacals s'égayèrent et, tandis que le monstre se rapprochait de l'origine du bruit, le brigand vit son amie plonger en piqué et atterrir sur le cou de son ennemi, dos à la tête. La bête se débattit, balançant des coups de cornes de droite et de gauche pour désarçonner l'importune, mais la rate agit rapidement avant de risquer de se faire catapulter. Elle saisit sa lance et l'enfonça de toutes ses forces dans la moelle épinière de sa proie. La peau du cou était moins écailleuse que celle du dos, aussi l'arme rencontra-t-elle aisément une surface moins protégée ou sa pointe pénétra sans peine. Le monstre poussa un bref râle et s'effondra. Le combat avait duré quelques secondes à peine.

Avant de se sentir tout à fait en sécurité, Freyja planta une deuxième fois son arme, dans l'œil de sa cible, pour éviter le danger d'un dernier – quoique improbable – soubresaut. Ensuite, elle appela Djidane. Les chacals, eux, avaient déguerpi depuis bien longtemps.

Djidane la rejoignit et elle montra un point plus loin dans le canyon, au-delà d'un coude dans son tracé.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le brigand.

— Notre destination, sans doute ?

Un étrange bâtiment de pierre et de métal sortait du sol par un angle improbable. Le corps principal de la structure avait la forme générale d'un menhir qu'on aurait posé à quarante-cinq degrés d'inclinaison. Du côté visible, il était ouvragé de métal, formant de nombreuses excroissances fantastiques. Sur chaque côté, des sortes de roues monumentales paraissaient aider l'ensemble à tenir debout. Plus en avant, une tour tout aussi penchée reposait contre un dôme, seul édifice de forme vraisemblable et rassurante. Non loin au-delà, le défilé prenait fin, bouché de toutes parts par la muraille, signe supplémentaire qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le lieu de leur quête.

— Allons-y, décida Djidane après un moment d'observation sidérée.

Ils avancèrent tous deux, quittant les rives du cours d'eau, et arrivèrent au bout d'une demi-heure supplémentaire au bas d'un escalier de pierre qui montait à l'entrée du dôme. Là, face à une esplanade dallée, une porte en ogive d'une dizaine de mètres de haut, ciselée de nombreuses formes géométriques pêle-mêle, leur barrait la route. Djidane s'approcha, le regard fixé vers le haut et l'immense entrée.

— On fait comment maintenant ? demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à quelques centimètres de l'obstacle.

La porte était séparée en deux battants et il saisit l'embrasure comme pour l'écarter de ses doigts.

— Comme si tu pouvais ouvrir par la force de tes mains quelque chose d'aussi grand, plaisanta Freyja.

Il se tourna vers elle.

— Je vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait passer.

À ce moment-là, un grondement retentit derrière lui. Au regard stupéfait de la rate, le malandrin se tourna à nouveau. Les battants s'étaient poussés de quelques degrés, dégageant ainsi un entrebâillement de deux mètres pour les laisser entrer. Freyja s'avança à la hauteur de son ami et saisit plus fermement la poignée de sa lance.

— On dirait que nous sommes attendus, annonça-t-elle d'un ton sinistre avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

— Bon, on va dire que c'est un honneur d'être si bien accueilli, hein…

Le silence répondit à cette déclaration.


	4. Souvenirs de nulle part

**Souvenirs de nulle part**

Quand ils franchirent le seuil de la forteresse d'Euyevair, Freyja et Djidane s'attendaient à moitié que les vantaux se referment derrière eux. Il n'en fut rien. Pourtant, un frisson parcourut l'échine du malandrin.

— Il fait frais, ici, nota Freyja.

En effet, un air immobile, sec et très doux les environnait. Djidane avait la sensation d'entrer dans une très vieille bibliothèque oubliée. C'était sans doute un peu le cas. Il observa la pièce très haute de plafond dans laquelle il pénétrait. Le sol carrelé de pierre grise était usé par le temps et orné çà et là de symboles étranges, géométriques. Celui qui revenait le plus souvent était constitué de trois triangles imbriqués tête-bêche et d'un cercle entourant le second. On le retrouvait également sur la porte d'entrée, ils supposèrent donc qu'il s'agissait de l'emblème des lieux. Les murs, quant à eux, étaient constitués d'une matière étrange, sûrement métallique, sombre veinée de traits rougeâtres. L'ensemble apparaissait poussiéreux, vétuste, comme une vieux temple qui résonnerait encore de cantiques oubliés.

Mais ce qui attira le plus l'œil des visiteurs, ce fut le fond de la pièce. En effet, le sol, les murs et certains escaliers qu'ils voyaient, tout cela ne semblait que la partie praticable d'un ensemble bien plus vaste. Au fond, très loin d'eux, une paroi en verre, couleur de feu rougeoyant, s'élevait et s'enfonçait hors de vue. Cette vitre était renforcée d'une structure métallique spiralée, presque hypnotisante. En avançant, ils constatèrent que le sol sur lequel ils évoluaient s'arrêtait sur une balustrade. Au-delà, beaucoup plus bas, toujours cette étrange paroi ignée.

— On pourrait loger ici un autre aéronef, remarqua Djidane.

— Je me demande qui a construit cet endroit. Cela ne ressemble à nulle part ailleurs.

Djidane hocha lentement la tête tout en se disant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec son amie. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Rien de familier à proprement parler, mais une sensation d'avoir déjà vu un endroit qui respirait la même ambiance.

Freyja avait commencé à se diriger vers un escalier menant à un balcon. En haut, une étagère de pierre, à moitié désagrégée, témoignait de l'âge du bâtiment. À côté se trouvait un coffre de forme inhabituelle. Son ossature était en métal bleu et lisse. Ce détail mit la puce à l'oreille de Djidane. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant le contenant pour passer la main dessus et enlever une couche de poussière. Dessous, la surface brillait légèrement.

— Je sais où j'ai déjà vu ça, murmura-t-il.

Il leva le regard vers la rate.

— L'arbre d'Ifa, expliqua-t-il. À l'intérieur, dans les profondeurs, on se croyait dans un autre monde. Et il y avait ces trucs-là, je me souviens.

Il ouvrit le battant, révélant une paire de projectiles métalliques en forme d'étoiles barbelées. À l'origine, il devait y avoir tout l'équipement d'un guerrier, mais le reste était tombé en poussière depuis longtemps.

Soudain, Freyja brandit sa lance. Djidane leva les yeux et suivit son regard. Un peu plus loin, contre le mur, une statue étrange trônait, figurant un humain grotesquement difforme à demi caché derrière une tablette avec de nombreuses inscriptions. Une sorte de monument funéraire, songea tout de suite le malandrin.

— Ça a bougé quand tu as touché le coffre, expliqua la rate. On dirait que ça s'ouvre.

En effet, la stèle se fendait en deux, lentement, dans un bruit de raclement de pierre. Derrière les fragments qui se séparaient, un jeune homme apparut, aux cheveux blonds comme la paille. Il portait une paire de dagues en main et une queue de singe fusait du bas de son dos. Il lança un regard amusé aux deux intrus interloqués. Djidane articula un « mais » de surprise. Freyja, plus lucide, bondit en avant sans une seconde de plus d'hésitation, la lame de sa lance en avant.

Alors Djidane, bouche bée, se vit mourir. Les yeux de son sosie devinrent vitreux, tandis qu'il était transpercé de part en part par l'arme de la bloumécienne. La soldate retira sa lame du corps. Celui-ci tomba à ses pieds puis, l'instant d'après, disparut.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? articula le malandrin.

— Un dispositif de protection.

Elle revint à son ami et l'aida à se relever. Lui qui laissait rarement paraître sa peur chancelait sous l'effet du choc. La rate poursuivit son explication.

— J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça. De vieilles légendes. Un être miroir prend la place du voleur qui meurt sur le coup, presque inexplicablement. Comme si… comme si le sosie aspirait l'énergie vitale de son double.

Le cœur de Djidane cognait fort dans sa poitrine, mais il se ressaisit. Après tout, il avait déjà frôlé la mort plusieurs fois.

— Il est censé y avoir une barrière contre la magie, ici, remarqua-t-il. Mais ça, je dirais que c'est une sacrée magie !

Freyja hocha la tête en silence, les sens aux aguets. Elle observa les environs pour repérer si d'autres statues de même forme se trouvaient là, mais ne vit rien d'inquiétant. Elle huma l'air, le museau aux aguets, à la recherche de quelque chose.

— Une barrière contre la magie, c'est une autre forme de magie, voilà tout, maugréa-t-elle. Ces lieux en sont imprégnés, elle s'insinue partout. Elle est ancienne et différente.

Djidane connaissait son amie maussade et volontiers pessimiste, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendue aussi lugubre.

— Allons-y, ne traînons pas, conclut-elle.

ooo

Pendant de longues minutes, ils explorèrent les lieux, se dirigèrent au hasard à travers des couloirs délabrés et des portes effondrées. Le bâtiment semblait vide et dégageait toujours cette sensation d'irréalité qui les poursuivait.

Leur chemin les mena dans une autre vaste pièce avec le même emblême géométrique au sol, au milieu d'une vaste plate-forme circulaire.

— Une estrade pour un ancien dirigeant des lieux ?

Tout autour, des banquettes étaient installées dans le mur, comme pour accueillir des spectateurs. Au-delà, après avoir traversé un vestibule dallé poussiéreux, ils franchirent une porte circulaire et débouchèrent au bord d'un étroit conduit vertical. Un précipice s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds, insondable. Une petite plate-forme permettait sans doute de descendre, mais ils ne parvinrent pas à la faire bouger. Ici encore, Djidane repensa à l'arbre d'Ifa, où le même genre d'ascenseur permettait d'accéder aux profondeurs.

Ailleurs, en poursuivant leur chemin par un autre couloir, ils trouvèrent un étrange pylône surmonté d'une orbe qui irradiait d'une lueur bleue chatoyante. Quand Djidane, avec circonspection, posa la main dessus, la boule changea de couleur pour virer au rouge et une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin.

— C'est vraiment de la magie ou bien juste une machine étrange ? demanda-t-il. Après tout, j'ai vu des trucs encore plus fous à Dali.

Freyja ne répondit rien et avança vers le nouveau passage, bientôt suivie par Djidane. De l'autre côté, au milieu d'une pièce semblable aux autres, un cercle de lumière se détachait au sol. La rate s'en approcha. À ce moment-là, un grésillement retentit et une image apparut, flottant dans l'air au milieu de la pièce.

— Ça alors ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous deux.

L'apparition représentait une immense sphère brillante, dont le cœur rougeoyait. Non loin, et beaucoup plus petite, une deuxième sphère de couleur orangée semblait en orbite. Djidane repensa à l'Héra-sphère de maître Totto.

— Une planète ? Notre planète ?

Alors, des inscriptions apparurent en surimpression, des idéogrammes qui ne correspondaient à rien dans la langue commune. Freyja plissa les sourcils. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé, mais elle ne se souvenait pas de quoi que ce soit qui ressemblât à ces symboles.

— Qu'est-ce que… pesta-t-elle.

À côté d'elle, Djidane chuchotait.

— Terra… notre mère…

Elle se tourna vers lui, stupéfaite.

— J'arrive pas à comprendre le reste, poursuivit-il.

— Tu connais cette langue, Djidane ? Tu comprends ce qui est écrit ?

Il secoua la tête.

— C'est plutôt comme si… comme si les inscriptions parlaient directement dans mon crane. Je peux pas l'expliquer mieux. Je lis pas la phrase, c'est elle qui me parle.

Il haussa les épaules de dépit.

— C'est une sensation vraiment étrange…

L'image flottante resta en place mais ne livra pas plus de secret, aussi poursuivirent-ils leur chemin. Ils s'attendaient à d'autres surprises.

Dans la pièce suivante, des sortes de vasques de métal fichées dans le sol dégageaient de la lumière vers le plafond, comme si un feu brûlait à l'intérieur. Pourtant, en s'approchant, nulle flamme ne semblait crépiter. À nouveau, la lumière semblait émaner d'une étrange magie. Djidane posa les mains sur l'objet pour en éprouver la température, qui lui apparut complètement normale.

— Regarde, Djidane ! s'exclama Freyja.

Le malandrin leva les yeux. Une image était apparue, flottant là aussi dans les airs. Une sorte d'aéronef, à la coque blanche et avec des appendices étranges sur les côtés. L'œil exercé de Djidane le trouva rudimentaire, sans doute peu maniable parce que pas assez élancé.

— Ça ne ressemble à aucun vaisseau que j'aie vu, commenta Freyja.

Une fois encore, les mots dansèrent dans les pensées de Djidane, comme si un message explicatif s'exprimait directement depuis l'image vers son esprit. Il parla à mesure que les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

— Vaisseau… antique. Le plus ancien… du monde.

Djidane fronça les sourcils. Les premiers aéronefs à brume avaient été construits à Lindblum par le père du roi Cid et ne ressemblaient pas à cela. Freyja se dirigea vers une deuxième projection de lumière, qui réagit également quand elle la toucha. Un autre aéronef apparut, de forme plus torturée, improbable.

— Vaisseau… de combat, récita Djidane quand les mots affluèrent. Technologie… navale… primitive.

Une troisième image représenta un spécimen plus fuselé, plus conforme à un vaisseau tel que le roi Cid pourrait en concevoir.

— Vaisseau armé… prototype… invincible.

— Invincible ? rétorqua Freyja. J'espère qu'aucun aéronef, si puissant qu'il soit, n'est invincible.

— Prototype… raté, finit Djidane.

Le brigand se dirigea vers la dernière source de lumière. Un pressentiment était né en lui, il pensait savoir exactement ce qui l'attendait. L'image dansa devant ses yeux et il récita.

— Vaisseau armé… invincible… premier modèle… amélioré… toujours utilisé.

Djidane tressaillit. Derrière lui, Freyja poussa un hoquet de surprise. Ils reconnaissaient tous deux le fantastique engin dont l'image lévitait devant leurs regards. Une coque arrondie pourvue de deux ailes recourbées vers l'arrière, un poste de contrôle à l'avant, effilé, aérodynamique. Et sous la cale, un disque brillant, comme un œil sinistre pointé vers le bas.

— Mais c'est… commença Freyja.

Djidane hocha la tête.

— C'est le vaisseau qui a détruit Alexandre, confirma-t-il. Et aussi la flotte de Branet, et aussi Madahine-Salée.

La rate soupira.

— Tout cela n'a aucun sens. Ce bâtiment, ce vaisseau. On dirait à la fois une civilisation très ancienne, et pourtant beaucoup plus avancée que la nôtre.

Djidane se dirigea vers un nouveau corridor.

— Ici, tout a l'air vieux, fit-il remarquer d'un ton lugubre. Mais l'aéronef « invincible », il m'avait l'air très actuel, en tout cas.

Le passage dans lequel il s'engageait déboucha bientôt dans une vaste salle circulaire, dont le sol se perdait dans les profondeurs insondables, et éclairé par d'énormes flambeaux qui lévitaient mystérieusement dans le vide. Le précipice pouvait se traverser via un pont. Celui-ci n'était pourvu que de balustrades sommaires et les deux compagnons se forcèrent à éviter de regarder en bas. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souffraient de vertige, mais il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risque.

Au milieu du pont, une terrasse circulaire faisait office de halte. Éclairée par des flammes bleues qui l'entouraient, lévitant dans l'air, elle était occupée, sur un de ses côtés, par une orbe qui scintilla faiblement à leur passage.

— Sûrement un nouveau présage, supposa Djidane en s'avançant.

Aucune menace ne s'était manifestée depuis le sosie, aussi avaient-ils déduit qu'ils ne risquaient rien tant qu'ils n'essayaient pas de voler quelque chose. Ainsi, le malandrin pouvait laisser libre cours à sa curiosité et posa la main sur le globe. Celui-ci brilla avant de s'éteindre un instant. Djidane avait cru voir de nouvelles inscriptions, mais cela avait été trop fugace.

Alors, une image apparut dans le vide, représentant des bâtiments construits sur un paysage rocailleux, légèrement bleuté.

— Je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit, commenta Freyja. Y a-t-il un message ?

— Naissance… de la cité… articula Djidane.

La scène disparut aussitôt, bientôt remplacée par une autre. Dans celle-ci, les bâtiments s'étaient agrandis, multipliés, diversifiés. Leur architecture ne ressemblait à rien de connu.

— La cité… prospéra… continua le brigand.

À nouveau, l'image changea. La ville, si c'en était bien une, semblait maintenant presque à l'abandon.

— Puis vint… le déclin.

Ensuite, l'image fut remplacée par une vision de la planète entière, semblable à celle vue dans une pièce précédente. Des lueurs animaient l'astre, mais s'estompèrent peu à peu.

— Au faîte de sa puissance... les cités essaimaient… sur Terra… Mais elles s'affaiblirent.

La vision disparut, laissant derrière elle une atmosphère de fatalité. Freyja regarda autour d'elle, le pont, les flambeaux, toute cette architecture étrange, inconnue.

— C'est donc bien ce que je disais. Cette cité serait le dernier vestige d'une ancienne civilisation, qui a disparu il y a longtemps.

Djidane était tiraillé entre sa curiosité et la volonté de trouver rapidement l'objet qui lui permettrait d'échanger la liberté de ses amis. De plus, les devinettes n'avaient jamais été sa grande passion. Néanmoins, il consentit à réfléchir deux secondes à l'affirmation de son amie.

— Et après le déclin, on aurait reconstruit des nouvelles cités et des nouveaux royaumes, et on aurait… réinventé plein de choses ? demanda-t-il.

Freyja hocha la tête.

— Seulement, objecta Djidane, ça voudrait dire que le vaisseau qui a détruit le château, l'Invincible, serait piloté par des… des survivants, très vieux.

La rate fronça le museau, embêtée par l'argument.

— Peut-être des machines pensantes ?

Djidane haussa les épaules et fit signe à son amie de continuer. Arrivés de l'autre côté du pont, ils traversèrent de nouveaux couloirs avant de se retrouver dans une pièce plus étrange encore. En forme de demi-cercle, le mur du fond était couvert de visages de pierre. La plupart étaient endommagés, usés par le temps, effrités, voire complètement détruits. D'autres, encore intacts ou presque, semblaient toiser les visiteurs d'un air grave. Au centre de la pièce, une plate-forme de pierre bleue brillait comme du verre.

— C'est quoi cette salle ?

Comme réagissant à l'exclamation, l'un des visages prit vie. Il se colora de teintes flamboyantes et sembla se détacher de la paroi. Les lèvres bougèrent, tandis qu'il articulait de mots incompréhensibles.

— Ami ou ennemi ? demanda Freyja d'une voix forte.

Djidane leva le bras pour lui demander de se taire. Le visage cessa alors de s'exprimer par des sons et, à la place, parla directement dans les esprits des deux compagnons. Ainsi, cette fois-ci, Freyja comprit elle aussi le sens des paroles.

— Visiteurs, grimpez sur la pierre.

Sans attendre l'avis de son amie, Djidane obéit et se plaça au centre de la plate-forme. Elle le suivit après un instant d'hésitation et ils s'élevèrent dans les airs. La pierre sur laquelle ils avaient pris place flottait simplement, par une magie ou une technologie inconnue, et malgré le poids de ses occupants. La face de roche reprit alors la parole, s'adressant toujours directement à leurs esprits.

— Visiteurs, écoutez bien. Ceci est un compte-rendu de notre civilisation.

À leur grande surprise, le visage s'éteignit et reprit sa place, anonyme parmi les autres dans le mur.

— C'était… court, murmura Djidane.

Freyja souffla entre ses dents pour lui intimer de se taire et pointa du doigt un autre figure, plus loin dans la paroi, qui prenait vie à son tour. Les unes après les autres, les bouches s'exprimèrent, racontant leur histoire à tour de rôle. Hélas, certaines étaient endommagées, et le message se révéla fragmenté, incomplet.

— Nous n'étions pas responsables du déclin des graines et… toutes les espèces végétales et… les vaisseaux… s'éteignirent… La décrépitude de Terra… tout déclenché… Pour arrêter le déclin, de nombreuses solutions furent envisagées… Finalement, nous réunîmes les plus grands esprits de la civilisation de Terra… Une tentative de résurrection eut lieu sur le continent principal de… Hélas, elle échoua… Plus tard, nous réalisâmes qu'il était le déclencheur… Des sujets furent sélectionnés… Au prix de quatre immenses sacrifices, l'éternelle prospérité semblait à portée de main… La flore et la faune furent ressuscitées, mais… est toujours en stase. Les derniers résultats… toujours en cours d'étude.

Freyja et Djidane se regardèrent l'un l'autre tandis que le dernier visage retournait au silence. Il était très difficile de déduire quoi que ce soit de concret de ce message. Il semblait en tout cas que la civilisation dont cette cité était un vestige avait prospéré et avait détruit la vie avant de tenter de réparer ses erreurs. Mais avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, échoué.

La plate-forme redescendit lentement alors qu'un dernier visage s'animait pour leur livrer une conclusion.

— Pour que notre glorieuse histoire ne disparaisse pas dans l'oubli, nous avons été… créés.

Les deux compagnons s'éloignèrent d'une démarche incertaine. Ils n'arrivaient pas à tirer d'explication de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Au bout d'un moment, Freyja haussa les épaules.

— Tout ça ne nous avance pas.

Djidane acquiesça.

— T'as raison. J'aimerais comprendre, mais on a une pierre à trouver et nos amis à sauver.

Sous le regard vide des visages de pierre, ils quittèrent la pièce. Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte, la rate arrêta son ami du bras, les sens aux aguets. Après une exclamation de principe, Djidane scruta lui aussi les alentours. Ils étaient dans le même corridor que précédemment, à leur arrivée dans la salle aux visages, et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé, de manière presque imperceptible.

— L'air est différent, il me hérisse le pelage.

Djidane posa la main sur la paroi. Une légère chaleur, ainsi qu'une vibration. Les veines rouges du métal semblaient également plus profondes.

— Comme si quelque chose s'était mis en marche.

— Peut-être que certains des mécanismes de cette cité ne se mettent en route qu'après que les visages aient délivré leur message, supposa Freyja.

Djidane réfléchit un instant.

— Tu te souviens de l'espèce de salle de spectacle, de l'estrade ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Oui, tu as raison, ça vaut peut-être la peine de retourner là-bas. Et il y avait aussi un ascenseur à côté.

ooo

Après quelques égarements dans les multiples couloirs d'Euyevair, ils arrivèrent à nouveau dans la grande place qu'ils avaient visité peu après leur arrivée, avec une plate-forme décorée de l'emblème triangulaire maintes fois remarquée. Tout le long de leur parcours, ils ne s'étaient pas défaits de cette impression de changement dans l'atmosphère, et ici non plus. Djidane s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. L'air crépitait presque autour de lui. Soudain, une image apparut qui flottait au-dessus de la tribune de pierre, à l'aplomb du symbole géométrique. Elle représentait, à nouveau, une planète avec un astre rouge plus petit non loin, mais cette fois-ci, l'ensemble bougeait, montrant la rotation et l'orbite de l'ensemble.

— La même chose que tout à l'heure…

Alors, la forme s'écarta et une autre apparut à côté, presque identique, et qui tournait au même rythme.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? siffla Freyja.

— La petite lune est bleue et non rouge, mais à part ça, on dirait la même…

À ce moment-là, la vision se modifia encore, quand les deux représentations de planète se déplacèrent pour se superposer. Djidane écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers son amie.

— T'en penses quoi ?

Elle se gratta la tête.

— Deux mondes qui se rejoignent… Peut-être que cette ville est le point de rencontre entre le nôtre et celui dont parlaient les visages.

Le brigand fronça les sourcils.

— Tu veux dire qu'ils sont pas un peuple du passé, mais qu'ils viennent… d'ailleurs ?

— C'est possible… C'est quand même une conclusion plus satisfaisante que de penser qu'une civilisation aussi avancée ait pu exister dans notre monde et que personne ne soit au courant.

— Si tu le dis… lança Djidane avec une moue confuse.

Mais l'instant d'après, son regard s'éclaira et il leva une main.

— Oh ! Ça me revient ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Quoi ?

— Quelque chose qui m'avait chiffonné quand les visages nous parlaient.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'image des deux astres qui tournaient.

— J'ai cru que c'était un défaut de prononciation ou une erreur, mais ils appelaient pas le monde Héra, ils disaient… Terra.

ooo

Après un moment pour se remettre de leurs réflexions qui donnaient le vertige, ils laissèrent derrière eux les images de Héra et Terra – du moins le supposaient-ils – et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur non loin.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le conduit vertical et la plate-forme, qui semblait désactivée auparavant, réagit immédiatement quand ils se placèrent dessus. Elle s'illumina et vrombit avant de se mettre en route. Cependant, au lieu de s'engouffrer vers le bas comme ils l'avaient supposé, elle s'enfonça en tournant le long de la paroi, dans un mouvement de tire-bouchon. Là aussi, Djidane pensa tout de suite aux profondeurs de l'Ifa et à l'ascenseur en forme de feuille qui tournait de la même manière.

Après une descente qui dura une petite minute, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qu'ils franchirent. De l'autre côté, ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de caveau éclairé par des pierres phosphorescentes juchées sur des pylônes. Au milieu de la pièce, une statue supportait une grande dalle triangulaire avec le symbole de la cité, placée à la verticale face à eux. Ils s'avancèrent. Le triangle central s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant un triangle plus petit, rouge et vert, avec une pierre bleue en forme d'œil enchâssée au milieu.

— C'est ce que Kuja veut, Djidane ?

— Je suppose.

Il hésita.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Freyja.

— Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de prendre quelque chose ?

Il voulait éviter qu'un jumeau maléfique n'apparaisse et lui prenne sa place. Elle hocha la tête.

— Compris, j'ouvre l'œil.

Elle se retourna, scruta les murs sombres et le sol dallé. Djidane, quant à lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la pierre qu'ils avaient tant cherché.

Un champ de force le repoussa. Un fort tremblement de terre secoua le sous-sol. Sur le côté, la paroi s'effondra, révélant une immense salle à la paroi de verre rouge rehaussée de métal en spirale. Ils étaient au fond de la pièce principale. Là, un aéronef de guerre flottait et pointait vers eux sa proue en forme de lame effilée.

— Qu'est-ce que ?

— Un gardien, dit Freyja en brandissant sa lance.

L'engin était mû par deux hélices placées l'une au-dessus de l'autre et tournant horizontalement, ce qui lui permettait un vol stationnaire. Quant à sa carlingue, elle semblait faite d'une seule pièce, solide.

— Mais… y'a pas d'équipage !

À l'avant de la coque, une sculpture en forme de visage grimaçant darda son regard vers eux. Le vaisseau était sans doute doué d'une volonté propre.

De l'arrière de l'engin apparurent des bras métalliques articulés qui lancèrent des disques de métal hérissés de pointes. Djidane esquiva d'un bond en arrière, tandis que Freyja se propulsait vers la coque d'un saut prodigieux. Le projectile de Djidane vint se ficher dans le mur derrière lui, mais l'autre changea de direction pour poursuivre sa cible.

— Attention ! hurla Djidane.

Alors qu'elle atterrissait non loin de la « tête » de l'engin, elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir le disque foncer sur elle. Elle se jeta vers le sol in extremis. Au passage, les lames lui lacérèrent le bras. Mais, bien plus grave, sa lance partit voler un peu plus loin, brisée en deux. Elle grogna de douleur et se releva tant bien que mal. Djidane courut à elle pour l'aider à s'éloigner.

Des canons sortirent alors sur les côtés du vaisseau, mais au lieu d'être pourvus d'une grosse bouche propre à tirer des obus, ceux-ci étaient percés d'une dizaine de petits trous disposés en cercle.

Les pièces d'artillerie se mirent à tournoyer, crépitant et fumant, éjectant une nuée d'éclats de métal vers les deux intrus. Djidane poussa sans ménagement son amie derrière un des piliers de lumière et s'y réfugia lui aussi. Le métal de la colonne crissa sous les impacts. Le brigand était touché à l'épaule, où s'ouvrait un minuscule trou sanguinolent, ainsi qu'à la queue.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arme ?

Freyja grimaça.

— Si on voulait une preuve que tout ça vient d'ailleurs…

— On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Djidane risqua un œil vers l'engin qui faisait du surplace en attendant qu'ils se découvrent.

— Je ne me suis jamais battue contre un aéronef, déclara amèrement Freyja. Et sans arme ni magie…

Un grincement se fit retentir. Le mécanisme de lancement de disques barbelés venait de réapparaître.

— Il faut pas rester là ! s'exclama Djidane. Ça va contourner le pylône.

— J'ai une idée… dit Freyja en se relevant.

Djidane remarqua bien qu'elle devait faire un effort certain pour se remettre debout, mais dans ses yeux dansait une flamme de volonté inébranlable. Elle bondit à nouveau. Les disques vrombissants s'élancèrent. La rate se posa sur le vaisseau et se retourna, attendant de pied ferme l'attaque. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, en dépit du vent tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Cette fois-ci, par chance pour Djidane, les deux disques avaient pris la même cible et convergèrent vers la bloumécienne en manteau rouge.

Au dernier moment, alors qu'elle allai se faire décapiter, elle sauta de toutes ses forces. Les deux disques poursuivirent leur trajectoire et vinrent percuter l'arbre des hélices de l'aéronef. L'axe ainsi faussé, les pales se mirent à pencher et à frotter contre la paroi la plus proche. Elles cassèrent les unes après les autres.

Tandis que Freyja se réceptionnait au sol, le vaisseau s'écrasa dans un vacarme assourdissant.


	5. Le palais des faux-semblants

**Le palais des faux-semblants**

Le mage noir portant le numéro 69, originaire du village au fond de la forêt, traversait les corridors du palais que Kuja possédait dans le désert. À chaque fois qu'il arpentait ces coursives, il ne pouvait que s'émerveiller de l'architecture fantastique des lieux. Les humains étaient capables de construire des choses si merveilleuses ! Partout, vitraux lumineux, balustrades dorées et statues majestueuses habillaient les lieux avec faste. Les colonnades de marbre côtoyaient les sols ornés de motifs entrelacés, fantastiques.

Le tout était un peu à l'abandon, mal entretenu, quand le sorcier au chapeau pointu et ses semblables étaient arrivés sur place, emmenés par le gredin aux cheveux blancs et sa promesse d'une plus longue vie. L'homme avait alors respecté son engagement de ne pas leur demander de combattre : ils s'étaient tous déployés aux quatre coins de ce domaine souterrain et l'avaient nettoyé de fond en comble. En constatant la brillance des parois, 69 ressentait une bouffée de fierté. À ce moment-là, d'ailleurs, il s'agissait de la seule raison pour lui d'éprouver ce sentiment.

Il repensa aux aventuriers prisonniers dans les geôles, au plus profond de la forteresse souterraine. Il avait rencontré certains d'entre eux, dans son village, quand il menait une vie tranquille et sans histoire, celle à laquelle il avait aspiré depuis son éveil. Depuis, lui et les siens s'étaient un peu perdus. La voix de Kuja promettant une mort certaine à ses ennemis captifs lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que le sablier démoniaque, qui ouvrait les profondeurs infernales sous leurs pieds. Par lâcheté, il avait laissé faire. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire du mal aux gens, mais détourner ainsi les yeux n'était-il pas tout aussi méprisable ?

Le mage secoua la tête de dépit. La plupart de ses congénères se trouvaient sur le pont du vaisseau à vapeur de leur maître, le Hildegarde, pour convoyer Djidane, le garçon à la queue, vers le continent à l'ouest. Le jeune humain blond pensait, en s'acquittant de sa mission, sauver ses amis, mais Kuja avait une fois de plus prouvé sa fausseté en les envoyant à une mort certaine, sans attendre le résultat de la tâche de l'aventurier.

— Les autres ne savent pas… murmura-t-il pour lui-même, dans la solitude d'un couloir

En effet, il était parmi les seuls à être restés ici, et à avoir constaté la duplicité de Kuja. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de cogiter, depuis lors. Si le malfrat avait pu mentir sans honte et manipuler ainsi ses ennemis, pouvait-on vraiment imaginer lui faire confiance sur d'autres sujets ? Pouvait-on supposer sans risque qu'il tiendrait sa promesse et aiderait les mages noirs à prolonger leur espérance de vie ? En avait-il seulement le pouvoir, comme il le prétendait, ou cela également était-il un mensonge ?

Au détour d'un escalier garni d'un tapis rouge vif, le mage redressa un bouquet de fleurs dans un vase de métal poli. Kuja le renvoyait maintenant nettoyer dans le quartier des prisons, l'endroit même où sa couardise avait entraîné la mort de six prisonniers.

— Ah, te voilà enfin ! Allons-y.

Celui qui venait de l'apostropher ainsi portait le numéro 12 et un sceptre de haute magie dans les mains. C'était lui qui avait retourné le sablier pour condamner les amis de Djidane. Son mot d'ordre était « ne pas se poser de questions ». À eux deux, ils formaient la totalité des effectifs de mages noirs restés au palais. Ils descendirent ensemble dans les plus profonds sous-sols. Au bout d'un couloir flanqué de deux statues dorées représentant des humains ailés, une porte scellée magiquement bloquait l'accès aux quartiers des détenus. Ils levèrent tous deux les mains, psalmodièrent pour briser le sortilège, puis franchirent le passage pour descendre un nouvel escalier. Arrivés en bas, ils tournèrent au coin.

Numéro 69 se retrouva soudain acculé au mur par une poigne d'une force redoutable. Des pointes métalliques menaçaient la base de son cou, sortant du gant d'un guerrier roux en colère qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

ooo

Steiner assomma le deuxième mage d'un rude coup de son gantelet de métal derrière la tête. À ses côtés, Tarask menaçait sa victime au moyen de son ceste à griffes. Leurs imbéciles de geôliers avaient pris soin de retirer leurs armes à tous les prisonniers mais avaient négligé les gants du grand combattant.

— Je te préviens, rugit Tarask à la face du sorcier, je suis énervé. Ça fait des heures qu'on est bloqués derrière cette porte et surtout – _surtout !_ – ça fait des heures que la gamine et le kwe nous rabâchent qu'ils ont faim !

Le capitaine lui-même avait depuis longtemps perdu patience et avait entrepris de visiter les rares pièces qui leur étaient accessibles, accompagné de la princesse toujours muette et aussi loin que possible des autres.

Les lèvres de Tarask s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie, tandis que leurs compagnons arrivaient dans le couloir, attirés par les éclats de voix.

— Alors tu as intérêt à être coopératif, conclut le rouquin.

Le mage noir hocha frénétiquement la tête.

— Je vais vous aider. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi ! Je suis monsieur 69 et je désapprouve tout ce qui vous est arrivé.

— Alors réponds à cette première question : où sont les armes de mes codétenus ? gronda Tarask.

L'autre pointa un doigt vers le couloir et assura qu'il allait leur ouvrir. Steiner nota bien que le guerrier rouge avait employé le mot « codétenu » et non « ami ». Il sourit intérieurement. Lui aussi, il avait mis du temps à réviser son jugement sur certains de ses compagnons, Djidane en tête. Pourtant, à présent, il se surprenait à apprécier l'équipe hétéroclite qui l'entourait, même le malandrin qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne manquait ni de dévouement ni de bon sens.

Leur prisonnier – les rôles étant inversés – se mit en route pour aller leur ouvrir la cache scellée par magie mais, sans l'attendre, Bibi les dépassa pour s'arrêter devant le corps inanimé de l'autre mage noir assommé. Il saisit le sceptre du sorcier et hocha la tête.

— Moi, j'ai ce qu'il me faut.

Son regard flamboya un instant. Les sceptres contenaient une puissance magique qui ne demandait qu'à être maîtrisée par leurs porteurs, et Bibi était toujours prêt à apprendre. Il rejoignit ensuite numéro 69 qui menait tout le monde dans une pièce que le roi Cid connaissait très bien : c'était là qu'il avait péniblement désactivé le sablier en échappant au petit démon rouge. Ce dernier, toujours attaché au même endroit, grogna à leur entrée.

— Couché, toi ! grogna le sorcier, sans guère plus qu'un regard vers le monstre.

Sur un buffet en bois précieux trônait un chandelier, guère utile car la pièce était fort bien éclairée. 69 s'approcha et alluma les trois bougies. Alors que les flammes s'allumaient et se mettaient à danser, une partie du mur coulissa, révélant une alcôve où étaient cachés les effets personnels confisqués aux prisonniers. Kweena, le premier, entra et attrapa son trident, avec une moue insatisfaite.

— Pas de nourriture… gémit-il.

Les autres n'avaient pas les mêmes priorités, et même Eiko, qui se plaignait elle aussi que son ventre criait famine, poussa une exclamation ravie en retrouvant sa flûte. Tandis que tout le monde se servait, Steiner s'approcha de 69, le roi Cid perché sur son épaule.

— Vous pouvez nous dire où se trouve Kuja, en ce moment ? demanda le capitaine.

Le sorcier réajusta son chapeau en réfléchissant.

— Il n'est pas là, mais il devrait revenir bientôt.

— Il est parti ?

— Oui, sur son dragon blanc. Je sais qu'il va au mont Goulg pour « prospecter », mais j'ignore pourquoi.

— Le mont Goulg ?

Le mage noir haussa les épaules.

— C'est ce qu'il dit.

— Je sais où c'est, croaa, intervint le roi Cid.

Le chevalier se tourna vers lui, intéressé. Malgré sa forme pitoyable, le souverain pouvait se targuer de vastes connaissances sur de nombreux sujets même si, avec un soupçon d'orgueil alexandrien, Steiner considérait que Maître Totto le surpassait largement.

— Il est noté sur ma carte du monde, expliqua le monarque. C'est sur le continent de glace au nord-ouest. De mémoire, il y a une sorte de sanctuaire sur le flanc de la montagne. Malheureusement, j'ai confié la carte à Djidane, donc je ne saurais être plus précis. En tout cas, peut-être est-ce dans ce sanctuaire que Kuja se rend.

Tarask s'avança vers eux.

— Si vous voulez mon avis, on se fiche de là où il est, l'essentiel, c'est de sortir d'ici et de lui tendre une embuscade pour quand il va revenir de son voyage.

Steiner hocha la tête.

— Je suis assez d'accord.

Au départ, le guerrier rouge n'était pas le plus impliqué de la troupe quant à trouver et éliminer Kuja, mais il semblait que goûter aux geôles du criminel lui avait définitivement donné envie d'en découdre.

— Dans tous les cas, dit 69, je vais vous accompagner vers la sortie. La palais est vaste et vous pourriez vous perdre.

Steiner le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Le sorcier baissa la tête.

— Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui vous est arrivé, se défendit-il. Alors, je veux vous aider.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre et ils quittèrent la pièce tous ensemble. Le sorcier menait le groupe avec Tarask qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, tandis que le capitaine restait en arrière avec la princesse, toujours muette et renfrognée. Arrivé au niveau de la porte magique qui scellait l'entrée des cachots, 69 se figea.

— La situation va se compliquer, je pense, dit-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tarask.

— Numéro 12 n'est plus là.

Effectivement, l'autre mage noir assommé par Steiner n'était visible nulle part.

— C'est un problème ?

Le sorcier hocha la tête.

— Plus tôt dans la journée, nous avons testé ensemble le système de sécurité du palais, et il fonctionnait très bien. Nous l'avons désactivé pour pouvoir venir ici nettoyer, mais s'il est remonté…

— Il l'a sans doute réactivé, grogna le guerrier en conclusion.

ooo

En terme de mécanisme de sécurité, le palais recelait de nombreuses bizarreries. Ils avaient commencé par trouver des portes fermées. Rien que du très banal, sauf que, quand 69 avait trouvé le chandelier secret qu'il fallait allumer pour ouvrir le passage, la porte avait disparu, purement et simplement. Ensuite, plus étrange, ils étaient passés sur une balustrade composée uniquement de lumière, comme s'ils avaient marché sur un arc-en-ciel solide.

Et maintenant, ils affrontaient des chats de garde.

Ils leur étaient tombés dessus par surprise, au détour d'un large hall aux murs couverts de vitraux. Trois énormes fauves au pelage roux, mesurant trois bons mètres de long. De part et d'autres de leurs museaux, deux minces tentacules fusaient qui formaient comme une improbable moustache filiforme, trahissant leur origine démoniaque. Le premier avait sauté sans crier gare sur Tarask, le renversant au sol. Ils avaient alors commencé une formidable lutte au corps à corps, griffes contre griffes, fureur contre fureur. Ils avaient roulé sur le côté, tandis qu'un deuxième monstre attaquait leur guide mage noir. Bibi s'était avancé, bâton au poing, et s'était concentré pour conjurer des flammes tout en s'efforçant de ne toucher que l'agresseur. Pendant ce temps-là, Steiner et Kweena s'interposaient entre le troisième félin et les deux invoqueuses du groupe. Le combat fit rage, le chat à la fois vif et pesant sautant avec agilité, griffes en avant, sifflant, crachant, se repliant avant de repartir à l'attaque, tournant avec méfiance autour de ses cibles. Heureusement, l'épaisse armure du chevalier le protégeait de l'essentiel des attaques et il encaissait donc sans broncher les assauts répétés, contrant dès que l'occasion se présentait. Finalement, le monstre faiblit et commit une erreur en exposant son flanc. Steiner ne laissa pas passer sa chance, l'éventra et le regarda s'affaisser, agonisant.

— Cochonnerie ! gronda-t-il en dégageant la lame de son épée des entrailles de l'énorme matou.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le pelage affreusement roussi d'un autre chat mort reposait non loin, à côté des deux sorciers qui avaient uni leurs forces. Quant à Tarask, son corps s'entremêlait avec celui sans vie de son adversaire. Ils avaient tous deux perdu beaucoup de sang et le guerrier peinait à se dégager de la masse du carnivore contre lui. Le capitaine lui donna un coup de main à ce sujet, tandis qu'Eiko sortait sa flûte et commençait à jouer un air apaisant à même de résorber les blessures subies.

À ce moment-là, un feulement retentit à l'autre bout du hall : une demi-douzaine d'autres bêtes passèrent la porte de sortie flanquée de statues angéliques. Ils empêchaient tout passage et trépignaient d'impatience et de fureur.

— Ah non ! s'exclama Eiko. Ça commence à bien faire, maintenant !

Elle interrompit sa mélodie régénératrice et entonna quelques notes plus martiales. À la fin de ce court chant, un hurlement se fit entendre derrière eux.

Fenrir, le loup de la colère terrestre, chimère de la petite fille, venait d'apparaître. Il les dépassa en un bond et accéléra en direction des ennemis, si vite que le vent semblait former un halo autour de lui. Alors, il se dissipa tout à fait dans la bourrasque qui prit sa forme lupine et percuta le groupe de monstres, les envoyant valdinguer contre les murs.

— Bien joué, Eiko ! s'exclama Bibi.

— Impressionnant… marmonna Tarask pour lui-même.

Steiner, qui n'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre les dons d'invocation de la petite fille, partageait cet avis. Eiko hocha la tête avec un sourire fatigué et un petit soupir. Comme toujours, invoquer une chimère puisait dans sa propre énergie. Numéro 69 s'avança.

— C'était fantastique, approuva-t-il. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, lui, il ne gère pas le problème.

Il pointait du doigt Kweena qui interrompit son repas – il était en train de manger un bout de chat démoniaque – et lui adressa un regard tout aussi surpris que ses compagnons.

— Moi, miam ?

— Kuja disait que, de tous les prisonniers, vous étiez le plus dangereux, car vous pourriez occire les entités gardiennes de ces lieux d'un simple claquement de doigts, grâce à votre magie.

Le kwe plissa d'abord les yeux avant de les écarquiller de surprise.

— La voie du gastronome, miam !

Ses compagnons l'avaient déjà vu développer des capacités magiques improbables et éclectiques, au fur et à mesure de ses trouvailles culinaires : invisibilité, souffle aquatique, vent de guérison…

— Mais ça ne permet pas de tuer en un claquement de doigt… hésita Bibi. Si ?

— En fait, je crois que je peux le faire, miam. Mais ça marche presque jamais, je crois que ça marche que quand le monstre a une faiblesse.

Un silence flotta un instant. Puis, le roi Cid s'adressa à 69.

— Vous voulez dire que ces chats ont cette… « faiblesse » ?

Le sorcier hocha la tête.

— À en croire Kuja, en tout cas, oui.

Ils méditèrent un instant ces paroles. Tarask, toujours allongé et blessé, se redressa à demi.

— C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais…

— Ah oui, pardon, répondit Eiko.

Elle mobilisa une nouvelle fois ses ressources psychiques pour entonner son chant guérisseur. Pendant ce temps-là, les autres s'avançaient vers le fond de la pièce. Parmi les félins vaincus par le loup chimérique, quelques-uns bougeaient encore, pas tout à fait assommés ni tués par leur rencontre violente avec le vent et le mur. L'un d'entre eux se relevait maladroitement en poussant un grognement de colère. Kweena fit un pas vers lui et tendit la main. Le chat poussa un petit cri, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme si l'ange de la mort lui-même abattait sa faux sur lui et il s'affala sur le côté, inerte. Steiner poussa un sifflement appréciateur.

— Voilà qui va faciliter les choses, commenta-t-il.

ooo

Rassérénés par l'étonnante faculté de Kweena face aux gardiens du palais, les évadés se remirent en route. Ils passèrent de salle en salle, chacune plus merveilleuse que la précédente. Ornées de statues tantôt magnifiques, tantôt effroyables, elles respiraient la magie et la puissance. Anges vengeurs et gargouilles narquoises armées de lances semblaient observer leurs déplacements tandis que, çà et là, les fauves qui les attaquaient étaient rapidement éliminés par Kweena. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, toujours des portes closes magiquement ou des passages dissimulés entravaient leurs déplacements, et toujours leur guide, le numéro 69, trouvait le chandelier magique ou l'interrupteur à actionner. De temps à autre, il ramassait également des orbes qui luisaient d'une inquiétante couleur mauve.

— Les pierres de sang. Elles relaient la magie et alimentent les dispositifs de défense, expliqua-t-il quand on lui en demanda la raison.

Ils traversèrent encore quelques pièces et corridors, puis arrivèrent dans la grande bibliothèque du palais. Quoique plus petite que celle du château d'Alexandrie, elle recelait de grandes étagères remplies de volumes précieux et flanquées, encore, de majestueuses statues.

Malgré son mutisme et son air mélancolique habituel, la princesse Grenat montra quelques signes d'activité en s'approchant, comme par réflexe, des livres. Elle passa ses doigts sur les tranches de certains ouvrages mais n'en fit pas plus de cas. D'ailleurs, Steiner remarqua qu'aucun des titres ne lui parlait. Il ignorait si c'était significatif, car il ne se considérait pas comme un spécialiste en la matière.

— Ces livres me sont inconnus, princesse, essaya-t-il pour la faire parler. Comme de nombreuses choses en ce qui concerne Kuja, à dire vrai. Tout ce décor, cette magie, ces monstres…

Sa tentative se révéla vaine. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et se détourna. Numéro 69 alluma un nouveau chandelier magique, qui fit pivoter un rayonnage et révéla une porte derrière.

— Prenons un raccourci, proposa-t-il.

Alors que les autres compagnons commençaient à le suivre, il les arrêta de la main.

— Non, inutile, restez ici.

Il passa seul la porte et, au-delà, alluma un nouveau flambeau avant de revenir.

— Oh ! s'exclama Bibi.

À côté de lui, le mur orné d'un vitrail gigantesque s'était mis à luire faiblement.

— Qu'est-ce encore que ce maléfice ? demanda Steiner.

Numéro 69 se contenta de se diriger résolument vers le mur en question et disparut en passant au travers. Sa voix leur parvint, aussi claire que s'il était juste à côté d'eux.

— Alors, vous venez ? demanda-t-il.

Tarask secoua la tête.

— Décidément, je déteste cet endroit.

Son opinion était partagée par l'essentiel de ses camarades, à l'exception d'Eiko qui s'amusait beaucoup de toutes ces surprises. Ils passèrent à leur tour l'illusion et retrouvèrent leur guide derrière.

— Ce n'est plus très loin, assura-t-il.

Ils passèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, avec le même genre de sol marbré, de colonnades richement ouvragées et de sinistres gargouilles gardiennes. Après de nouveaux chandeliers allumés et de nouveaux interrupteurs actionnés, un escalier apparut, translucide et irisé. En haut, ils atteignirent un autre escalier, bien réel celui-ci, qui traversait une sorte de chapelle et menait à une esplanade en hauteur.

— Un cul-de-sac ? demanda Steiner, intrigué.

Numéro 69 secoua la tête. Sur l'esplanade, un pilier de pierre trônait.

— C'est la sortie de secours du personnel. Il y a un dispositif de défense magique, mais je l'ai désactivé en retirant les pierres de sang.

Effectivement, le pilier ne réagit pas à leur approche. À nouveau, le mage noir s'approcha d'un chandelier disposé derrière et l'alluma. Devant le pilier, le sol se mit à luire.

— Une plate-forme de téléportation ! s'exclama Cid.

— La sortie, messieurs-dames, dit le sorcier en s'inclinant.

ooo

Kuja fusait dans les airs sur son dragon blanc, au-dessus du désert. Au loin, il voyait le Hildegarde poindre à l'horizon. Sans doute revenait-il avec Djidane qui avait accompli sa mission. Fidèle idiot qui pensait ainsi sauver ses amis, morts depuis longtemps.

Kuja sourit amèrement. À ce propos, il avait commis une petite erreur, d'ailleurs. Une victime de trop. Avec ce qu'il venait de découvrir, ce qui reposait là, presque à portée de main, n'attendant plus que…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il devait se focaliser sur le plus urgent : la pierre. Il plongea donc vers son antre, afin d'accueillir le jeune blondinet comme il se devait.

ooo

Peu de temps après, dans le dock, dans l'immense caverne sous le désert, Djidane s'avança et descendit la passerelle qui reliait le Hildegarde à la terre ferme, Freyja sur ses talons. Pile et Face étaient partis devant, prétextant qu'ils allaient « annoncer son retour », mais il n'aimait pas ça.

— Dépêchons-nous, il faut aller sauver les autres, intima-t-il à son amie, qui n'avait pas besoin de cette exhortation.

En quelques pas, ils se retrouvèrent à la plate-forme de téléportation qui luisait faiblement à leur approche. Ils se placèrent dans le cercle et le sortilège s'activa.

Ils apparurent dans une pièce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il ne s'agissait pas des appartements privés de Kuja, comme précédemment, plutôt d'une sorte d'antichambre, richement ouvragée. Des statues de chérubins encadraient une courte de volée de marches qui menait à un couloir plongé dans l'ombre. Djidane fronça les sourcils. Une traîtrise de plus ?

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Tu es revenu, Djidane, interrompit la voix de Kuja qui venait de partout à la fois. Monte l'escalier, je t'attends dans la chambre au bout du couloir.

Le silence revint.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, grogna Freyja. C'est peut-être un piège.

Djidane hocha la tête.

— Reste ici, dit-il.

— Comment ? Si c'est un piège, il vaut mieux…

— Il vaut mieux pas tomber dedans tous les deux, termina-t-il. Si je hurle, viens à mon aide, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça de mauvaise grâce et il la laissa là pour arpenter le couloir. Quand il commença à avancer, des lustres s'allumèrent et éclairèrent ses pas. Au bout, une porte massive bloquait le passage, mais elle s'ouvrit silencieusement devant lui.

Il se retrouva dans la demeure de Kuja, là où le gredin lui avait donné sa mission en cours. Ce dernier l'attendait, les bras croisés, debout devant un buffet garni de bouteilles et de verres en cristal. Pour l'instant, il ne semblait pas y avoir de coup fourré.

— Je suis heureux de te revoir, Djidane ! s'exclama Kuja en l'accueillant d'un grand sourire.

Djidane, lui, ne souriait pas.

— Où sont mes amis ?

— Tu es direct, comme toujours. Viens par là.

Il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce où une grille était scellée dans le sol. Djidane lorgna au travers. En bas, ses amis reposaient, allongés au sol, inertes.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont juste endormis.

Il tendit la main.

— Tu as la pierre de Goulg ?

Djidane hocha la tête et palpa dans son vêtement, à la recherche de la pierre triangulaire enchâssée d'un étrange œil bleu, qu'il avait trouvé après de nombreuses péripéties dans les profondeurs d'Euyevair.

ooo

Freyja prenait son mal en patience en faisant les cent pas dans l'antichambre. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, se répétait-elle pour la dixième fois, il doit y avoir une arnaque, on ne peut jamais faire confiance à cet homme.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un deuxième cercle de téléportation qui venait de s'activer. En sortirent tous ses compagnons. Elle se détendit imperceptiblement : Kuja, contre toute attente, tenait parole et libérait ses prisonniers. Ils coururent tous vers elle, Eiko en tête.

— Il est où, Djidane ? glapit la petite fille.

La rate montra le couloir d'un mouvement de la tête.

— Il est avec Kuja. Il a accompli sa mission, alors il vous a fait relâcher. La pierre contre votre libération.

Cid sautilla sur place en poussant de petits croassements.

— À vrai dire… commença-t-il.

Mais Eiko leva une main en s'interposant.

— Pas le temps d'expliquer ! Il faut arrêter Djidane !

Ils se mirent tous à courir dans le couloir qu'avait emprunté le jeune homme, jusqu'à la porte laissée ouverte. Le passage se referma derrière eux après qu'ils soient tous passés.

Tous sauf Eiko qui fermait la marche avec ses courtes jambes.

ooo

Rouge de colère, elle tapa contre le panneau de pierre massive de toute la force de ses petits poings furieux.

— Flûte ! Zut ! Laissez-moi passer !

Un petit ricanement retentit derrière elle. En se retournant, elle se retrouva face aux visages sinistres des deux bouffons Pile et Face. Alors, elle hurla.

ooo

Djidane avait la pierre dans sa main et hésitait encore, peu désireux de rendre ainsi service à son pire ennemi. Cependant, avoir effectué tout ce périple pour rien ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose.

— Alors, tu me la donnes ou pas ? demanda Kuja d'une voix impatiente, la main tendue.

— Tu es vraiment le pire des bâtards qui existent.

— Tes insultes commencent à me fatiguer. Alors ?

Djidane avança d'un pas vers Kuja et lui tendit la pierre. Au même instant, une exclamation retentit derrière lui.

— Attends, Djidane !

Il se retourna pour voir Steiner pénétrer dans la pièce, suivi de la princesse et tous les autres. Il retira sa main par réflexe et fronça les sourcils en se tournant à nouveau vers Kuja.

— Mais… alors, c'est qui ceux-là ? demanda-t-il en désignant la grille et les prisonniers endormis.

Toute trace de sourire avait disparu du visage de Kuja.

— Voilà qui est pour le moins… inattendu et inopportun, commenta-t-il.

Steiner pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui.

— Pourquoi, coquin ? Parce que tu pensais que nous avions succombé à ton piège ?

Djidane recula vers ses compagnons, la pierre toujours dans sa main.

— Tu penses bien que je vais garder ça.

Kuja soupira, le regard dur. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, en proie à une intense réflexion. Les autres se mirent en garde, prêts à en découdre.

ooo

Soudain, le visage de Kuja s'illumina.

— Voilà qui change tout…

Ses pas l'avaient mené devant une baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

— Très intéressant… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Freyja esquissa un pas vers lui, sa lance dressée prête au combat.

— Et si on te tuait tout de suite, ça éviterait de savoir si Djidane te remet la pierre, non ? Après tout, nous sommes là pour ça, au départ.

Kuja sourirait franchement en regardant la rate, comme si sa menace ne pouvait susciter que de l'amusement.

— Pour votre gouverne, ma chère, lança-t-il d'une voix grandiloquente, mes gens ont capturé la petite invoqueuse et l'emmènent au Hildegarde. Je pourrais vous menacer de la tuer si vous ne me donnez pas la pierre de Goulg, mais ce serait malhonnête : après tout, je comptais tous vous tuer de toute manière. Mais vous avez de la chance : je suis pressé.

Il leva la main, qui se nimba d'une aura de flammes bleues. Comme attirée par le sortilège, la pierre échappa à la poigne de Djidane et lévita jusqu'au gredin qui s'en empara. Ensuite, en un bond vif, Kuja sauta sur le cercle de téléportation, celui-là même qui reliait la chambre au quai du Hildegarde. Il disparut dans l'instant.

Djidane se précipita à sa suite, mais le cercle ne luisait plus, désactivé. Il poussa un juron.

Pendant ce temps-là, le roi Cid se dirigeait par petits bonds, à son tour, vers la baie vitrée. Au travers, il pouvait voir le Hildegarde, son cher vaisseau, sa merveille à vapeur. Il repéra Pile et Face qui transportaient Eiko, ligotée, sur la rampe d'accès qui menait à bord. Kuja apparut derrière eux et courut pour les rejoindre. Alors que Djidane restait sur le cercle inactif et se maudissait d'avoir échoué à stopper le trafiquant, les autres rejoignirent le roi de Lindblum.

— Il faut le rattraper, gronda Steiner, ou au moins suivre sa trajectoire dans le ciel pour savoir où il se rend.

— Ce qui veut dire rejoindre le narcisse bleu à temps pour le suivre, commenta Tarask. Impossible.

Djidane poussa un nouveau juron.

— Alors on fait quoi ? s'écria-t-il. On laisse tomber ?

— Non, crooa, répliqua Cid. Nous savons où il va probablement.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés. La grenouille lança un regard entendu à Steiner.

— Si j'ai bien entendu qu'il vient de prendre la pierre de « Goulg », alors il retourne probablement au mont Goulg dont nous parlions tantôt. En tout cas, c'est la meilleure piste que nous ayons.

Il reporta à nouveau son attention vers le Hildegarde qui commençait la manœuvre de décollage et hocha la tête, déterminé.

— Nous te retrouverons, Kuja, crooa.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.


	6. Les ravisseurs dans la montagne

**Les ravisseurs dans la montagne**

Quand ils finirent tous par sortir du palais dans les docks désormais désertés, les soleil rasant de la fin de l'après-midi les accueillit, apportant avec lui une température plus supportable qu'à l'aller en pleine chaleur. Ils partirent à pied, quittèrent la caverne naturelle et arpentèrent le désert, le soleil couchant leur donnant les bons repères pour savoir vers où se diriger. Leur navire les attendait depuis trop longtemps. Il leur fallut deux bonnes heures de pénible marche dans le sable pour rejoindre le Narcisse Bleu, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Grâce à la lumière d'une lune presque pleine, ils s'approchèrent du rivage non loin duquel le fier bateau paressait, toutes voiles affalées. À son bord, un cri retentit, quand une vigie prévint les autres membres d'équipage de l'arrivée du groupe. Bientôt, des barques furent mises à l'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, fourbus et soulagés, les membres du groupe mirent le pied sur le pont.

Malgré la fatigue de chacun, Cid prit le temps de s'entretenir avec l'équipage dans le poste de commandement. Djidane l'accompagna et y retrouva Frank, qui était resté de quart de nuit. À la lumière d'une lanterne, le roi déplia la carte du monde sur la table.

— Kuja s'est enfui, croaa, et nous pensons savoir où il est parti, commença-t-il.

Frank posa le doigt sur le continent au nord-ouest, petit et allongé.

— Par ici, probablement, dit-il.

Le roi grenouille leva un sourcil étonné.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

Le rouquin leur adressa un sourire satisfait.

— On a repéré un premier vol du Hildegarde, plein ouest, avec retour dans l'après-midi. Puis il est reparti, avec une trajectoire vingt degrés plus au nord-ouest.

Djidane émit un sifflement appréciateur.

— Joli !

— Avec une longue-vue, on a pu suivre le début de ses trajets. C'est un gros porteur, il passe pas inaperçu.

Cid pointa un endroit plus précis sur la carte.

— Ici se trouve le mont Goulg, avec une sorte de temple sur son flanc.

Un dessin stylisé représentait un bâtiment blanc à colonnades. La montagne portait un libellé à son nom, de sorte que l'on ne pouvait pas se tromper. Le roi se tourna vers les membres d'équipage présents.

— Nous avons tous besoin de repos, mais j'espère que vous, croaa, vous êtes bien reposés. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Il descendit de la table et se dirigea en sautillant vers la sortie de la pièce.

— À mon réveil, je tiens à voir les rives glacées de ce continent.

Les marins se mirent au garde-à-vous, puis se dispersèrent pour obéir aux ordres de leur souverain.

ooo

Malgré les mouvements incessants de la coque, Djidane s'était endormi comme une masse sur une paillasse dans l'entrepont, heureux d'enfin trouver le repos après toutes ces épreuves. Quand il se réveilla, la lumière du petit matin filtrait par le hublot. Il se leva, déplia ses jambes et sa queue de singe, s'étira et regarda autour de lui. Les lieux étaient déserts, ses compagnons de voyage étaient déjà levés. Il se dépêcha de les rejoindre sur le pont. Alors qu'il montait les marches pour s'y rendre, la température hivernale le saisit. Il frissonna en émergeant à l'air libre. Le spectacle était saisissant.

Face à lui, les rives d'une terre recouverte de neige s'étalaient à perte de vue. La terre brune au bord de l'eau se muait en un blanc immaculé dès que l'on s'éloignait du rivage. Au-delà, un massif montagneux tutoyait les nuages. Djidane se retourna. De l'autre côté du navire, au large, des glaciers ponctuaient l'océan, qu'ils soient des débris flottants ou de véritables îles gelées. Le malandrin se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. Frank s'approcha de lui, un manteau de laine à la main et une expression fatiguée sur le visage.

— Prends ça, vieux frère, lança-t-il sans préambule. C'est ce que j'ai porté pendant la nuit, mais maintenant, je vais me fourrer sous une couverture et faire un somme.

Il bâilla. Djidane sourit.

— Tu nous as amenés à mon port, c'est l'essentiel.

Frank hocha la tête, se retourna et montra un point sur le côté du massif montagneux.

— Cid pense que Kuja est allé dans ce bâtiment étrange. Le reste, c'est ton boulot, je suppose.

Djidane le remercia d'un geste et se dirigea vers le roi qui conversait avec Freyja et Steiner. Un peu à l'écart, la princesse restait pensive et sans voix. La rate, la première, le remarqua et le salua, suivie des autres. Ils lui montrèrent leur prochaine destination.

Il s'avança en hochant la tête, le regard tourné vers le flanc de la montagne. On pouvait y voir un groupe de bâtiments aux murs blancs, en harmonie avec l'environnement. De multiples hélices tournaient paresseusement, au rythme d'une petite brise. Un paysage apaisant mais qui respirait la solitude, un peu comme Madahine-Salée…

— Je m'inquiète pour Eiko, déclara-t-il à cette pensée. Je me demande pourquoi Kuja l'a emmenée.

— Ses raisons sont nébuleuses, croaa, répondit le roi Cid. Mais j'ai vu la jeune fille à l'œuvre, elle peut invoquer des chimères, alors…

Djidane haussa les sourcils.

— C'est peut-être ça. Il veut lui faire comme à Dagga et lui extraire ses pouvoirs.

En même temps, il regardait en direction de son amie, qui, à ces mots, se détourna en baissant la tête, troublée par un souvenir pénible. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

— T'en fais pas, Dagga. On va le retrouver avant qu'il puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre. Il va payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire triste et hocha la tête. Ça ne dura qu'un instant, son regard se détourna et elle le fixa en direction du sanctuaire immaculé à flanc de montagne. Pourtant, le malandrin avait cru y déceler une détermination nouvelle.

Cette impression se confirma quand la princesse posa le pied, la première, sur la barque qui devait les amener sur la terre ferme. Steiner, fidèle à son poste, la suivait avec un regard ennuyé. Sans doute aurait-il préféré qu'elle reste à bord, mais il n'objecta pas. Il avait depuis longtemps appris que rien ne pourrait faire fléchir sa protégée quand elle affichait une telle résolution.

ooo

Ainsi partirent-ils tous, laissant à nouveau le Narcisse bleu aux bons soins de Frank et des techniciens de Lindblum. Tant qu'ils restaient en mouvement, ils pouvaient à peu près supporter le froid, mais là, immobiles dans l'embarcation, ils remercièrent Bibi avec chaleur quand celui-ci diffusa une aura de feu au-dessus de leurs têtes qui rayonna doucement jusqu'à eux.

Ils marchèrent ensuite le long de la grève, pendant une demi-heure environ, jusqu'à arriver à leur destination. Là, un large escalier creusé dans la roche montait jusqu'au bâtiment de pierre blanche qu'ils avaient vu depuis le bateau. Ils montèrent les marches dans un silence seulement brisé par le piaillement de quelques oiseaux marins et le bruit, plus régulier, des hélices qui ornaient les toits et les colonnes. Personne ne venait à leur rencontre. La cour carrelée devant le sanctuaire, où des tas de neiges s'accumulaient çà et là, était déserte.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'édifice au toit en forme de coupole. L'intérieur était éclairé par des centaines de bougies, disposées en cercle autour de statues dorées. Quelques personnes étaient visibles de loin en loin qui méditaient, le tout dans un silence sépulcral. On leur lança des regards craintifs et, enfin, un homme se préoccupa de leur présence et s'avança vers eux. Emmitouflé dans un épais manteau mauve, il tenait un sceptre d'apparat en cuivre, finement ouvragé mais sans aucun pouvoir magique. Il affichait une expression renfrognée sur son visage rougi par les conditions climatiques.

— Vous êtes sur une terre sacrée. Je vous demanderais de montrer le respect qui s'impose, commença-t-il d'un ton sec.

Son message était dirigé principalement vers Bibi qui le dévisageait avec étonnement. Il expliqua qu'un groupe de mages noirs avaient traversé le temple à l'aube en dérangeant les rituels matinaux. En tant que grand-prêtre, il avait essayé de s'enquérir de la raison de leur venue, mais les sorciers étaient ressortis par la porte de derrière sans se préoccuper de lui.

— Ils avaient une petite fille avec eux ? demanda Djidane. Sa vie est en danger.

— Toutes les vies sont égales et, à la fin, retournent aux étoiles, à travers le chemin des âmes, sur l'île de lumière, pontifia le prêtre.

Malgré cette maxime sentencieuse, il les informa, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il espérait ainsi les voir partir plus vite. Il avait vu les mages noirs, les bouffons et Kuja. Eiko dormait ou était inconsciente, transportée par un sorcier. Ils avaient quitté les lieux et pris le chemin vers la montagne.

Il montra une porte derrière lui, qui ressortait derrière le temple.

— Ce passage, expliqua-t-il, mène à notre observatoire, d'où nous pouvons admirer l'île de lumière. Puis, au-delà, on peut se diriger vers les pentes du mont Goulg. C'est un volcan éteint, dont les légendes prétendent qu'il était autrefois habité par un peuple de taupes gantes. En tout cas, il y a un réseau de cavernes mais l'entrée est mystérieusement scellée.

À ces mots, Djidane repensa à la pierre de Goulg qu'il avait ramenée d'Euyevair. Il hocha la tête et lança à ses compagnons un regard entendu. Ils remercièrent l'homme avec courtoisie avant de partir dans la direction indiquée.

Dehors, le froid mordant les saisit à nouveau, car la sortie menait à un escalier de pierre qui montait à une large plate-forme en proie à un vent soutenu. Ils grimpèrent sur ce point d'observation pour prendre connaissance des alentours. Un plaque de pierre ornait la balustrade et servait de table d'orientation pour les visiteurs, dont quelques pèlerins qui se trouvaient là à braver eux aussi le froid. Au sud, un glacier aux falaises acérées et déchiquetées émergeait de l'eau, et ils apprirent qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse île de lumière, objet du culte local. Sa forme singulière pouvait stimuler l'imagination, mais il était malaisé de comprendre qu'on puisse pour autant la vénérer. Autour d'eux, les fidèles purent leur apprendre que certains avaient vu une colonne de lumière fuser depuis l'île, ainsi que des voix étranges s'en échapper. En tout cas, pendant le peu de temps qu'ils passèrent là, rien de semblable ne se produisit. Et ils avaient d'autres priorités plus impérieuses.

À l'est, l'imposant pic de Goulg emplissait tout le champ de vision. Un sentier descendait derrière le temple et courait le long du flanc de la montagne. Ils s'avancèrent vers ce nouveau chemin. Celui-ci montait au fur et à mesure tout en se rétrécissant, au point qu'ils devaient faire attention à leurs pas pour ne pas tomber en contrebas. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bout du chemin, où une porte creusée dans la roche permettait d'entrer dans la montagne. Les battants massifs étaient ouverts et bloqués. Tandis que le groupe commençait à se diriger vers l'ouverture, Freyja s'attarda un instant pour examiner les massifs vantaux de pierre. Des motifs géométriques similaires à ceux d'Euyevair les ornaient.

— Regarde, Djidane, dit-elle.

Le jeune homme la rejoignit et hocha la tête en voyant ce qu'elle lui montrait : au bord du panneau, côté embrasure, se trouvait un orifice. On pouvait voir le même de l'autre côté. Quand la porte était fermée, l'ensemble formait un triangle sans doute destiné à recevoir la pierre de Goulg.

— Il avait donc vraiment envie de rentrer ici. C'était important pour lui, c'était planifié, nota le jeune homme.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le museau de la rate.

— N'attendons pas une invitation pour le rejoindre.

ooo

La chaleur les assaillit quand ils entrèrent dans la montagne, d'abord bienvenue, puis un tantinet étouffante. Ils étaient après tout dans le corps d'un volcan, fût-il éteint. Les tunnels qu'ils empruntèrent à la lueur du bâton de Bibi étaient consolidés par du bois et, de temps à autres, ils traversèrent des cahutes jonchées de matériel de minage. Rapidement, ils débouchèrent sur une gigantesque caverne intérieure, sans doute anciennement emplie de lave. Les mineurs avaient construit des systèmes de passerelles et de cordes pour atteindre différents niveaux et accéder à des tunnels secondaires. La pénombre les empêchait d'apprécier pleinement les dimensions des lieux et ils devaient faire très attention en avançant. Néanmoins, une lueur diffuse remontait des profondeurs et les aidait dans leur progression. Pour eux, c'était un signe que ceux qu'ils poursuivaient s'étaient enfoncés plus bas. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent sur un nouvel échafaudage en bois qui débouchait dans un autre boyau, lequel se terminait rapidement en cul-de-sac. Ils étaient bloqués, mis à part une épaisse corde qui partait d'une margelle de pierre et s'enfonçait dans le néant.

— Il faut vraiment passer par là ? gémit Bibi.

— Sans doute, croaa. D'autant plus que Kuja se trouve sans doute au fond.

La voix du souverain, pourtant ne semblait guère plus rassurée. Djidane saisit la corde afin de montrer l'exemple et afficher sa détermination.

— Je vais descendre le premier, indiqua-t-il à voix basse. On va essayer de pas faire trop de bruit, parce qu'ils sont peut-être en dessous, pas loin. Quand j'arrive en bas, je tire deux fois sur la corde si tout va bien.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et recueillit l'assentiment hésitant de ses compagnons. Bibi attrapa un tas de vieux chiffons qu'il avait trouvé dans une casemate un peu avant et les enflamma pour fournir davantage de lumière.

— Je te rejoindrai en premier, promit-il à Djidane. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas seul dans le noir là en bas.

Djidane inclina légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il appréciait cet accès de courage de son jeune ami, puis il commença à descendre en rappel. Sa dernière vision fut celle de sa chère Dagga, le regard terrifié, avant que l'obscurité ne l'avale.

ooo

La descente lui parut durer une éternité, mais il finit enfin par toucher terre. Il entendait des voix étouffées au loin, mais ne pouvait rien voir mis à part un point de lumière, très loin au-dessus. Il tira deux fois pour rassurer ses compagnons et attendit que Bibi le rejoigne. Quand enfin le petit mage arriva et que sa lumière éclaira les environs, il constata qu'ils se trouvaient en fait dans une construction circulaire en pierre maçonnée. Un passage permettait d'en sortir et il y risqua quelques pas, tous les sens aux aguets. Le chemin qui s'ouvrait devant lui longeait une nouvelle caverne, au fond de laquelle, dans un halo diffus de lumière, il aperçut des silhouettes familières. Il retourna en informer Bibi tandis que Freyja arrivait à son tour.

— Ils sont pas loin, dit-il à voix basse. J'avais raison de dire de pas faire de bruit.

— Que font-ils ?

— Je sais pas trop, concéda Djidane, il faudra s'approcher pour mieux voir.

Quand le groupe dans son ensemble les eut rejoints, ils s'avancèrent sur le passage qui descendait en pente douce sur le bord de la caverne. Ils distinguaient vaguement Eiko, inconsciente, allongée au sol, avec quelques mages noirs autour d'elle. Soudain, Pile et Face apparurent dans leur champ de vision, s'approchèrent de la fillette et se positionnèrent de part et d'autre d'elle. Bibi, le premier, remarqua leur manège.

— Djidane, interpella-t-il. Regarde Eiko.

Le malandrin observa un instant la scène et écarquilla les yeux.

— C'est le rituel d'extraction !

— Comme on le soupçonnait, croaa, nota Cid.

Mais Djidane ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait déjà commencé à courir vers le fond de la grotte dans l'espoir de contrecarrer les deux bouffons. La princesse Grenat partit sur ses talons et les autres suivirent.

ooo

Eiko se trouvait à même le sol, sur un dallage représentant une forme triangulaire torturée, la même que sur l'autel caché au fond des souterrains d'Alexandrie. Pile et Face, malgré leurs mines épuisées, se dressèrent au-dessus d'elle. Ils levèrent les bras, à nouveau, et commencèrent à psalmodier.

— Chimères à la vie éternelle !

— Chimères au pouvoir infini !

— Levez-vous de votre sommeil éternel !

— Libérez-vous après cette interminable attente !

Ils pirouettèrent autour du corps qui commençait à irradier une lumière blanche aveuglante. Des rayons s'en échappaient pour se perdre aux confins de la caverne.

— Que la lumière soit !

— Que la vie s'anime !

Eiko libérait maintenant des étincelles purpurines et elle commença à léviter. Des cercles lumineux s'échappaient de son corps.

— L'heure est venue !

— Le temps est venu !

ooo

La princesse courait à toutes jambes et dépassa même Djidane qui avait démarré le premier. Le brigand lui saisit le bras et la força à ralentir.

— Dagga, je sais ce que tu ressens, lui dit-il d'une voix étouffée. On s'en charge, d'accord ?

Il s'arrêta tout à fait, lui fit face et lui posa la main sur la joue en un geste apaisant et amical. Il hésitait à la laisser affronter cela avec lui, malgré sa faiblesse. Peut-être cette lutte débloquerait-elle son esprit, mais elle ne semblait vraiment pas d'attaque.

— On va y arriver, on va les arrêter. Je te le promets.

Les autres le rejoignirent. Il fit le signe d'avancer et reprit sa course.

La princesse suivit quand même.

ooo

Au fond, Kuja fixait amèrement le corps d'Eiko qui était retombé au sol, face contre terre. Les bouffons jumeaux lorgnaient également la petite fille en se répétant l'un l'autre, comme à leur habitude idiote.

— C'était étrange.

— Oui, étrange, c'est le mot.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent.

— Encore un échec.

— Nous avons encore échoué.

Kuja pesta. Bon sang, voilà qu'ils recommençaient à se chamailler pour savoir lequel des deux avait commis une erreur, sur lequel des deux rejeter la faute. Des insultes commençaient même à fuser. Ils étaient incorrigibles. Leur maître s'avança derrière eux.

— Taisez-vous ! gronda-t-il.

— Il s'est trompé, maître, commencèrent-ils en même temps.

— J'ai dit « taisez-vous » ! Je n'ai que faire de vos pitoyables excuses. Je sens une immense puissance en elle. Continuez l'extraction.

— Mais… hésita Pile, si nous continuons, nous mettrons la vie du sujet en danger.

— Normalement, on ne peut extraire les chimères qu'à partir de l'âge de seize ans, et même si elle est très précoce…

— Taisez-vous ! répéta Kuja en leur coupant la parole.

Il considéra la fillette avec convoitise. Il savait qu'elle possédait une puissante chimère. Maintenant qu'il avait échoué à prendre le contrôle d'Alexandre, il devait mettre la main sur un autre esprit, et cette Eiko constituait peut-être sa dernière chance.

La chimère serait-elle assez puissante pour détruire Garland ? se demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois. Il le fallait, car lui-même ne ferait pas le poids face au vieil homme. Et il devait le détruire avant que le projet Terra ne soit activé. Sinon… sinon, il ne serait plus jamais lui-même, son âme lui serait arrachée, et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter.

— Peu m'importe qu'elle vive ou meure, conclut-il d'une voix sinistre. Je veux cette chimère.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna dans la pénombre tandis que les deux bouffons s'approchaient d'Eiko. Ils entreprirent de la soulever par les aisselles pour la replacer exactement au centre du symbole magique au sol.

Soudain, alors qu'ils se baissaient vers elle, un mog sortit de son vêtement et vint s'interposer. Une petite créature, même selon les standards de son peuple. Derrière lui, la fillette se réveillait.

— Moug… gémit-elle.

— Coubo ! glapit le petit être face aux bouffons.

Il voleta furieusement devant eux pour les empêcher de s'approcher. Ils hésitèrent.

— Maître ? appela Pile.

Kuja revint vers eux et dévisagea le tas de fourrure.

— Qu'est-ce donc ?

— Son mog de compagnie interfère dans le processus d'extraction, expliqua Pile.

— C'est certainement la cause de tous nos problèmes, renchérit Face.

Kuja balaya le contretemps d'un revers de main.

— Tuez-moi cet avorton. On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

ooo

Pendant ce temps, Eiko se redressa faiblement, s'appuya sur les coudes et leva la tête, toute proche de son amie de toujours. Cette dernière lui murmurait des « coubo » apaisants.

— Moug… non, cache-toi derrière moi. Moug…

Elle ne voulait pas que la créature, si frêle et si craintive, prenne de risque inconsidéré. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

À ce moment-là, tandis que les bouffons revenaient, la boule de poils se mit à léviter.

— Moug, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Eiko, d'une voix faible mais interloquée.

Une voix majestueuse retentit alors, s'adressant directement à son esprit.

— Eiko, merci pour tout.

— Quoi ?

La petite mog commença à scintiller.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, coubo, je serai toujours avec toi.

Un éclat de lumière aveuglant explosa dans toute la caverne, stoppant tout le monde et obligeant chacun à se protéger le regard. Quand le flamboiement reflua, une silhouette irisée se tenait à la place de Moug, indéfinissable mais dont les contours se précisaient peu à peu. Les deux bouffons s'avancèrent dans l'intention d'éliminer un gêneur. La voix retentit à nouveau dans la tête d'Eiko.

— Eiko, invoque ma puissance, invoque Marthym !

Elle hocha la tête : invoquer, ça, elle savait faire. Elle laissa donc son énergie magique affluer vers cette créature qu'elle pensait connaître mais dont, visiblement, elle ignorait l'essentiel.

Apparut alors dans la caverne un félin furieux, bipède, au poitrail musculeux et pourvu d'une paire d'ailes de dragon. Marthym rugit et chatoya, tombant dans une transe meurtrière. Une boule de rayonnement aveuglant se forma autour de sa tête, qu'il contrôla avec ses pattes puissantes. Des éclats de roche s'échappaient çà et là de la roche et des murs. La grotte toute entière tremblait. Les deux bouffons, tombés au sol, enfouirent la tête dans leurs mains, incapables de contenir leur terreur.

Alors, la bête furieuse lança toute sa puissance dans le sortilège qui se propulsa en avant. La boule de magie pure alla engloutir les impudents arlequins qui s'effondrèrent, sans vie.

L'animal majestueux se tourna alors vers Eiko. Son chatoiement formidable avait disparu, avalé par le sortilège, dissipé par l'épuisement de sa transe. Il s'avança, avec un mélange de douceur et de fierté.

— Je me suis fait passer pour Moug car je voulais rester près de toi, gronda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, hébétée.

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Eiko, poursuivit-il. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger, coubo.

Il gloussa à son dernier mot et se dissipa, comme toute chimère après son invocation achevée.

ooo

Djidane et ses compagnons avaient assisté à la scène depuis la corniche qu'ils descendaient à toute vitesse. Hébétés, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux alors que Marthym venait de disparaître. Eiko se redressa, épuisée par la puissance magique qu'elle avait dû transmettre à sa chimère. Djidane se pencha vers Pile et Face, morts au combat. Il ne les regretterait pas. Ensuite, il retourna à Eiko pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Celle-ci était déjà entourée de Steiner et Bibi et elle le rassura, même si elle semblait abasourdie par la situation.

— Moug était une chimère… pendant tout ce temps… je savais pas.

Elle sourit faiblement.

— Elle a toujours pris soin de moi, depuis que je suis toute petite. Déguisée en mog. J'étais faible, alors elle a combattu pour me protéger.

Elle ramassa le ruban de la petite mog, celui qu'elle lui avait offert, et le serra contre son cœur.

— Elle sera toujours avec toi, déclara Djidane avec conviction.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers le fond de la caverne où Kuja avait observé la scène au loin. Son visage, éclairé par des orbes de feu générées par ses mages noirs, semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Djidane s'approcha de l'homme maléfique aux cheveux blancs.

— Ce mog est entré en transe… murmurait ce dernier.

— Et je suis déçu que ce soit pas toi qui l'ai subie, répliqua le brigand.

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas. Ses doigts caressaient son menton, il hochait lentement la tête.

— Un accès de rage induit une transe complète. Ce n'était pas le désir de vivre, ni même vraiment le désir de protéger. C'était de la colère pure !

Freyja et Tarask vinrent se camper aux côtés de Djidane. Bibi les rejoignit également.

— Que d'élucubrations… grogna la rate.

— Finissons-en, ajouta Tarask d'un ton sinistre.

Kuja continuait de parler pour lui-même.

— J'ai donc besoin d'âmes puissantes. Et… en fait… je sais où je peux en trouver !

Il redressa la tête et sembla enfin réaliser que des guerriers se tenaient face à lui. Il sourit, mais ce sourire, pour une fois, n'avait rien de sarcastique ou de moqueur.

— Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! jubila-t-il.

Il se tourna pour partir.

— Attends ! s'exclama Bibi avec fureur.

Il courut vers l'infâme, mais ce dernier le repoussa d'une simple onde magique. Puis, il leva une main. Les corps sans vie de Pile et Face s'ébranlèrent.

— Je vous laisse avec les jumeaux… enfin, pas vraiment des jumeaux, d'ailleurs. Le démon a été trop affecté par l'aura sacrée du sort de la chimère pour continuer à assumer sa double forme.

Djidane fronça les sourcils, la phrase était trop complexe pour lui. Kuja s'éloigna dans l'ombre, Bibi partit sur ses talons. Pendant ce temps-là, les corps de Pile et de Face se déplaçaient, se rejoignaient, se rassemblaient, fusionnaient.

— Bibi ! Attends ! s'exclama Djidane.

— J'y vais, dit Tarask en emboîtant le pas au mage. On devrait tous y aller, d'ailleurs. Après tout, on est là pour éliminer Kuja.

Djidane jeta un coup d'œil à Eiko. Elle était trop faible pour les suivre s'ils choisissaient de partir après Kuja, et elle risquait de se faire tuer par cette… chose.

Le monstre qui se tenait désormais non loin d'eux hurla, énorme amas de chair surmonté de deux hideuses têtes, répliques difformes et grimaçantes des visages déjà affreux des deux bouffons.

— On peut pas laisser Eiko derrière ! répliqua Djidane.

Il dégaina ses lames tandis que Tarask partait en maugréant après Bibi et Kuja. Freyja hésita un instant mais resta auprès de son ami. Plus loin, Steiner et Kweena se campèrent devant Eiko pour la protéger. La princesse restait elle aussi derrière eux avec sa cousine et la soutenait.

Bien que déjà très affaiblie par l'attaque de la chimère d'Eiko, la créature les affronta mais, trop volumineuse, trop lourde, elle porta des coups si lentement que même le capitaine, malgré son manque d'agilité, esquiva sans problème. Il répliquèrent tous en frappant de leurs lames, faisant sauter des morceaux de viscères à chaque coup. Les membres et autres excroissances sautèrent facilement, mais ils passèrent un long moment à ainsi le dégrossir comme un vulgaire morceau de boucherie, avant de trancher les têtes. Alors, le monstre cessa de bouger, mais Kuja était depuis longtemps hors de vue. La diversion avait fonctionné. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre et espérer le retour de leurs deux compagnons partis à sa poursuite.

ooo

Les quelques mages noirs restés là firent brûler les morceaux du monstre et, tandis que Kweena et le roi Cid faisaient boire un remontant à Eiko, Bibi et Tarask reparurent avec le reste de la troupe de sorciers.

— Il s'est échappé, lança Tarask sans préambule.

Il semblait furieux de ne pas avoir été suivi, furieux que d'autres considérations ait eu plus de poids que la réussite de leur mission. Il n'avait pas les mêmes conceptions que Djidane et les autres qui préféraient protéger leurs amis au risque de perdre leur proie. Il ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiment.

Les sorciers, quant à eux, allèrent à leurs congénères et entamèrent une lugubre conversation à voix basse. Bibi expliqua que, pour se débarrasser d'eux, Kuja avait fini par avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas augmenter leur espérance de vie. Ils avaient honte d'avoir obéi à un tel monstre et de s'être laissés aveugler par un espoir illusoire.

— On ramène une prisonnière, aussi, annonça le petit mage.

— Vous avez capturé quelqu'un, maître Bibi ? Mais qui ? demanda Steiner.

Le mage noir secoua la tête.

— On l'a pas capturée, elle était prisonnière de Kuja, il l'a laissée derrière et on l'a libérée.

Une femme s'avança depuis le groupe de sorciers. Maigre, les traits tirés par la fatigue, elle portait une robe d'apparat en tissu doré de qualité qui, même si elle avait connu des jours meilleurs, resplendissait à la lueur des torches des mages. Sa chevelure blonde était maintenue en une coiffe complexe, légèrement mise à mal par la fatigue et l'inconfort de sa captivité. Malgré cela, le femme respirait la majesté.

— Kuja est vraiment parti pour de bon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix profonde. Si vous l'avez chassé, vous avez toute ma gratitude.

Elle observa tour à tour chacun des membres du groupe. Enfin, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la princesse qui restait bouche bée, elle les écarquilla.

— Mais… est-ce possible… princesse Grenat ?

La jeune reine d'Alexandrie s'avança, se plaça devant la captive et fit une révérence.

— Cela fait si longtemps, Grenat, dit la femme. Vous avez bien changé.

Elle attrapa l'invoqueuse par les épaules en un geste fraternel que Grenat lui rendit.

— Tu la connais, Dagga ? demanda Djidane.

Plus loin derrière, le roi Cid quitta les genoux d'Eiko et s'avança en quelques bonds frénétiques.

— Hilda ! Ma chère épouse, enfin je te retrouve !

La femme haussa les sourcils, une moue dubitative sur le visage. Visiblement, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir épousé une grenouille.


	7. Le retour de la reine

**Le retour de la reine**

Dans les profondeurs du mont Goulg, à la lumière tremblante des sortilèges de feu des mages noirs, la reine Hilda de Lindblum fixait la grenouille avec un air incrédule. Tour à tour, les chevaliers Freyja et Steiner lui assurèrent que le batracien était effectivement le roi Cid, son époux. Elle s'approcha un peu et, enfin, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

— Cette moustache… murmura-t-elle. Est-ce bien toi ?

Elle avait reconnu l'appendice pileux inimitable de celui qui avait partagé sa vie pendant tant d'années, attribut qui était resté le seul élément distinctif au cours de ses diverses métamorphoses.

— Hilda, coassa le roi, je t'en supplie, reviens à Lindblum et rends-moi mon apparence.

La reine écarquilla les yeux en considérant son époux, puis regarda tour à tour tous les spectateurs. À l'évidence, il y avait une certaine conversation qu'elle ne tenait pas à avoir en public. Cid saisit l'allusion et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'adresser à la cantonade d'une voix plus compassée.

— Ahem… Croaa, nous discuterons une fois rentrés au château, si tu veux bien, ma chérie.

Elle inclina la tête.

— Seulement, répondit-elle, j'ai bien peur que Kuja ait dérobé ton précieux vaisseau, ton aéronef à vapeur. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir dû le lui livrer.

Cid sautilla sur place.

— Ce n'est pas grave, croaa, l'essentiel est que je t'aie retrouvée et que tu sois saine et sauve.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, la grande dame et la grenouille, avec un éloquent regard d'amour, pendant de longues secondes. Eiko finit par intervenir avec un ton impatient.

— C'est sinistre, ici. Vous pourrez vous faire des bisous ailleurs.

Ils hochèrent la tête, comme sortant d'une transe. Ils se mirent alors en route pour ressortir de la montagne et rejoindre le Narcisse Bleu. Les discussions pourraient attendre.

ooo

Le voyage du retour fut long et monotone et, en chemin, ils mirent la reine au courant des événements récents qu'elle avait manqués. Pour certains, elle en avait déjà connaissance, car il semblait que Kuja n'avait pas hésité à lui révéler certaines choses. Ainsi, en particulier, elle savait que sa cité bien-aimée avait subi une grave attaque et de nombreuses destructions. Ce fut donc le cœur serré qu'elle entendit la vigie annoncer qu'ils étaient en vue de leur destination. Elle mit pied sur les docks maritimes avec appréhension. Puis elle emprunta l'ascenseur la première, avec son époux, pour monter jusqu'au dernier étage du château et enfin rejoindre ses appartements qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis si longtemps.

Seule avec le roi, elle se précipita d'abord à la fenêtre pour contempler Lindblum. Elle fut agréablement surprise, tant les réparations avaient avancé et avaient rendu à la cité une bonne partie de sa superbe. Mis à part dans l'ancien quartier industriel qui avait été complètement détruit, les stigmates de l'assaut de Kuja s'estompaient avec le temps. Du reste, même le roi Cid, perché sur les épaules de son épouse, émit un sifflement appréciateur : les nouveaux progrès accomplis en son absence étaient tout à fait visibles. Mais après tout, il n'y avait là rien d'étonnant : Olmetta était un excellent administrateur, et la population montrait chaque jour une opiniâtreté hors du commun.

— Ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire par Kuja, croaa, marmonna le roi.

Il s'interrompit et la regarda gravement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient juste tous les deux, ils pouvaient aborder des sujets pénibles.

— Kuja… il t'a fait du mal ?

Elle secoua la tête, le regard toujours rivé vers les quartiers populeux en contrebas.

— Son âme était pleine de haine, mais il est toujours resté poli avec moi. Quand il me rendait visite, c'était uniquement pour me gratifier de sa conversation.

Elle émit un petit ricanement.

— Il parlait vraiment trop.

— De quoi, croaa ? s'enquit Cid.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder.

— Il me parlait de ses plans machiavéliques, de son grand dessein. Je n'avais même pas à poser de questions. C'était épuisant de l'écouter… Ce dont il me parlait, c'était inimaginable.

Cid fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'a-t-il dit ?

— En résumé, il n'est pas de cette planète. Son but est d'utiliser notre monde pour acquérir des pouvoirs de destruction inégalés. La capture du vaisseau Hildegarde devait l'y aider.

Cid poussa un coassement pensif.

— Il va falloir en informer les autres, croaa. Ce sont des informations intéressantes.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête, ses boucles de cheveux blonds oscillèrent autour de son beau visage.

— En tout cas, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus aigre, je pense que mon enlèvement ne faisait pas partie de son plan. J'étais une victime collatérale. C'était un personnage extrêmement narcissique, mais ce n'était pas un coureur de jupons, lui.

Cid se figea. C'était un coup bas. Il choisit néanmoins de prendre un air contrit.

— Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça, croaa ! C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai retourné le monde entier et j'ai risqué ma vie pour te retrouver !

Elle lui lança un regard perçant. Sa voix devint un instant fielleuse.

— Pour me retrouver moi ? Ou ton précieux aéronef ?

— Je ne mens pas, croaa ! s'exclama Cid. Je suis tellement désolé ! Mais, pitié, rends-moi mon apparence ! J'en ai assez d'être un puluche ou une grenouille.

Il lui adressa son regard le plus misérable.

— Je ne te serai plus jamais infidèle, je te le promets.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pourtant, elle voulut le laisser encore languir un moment. Une douce et innocente vengeance.

— Je devrais vraiment te croire ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne mens pas, ma chérie ! Je le jure sur la mémoire de mon père !

Elle soupira.

— Très bien, je vais te transformer. Mais je te préviens, si tu me déshonores encore, tu regretteras le temps où tu étais un puluche.

Il hocha la tête. Elle se pencha alors vers lui. Le maléfice qu'elle lui avait lancé pour le transformer en puluche, elle seule pouvait le défaire. Elle espérait que la réversion fonctionnerait même s'il était désormais devenu une grenouille. Elle plaça ses mains de part et d'autres du visage verdâtre dont seule l'épaisse moustache dénotait la réelle identité, puis posa ses lèvres sur la bouche du batracien.

ooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, un humain fourrageait dans la garde-robe royale en quête d'une tenue adaptée. Il opta pour un pourpoint et des chausses brodés de rouge et d'or, enfila ses bottines et attrapa un manteau de velours rouge, sous le regard admiratif de sa bien-aimée Hilda. Le roi que personne n'avait vu ainsi depuis longtemps ajusta ses vêtements devant un miroir, si heureux de ce qu'il y voyait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux gris acier, courts, coupés en brosse, lissa ses favoris, sa barbe en pointe et sa longue moustache effilée. Malgré les épreuves qu'il avait subies, il retrouvait sa prestance et sa majesté, son menton volontaire, son regard vif et perçant. À trente-six ans, fût-il déjà grisonnant, il gardait un charme paré d'une maturité qui ne laissait pas indifférent. D'ailleurs, il avait séduit la serveuse comme un défi pour lui-même, sans lui révéler son identité, pour se prouver qu'il avait toujours de quoi faire tourner les têtes des femmes.

Il la chassa de ses pensées et se tourna vers son épouse qui hocha la tête d'un air convaincu. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait désormais.

— Te revoilà… dit-elle simplement.

— Quel soulagement, croaa.

Il se figea. Il allait devoir perdre certaines mauvaises habitudes de prononciation. D'un autre côté, malgré ce souci, il se sentait plus vif d'esprit, plus clairvoyant, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa forme humaine. Il pourrait se remettre au plus vite à construire un nouvel aéronef à vapeur.

ooo

Dans le quartier des artistes, des ouvriers travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour reconstruire le grand théâtre. Maintenant que les réparations de première nécessité avaient été achevées partout en ville, on s'attaquait au superflu, pourtant essentiel. Avec toujours le même mot d'ordre : vivre comme avant.

Face à l'immense chantier, une gargote avait ouvert pour nourrir tout ce monde. Lugh, le tenancier, s'était installé là, invité par des amis artistes. Sa précédente taverne avait été détruite en même temps que l'intégralité du quartier des ingénieurs et lui-même ne devait sa vie sauve qu'à une pénurie d'ingrédients : il était en train de se réapprovisionner dans le quartier commerçant quand la chimère Atomos avait attaqué. Pour cette raison, son nouvel établissement, assemblage de planches mal fichu mais déjà très populaire, se nommait « Au chaudron chanceux ». Les tables étaient toutes installées en plein air, à deux pas des ouvriers en action. Djidane, attablé là, mangeait une soupe mutique en compagnie de Freyja.

— Les gens d'ici sont tellement optimistes, nota la rate en regardant les travailleurs.

Djdiane hocha la tête.

— Ils avancent toujours, malgré les épreuves. Un peu comme moi, sourit-il.

Elle poussa un petit ricanement, mais il fallait bien avouer que le jeune malandrin à la queue de singe avait entrepris des voyages jamais tentés auparavant.

— Mais tu sais, ajouta-t-il, je suis sûr que dans les autres royaumes, ils tentent aussi de tout reconstruire. Même chez toi.

Il omettait de préciser que la reconstruction du royaume de Bloumécia serait la plus longue et difficile, car peu avaient survécu à la guerre.

— Il faut espérer que les nations s'entraident, remarqua Freyja. La disparition de la brume et la mort de la reine Branet donnent une bonne occasion pour cela.

La grande plaine en contrebas de Lindblum, jadis noyée sous la brume, faisait l'objet d'un programme de construction de villages pour désengorger la cité et reloger certains des plus touchés par les destructions. Rapidement, les portes de la grotte de Guismar avaient été abattues par une équipe de colons et de survivants blouméciens pour laisser libre passage entre les deux royaumes. Ailleurs, à l'est du royaume, les travaux pour créer une gare à Pinnacle Rocks, à l'extrémité de la route de la gorgone, étaient presque terminés. Maître Totto, délégué à la supervision de cette tâche, avait bon espoir de l'inaugurer dans quelques jours. On pourrait très bientôt aller de Lindblum à Alexandrie par voie souterraine.

— Tu crois qu'on a perdu Kuja pour de bon ? demanda Djidane en changeant de sujet.

Freyja haussa les épaules.

— Il a dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Peut-être est-il retourné dans l'enfer qui l'a vomi. Son entreprise de destruction n'était pas gratuite, elle avait un but réel. Et on aurait dit qu'il avait atteint ce but.

Djidane s'étonna de cette réflexion.

— Tu veux dire qu'il faudrait laisser tomber ?

— Je l'ignore. On ne peut pas savoir s'il est encore un danger pour nos peuples. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'est-ce qui est le plus urgent ? Se reconstruire ou se venger ?

Elle soupira.

— Enfin, il est probable que je pêche par excès d'optimisme. Si son but ultime était d'acquérir des chimères puissantes et destructrices, c'est un mauvais présage.

— On en saura plus bientôt, ajouta Djidane. La réunion avec la reine Hilda va bientôt commencer.

Ils se dépêchèrent de finir leur repas. Ils devaient rejoindre le château et le réseau de taxair n'avait pas été remis en marche. Le trajet en chococalèche n'était pas aussi rapide.

ooo

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château, un sergent de la garde du royaume les accueillit et les escorta jusqu'à l'étage de la salle de conférence. Là-haut, il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et les annonça d'une voix forte.

— Messire Djidane et Dame Freyja de Bloumécia !

Le malandrin s'amusa de se faire ainsi nommer et s'avança dans la salle. Ses autres compagnons étaient déjà tous là, autre de la grande table de marbre. Il sourit à Dagga, flanquée de son fidèle Steiner, adressa un signe de tête aux autres et se plaça devant le trône sur lequel était assis le roi Cid, à nouveau lui-même. En tant qu'habitant de Lindblum, il avait déjà aperçu le souverain à plusieurs reprises, mais sa compagne bloumécienne n'avait pas eu ce plaisir.

— Votre Majesté, dit-elle en s'arrêtant en bas des marches recouvertes de velours carmin, c'est un honneur de vous « voir » enfin.

— Tu as meilleure mine, le teint un peu moins verdâtre, ajouta Djidane.

Le monarque lui adressa un regard perçant.

— Toujours impertinent, croaa !

Il s'interrompit et porta la main à sa bouche, s'attirant quelques regards amusés.

— Bref, se reprit-il en s'assurant d'un timbre de voix majestueux, nous vous avons convoqués car la reine Hilda a des choses à vous dire. Cela devrait nous aider à retrouver ce gredin de Kuja. Elle va arriver, mais avant cela, je tenais avant tout à tous vous remercier.

Il hocha la tête.

— C'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu retrouver ma tendre épouse et mon apparence. Vous avez couru de grands risques, affronté de terribles épreuves.

Derrière eux, la reine pénétra à son tour dans la salle de conférence et salua l'assemblée devant elle. Cid se leva.

— Je dois retourner superviser la construction du troisième modèle de Hildegarde. Nous récupérons la carlingue du Narcisse Bleu pour la structure, alors j'espère que nous pourrons aboutir rapidement.

Il s'avança jusqu'à sa femme, l'étreignit un instant et se retira. La reine était splendide dans une robe élégante couleur d'ambre. Le maquillage discret estompait la fatigue sur ses traits, même si elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux : le soulagement de son retour chez elle était le meilleur des remèdes. Elle s'installa à son tour sur le trône de son époux, porta à ses lèvres une coupe posée sur un guéridon juste à côté puis, ainsi rafraîchie, prit la parole.

— Merci à tous d'être venus, commença-t-elle. Certains éléments de cette histoire seront difficiles à croire. Kuja était très puissant mais souhaitait acquérir un pouvoir encore plus extraordinaire.

Cela, ils le savaient déjà plus ou moins. Ils acquiescèrent pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

— Il m'a révélé qu'il n'était pas de ce monde. Il viendrait d'une… d'une autre planète.

Quelques murmures surpris fusèrent, de la part de Steiner, Eiko ou Tarask, mais Djidane et Freyja se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Cela, sans forcément en parler, ils l'avaient pressenti.

— Nous appelons notre monde Hera, continua la reine, mais il appelait le sien… Terra.

— Terra… répéta pensivement Djidane.

Le monde dont parlaient les visages de pierre de la cité perdue d'Euyevair, le monde d'où venait le fameux vaisseau « invincible » qui avait détruit Alexandrie. Le monde d'où venaient sans doute toutes ces technologies étranges rencontrées là-bas, mais aussi dans les profondeurs de l'Ifa. Un autre monde, mais qui avait à l'évidence eu une influence considérable sur celui-ci.

— Pensez-vous qu'il soit retourné d'où il venait ? demanda Steiner.

— Difficile à dire, mais en tout cas il le peut. Il m'a dit qu'il y a un passage entre les deux mondes à un endroit nommé « île de lumière ».

Des hochements de tête accueillirent cette révélation. La plupart se souvenaient avoir observé cette île de loin.

— Au large du temple d'Estogaza, indiqua le chevalier. Certains pèlerins disaient avoir déjà vu une lueur qui fusait vers le ciel.

— Cependant, continua la reine, il est le seul à pouvoir franchir le passage à volonté.

Le ricanement narquois de Tarask accueillit cette déclaration.

— Bien sûr. Si c'était simple, tout le monde aurait déjà découvert cet autre monde.

Un instant de silence passa.

— Euh, hésita Djidane, et donc, on fait quoi ?

Hilda, bien qu'un peu agacée par l'intervention de Tarask, continua ses explications.

— Le passage est scellé, mais il y a un moyen de briser ce sceau. Avez-vous entendu parler d'Ypsen, l'explorateur ?

— C'est un… hésita Steiner, un personnage de théâtre.

Djidane secoua la tête.

— Il a vraiment existé. Les pièces s'inspirent de ses aventures.

Il ne savait pas où la reine voulait en venir. Autour de lui, les autres la regardaient d'un air interrogateur.

— Il a écrit un livre relatant ses voyages, que j'ai pu consulter pendant ma captivité. Il parle d'un vieux château sur le continent oublié, qu'il aurait aperçu sans pouvoir l'explorer, car des falaises infranchissables l'en empêchaient. Selon Kuja, le moyen de briser le sceau se trouve là-bas.

Eiko leva un doigt pour demander la parole.

— Tu lui as demandé ça et il t'a répondu ?

La reine partit d'un petit gloussement.

— Il me parlait sans que j'aie à l'y encourager, avec passion. Il me parlait de ses plans secrets, de ses terribles victoires. Tout simplement, il aimait s'adresser à un auditoire, et il croyait que ça ne ferait pas de mal si j'en savais trop. Je pense… je pense qu'il ne comptait pas me laisser survivre plus que nécessaire.

Un léger malaise flotta quelques instants dans la pièce, avant que la reine ne se remette à sourire.

— En tout cas, conclut-elle, si une clé pour passer dans l'autre monde se trouve dans ce château, il faudra vous y rendre. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle le roi se remet à travailler d'arrache-pied sur un nouvel aéronef à vapeur. Il sera sans doute nécessaire pour aller là-bas.

ooo

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, ce qui n'était pas l'activité favorite de Djidane. Le malandrin trompa son ennui comme il le pouvait, partageant son temps entre les travaux dans le quartier théâtral, auxquels il donnait parfois un coup de main, le repaire de sa bande et le château royal, où il conservait ses entrées. Il gardait toutes ses pensées tournées vers Kuja, le marchand de mort venu d'un autre monde. Il ne croyait pas que ce dernier était simplement parti et pouvait ne plus être un danger. Il reviendrait, Djidane en était convaincu, il reviendrait encore plus puissant et encore plus destructeur, si on lui en laissait le temps. Il fallait donc le retrouver et l'empêcher de nuire au plus vite. Seulement, il fallait que les ingénieurs des chantiers navals finissent un nouvel aéronef long-courrier à propulsion à vapeur, et ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Les journées se succédèrent, monotones. Six jours plus tard, Djidane discutait avec ses amis dans la planque des Tantalas. Ils étaient tous fatigués, car ils prenaient une part très active aux événements en cours, que ce soit Frank qui avait piloté le Narcisse Bleu au large de trois continents ou Markus qui avaient supervisé bien des reconstructions en ville. Et avant cela, ils avaient participé à l'évacuation d'Alexandrie lors de l'attaque de Bahamut, et encore avant, au mouvement de résistance à la reine Branet. Les trois compagnons se racontaient leurs aventures respectives en plaisantant, sous l'œil de Bach qui venait de revenir d'un chantier. Le chef de la troupe avait minci, s'amusa Djidane. Il y avait une utilité à un travail honnête.

Soudain, des pas lourds et métalliques retentirent à l'entrée du bâtiment, des pas caractéristiques que le jeune brigand reconnut dans l'instant. Deux secondes plus tard, la haute silhouette du capitaine Steiner apparut dans l'embrasure de la pièce, engoncée comme à son habitude dans sa lourde armure.

— Eh bien, Steiner ! Quelle surprise ! s'exclama Bach avec un haussement de sourcils marqué.

Avant les événements récents, il aurait été impensable d'imaginer le chevalier se rendre dans le quartier général des Tantalas, à part peut-être pour perquisitionner ou procéder à des arrestations. Mais les temps avaient bien changé. Steiner se tourna vers Djidane.

— On m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici, dit-il sans préambule. Avez-vous vu la reine Grenat aujourd'hui ?

Le malandrin secoua la tête.

— Je l'ai vu la dernière fois hier soir, au dîner au château. Elle allait bien.

De mieux en mieux, même. Bien qu'elle persistât à ne pas parler, elle souriait, mangeait avec appétit et semblait retrouver sa fraîcheur habituelle. Après le repas, elle avait souhaité le bonsoir à son ami d'une étreinte chaleureuse, dont il gardait encore un souvenir ému.

— Elle est introuvable aujourd'hui, expliqua le chevalier. Nous avons fouillé le château et j'ai commencé à parcourir la ville, mais…

Il leva les mains dans un geste d'impuissance. Bach se leva de sa chaise, faisant craquer le plancher de la pièce.

— Sans vous offenser, vous connaissez mal cette cité. Vous devriez nous laisser faire, c'est notre terrain de jeu. Nous la retrouverons.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps d'objecter, il se tourna vers les membres de sa troupe.

— Markus, Frank, allez récupérer les frères Nero à la taverne, je vais réveiller Cina.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Steiner voulut protester, mais Bach le coupa.

— Faites-nous confiance. Personne ne m'a demandé de l'enlever, cette fois-ci.

Sans être sûr de trouver cette plaisanterie rassurante, le capitaine regarda les Tantalas quitter la pièce. Djidane suivait ses deux amis et s'arrêta devant lui.

— Tu sais qu'à moi, en tout cas, tu peux toujours compter sur moi pour ce qui concerne Dagga. D'accord ?

Steiner acquiesça sans guère d'hésitation. Djidane était content. Depuis quelque temps, ils se comprenaient bien mieux.

ooo

Hélas, quand ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard pour faire un point de situation, les membres de la troupe revenaient bredouille. Steiner ne cachait pas son angoisse devant l'impuissance de ces gens qui connaissaient pourtant la ville comme leur poche.

— Vous avez cherché partout, Bach ? demanda-t-il, au désarroi.

— Non, bien sûr, ça prendrait des jours, grommela le gros homme. Mais nous avons quadrillé les endroits où elle pourrait aller et nous avons aussi demandé autour de nous : rien.

— Je pense savoir où elle est ! intervint une voix.

Markus revenait à son tour de ses recherches et semblait porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

— Une jeune femme avec un manteau blanc à capuche, je veux dire, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? On l'a vue quitter la ville, direction Pinnacle Rocks.

— Pinnacle Rocks ? répéta Steiner.

— La gare de la gorgone a été ouverte ce matin. Liaison directe souterraine vers Tréno et la cité d'Alexandrie.

C'est ainsi que Djidane et Steiner retournèrent dans le royaume voisin, là où tout avait commencé.

ooo

En fin de journée, ils débarquèrent de la gorgone dans les anciens souterrains du château d'Alexandrie. Des soldats dirigeaient les quelques voyageurs tardifs vers la sortie réaménagée suite à la destruction de la tour. Sous le bruit des crissements de l'insecte de transport qui mangeait sa récompense, ils donnaient les instructions et souhaitaient le bonsoir. Soudain, un brutos remarqua son ancien supérieur et le héla.

— Capitaine, c'est vous ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Hagen ! répondit le chevalier avec chaleur.

Les deux militaires se serrèrent la main. Steiner était content de revenir dans sa ville, même si elle était dans un triste état. Il l'avait quittée pour accompagner la reine Grenat évanouie jusqu'à Lindblum, laissant la supervision de la cité à la générale Beatrix. Avant cela, il avait assisté aux obsèques de certains de ses subordonnés et amis, parmi tant d'autres victimes. Le jeune soldat Toghebon avait péri en tirant au canon sur la chimère Bahamut et le lieutenant Weimar avait donné sa vie pour protéger l'évacuation des derniers habitants pendant la destruction finale du château et des alentours. Revoir l'un de ses hommes lui rappela ce triste souvenir, mais il tâcha de n'en rien laisser paraître.

— Avez-vous vu sa Majesté ? demanda-t-il à son subordonné après avoir laissé partir les autres passagers de la gorgone.

— La reine Grenat ? s'étonna Hagen. Non, pas depuis le jour du dragon.

Steiner pesta. Avec son accoutrement, elle avait dû passer inaperçue dans le flot de voyageurs. Il remercia quand même Hagen et le laissa là pour remonter à la surface avec Djidane. L'escalier monumental qui remontait des profondeurs débouchait au milieu des ruines du château millénaire. Visiblement, aucune reconstruction n'avait vraiment été entamée dans la demeure royale proprement dite, tout au plus avait-on consolidé les parties encore viables. Sans doute avait-il été décidé qu'il était plus urgent de s'occuper de la ville et de ses habitants.

Le soleil commençait à décliner sur la cité d'Alexandrie quand les deux compagnons se présentèrent à la caserne de fortune aménagée dans l'ancienne cour du château, celle-là même où la pièce « Je veux être ton oisillon » avait été donnée. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient une bonne vue sur l'ensemble de la ville en chantier, sur le lac et les champs alentours.

La générale Beatrix arrivait en même temps qu'eux et elle s'arrêta en remarquant les deux nouveaux arrivants. Elle sourit. Steiner manqua un battement de cœur. En dépit des circonstances, elle était toujours aussi resplendissante. Ses cheveux auburn qui cascadaient sur ses épaules se découpaient dans le soleil couchant. Elle s'avança et, devant les autres soldats, se contenta d'un salut militaire, mais son œil violet pétillant racontait une tout autre histoire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Djidane.

— Vous êtes le jeune garçon qui a sauvé la vie de notre reine. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous portez mieux.

Elle s'abstenait de préciser qu'il était aussi celui qui l'avait enlevée, quelque temps auparavant, et qu'ils s'étaient affrontés à plusieurs reprises.

— Merci, répondit-il. Dagga – enfin, Grenat – est toujours sous le choc. Elle a perdu sa voix.

La générale hocha la tête.

— Oui, je sais, maître Totto m'en a informé. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne revienne pas ici avant un moment. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour reconstruire, mes hommes et mes femmes épaulent les habitants en permanence, mais cela va prendre du temps. Voir la ville dans cet état ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

— C'est le problème. On pense qu'elle est ici, qu'elle est revenue aujourd'hui par la route de la gorgone.

Beatrix haussa le sourcil à un point tel que le bandeau qui protégeait son œil invalide se décala.

— Elle serait revenue sans rien dire à personne ?

— Nous espérions qu'elle serait venue te voir, justement, indiqua Steiner.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Elle sera peut-être allée au mausolée de sa mère, là-bas, dans les jardins royaux sur la rive du lac, proposa-t-elle.

Elle montra un point au loin, au bord du plan d'eau. Une gondole était visible contre la berge.

— C'est une idée ! approuva Steiner, soulagé. Allons-y, Djidane.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire, objecta la générale.

Steiner la regarda d'un air étonné. Elle sourit.

— Voir le capitaine de sa garde ne ferait que lui rappeler le poids de ses obligations, expliqua-t-elle. Elle aura plutôt besoin de l'insouciance d'un ami.

Steiner n'osa pas objecter, même s'il semblait en mourir d'envie. De son côté, Djidane se demanda si Beatrix ne souhaitait pas simplement passer un moment avec le capitaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se rendit sur le quai proche pour emprunter une gondole.

ooo

Djidane accosta de l'autre côté du lac, gonflé d'espoir. Sûrement, il allait retrouver sa chère Dagga. Il positionna sa gondole à côté de celle qui se trouvait déjà là, vide. La personne qui était venue ici n'avait pas non plus fait appel à un batelier. Il espéra que la générale Beatrix avait vu juste. Elle lui avait en outre demandé de rassurer la princesse : ils géraient les choses en son absence, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, qu'elle s'occupe d'elle-même en premier lieu. Elle lui avait aussi donné un grenat monté en pendentif, celui que la reine Branet avait utilisé pour invoquer la chimère Bahamut. Il revenait de droit à la nouvelle reine Grenat, il faisait presque partie d'elle.

Dès qu'il approcha du mausolée de la reine Branet, il sut qu'il allait la trouver là. En effet, de nombreux oiseaux blancs s'égayaient dans le ciel vespéral. Un signe qui ne trompait pas. Dans un décor bucolique exempt des destructions de la cité, des colonnades immaculées apparurent au milieu des arbres, formant un arc de cercle autour d'un monument aux morts en marbre. Devant celui-ci, enfin, il la vit, agenouillée, qui se recueillait. Elle avait laissé sa cape blanche de mage qui lui avait permis de passer incognito et portait son habituel vêtement orange de voyage. Il s'approcha lentement, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas rompre la solennité de l'instant. Elle se retourna bientôt et lui lança un regard où peine et joie se mêlaient.

— Dagga, on t'a cherchée partout !

— Djidane…

Le malandrin sursauta.

— Mais… tu parles ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'avança pour l'étreindre, faisant fi du protocole tant il était heureux qu'elle soit guérie. Après quelques secondes dans ses bras, elle se dégagea et hocha la tête avec tristesse.

— Voir ma ville détruite, ça m'a fait un tel choc, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix lente. Mais si tout le monde s'efforce d'arranger les choses, qui suis-je pour me laisser enfermer dans mon désarroi ? Suis-je la moins brave de mon peuple ? Je suis censée être leur reine, ramener la paix et protéger les miens.

Elle en avait gros sur le cœur. Djidane voulut la rassurer sur son propre courage.

— Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour les protéger, tu es partie à la poursuite de Kuja. Pour l'affronter et l'empêcher de nuire.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

— Et je veux finir ce que nous avons commencé. Être reine, ce n'est pas seulement se comporter, se déplacer ou parler comme une reine. Mais il s'agit aussi de protéger et d'aider mon peuple. Ici, tout le monde s'est mis au travail pour reconstruire. Ils font cela très bien sans moi.

— Beatrix et Totto supervisent tout ça, t'as pas à t'inquiéter.

— C'est pour ça que je veux partir et retrouver Kuja avec toi. Il faut bien que… que je serve à quelque chose.

Djdiane ne savait trop que répondre à cela. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait un présent sur lui.

— J'ai failli oublier. Beatrix m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Il lui présenta le pendentif au grenat. Elle sourit, se retourna et lui présenta son cou. Il s'exécuta avec plaisir.

— C'était juste une pierre ordinaire, dit-il en attachant le bijou, mais elle a fait un vœu : « Je veux briller ! ». Maintenant, elle brille autour de ton cou, et toi aussi tu brilleras, Dagga.

Elle se retourna à nouveau et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y lut de la reconnaissance, de la détermination et de l'amour. Elle rompit le silence.

— Je peux t'emprunter ta dague ? Celle qui m'a inspiré une grande décision.

Elle faisait référence à ce jour, à la sortie de la grotte des glaces, où elle s'était choisi son pseudonyme. Il lui tendit la lame avec un peu d'hésitation, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait en faire. Elle l'attrapa, la tint en main, se retourna et avança de quelques pas en direction du ponton, sur la rive du lac. Il l'observa, un peu inquiet.

— Souviens-toi de ce que j'étais, Djidane.

Il s'alarma, bondit vers elle, mais avant qu'il ait pu la rejoindre, elle ramena les mains derrière sa nuque et joua de sa lame.

Il s'arrêta. Elle tenait maintenant une longue mèche de cheveux dans sa main. Sur sa tête, sa chevelure brune formait désormais un carré. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif et il hocha la tête. Ce simple changement d'apparence conférait à son visage une maturité nouvelle, comme si elle se débarrassait d'un attribut de petite fille pour devenir adulte.

Au loin, le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Elle fixa sa cité et lâcha la mèche dans la légère brise du soir, comme pour entrer dans une nouvelle étape de sa vie.


	8. Les clés du succès

**Les clés du succès**

Cid admirait son œuvre, enfin achevée : le Hildegarde 3, le vaisseau le plus rapide qui ait jamais volé dans le ciel d'Héra. Assemblé en récupérant des parties de la structure du Narcisse Bleu, conçu par le monarque enfin en possession de toutes ses facultés mentales, l'aéronef était un bijou construit en un temps record de onze jours. Sa coque peinte en doré éclatant rutilait sous le soleil matinal tandis qu'Erin, la pilote remise de ses blessures, manœuvrait pour approcher du quai après ce vol d'essai. Les trois monumentales hélices à l'arrière ralentirent, de même que les roues à vapeur qui tournaient sur chaque côté, produisant un bourdonnement régulier. C'était d'ailleurs presque le seul bruit de l'engin, car les moteurs étaient presque silencieux, en plus d'être infiniment moins polluants que les anciens modèles.

Enfin, le mastodonte s'arrêta tout à fait.

— Impressionnant, approuva Freyja au côté du roi.

Ce dernier avait convié les membres du groupe d'aventuriers qui pourchassait Kuja. En fait, il se préparait à se séparer de son vaisseau à peine achevé. Il y avait plus important que de profiter lui-même du fruit de son travail : en faire profiter une cause importante. Il se retourna. Face à lui, Eiko et Bibi admiraient eux aussi le Hildegarde. Kweena le regardait en se demandant sans doute où étaient les cuisines. Tarask, un peu en retrait, feignait l'indifférence.

— Vous partirez dès que possible et ferez un crochet par Alexandrie, déclara Cid d'un ton autoritaire. Djidane et le capitaine Steiner vous y attendent. Une fois que vous serez au complet, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chasse et bonne chance.

Erin et les matelots étaient prêts, le groupe de Freyja l'était aussi. Il ne fallait pas perdre davantage de temps. Ils ne tardèrent pas à monter à bord et le vaisseau partit.

ooo

À Alexandrie, la reine Grenat avait tenu à rester un moment, raison pour laquelle un messager avait été envoyé à Lindblum pour expliquer la situation. Elle avait parcouru sa ville, rencontré les habitants et les soldats. Partout, les stigmates de l'attaque restaient présents, mais partout, les gens tentaient de surmonter le traumatisme et accueillaient leur souveraine avec un respect et une estime certaine. Beaucoup lui demandèrent d'organiser de nouveau la cérémonie du couronnement, qui n'avait pu avoir lieu à cause de l'attaque de Bahamut. Une preuve supplémentaire qu'ils lui conservaient toute leur confiance et toute leur affection. Elle déclina la proposition, expliquant qu'elle tenait à finir sa tâche à l'étranger, mais qu'elle serait de retour bientôt pour enfin assumer sa charge. En attendant, Beatrix et Totto la suppléaient à merveille. Cependant, pour la plupart des citadins, ça n'avait guère d'importance et ils l'appelaient « Votre Majesté » sans attendre l'intronisation officielle.

Grenat ressortit rassérénée de ces rencontres avec ses sujets. Pour la plupart, ils montraient courage et détermination, comptaient sur elle, espéraient son retour et comprenaient l'importance de sa mission. Quand quelques jours plus tard le Hildegarde 3 s'approcha des ruines du château, elle se prépara à partir sans avoir aucunement l'impression de trahir son peuple.

Dans le vaisseau, nul ne s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme soit du voyage, car elle était la reine d'Alexandrie, après tout. Cependant, chacun l'accueillit avec chaleur. Eiko, en particulier, sauta dans les bras de sa grande cousine, non sans s'étonner de la nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Elle lui attrapa une mèche.

— C'est Djidane qui a été méchant avec toi ? railla-t-elle. Il t'a tondue ?

— Non, répondit la jeune reine en riant. J'ai juste voulu un peu de changement.

La petite fille resta pensive un instant.

— Oui, ça te va très bien, finit-elle par déclarer. Même si j'aimais bien tes cheveux longs.

Dans le vaisseau, tout le monde discutait de la suite des événements, du cap à prendre, des nouveaux dangers qui allaient certainement les attendre dans le mystérieux château. Tous espéraient obtenir l'accès à l'île de lumière et au passage vers Terra, tous espéraient pouvoir arrêter le félon et comprendre ses noirs desseins. Dans cette ambiance fébrile et volubile, l'aéronef reprit son envol. Il décolla de la grande cour en ruine et mit le cap vers le couchant.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la cité d'Alexandrie qui commençait à disparaître, soudain, Eiko se tourna à nouveau vers Grenat, comme frappée de stupeur.

— Mais au fait, s'exclama-t-elle, tu parles ?

Autour d'elle, tout le monde éclata de rire.

ooo

On en était au milieu de l'après-midi quand le Hildegarde quitta le continent de la brume, longea les côtes du royaume de Bloumécia et fila à toute vitesse au-dessus de l'océan. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre les terres de l'ouest. Les falaises abruptes et rougeoyantes apparurent bientôt à l'horizon dans un ciel crépusculaire. Ils voguèrent jusqu'à survoler des plateaux où l'aridité s'accompagnait de vents tourbillonnants et d'une faune hostile. Djidane ne s'attarda pas à regarder le paysage. Après tout, si les autres contemplaient ces terres pour la première fois, Freyja et lui avaient déjà fait l'expérience de ces lieux sauvages. Il se rendit au poste de pilotage. Erin était penchée sur une carte tracée sommairement par la reine Hilda et accompagnée d'instructions. Selon elles, il fallait maintenant bifurquer vers le nord.

L'aéronef survola alors des canyons encaissés, contourna des massifs montagneux et aboutit au-dessus d'une plaine plus verte qui se prolongeait au-delà en un marais. Puis, partant à nouveau vers le couchant, il survola une étrange dépression naturelle. C'était comme si on avait creusé une vallée dans le sol, avec des bords d'une verticalité surnaturelle. Nul ne semblait pouvoir descendre au fond de ce trou, mis à part en volant, et au bout de ce bassin, une construction humaine défiait toute logique. Djidane crut avoir la berlue.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

L'exclamation traduisait le sentiment de chacun dans l'aéronef, à la vue du fameux château que, faute de mieux, ils avaient nommé le « château d'Ypsen ». Tellement étrange que, s'ils en avaient lu une description, ils ne l'auraient pas crue.

— Il y avait de l'alcool dans le kafé ? demanda le malandrin, incrédule.

— C'est… un château sur un château ? tenta Steiner.

— Sur un château retourné, précisa Freyja.

Deux bâtiments, en effet, étaient posés l'un sur l'autre. C'était comme si le château dont les tours pointaient vers le ciel était posé sur un miroir, laissant apparaître son double inversé dont les tours touchaient le sol. Un gigantesque escalier permettait de monter à la limite entre les deux, où une ouverture permettait d'entrer. Le simple fait que l'ensemble de ce double édifice tienne debout tenait du miracle ou, sans doute, d'une magie très puissante.

Dans l'aéronef, tous les passagers étaient le nez collé aux hublots pour admirer l'improbable construction. Eiko discutait fébrilement avec Dagga et Bibi, imaginant toutes sortes d'explications à l'existence du château. Même Kweena, qui d'habitude ne s'intéressait qu'à la nourriture, examinait la construction en poussant des « ça c'est étrange, miam » de temps en temps. Seul Tarask avait lorgné quelques secondes vers le château avant de hocher la tête, de retourner s'asseoir et d'affûter les lames de ses gantelets.

ooo

Finalement, l'équipage posa sans encombre le Hildegarde non loin du bas de l'escalier monumental. Ils descendirent du bord pour se retrouver face au double château. D'ici, la bizarrerie de la construction sautait encore davantage aux yeux, car ils pouvaient mieux voir les tours inversées qui touchaient le sol au milieu d'un petit bois de conifères et soutenaient l'ensemble.

Erin discutait avec le reste de l'équipage et donnait ses instructions, son visage juvénile partagé entre l'exaltation de ce premier grand voyage de l'aéronef à vapeur, et l'inquiétude de voir ses passagers se risquer dans l'inconnu. Djidane s'avança vers elle.

— Vous restez là et vous nous attendez ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, on va garder le vaisseau prêt à partir, assura-t-elle. Quant à vous, soyez prudents, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

— On reviendra entiers, assura-t-il.

À ce moment-là, Tarask prit la parole, ce qu'il faisait très rarement. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet.

— Le meilleur moyen que ça se passe bien, gronda-t-il, ce serait que j'y aille tout seul.

Djidane se retourna vers le grand rouquin. Les autres membres du groupe, alertés par le ton rauque de la voix, écoutèrent avec attention.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le malandrin.

— Depuis que je te suis, Djidane, j'essaie de comprendre. Comprendre ce qui fait ton succès. Tu veux toujours travailler avec et pour ton groupe, mais, je t'ai bien observé et j'en ai conclu que ça ne marche pas. À chaque fois, tu perds du temps, tu tergiverses, tu te préoccupes trop des autres et tu laisses échapper Kuja. Sur l'arbre d'Ifa, dans le palais du désert, dans le mont Goulg… Au final, ta seule réussite depuis qu'on s'est croisés, c'est quand tu m'as vaincu, moi. Dans un combat seul à seul.

On ne l'avait jamais entendu parler aussi longuement. C'était comme s'il déballait en une seule fois tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent contre lui, Steiner et Eiko, en particulier, étaient furieux. Djidane leva une main pour demander le silence.

— Où tu veux en venir, au juste ?

— J'ai toujours travaillé seul. Ça marche bien mieux et je vais le prouver. Hilda a dit qu'il y avait une clé là-dedans pour briser le sceau de l'île de lumière, eh bien je vais la chercher. On va bien voir qui y arrive le premier.

— Tarask, vous êtes égoïste et ignorant ! grogna le capitaine Steiner.

— Calme-toi, papy, intima Djidane.

Il s'adressa ensuite à nouveau au rouquin.

— C'est toi qui vois. Pars devant, si tu veux.

Tarask opina du chef et ne se fit pas prier.

— À plus tard, donc.

Il se retourna et se mit en route, montant quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier. Un silence malaisé persista un moment dans le groupe, alors que la silhouette s'éloignait. Freyja finit par s'approcher de Djidane et s'adressa à lui avec son ton de grande sœur.

— Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Il haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours tournés vers le château d'Ypsen.

— Je pouvais faire quoi ? Je peux pas changer sa manière de penser, ni le ligoter avec nous.

Il s'avança à son tour vers l'escalier.

— Allons-y. On peut même essayer de le battre à son propre jeu, après tout.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton faussement désinvolte, mais personne n'était dupe : il avait pris le discours de Tarask comme un défi et comptait bien, lui aussi, prouver qu'il avait raison.

ooo

Après la longue ascension des marches, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment par un passage creusé dans l'épaisseur de roche qui formait à la fois la base de la partie supérieure et le sommet de l'autre. À l'intérieur, ils parcoururent un court tunnel en pente douce pour déboucher dans un hall d'entrée. Ils admirèrent le lieux un moment.

— On dirait un temple plutôt qu'un château, murmura Dagga, les yeux levés, la tête penchée en arrière.

En effet, la vaste pièce était flanquée de colonnes ouvragées qui, malgré l'âge du bâtiment, resplendissaient à la lumière qui filtrait par de hauts vitraux. Des bas-reliefs géométriques ornaient ces piliers de marbre et d'or. Au fond de la pièce, flanqué d'un balconnet à balustrade, un imposant orgue surplombait le groupe. Au plafond, la voûte en croisée d'ogives magnifiait l'ensemble et renforçait l'impression de sacré.

Une porte sous l'orgue permettait de déboucher dans une cour intérieure pavée et carrée. Un plafond de verre, au-dessus d'eux, laissait passer toute la lumière du jour. Des coursives sur deux étages ceinturaient les lieux, décorées çà et là par des gargouilles grimaçantes. Dans certains de ces passages s'ouvraient des portes menant à de petites pièces, sans doute d'anciennes habitations. Il restait peu de mobilier, mais Djidane repéra un coffre ouvert, en métal bleuté. Ce détail lui confirma ses soupçons.

— C'est un bâtiment qui vient de Terra.

Freyja hocha la tête.

— Oui, on a déjà vu ça à Euyevair.

Djidane ressortit et s'approcha du centre de la cour. Un puits était creusé dans le sol, entouré d'une margelle de pierre. Une perche de métal partait du plafond et s'enfonçait au milieu du trou. Un mât de descente, comme on en utilisait dans l'aérothéâtre par exemple, pour atteindre les niveaux inférieurs. Le malandrin se pencha. En dessous, il ne distinguait guère que la pénombre.

— Tu penses que ça permet d'aller dans la partie inférieure ? demanda Steiner qui arrivait près de lui, accompagné de Dagga.

Djdiane regarda tout autour. En dehors des annexes qu'ils avaient déjà explorées, aucune issue n'était visible à cette cour.

— Il y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, dit-il alors en saisissant la barre. Je vous appelle d'en dessous.

Il sortit des gants de cuir pour protéger ses mains et se laissa glisser plus rapidement vers les profondeurs. La descente ne dura pas longtemps et il atterrit bientôt sur un assemblage de poutres massives. Autour de lui, le décor avait de quoi surprendre : des statues tête en bas, un lustre monumental qui pendait au bout de robustes chaînes, mais vers le haut, comme s'il était soumis à une gravité inversée. Djidane s'attendit à moitié à s'envoler, mais il ne lui arriva rien de tel. Il leva les yeux. Le sol de la pièce se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête. Des coursives semblables à celles de la partie supérieure flanquaient cet endroit également, et il était possible de les suivre en marchant sur leurs plafonds. Il appela ses amis pour les prévenir que la voie était libre. Ils le rejoignirent tous avec des difficultés diverses : ils n'étaient pas aussi habitués que lui à se laisser glisser le long d'une barre de métal. Le dernier, Bibi, descendit avec d'infinies précautions et adressa un regard d'excuse à Djidane en posant enfin le pied sur le sol-plafond.

— Tu sais, Djidane, Tarask avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort, dit-il.

Le brigand balaya l'argument d'un revers de la main et se remit en route, menant le groupe. Ils marchèrent sur les poutres, puis grimpèrent un arc en plein cintre pour atteindre une porte. De l'autre côté, ils posèrent le pied sur le toit d'une nouvelle coursive. En se penchant, Djidane vit le plafond du château inversé, loin en dessous de lui.

— Faites attention, Majesté, toute chute serait fatale, dit Steiner à Dagga derrière lui.

Le chevalier avait raison. Ils s'aventuraient dans un bien périlleux périple. Ils progressèrent difficilement, alternant des échelles, des escaliers qu'ils parcouraient par en dessous, des toits secondaires dont ils espéraient qu'ils résistent sous leur poids… Pire encore, ils ne tardèrent pas à être harcelés par des habitants malvenus, des sortes de chauve-souris portant un unique œil, énorme, au milieu de la tête. Ils devaient chasser ces importuns, démons bien plus résistants et vigoureux que des chiroptères normaux, tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas tomber. Finalement, quand ils grimpèrent une nouvelle échelle pour franchir une porte au niveau du plancher au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils soupirèrent de soulagement en constatant que, de l'autre côté, ils réintégraient la partie « normale » du château.

Ils posèrent en effet les pieds sur le sol tapissé de velours rouge d'un large corridor flanqué de statues. Tout était à l'endroit et rassurant. Les murs gravés de scènes de bataille conféraient aux lieux une ambiance spartiate, mais au moins ils avaient un plancher sûr où marcher.

Au bout du corridor, un ascenseur les attendait, grande plate-forme circulaire mue par des chaînes. Ils se placèrent dessus et actionnèrent un levier qui, par bonheur, les entraîna vers le haut. L'ascension dura un long moment, au point qu'ils pensèrent atteindre le sommet d'une tour du château. Ils débouchèrent dans une crypte étroite, basse de plafond, éclairée par des chandeliers. Au fond de la pièce, une carte d'Héra était incrustée dans le mur, avec des petits miroirs posés dessus. Tarask, le dos tourné, observait cette carte. Djidane quitta la plate-forme et avança vers le grand rouquin.

— Je me demandais quand on allait te retrouver, lança-t-il d'un ton faussement badin.

— Tu es en retard, répliqua l'autre.

Il se retourna, un mince sourire sur le visage.

— J'ai gagné. Tu vois bien le temps que tu perds à travailler en équipe.

Djidane éluda.

— Tu as trouvé comment briser le sceau de l'île de lumière ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

Tarask montra le mur derrière lui. Les autres, qui avaient quitté à leur tour l'ascenseur, s'avancèrent et observèrent la carte. Bibi, en particulier, hochait la tête, semblant en tirer quelque enseignement. Djidane, lui, resta face à son rival.

— Regarde-la, dit ce dernier, peut-être que tu pourras comprendre. Mais ça ne me concerne plus, de toute façon.

Un silence pesant accueillit la dernière déclaration.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— J'ai prouvé que j'avais raison. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, je n'ai plus besoin de comprendre comment tu fonctionnes, car tu ne fonctionnes pas bien.

Il s'avança, passa Djidane sans lui accorder un regard et grimpa sur la plate-forme d'accès. Il actionna le levier et commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol.

— Peut-être serons-nous adversaires, lors de notre prochaine rencontre, précisa-t-il avant de disparaître tout à fait.

Djidane resta un long moment le regard fixé vers le trou dans le sol. Sur ses poings serrés, ses jointures blanchissaient. Eiko rompit le silence.

— Non mais, il se prend pour qui ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Djidane se retourna et regarda tour à tour ses compagnons, tous amicaux et fiables à leur manière. Il haussa les épaules.

— C'est comme ça, c'est sa manière d'être. On peut rien y changer.

Il se désintéressa du sujet et s'avança à son tour vers la carte. Quatre miroirs étaient enchâssés à des endroits bien précis. Ils étaient tous quatre circulaires et entourés d'une gaine de métal coloré. Celui qui était cerclé de rouge était posé sur le continent de glace, au nord-ouest, près du sanctuaire d'Estogaza. Le bleu se trouvait non loin de leur position actuelle, sur le continent oublié, et le vert un peu plus au sud. Enfin, la position du jaune indiquait un lieu près du désert où Kuja avait installé son palais, dans le continent extérieur.

— Ça veut dire quoi ? Que les vraies clés sont là-bas, en fait ? demanda-t-il.

Bibi saisit un des miroirs et l'examina, avant de secouer la tête et de le montrer à son ami.

— Non, je crois que c'est bien ces miroirs, les clés. À mon avis, il faut les ramener aux endroits indiqués.

Il montra un texte écrit en rond autour de la surface réfléchissante du miroir bleu.

— La terre encercle mon pouvoir, le protégeant au fond des eaux, lut Djidane à haute voix.

Les autres saisirent les trois miroirs restants et lurent à leur tour.

— Mon pouvoir est gardé au cœur d'une tempête, inaccessible aux hommes, énonça Steiner qui portait le miroir vert.

— Mon pouvoir vibre, protégé au centre de la terre, lut Freyja sur le miroir jaune.

— Mon pouvoir est gardé au plus chaud des hauts sommets, conclut Dagga avec le miroir rouge. C'est sans doute le volcan, le mont Goulg !

— En tout cas, dit Djidane en se tournant à nouveau vers le mur, ça correspond bien à l'emplacement sur la carte.

Un bruit retentit derrière eux. L'ascenseur, que Tarask avait emprunté pour repartir, revenait. Quand il arriva, ils virent sur la plate-forme trois petits êtres à la tête ronde et à la peau verte. Vêtus de longs manteaux bruns, ils brandissaient des lanternes devant eux, dont l'éclat se reflétait dans leurs yeux jaunes et inexpressifs.

— On dirait que le château est habité, finalement, dit Steiner en s'avançant vers eux. Bonjour messieurs.

— Ils sont marrants, ceux-là, rit Eiko en s'approchant d'eux à son tour.

— Attention ! s'exclama Freyja.

Tout se passa très vite. Vif comme l'éclair, l'une des créatures sortit un coutelas de sous son manteau et le planta jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre de la petite fille. La victime poussa un gargouillement sinistre avant de s'effondrer, tandis que l'assassin vert ramenait la lame sanguinolente à lui, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

— Maudit ! rugit le chevalier à ses côtés.

Il asséna un grand coup d'épée, à même de décapiter le monstre, mais le coup ripa comme contre de la pierre, affectant à peine sa cible.

Freyja, pendant ce temps-là, bondissait au milieu de la mêlée, mais ce n'était pas pour frapper à son tour. Elle atterrit à côté d'Eiko, saisit son corps ensanglanté et sauta à nouveau en arrière pour l'éloigner des éventreurs. Djidane se précipita à côté d'elle. Il avait déjà sorti de sa besace une plume de phénix, le meilleur remède pour stabiliser quelqu'un aux portes de la mort. Il la posa sur la plaie qui dégorgeait de sang et elle se désagrégea pour commencer son effet réparateur. Pendant ce temps-là, Dagga commença à incanter un sortilège de guérison. Kweena et Bibi avaient commencé à s'avancer vers les créatures avec l'intention d'en découdre mais Steiner, qui reculait, les arrêta d'un geste.

— Ils semblent très résistants, mais se déplacent très lentement, expliqua-t-il sans détacher son regard des yeux jaunes qui le fixaient. Le plus simple est de rester hors de portée.

En effet, les bonshommes verts, qui avaient maintenant tous les trois dégainé leurs couteaux, avançaient à tout petits pas. Ils avaient à peine quitté l'ascenseur. Djidane laissa Eiko aux bons soins de sa cousine et vint à la hauteur du chevalier.

— Si c'est des gardiens venus nous punir d'avoir volé les miroirs, il y en a peut-être d'autres.

— Tu proposes quoi ?

— Fuir.

Il se déplaça vers la gauche, entraînant les créatures à lentement bifurquer vers lui. Steiner le suivit. Il fit alors signe à Kweena et Bibi de les contourner par la droite pour rejoindre la plate-forme.

— Dagga, appela-t-il, dès que tu peux, tu rejoins Bibi. Freyja, tu sais ce qui te restera à faire.

Grenat avait fini d'incanter et courut vers le mage noir qui arrivait à l'ascenseur. Freyja cala du mieux qu'elle put le corps inconscient d'Eiko entre ses bras et bondit directement à côté d'eux.

— Maintenant, Papy ! s'exclama Djidane à l'adresse de Steiner.

Il bondit sur le côté pour esquiver les lames qui s'approchaient dangereusement et rejoignit ses amis au pas de course, tandis que le chevalier essuyait un assaut heureusement bloqué par son armure. Dès qu'ils eurent tous mis le pied sur l'ascenseur, Bibi actionna le levier et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs, laissant là les étranges assassins.

ooo

Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse, à travers le château retourné, avec la difficulté supplémentaire de transporter une fillette inconsciente – mais heureusement stabilisée. Leur périple fut encore entravé car ils devaient redoubler de prudence et bien regarder où ils marchaient : à plusieurs reprises, des trappes s'ouvrirent sous leurs pieds, manquant les précipiter dans les profondeurs. Quand cela se produisait, il leur semblait entendre des ricanements lointains.

— Ils ont dû activer des pièges pour nous empêcher de sortir vivants, grogna Steiner qui avait dû rattraper Bibi de justesse alors que ce dernier allait tomber.

Il avait raison, mais heureusement, ils finirent par atteindre le mât de descente qui permettait de remonter à la partie normale du château. Djidane grimpa le premier et, quand il annonça que la voie était libre, les autres suivirent tandis que Freyja remontait Eiko d'un bond puissant. Enfin, ils retournèrent dans le hall et au-delà, à l'extérieur et l'escalier monumental.

ooo

Dehors, le Hildegarde les attendait toujours et l'équipage se trouvait pour moitié à bord, pour moitié au sol à les attendre. Arrivés en bas de l'escalier, Djidane et ses compagnons virent Erin la pilote s'avancer vers eux.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix inquiète.

Elle avait remarqué Eiko, toujours inconsciente et aux vêtements couverts de sang.

— Elle va s'en remettre, mais ça a été tout juste, expliqua Djidane.

— Je la monte tout de suite à l'infirmerie du bord, intervint Freyja.

Elle grimpa dans le vaisseau, laissant les autres en bas. Erin reprit la parole, visiblement soulagée.

— Et vous avez gagné, on dirait.

— Oui, acquiesça Djidane, on a les récupéré les clés.

Il hésita en voyant le regard étrange de la pilote.

— Attends, de quoi tu parles ?

— Du défi que vous a lancé Tarask.

Un silence passa.

— Attendez, intervint Steiner, vous dites que Djidane a gagné, vous voulez dire que Tarask n'est toujours pas revenu ?

Erin et ses collaborateurs secouèrent la tête. Djidane se tourna vers le chevalier.

— Les bonshommes verts sont arrivés par l'ascenseur. Ils avaient peut-être déjà…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. La bouche de Steiner s'arrondit en un « oh » de surprise. Le visage de Djidane afficha une grimace énervée, puis, brusquement, il fourra le miroir qu'il avait gardé par devers lui dans la main de Steiner et partit en direction de l'escalier.

— Bougez pas, je vais voir si je le trouve, lança-t-il.

Les autres le regardèrent partir, médusés.

— C'est pas une bonne idée ! s'exclama Bibi.

Mais le brigand ne réagit pas, peut-être ne l'entendait-il déjà plus. Grenat et Steiner s'approchèrent du petit mage qui baissait la tête, dépité.

— De toute façon, quand il a une idée fixe, il n'écoute personne, observa le chevalier.

Grenat hocha la tête en regardant son ami disparaître à l'intérieur du château.

— Et souvent, ça lui réussit, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

ooo

Djidane était revenu dans la cour centrale. Il guettait la présence éventuelle des assassins à la peau verte, mais pour l'instant, les lieux apparaissaient déserts.

— Tarask ! hurla-t-il.

Il avança jusqu'à la barre qui permettait de descendre dans le château inversé et commença à se laisser glisser.

— Tarask ! répéta-t-il avec force dans l'espace de la pièce sens dessus dessous.

Il perçut un gémissement. Se guidant au bruit, il parcourut un enchevêtrement d'épaisses poutres en métal jusqu'à trouver le grand guerrier allongé, blessé, le genou tordu.

— Djidane ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? éluda Djidane.

Mais il se doutait de la réponse. Une trappe s'ouvrait au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme les nombreuses qui avaient manqué les faire chuter pendant leur périple du retour. Visiblement, Tarask avait eu moins de chance.

— Réponds à ma question, persista ce dernier. Je t'ai dit que nous serions adversaires, à l'avenir, alors… à moins que tu ne sois venu te moquer de moi ?

Djidane lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

— Sois pas bête.

L'autre hésitait à la saisir, toujours un peu méfiant.

— Je suis revenu te chercher quand on m'a dit que t'étais pas ressorti. Y'a rien de plus à comprendre. On a eu peur que les hommes verts t'aient tué.

Tarask fronça les sourcils.

— Quels hommes verts ?

La question rassura Djidane. Il ne les avait pas croisés.

— Laisse tomber, juste des monstres qu'on a dû affronter. En tout cas, je suis venu te chercher.

— Je crois que t'as rien à gagner à m'aider, objecta Tarask.

— On s'en fiche, de ça. T'as juste besoin d'aide. Prends ma main, insista Djidane.

Résigné, le guerrier obéit, se releva et s'appuya sur l'épaule du blondinet comme sur une béquille.

— Tu prends des risques inutiles pour moi.

Djidane s'énerva un peu et répliqua avec force.

— Écoute, depuis que tu nous as rejoints, on s'est aidés pas mal de fois. Je sais que tu as du mal à le comprendre, mais c'est ce que j'appelle « faire partie de la même équipe », et c'est ce qui compte le plus. C'est ce qui fait que même si on va moins vite, quand on travaille à plusieurs et qu'on s'entraide, on va plus loin. Et ça sert à rien d'aller trop vite si on n'arrive pas au bout de la route. En tout cas, je te laisserai pas sur le bord du chemin, compris ? C'est pas dans ma nature, un point c'est tout.

Tarask resta silencieux. Il marchait avec difficulté, parfois une grimace fugace venait déformer ses traits, mais il restait stoïque. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la barre qui permettait de remonter.

— Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir grimper, demanda Djidane en regardant la hauteur de la perche de métal.

Tarask acquiesça.

— Juste à la force des bras… Tant que je n'ai pas à poser le pied, ça devrait aller.

Avec l'aide de son partenaire, il se plaça au mieux, prit une profonde inspiration, empoigna fermement la barre et commença son ascension. Le malandrin le regarda déployer toutes ses forces pour monter. À chaque fois que sa jambe cognait contre le métal, il étouffait un grognement de douleur, mais tenait bon. Quand il eut atteint la moitié de la hauteur, Djidane fut pris d'une idée soudaine.

— Remarque, lança-t-il, si on avait été tous ensemble, on aurait pu demander à Dagga de lancer un sortilège de lévitation sur ta jambe, ça t'aurait soulagé. Tant pis…

En entendant le juron sonore proféré par le blessé, il espéra que ce dernier avait enfin compris combien le travail en équipe pouvait se révéler profitable, et souvent indispensable. En tout cas, il en faisait l'expérience d'une manière douloureuse mais efficace.


	9. Quatre sanctuaires

**Quatre sanctuaires**

Dans l'infirmerie du Hildegarde, Tarask se trouvait maintenant aux bons soins – bien qu'un peu réticents – de Dagga et Eiko. Les deux guérisseuses ne doutaient pas de pouvoir traiter sa blessure à la jambe. Elles commencèrent par lui remettre le genou dans le bon axe, sans guère de ménagement, lui arrachant un bref cri de douleur. En effet, expliquèrent-elles, il fallait éviter de consolider le membre dans une mauvaise position. Ensuite, elles incantèrent leurs sortilèges de guérison. Djidane, qui les observait du coin de l'œil depuis l'entrepont, ricana intérieurement. Il ignorait si la remise en place préalable était réellement nécessaire comme elles le prétendaient, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il avait brillé dans les regards des deux cousines un éclat malicieux, le plaisir d'une douce vengeance. Leur patient, peut-être, n'était pas dupe, mais il n'en montrait rien. Djidane gloussa et se détourna pour s'en retourner vers le poste de pilotage.

Quand il poussa la porte, la pièce qui s'ouvrit devant lui était pleine à craquer de monde : ses autres compagnons, Erin la pilote, d'autres marins… Tous étaient penchés sur une grande carte d'Héra sur la table. Freyja leva les yeux vers lui.

— Nous sommes en train de repérer les emplacements des sanctuaires. On ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

— Depuis le début de notre quête, rien n'a été simple, grommela Steiner.

Le malandrin vit que ses compagnons avaient posé les miroirs aux endroits où ils étaient placés sur la carte dans le château d'Ypsen. Ils avaient aussi mis une figurine à leur emplacement actuel afin d'évaluer les distances.

— Celui-ci est pas loin, nota Djidane.

Il montrait le miroir bleu, celui dont le pouvoir reposait au fond des eaux, protégé par la terre. Un membre de l'équipage prit la parole.

— On pense savoir où c'est. Nous avons repéré un rocher entouré d'un tourbillon, dans la mer au sud, lors de notre approche du château. Ça nous avait intrigué, justement.

— Un sanctuaire au milieu de la mer, marmonna Bibi.

— Il doit y avoir des poissons, lança Kweena avec sagacité.

Djidane regarda les autres points sur la carte. Ils étaient respectivement loin au sud, loin au nord et loin à l'est.

— On va avoir beaucoup de trajet à faire, à chaque fois. Ça me plaît pas trop…

— Moi non plus, opina le chevalier. Qui nous dit que placer la première clé ne va pas alerter nos ennemis ? Ou simplement, peut-être que les clés ne fonctionnent que si on les place en même temps. Là, c'est une expédition sur plusieurs jours qui nous attend.

— Dans tous les cas, si pendant qu'on utilise la quatrième clé, un sbire de Kuja retire la première qu'on a utilisée l'avant-veille, on aura l'air malin, raisonna Freyja.

— Comment faire ? cogita Djidane. Je me demande…

— Peut-être que pour une fois, il va falloir m'écouter, interrompit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Tarask qui revenait avec les deux guérisseuses. Tandis qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce, Djidane constata qu'il lui restait un léger reste de boitement, mais à par cela, il semblait se porter comme un charme. Dagga et Eiko avaient fait du bon travail.

— La stratégie du groupe qui s'entraide, c'est bien beau, poursuivit le guerrier, mais là, ça ressemble à un cas de force majeure, non ?

— Tu penses qu'on devrait se séparer pour faire les quatre endroits en même temps ?

Tarask hocha la tête. Djidane se tourna de nouveau vers la carte. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'opposer à Tarask, mais il ne trouvait pas l'idée judicieuse.

— Le plus gros problème c'est les temps de trajet, expliqua-t-il. On y gagnera pas grand-chose à se séparer. Quand le dernier groupe arriverait sur place, y'a des chances que les trois autres aient fini depuis longtemps.

Tarask se rembrunit. Djidane avait sans doute raison.

— Pour ça, il y a peut-être une solution, intervint Dagga avant de se tourner vers Erin avec un sourire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La jeune pilote hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

— Ça se tente, en tout cas.

Djidane regarda les deux jeunes femmes tour à tour.

— De quoi vous parlez ?

Erin se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce en faisant signe aux autres de venir. Avec un peu d'hésitation, Djidane lui emboîta le pas, suivi par ses compagnons.

— Pendant notre escale et notre ravitaillement à Alexandrie, nous avons reçu un petit cadeau, expliqua-t-elle tout en marchant. De la part de la reine Grenat et avec le concours des amazones de la générale Beatrix qui ont aidé à le charger à bord.

Elle les mena le long d'une coursive jusqu'à une porte qui menait à l'extérieur, sur un étroit ponton latéral. Là se trouvaient alignées des grosses jarres étranges. Freyja et Bibi eurent un hoquet de surprise tandis que Djidane restait interdit.

— Elles étaient sur la Rose Rouge de Branet ! s'exclama le mage noir.

— Les jarres qu'ils ont utilisé pour attaquer Clayra ? demanda Djidane. Celles qui produisent des bulles qui…

Son visage s'éclaira alors.

— Vous voulez dire qu'avec ça, on va pouvoir se téléporter sur place ?

ooo

La réalité était un peu plus compliquée. Aux dires de Beatrix, il fallait s'approcher suffisamment près du lieu de destination pour le « marquer », et les tests déjà fait par l'armée alexandrienne montraient que la magie s'épuisait assez rapidement. Néanmoins, cela suffirait sans doute pour ce qu'ils envisageaient. Ils discutèrent des détails dans le poste de commandement, puis le Hildegarde décolla en direction du sud.

Il leur fallut moins d'une heure pour arriver en vue du lieu évoqué par les marins. Au milieu de la baie, un gigantesque tourbillon déchirait les vagues, comme si l'on vidait la mer par en dessous. Au fond de ce tourbillon, une excroissance de pierre apparaissait, comme une griffe pointée vers les cieux. Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient au plus près, il purent apercevoir une grotte qui permettait d'entrer dans l'étrange lieu sous le niveau de la mer.

Dans le vaisseau, tous, les yeux rivés à travers les hublots, plongeaient leurs regards vers le piton rocheux battu par les flots.

— J'irai là, avec Dagga ! décida Eiko d'une voix où se disputaient l'intimidation et l'excitation.

Djidane haussa le sourcil.

— Les dames d'abord, justifia l'invoqueuse. Et puis, avec Dagga, on a des trucs de fille à se dire.

Le brigand lança un regard à Dagga qui hocha la tête, l'air amusé.

— Ça me va, dit-elle simplement.

— Si vous êtes sûres de vous…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Djidane ? demanda Eiko, les joues rosies. Tu penses qu'on va pas y arriver ?

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

— J'ai confiance en vous, bien sûr.

Il retourna vers la carte étalée, plus pour couper court à la conversation que pour voir leur prochaine destination. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré accompagner Dagga lui-même. Il vit la mine renfrognée de Steiner, non loin, qui pensait certainement la même chose. Il fallait maintenant choisir les autres groupes et affecter les destinations. Le brigand proposa à Tarask et Freyja de s'occuper du sanctuaire du feu. Le grand guerrier et la rate se dévisagèrent.

— Je ferais donc équipe avec cette femme ? grommela Tarask.

— Tu préférerais Eiko ? répliqua Djidane.

L'autre ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un petit soupir. La décision était donc prise. Bibi, Kweena et Steiner s'entre-regardèrent.

— Je serais honoré d'accompagner messire Bibi, pour ma part, déclara le chevalier.

Djidane hocha la tête. Cela semblait une décision logique, même si ça lui laissait le gros kwe comme partenaire. Un peu au hasard, il affecta au mage noir le sanctuaire « au cœur d'une tempête » et se garda celui « au centre de la terre ».

Quand l'équipage eut synchronisé les pots de téléportation avec la première destination, le vaisseau se remit en route. Plus au sud, au cœur des monts déchiquetés du continent oublié, le sanctuaire de la tempête les attendait.

Le voyage dura jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Arrivés sur les lieux, ils virent défiler les dédales de canyons et crevasses, terres inhospitalières où il était même inenvisageable de se poser, en espérant trouver leur destination avant que l'obscurité ne les engloutisse. Ils repérèrent bientôt, au fond d'un ravin, une ouverture qui semblait exhaler un vent violent. Quand le vaisseau s'approcha et que la tempête fut telle qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer, malgré toute la puissance des moteurs, ils surent qu'ils étaient arrivés au bon endroit.

Erin conseilla à tous les passagers d'aller se coucher. L'équipage allait mettre les jarres en place et le voyage suivant, en direction du continent extérieur, durerait sans doute toute la nuit.

ooo

À son réveil, Djidane vit à travers les hublot de sa cabine les premières lueurs de l'aube baigner un désert qui lui rappela de sinistres souvenirs. Non loin se trouvait le palais de Kuja où ils avaient été faits prisonniers récemment. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le poste de pilotage où il rejoignit Erin qui l'accueillit d'une voix fatiguée.

— On en est où ? demanda-t-il.

— On vient de repartir du troisième sanctuaire. Il était plutôt facile à trouver. La terre tremblait tout autour, comme par une sorte de séisme permanent.

Le brigand hocha la tête. Ça paraissait logique, quoique peu rassurant. Le Hildegarde faisait maintenant route vers les terres de glace du continent fermé, pour un nouveau voyage monotone.

En début d'après-midi, quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, ils se fièrent à leur mémoire quant à la position exacte du sanctuaire de feu. Non loin d'eux, un immense volcan à la gueule rougeoyante étincelait d'un éclat inquiétant. Il ne s'agissait pas, comme ils l'avaient cru, du mont Goulg mais d'un autre mont de la même chaîne, bien plus grand encore. Ils s'approchèrent, malgré les risques pour l'intégrité de leur vaisseau, afin de trouver l'entrée, et en effet, sur le bord intérieur du cratère, un sentier se dessinait. Erin fit son possible pour approcher et permettre à l'équipage de paramétrer les jarres à toute vitesse, avant de repartir sans tarder. Elle espérait que les moteurs en surchauffe avaient tenu le choc, au moins suffisamment pour rallier leur dernière destination.

— En route vers l'île de lumière, annonça-t-elle d'une voix ragaillardie.

Ils se sentaient tous si près du but.

ooo

Il ne leur fallut guère plus d'une heure pour atteindre l'île au large du continent de glace. Ils l'avaient déjà observée depuis le temple d'Estogaza, avec ses falaises dentelées impressionnantes, et espéraient que, bientôt, elle leur livrerait tous ses secrets.

Le vaisseau se stabilisa non loin et les huit compagnons se retrouvèrent sur le pont de téléportation. C'était maintenant le grand moment, celui où ils ne devaient pas échouer. Tous devaient réussir, et quand l'île de lumière s'activerait, Erin lancerait les bulles de rappel pour tous les ramener à bord.

Malgré leur appréhension, ils s'encouragèrent les uns les autres, partagèrent de multiples recommandations de prudence puis, enfin, ils se séparèrent par groupes et entrèrent dans les jarres pour se rendre à leurs destinations. Quelques secondes plus tard, huit bulles s'envolaient du Hildegarde.

ooo

Dagga et Eiko se matérialisèrent à l'entrée du piton rocheux en un « ploc » spongieux. Malgré les vagues hurlantes tout autour et contre toute attente, la grotte n'apparaissait en rien inhospitalière : un tapis d'herbe grasse en recouvrait l'entrée, avec çà et là des massifs de plantes et des buissons de fleurs pourpres odorantes. Eiko en poussa une exclamation de ravissement, puis se tourna vers son aînée.

— Bon, maintenant qu'il y a personne pour nous gêner, marchons main dans la main.

Elles entrèrent ainsi dans la caverne, le cœur léger.

ooo

La situation était plus délicate du côté de Bibi et Steiner. Sitôt arrivés sur une corniche à flanc de falaise, ils subirent des bourrasques telles que le mage noir en tomba à la renverse et en perdit son chapeau. Le chevalier se campa sur ses jambes et brava la tempête avec bien plus d'aisance, en faisant bien attention de ne pas laisser échapper le miroir dont il avait la responsabilité.

— Restez derrière moi, messire ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le mugissement. Je vais vous protéger !

Bibi se releva tant bien que mal et réussit à aller se réfugier derrière l'épaisse carrure en armure de son compagnon. Ainsi stabilisés, ils purent enfin observer les alentours. Le souffle sortait d'une étroite faille qui déchirait la roche à quelques dizaines de pas devant eux. Leur destination, sans doute. Steiner soupira et avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, les autres étaient sans doute déjà entrés dans leurs sanctuaires respectifs.

ooo

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, Djidane se matérialisa dans une plaine chaude et aride du continent extérieur, Kweena à ses côtés. Il constata qu'Erin n'avait pas exagéré : le sol tremblait en permanence ici. Tout autour, le sol était recouvert d'une herbe rase et sèche, maladive, signe qu'ils se trouvaient non loin du désert. Face à eux, un large escalier s'enfonçait dans le sol. Ils se trouvaient à deux pas des premières marches. L'équipage avait bien visé.

Ils descendirent les marches avec précaution tant le sol semblait instable. Heureusement, la lumière s'engouffrait dans le tunnel et ils y voyaient sans problème. L'ouverture était large et renforcée par des colonnes de pierre qui soutenaient le plafond. Leurs pas résonnèrent en écho dans le lointain.

— Djidane, j'étais sûr que tu voudrais venir avec moi, miam, lança le kwe en avançant joyeusement.

Le malandrin aboutit à un palier dans le tunnel. À partir de là, les parois étaient aménagées en un véritable corridor, plaquées de dallages ouvragés.

— Tu sais, dit-il avec franchise, toutes les autres paires étaient formées, donc tu étais le seul qui restait.

La « révélation » ne sembla pas entamer la bonne humeur de Kweena.

— Chez nous, le diction dit que « le meilleur, c'est les restes », miam !

S'ensuivit de la part du kwe l'habituel discours sur l'espoir qu'il avait de trouver de bonnes choses à manger en ces lieux. Djidane en doutait et l'écouta à peine. Tous ses sens en éveil, il continua à progresser tandis que la lumière faiblissait. Il brandit alors une torche et un briquet à amadou qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter. Une lumière vacillante éclaira les constructions autour. Au pied des colonnes de soutènement, de véritables bas-reliefs décoraient la pierre polie à l'extrême. Cependant, ils ne représentaient rien sinon des formes géométriques. Un motif récurrent pour tout ce qui se rapportait à la mystérieuse Terra.

Soudain, le sol trembla de plus belle.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les murs commencèrent à bouger, à se rapprocher pour les écraser. Djidane et Kweena reculèrent vivement, avec prudence, pour laisser les parois se rejoindre devant eux. Elles s'écartèrent de nouveau, et ils en profitèrent pour avancer à toute vitesse. Plus loin devant, le sol se souleva pour leur barrer le passage tandis que les murs tentaient à nouveau de les écraser. En dernier recours, les deux compagnons plongèrent en avant pour franchir l'obstacle à temps.

— On est passés… soupira Djidane.

Même Kweena, malgré son gabarit, avait réussi à sauter à temps, mais ça avait été juste. Djidane espéra que les autres groupes n'étaient pas tombés dans de semblables pièges.

ooo

Dagga et Eiko avançaient elles aussi dans un large couloir bien éclairé, aux murs de pierre légèrement bleutée et au plafond exagérément haut. Tout était calme et serein, presque trop. Eiko restait aussi joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumée, mais Dagga commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

— Il y avait peut-être des monstres, mais ils ont eu trop peur de nous et ont fui… railla la petite fille.

— Si seulement…

— Rabat-joie, va ! Tu te laisse jamais aller. C'est tout le problème avec toi… Quoi ?

Soudain, Dagga se propulsa en avant, percutant sa jeune cousine et lui évitant d'être écrasée par un bloc qui lui tombait dessus.

— Attention ! hurla-t-elle.

En percutant le sol, ce qu'elle avait pris pour un rocher explosa à l'impact, projetant des échardes de glace en tous sens. Par réflexe, Dagga avait déclenché un sortilège de protection qui absorba les fragments.

— En voilà d'autres ! s'exclama Eiko en montrant le plafond du doigt.

Elles se mirent à courir pour éviter les projectiles.

ooo

Dans le sanctuaire de la terre, Kweena et Djidane continuaient à avancer en regardant les murs d'un air méfiant.

— On a faillis être transformés en crêpes… marmonna Kweena.

Pour cette fois, le brigand approuva la métaphore culinaire de son compagnon. Ils pressèrent le pas et débouchèrent dans une grotte dont le centre était aménagé en une sorte de petite chapelle. Au milieu de la construction, un piédestal de pierre présentait un écrin circulaire. À l'évidence, le miroir devait être posé là. Dans un silence respectueux, Djidane s'avança et brandit l'artefact.

— Je vous attendais… mugit une voix caverneuse qui se répercuta sur tous les murs de la grotte.

Ils se retournèrent, cherchant l'origine de la menace.

ooo

Tarask et Freyja étaient presque déçus. Le sanctuaire creusé dans le flanc du volcan était désert, propre et la chaleur était tout à fait supportable. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant un disque de pierre.

— La serrure de notre clé, sans doute, nota la rate.

— C'est presque trop facile…

— Tu as l'air déçu, plaisanta-t-elle.

Pourtant, elle hocha la tête lentement, tout à fait du même avis que le guerrier. Elle s'approcha du réceptacle.

Soudain, une créature dont le corps de femme se prolongeait en une forme fuselée de serpent se matérialisa devant elle. Elle la dépassait d'une bonne tête et lui lança un sourire carnassier.

— Kuja m'avait prévenu que des intrus viendraient, siffla-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voguer ses longs cheveux rouges, et écarta six bras à la peau légèrement bleutée qui brandirent chacun un sabre effilé. Les deux guerriers se mirent en garde également.

ooo

Djdiane leva la tête. Leur menace inconnue se révéla enfin, sous la forme d'une forme squelettique, une liche drapée dans un manteau pourpre sinistre. Le mort-vivant flotta jusqu'à eux, sans se presser.

— C'est Kuja qui t'envoie ? invectiva Djidane.

— Vous faites erreur. Nous étions là bien avant lui. Nous sommes les gardiens de Terra. Terra nous insuffle sa puissance.

ooo

Freyja avait un peu reculé pour mieux jauger son adversaire et ses multiples bras.

— C'est quoi, exactement, Terra ? demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

— Désolé, susurra cette dernière, je ne suis pas là pour discuter avec les mortels. Plutôt pour me délecter de votre trépas !

Tarask pointa les griffes de son ceste vers l'entité.

— Tu veux prouver ta puissance ?

— Face à vous ? À peine…

Tarask ricana.

— Plantée là, seule, à attendre tes proies, quelle pitié. J'en ai bien connu un comme vous, toujours prêt à se battre pour prouver que personne ne rivalisait.

Il se rapprocha un peu de Freyja qui brandissait sa hallebarde.

— Et un jour, continua-t-il, il a enfin découvert que l'union faisait la force.

À ces mots, les deux guerriers s'élancèrent. Le combat commença.

ooo

Steiner et Bibi fuyaient devant une créature draconique verdâtre qui était apparue au fond du sanctuaire du vent. Ils se réfugièrent derrière des colonnades. Le dragon au long cou flottait avec paresse dans la pièce, sûr qu'il finirait par les attraper.

— Il est trop rapide ! cria le mage noir.

— Je pensais que vous étiez plus costaud que ça.

Steiner serra les poings, en quête d'une solution.

— Il bouge trop vite, se plaignit Bibi, j'arrive pas à l'atteindre avec mes sorts.

La mâchoire contractée, le chevalier écarta la tête pour lorgner vers le monstre.

— C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir qu'à deux, ajouta le mage noir.

— Qu'importe, un vrai combattant n'abandonne jamais, répliqua Steiner. En travaillant ensemble, nous pouvons l'abattre.

Le dragon humait l'air, cherchant ses victimes

— Alors ? chantonnait-il, lequel des deux mourra en premier ?

— Silence, monstre ! Nous te vaincrons ! brama le chevalier.

Il baissa alors la voix à l'intention de son compagnon.

— Je vais l'attaquer et m'exposer à lui dans le but de l'occuper. Profitez de son immobilité pour lancer tous les sortilèges possibles.

— Et si je manque ?

— J'ai confiance en vous, maître Bibi.

Il sortit alors de sa cachette et avança d'un pas résolu vers le dragon.

ooo

Djidane et la liche se jaugeaient du regard. Le monstre lévitait au-dessus du sol, devant le piédestal de pierre. Il ne semblait pas pressé d'en découdre, juste de les empêcher de passer.

— Kuja m'a dit que vous seriez plus nombreux que cela. C'est décevant…

— Il y a que nous deux, les autres sont occupés ailleurs. Pourquoi, tu avais prévu le goûter ? railla Djidane.

— Oh, si c'est ça, pas de problème, miam, on mangera tout, ajouta Kweena, très sérieux.

La liche hocha lentement la tête.

— Ah… ainsi, vous voulez conquérir tous les sanctuaires en même temps… Intéressant… et futile. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire à Terra, êtres inférieurs ?

Djidane se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à cette question. Il verrait quand il y serait. En attendant, ses dagues attendaient avec impatience leur prochaine victime.

ooo

Dans la caverne de glace, le démon de l'eau affrontait également ceux venus violer son repaire. La créature, à la peau flasque bleutée et aux multiples tentacules, essayait de cracher de l'encre pour aveugler ses puissants adversaires. Face à lui, Ramuh, le vieillard de l'orage, le premier compagnon de Dagga, brandissait son bâton pour déchaîner la foudre tandis qu'à ses côtés, un fauve aux ailes de dragon rugissait. Marthym, la chimère longtemps connue sous le nom de Moug, protégeait Eiko à nouveau. Elle concentra un flux aveuglant d'énergie qui fondit sur le gardien démoniaque, tandis que Ramuh pilonnait d'éclairs le sol autour de la victime pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux jeunes femmes restaient à l'abri et observaient la scène avec impatience, attendant de pouvoir passer et utiliser leur clé.

ooo

Après un affrontement court et intense, la liche mort-vivante reposait en un tas d'ossements devant la chapelle du sanctuaire. Kweena le regardait d'un air vaguement intéressé, comme s'il s'interrogeait sur les valeurs gustatives d'un os à moelle. Djidane, lui, avait d'autres priorités. Il inspira un grand coup, saisit à nouveau le miroir et le plaça avec détermination sur son piédestal.

À ce moment-là, il ne se passa rien. Le silence les enveloppait toujours, plus pesant que jamais. La clé reposait bêtement, sans qu'on puisse savoir si elle allait faire son office.

— Il faut attendre que les autres aient réussi aussi, dit Djidane pour se rassurer. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

Kweena hocha la tête. Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis, comme la situation n'avait toujours pas évolué, ils décidèrent de revenir à l'entrée de la grotte et d'attendre patiemment les bulles de rappel.

ooo

Au même moment, Eiko et Dagga sortaient également du sanctuaire de l'eau. La fillette affichait son air guilleret habituel. La reine d'Alexandrie, elle, scrutait le ciel à la recherche d'un signe que sa mission était bel et bien un succès. Autour d'elles, le parterre végétal bruissait dans la brise marine, éclipsant presque le grondement sourd des vagues tourbillonnantes qui cernaient le rocher.

— On peut enfin respirer l'air frais ! s'exclama Eiko.

Elle s'approcha d'un massif de fleurs et les huma avec délectation tout en lissant les manches bouffantes de son surcot, froissées par les récents combats.

— Affronter un monstre pareil toutes seules, c'est pas un boulot pour des dames comme nous, dit-elle.

— C'est pour ça qu'on a demandé de l'assistance, répondit Dagga, qui faisait allusion aux chimères.

— N'empêche. C'était vraiment pas correct de la part de Djidane. Il sait pas du tout comment traiter les dames.

Un mince sourire s'effaça sur les lèvres de Dagga.

— C'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on fasse équipe toutes les deux, objecta-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas la faute de Djidane si le sanctuaire était gardé.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Eiko qui se mit à sourire. Dagga comprit qu'elle avait peut-être mis un peu trop de conviction à défendre son ami.

— J'ai une question pour toi, lança la fillette pour changer de sujet. Et promets-moi de me dire la vérité.

Dagga haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas où elle s'aventurait, mais elle hocha la tête malgré tout.

— Tu es… amoureuse de Djidane ?

— Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

— Allez… réponds-moi. Tu l'aimes ou pas ?

Elle s'interrompit, le regard écarquillé pointé loin au-delà de son interlocutrice.

— Les bulles ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est les bulles ! Ça veut dire qu'on a réussi !

Erin avait pour ordre de les récupérer soit à l'ouverture du passage de l'île de lumière, soit à la tombée de la nuit. Le soleil était encore bien haut dans le ciel. Les bulles irisées glissèrent dans le ciel pour s'arrêter à quelques pas devant elles.

— Allons-y, Eiko, intima Dagga d'un ton décidé. Rentrons retrouver les autres.

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle entra dans la bulle et disparut dans l'instant pour rejoindre le vaisseau. Eiko se figea, se souvenant de la très importante conversation qui venait d'être interrompue.

— Eh ! C'est pas juste ! râla-t-elle.

ooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe au grand complet, tous sains et saufs, se retrouvait sur le pont du Hildegarde. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de se féliciter de la réussite de leur mission tant leur attention se trouva tout de suite accaparée par le spectacle devant eux. Face à eux, un immense tourbillon d'énergie fusait depuis l'île de lumière et montait aussi haut que portait le regard. Des lueurs par milliers, comme autant de feux follets, flottaient dans le courant et grimpaient vers le néant. Tous regardaient le phénomène, bouche bée.

— Le chemin des âmes… murmura Dagga.

Djidane hocha la tête.

— Un vortex dimensionnel pour aller à Terra.

Erin déboula derrière eux depuis le poste de pilotage, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

— Le vaisseau est comme aspiré. J'ai mis toute la puissance des moteurs pour contrer cette force, mais il va falloir prendre une décision.

Tous s'étaient tournés vers elle. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder les uns les autres. Freyja prit la parole.

— Nous voulons arrêter Kuja. La prochaine étape, c'est de s'envoler vers Terra.

— On va sauter dans la porte, ajouta Djidane. Il faut que tu t'approches le plus près possible.

— On va… sauter ? demanda Bibi qui n'était tout à coup plus très sûr.

Eiko lui mit un petit coup de coude.

— Bien sûr ! On est des aventuriers courageux !

Erin acquiesça et retourna à son poste. Le vaisseau dériva lentement en direction du portail, toujours plus près. Au fur et à mesure, ils pouvaient sentir physiquement la formidable énergie magique dégagée. Quand ils arrivèrent tout près du flux tourbillonnant, la force fut telle qu'ils se mirent à léviter. Djidane fit signe aux autres de le suivre puis, par des mouvements de natation, il se mit en route pour franchir le rideau.

— C'est parti ! jubila-t-il. Terra, nous voilà !


	10. Bleu au-delà

**Bleu au-delà**

Le Hildegarde s'éloigna au plus vite pour s'arracher à la puissante attraction du vortex, laissant les huit aventuriers, investis d'une mission capitale, flotter dans le maelstrom. Ils ondoyèrent d'abord lentement, en restant maîtres de leurs mouvements. Ils se déplaçaient librement, sans contrainte, sans pesanteur, au milieu des étincelles qui les entouraient, comme s'ils nageaient dans un lac à l'eau impalpable. Mais de manière à peine perceptible, le flux les entraînait, vers l'infini, vers une intense lumière bleue. Là-bas, se doutaient-ils tous, se trouvait leur destination, mais ils ne réagissaient pas de la même manière à cette certitude. Steiner, engoncé dans son armure, tentait avec une maladresse certaine de combattre cette force qui l'attirait. Il ne pouvait guère que faire des moulinets inutiles avec les bras. Bibi poursuivait son chapeau qui n'avait de cesse de s'envoler plus vite que lui. Eiko s'amusait comme la gamine qu'elle était à tenter d'attraper les lumières fuyantes. Kweena avait entamé une nage étonnamment gracieuse malgré son gabarit. Freyja et Tarask se laissaient emporter, dans l'expectative. Djidane, dont le regard étincelait d'excitation, fit signe à Dagga de le suivre et s'élança dans le courant, pour passer la porte dimensionnelle vers Terra qu'ils espéraient tous. Dans son regard bleu-vert se reflétait l'éclat azuré qui les nimbait. Un sourire éclatant, signe d'un bonheur à l'état pur, éclaira son visage.

Leur vue se brouilla tandis qu'ils étaient propulsés de plus en plus vite. Un méli-mélo iridescent les environna et ils perdirent alors toute notion du temps, des distances, de leur réalité corporelle même. Ils n'étaient plus rien d'autre que des points d'observation dépourvus de chair et ce qui les entourait paraissait tout aussi abstrait. Semblables à des rayons lumineux en accéléré, des filaments de couleur les entourèrent de toutes parts, accompagnés de sons vifs et rapides. C'était comme si la lumière elle-même, dans sa vitesse absolue, produisait un bruit caractéristique. Quelle découverte, dans ce cas ! Maître Totto serait ravi d'entendre parler de ce phénomène.

Finalement, leur vue se stabilisa, la réalité redevint davantage tangible autour d'eux. Un bleu azur des plus purs les entoura, plus franc que celui du ciel d'Héra, plus profond que celui de leurs océans. Alors qu'il leur semblait qu'ils grimpaient à toute vitesse, ils virent partout dans ce nouvel environnement des sortes d'immenses tiges cristallines, à demi translucides, surmontées par un chapeau comme celui d'un champignon. Ils s'élevèrent encore, sans corps, sans matière, purs esprits – ou plutôt pures âmes, rectifièrent les plus réfléchis d'entre eux en se souvenant du surnom de « chemin des âmes ».

Et tout à coup…

ooo

La sensation d'une pierre froide sous sa joue. Contre le reste de son corps, à travers les tissus de ses vêtements. Les images irréelles défilaient encore dans l'esprit de Dagga, comme en surimpression à l'intérieur de ses paupières. Pourtant elle sut, par cette simple perception tactile, qu'elle était redevenue elle-même, ou en tout cas une entité matérielle capable d'éprouver le toucher. Ses autres sens, en revanche, ne répondaient pas. Aucun bruit au-delà des bourdonnements indistincts de ses propres oreilles, aucune odeur quand elle inspira enfin, avec délectation, une goulée d'air ambiant. Au prix d'un effort, non pas physique mais simplement un effort de décision et de résolution, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se trouvait sur un chemin de pierre aux reflets bleutés, irrégulier et craquelé. Elle se redressa. Quelques-uns de ses compagnons étaient étendus non loin, elle reconnaissait notamment la silhouette vêtue de rouge de Freyja couchée à quelques pas d'elle, son chapeau reposant un peu plus loin. Elle leva les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel d'un bleu presque hypnotique, et tout autour, vers l'horizon, des îlots surmontant des tiges cristallines. Elle devina qu'elle-même était sur une structure semblable. Sur les côtés du chemin, le bleu des murets apparaissait veiné d'un rouge sombre, semblable à de la rouille, comme si la pierre était en réalité fortement métallique. Elle se souvint de constructions associées à Terra, vues dans son monde. En particulier les coffres de métal étrange, dans l'Ifa ou le château d'Ypsen. Assurément, il s'agissait ici de la même matière.

L'environnement alentour semblait un peu flou, comme figé dans la glace, comme s'ils se trouvaient sous l'eau sans en ressentir les effets. Au contraire, elle se sentait légère, moins pesante que dans son monde. Au loin, elle observa un infini profond, aux variations azurées dans les couleurs, et toutes les minuscules contrées qui le parsemaient, flottant presque au-dessus de leurs piédestaux irisés.

— Que c'est beau ! murmura-t-elle, et sa propre voix, premier son distinct qu'elle entendait, l'étonna.

Un ricanement lui répondit. Elle se retourna et vit Tarask qui regardait lui aussi le lointain. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le guerrier sauvage et silencieux.

— Votre Majesté, nous sommes perdus dans un environnement sans doute hostile, sans soutien et sans guère d'espoir de retour. C'est beau, oui, mais serait-ce la beauté de la mort que nous contemplons ?

Dagga retint son souffle. Tarask le taiseux parlait rarement, ce qui conférait encore davantage de poids à ses sinistres paroles.

— Après tout, Kuja lui-même est plutôt bel homme, n'est-ce pas ? conclut-il.

— Pourquoi es-tu venu, alors ? demanda Freyja qui s'était réveillée à son tour.

La rate se relevait avec précaution en s'appuyant sur sa hallebarde. Il haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que nous avons une chance infime de réussite, ce qui signifie que sans moi, vous n'en aviez aucune.

Dagga se désintéressa de la joute verbale entre les deux guerriers et se mit en quête de ses autres compagnons.

ooo

Steiner se réveilla dans un paysage similaire. Une douleur lancinante cognait fort dans sa tête, comme s'il avait violemment tapé le sol en atterrissant. Se sentant comprimé dans son casque de chevalier, il défit les sangles pour le retirer, avec un soupir de soulagement. Il se massa un instant les tempes, sous ses cheveux gris coupés en brosse. Ensuite, il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait comme une forêt de champignons bleus flottant dans le vide, à perte de vue. Plus près de lui, des arêtes rocheuses se succédaient à l'écart du sentier où il se trouvait. Affalé sur le ventre un peu plus loin, il avisa Bibi et son chapeau posé en travers à côté. Au-delà, la chevelure blonde de Djidane dépassait de derrière un promontoire de roche métallique, non loin du mage noir. Le brigand ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son ami, pourtant il était presque tourné vers lui. Ou alors il s'en désintéressait. Steiner fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Djidane avait de nombreux défauts, mais son altruisme ne faisait aucun doute. Jamais il ne laisserait un compagnon sur le côté.

— Djidane ! cria le capitaine pour attirer l'attention du malandrin.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier disparut derrière le monticule. Steiner pesta et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Bibi, en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher sur les saillies de roche.

ooo

Djidane observait lui aussi le paysage féerique, presque irréel. Près de lui, une route étroite s'élevait avant de s'arrêter abruptement, pendant dans le vide. Il s'avança jusqu'au bord de la corniche. En dessous de lui, un vide insondable d'azur profond. Au loin devant, de nombreuses colonnes cristallines rayaient l'horizon, chacune avec une sorte de chapeau de forme vaguement ovoïde.

— Une forêt de champignons de métal, prononça-t-il à mi-voix.

Çà et là, des ponts reliaient certaines de ces structures. Djidane se retourna pour vérifier s'il était lui-même au sommet de l'une d'entre elles, mais le terrain au bord duquel il se trouvait semblait plus vaste, plus varié, plus vallonné. Un réseau de chemins parcourait cette terre, passant derrière des collines de roche bleue, sans doute menant vers d'autres surprises. Et, par là, ses compagnons se trouvaient sans doute. En espérant qu'ils soient arrivés sans encombre.

Il esquissa un pas pour aller les retrouver quand une étrange fumée noire apparut non loin de lui, puis se condensa rapidement en une forme humaine. Il se figea, sur la défensive, et attendit.

La première impression que donna le personnage qui apparaissait ainsi, fut celle d'une vieillesse savante. L'homme, chauve et pourvu d'une longue barbe grise, ressemblait un peu à Ramuh, le maître de l'orage. Cette association d'idée aurait pu amener Djidane à se méfier, tant la puissance de la chimère en question était bien cachée derrière une apparence débonnaire. Mais ici, ce qualificatif « débonnaire » ne s'appliquait pas du tout. Le regard dur, la peau blafarde, une cape plus noire que la nuit, un torse étrangement vide avec une orbe rouge sang en son centre… l'être semblait à peine humain, et franchement inquiétant. Djidane se demanda si tous les habitants de Terra ressemblaient à ce vieillard.

— Ainsi, tu es enfin arrivé jusqu'ici… gronda l'homme. Le temps est venu, ça y est. Celui qui asservit le temps est là.

Sa voix caverneuse se répercuta sur la roche alentour.

— T'es qui, toi ? demanda Djidane.

Un mince sourire sans joie se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme.

— Tu veux savoir mon nom ? Dans ce cas, d'abord, je vais te demander : qui es-tu, toi ?

Tellement typique… Djidane détestait ce genre d'attitude, mais après tout, face à un habitant de Terra, il était lui-même le visiteur, l'intrus. Il était sans doute normal qu'on lui demande de se présenter en premier.

— Moi ? Je m'appelle…

L'homme lui coupa la parole.

— Qui es-tu, toi ? répéta-t-il sans l'écouter.

Djidane s'agaça.

— Si tu me laissais te répondre au lieu de me couper la parole, je te dirais mon nom…

— Ah, ricana l'homme, tu penses donc que le nom qu'on te donne a une signification, une importance. Tu as été ensorcelé par la lumière de la lune bleue.

Djidane ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais la mention de la lune bleue lui ramena en mémoire les visions dans les ruines d'Euyevair : un monde avec une lune bleue et un autre avec une lune rouge. L'homme parlait sans doute de la lune bleue d'Héra, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Explique-toi ! ordonna le brigand.

— Tu ne sais rien, mon garçon, absolument rien, voilà tout, répliqua l'autre d'une voix cassante. Allez, viens, visite ces lieux, vois par toi-même. Découvre Terra et découvre-toi toi-même.

Et sur ces mots, le corps du vieillard s'entoura d'une lueur aveuglante et il disparut sans un bruit.

Djidane resta interdit, et courroucé par les phrases sibyllines et malsaines, mais à ce moment-là, une voix retentit derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Dagga qui accourait vers lui.

ooo

Enfin elle retrouvait son ami ! Il avait atterri bien à l'écart du reste du groupe et elle avait mis du temps à le rejtrouver.

— Djidane !

— Dagga ? Tu vas bien ?

Ils s'étreignirent, heureux de constater qu'ils étaient tous deux sains et saufs après ce périple.

— Ça va, lui assura-t-elle. Et les autres aussi. Viens, dépêche-toi, allons les rejoindre.

Elle le mena sur le chemin de roche métallique, à travers le terrain encaissé, minéral, irréel. Le paysage brillant, tout en teintes de bleu, avait un côté enchanteur. Djidane observait les alentours tout en marchant, subjugué.

— C'est… beau, murmura-t-il à son tour.

La jeune reine secoua la tête, mal à l'aise.

— C'est vrai. Mais déprimant, aussi, objecta-t-elle. Ces grands champignons, ou arbres, ou je ne sais comment les appeler, ils sont faits de cristal et de roche. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas vu la moindre plante.

Djidane réalisa qu'elle disait vrai.

— Il me faut des arbres, des fleurs, continua-t-elle d'un ton sombre. Et des oiseaux.

Le malandrin l'écoutait à peine, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à nouveau à sa visite à Euyevair, aux messages qu'il y avait trouvés. Sur Terra, disaient ces messages, les formes de vie avait périclité, les végétaux et les animaux avaient disparu. Alors, les habitants avaient tenté de trouver une solution pour enrayer ce déclin. Il observa à nouveau les alentours, avec un œil neuf. Il y avait une beauté certaine dans ce paysage minéral, mais Dagga avait raison, on ressentait aussi un grand vide. Un peu comme quand il avait visité Bloumécia en ruine après le passage de l'armée d'Alexandrie, ou Madahine-Salée. La sensation d'arriver quand il n'y a plus rien à voir. Terra avait perdu son âme, c'était une terre vide. Pourtant, il y avait encore des habitants. Le vieil homme en noir, bien sûr. Et Kuja.

ooo

Au détour du chemin qui contournait une colline aux reflets bleu-gris, ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Ils pressèrent le pas pour enfin voir leurs compagnons. Bibi était étendu au sol, immobile, avec Kweena et Eiko qui tentaient de le soigner. Non loin, Tarask, Freyja et Steiner restaient en garde face à leur adversaire. Sauf que ni Djidane ni Dagga ne réussissait à distinguer l'adversaire en question.

— Un ennemi invisible ? demanda Dagga tandis qu'ils se mettaient à courir pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Au même instant, une gerbe de feu fondit sur Freyja qui bondit en arrière in extremis pour éviter de se faire submerger. Djidane vit enfin à quel mystérieux ennemi ils avaient affaire : une simple bulle rouge flottait dans les airs et venait de cracher ces flammes, si petite et si anodine qu'il ne l'avait même pas vue. Une deuxième forme ronde envoya à son tour un cône de flammes sur Steiner qui encaissa le choc en se retournant et se recroquevillant, à la suite de quoi il attaqua le monstre et le trancha d'un large coup de son épée. Sous les assauts conjugués des trois guerriers, les deux étranges entités fusionnèrent bientôt en une seule avant que celle-ci ne succombe enfin, juste alors que Djidane et Dagga rejoignaient le groupe. Les combattants reprirent leur souffle, durement affectés par leur affrontement.

— C'était quoi ces saletés cracheuses de feu ? demanda le malandrin.

— Cracheuses de feu ? Si c'était que ça… maugréa Tarask. Au départ, quand ils étaient trois, ils ont abattu Bibi avec un simple rayon d'énergie.

Steiner revenait vers eux à grand pas, furieux.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas aidé ? s'exclama-t-il avec force en s'adressant à Djidane. Bibi a failli mourir et tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt !

Djidane leva les mains.

— Attends, papy, je savais même pas que…

— Je t'ai vu ! hurla le chevalier. Tu étais là et tu n'as rien fait. Tu es parti.

Autour d'eux, tout le monde les regardait tour à tour avec perplexité. La reine s'avança et s'interposa entre son capitaine et son ami.

— Steiner, calmez-vous, je vous prie. Vous devez sans doute vous tromper. Je suis partie à la recherche de Djidane, je l'ai retrouvé par là-bas…

Elle indiqua de la main la direction depuis laquelle ils venaient tous deux.

— … et je suis restée avec lui depuis.

Freyja et Kweena se mêlèrent de la conversation, assurant de leur confiance en Djidane. De leur avis, il n'aurait jamais laissé Bibi en danger sans intervenir. Même Tarask lui apporta une sorte de soutien, résumant cyniquement sa pensée par ces mots :

— Djidane a de nombreux défauts. Ne jamais abandonner ses amis, quoi qu'il en coûte, en est un.

Pendant ce temps-là, le mage noir se redressait péniblement, abreuvé des sortilèges de santé d'Eiko. Elle avait même dû utiliser la plus puissante de ses magies, à même de ramener à la vie celui qui vient de trépasser. La petite fille, satisfaite, se releva alors et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

— Moi aussi, je l'ai vu, par là-bas, indiqua-t-elle. Mais je crois que c'était pas Djidane. Il lui ressemblait, c'est tout.

Tout le monde se figea.

— Tu veux dire que Djidane aurait un sosie ici ? demanda Freyja.

Elle hocha la tête avec conviction.

— Ou peut-être un cousin. Après tout, Dagga et moi, on s'est rendu compte qu'on était cousines, alors pourquoi pas ?

Le brigand se tourna dans la direction montrée par la petite fille. Un chemin se poursuivait en bordant le vide de Terra. Aucun danger, aucune présence n'était visible, mais le danger et l'inconnu l'attendaient forcément.

Il se mit en route et fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

— Dans ce cas-là, il me tarde de le rencontrer ! s'exclama-t-il. Allons-y !

Malgré son ton enjoué, sa voix dissimulait un malaise certain, au plus profond de lui. L'inquiétant vieillard vêtu de noir lui avait dit de se découvrir lui-même. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

ooo

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans le paysage fantasmagorique de roche bleue, serpentant entre des contreforts parfois agrémentés de ce qui ressemblait à des constructions de métal. Tout cela semblait désolé, détruit depuis longtemps, mais il se dégageait une certaine poésie de ces lieux, encore amplifiée par le silence ambiant. À part le bruit de leurs pas et de leurs rares paroles aucun son n'était audible, pas même un sifflement d'air dans leurs oreilles.

Pour poursuivre leur chemin, ils durent longer le bord de la portion de terre où ils se trouvaient, au-dessus d'une immensité bleue insondable. Il leur fallut même, à un moment où leur chemin était partiellement détruit, sauter de débris en débris qui flottaient dans le vide. Bibi, en particulier, eut besoin de l'aide de ses amis, tant il avait le vertige et sautait mal à cause de ses petites jambes et de l'attaque qui l'avait presque terrassé un peu plus tôt. Finalement, ils atteignirent un gigantesque pont de métal blanc qui passait sur une autre « île ».

Alors, ils la virent.

ooo

Le fameux sosie de Djidane s'accordait en réalité au féminin et se trouvait à l'extrémité du pont. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés coupés en carré, à la peau pâle. Elle portait une tenue blanche et rose composée d'une tunique, d'une jupe et de bottes de même couleur.

Et surtout, elle avait une queue de singe.

Mis à part les vêtements, Djidane comprenait tout à fait que Steiner et Eiko aient pu le confondre avec ce personnage. Ou plutôt, il l'aurait tout à fait compris s'il avait réfléchi à cela plutôt que de la fixer, l'esprit vide, frappé de la plus intense des stupéfactions. Autour de lui, ses compagnons partageaient à peu près son attitude.

Finalement, il reprit contenance et la héla en s'approchant d'elle.

— Hé, toi !

Elle se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée, sans un mot. Le groupe se remit en route pour la suivre. Une tâche difficile, tant elle connaissait mieux le terrain qu'eux. Cependant, de temps en temps, au loin, ils la voyaient s'arrêter pour leur donner l'occasion de la rattraper. Sans doute voulait-elle les mener quelque part. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, gravirent des constructions minérales étranges, durent escalader en s'aidant d'échelles semblables à des toiles d'araignée de métal éclatant. Finalement, au détour d'une corniche, près d'un nouveau pont d'un blanc éclatant, ils purent s'approcher près de la mystérieuse fille qui les attendait. Djidane fit un pas dans sa direction, une expression inquiète sur la figure.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ricana. En dépit de son visage inexpressif, elle ressemblait trait pour trait au malandrin désemparé.

— Tu n'en sais vraiment rien ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Sa voix était cristalline, mais impersonnelle et sans aucune chaleur. Djidane hésita sur le sens de ces mots et elle reprit la parole.

— Suis-moi et tu comprendras ce que nous sommes. Ainsi que ton propre héritage.

Elle repartit, le laissant figé la bouche entrouverte.

Personne n'eut à cœur de la suivre tout de suite, tant cette rencontre amenait questions et réflexions. Freyja se tourna vers Djidane.

— Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu nous as caché des choses.

— Peut-être qu'on m'a caché des choses à moi… répliqua-t-il d'un ton sombre. Ou peut-être que je me suis caché des choses à moi-même.

Il repensa à ses étranges rêves d'enfance, où la couleur bleue était omniprésente, sans qu'il sache à quoi la rattacher. Était-il déjà venu ici ? Était-il venu _d'ici_ ? Il n'osait formuler cette interrogation à haute voix devant ses compagnons.

La mystérieuse jeune femme s'était arrêtée au milieu du pont, les regarda et lança une dernière phrase.

— Viens par ici et vois par toi-même.

Elle les attendit ensuite. Ils la rejoignirent et elle se contenta de leur faire le geste de passer. Ils finirent de franchir le pont et atteignirent le bas d'une tour minérale aux formes torturées. Un escalier permettait d'en gravir les niveaux. Ils commencèrent leur ascension. Alors qu'il semblaient arriver au sommet de la construction, un nouvel escalier s'ouvrit devant eux, plus large, plus imposant, composé de pierre rougeâtre. Dans cette partie de Terra, le paysage semblait beaucoup plus artificiel et construit, et encore plus froid et désert.

L'autochtone les avait suivis sans bruit. Elle les dépassa et gravit les marches suivantes devant eux, jusqu'à mi-hauteur. Elle se tourna alors et regarda Djidane dans les yeux.

— Sois le bienvenue à Branval, chez toi, dit-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer avec un rictus troublé.

— Ta vraie place est en ces lieux, poursuivit-elle. C'est l'endroit où tu vas te donner en offrande.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, à la fin, celle-là ? s'énerva Eiko. Je peux la taper ?

La mystérieuse femme monta encore quelques marches jusqu'à atteindre, au sommet, un haut portail de métal doré. Un halo de lumière verte y scintillait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? hurla Djidane.

Alors, ils entendirent un grondement venu des profondeurs du monde, qui alla en s'amplifiant. Ils se tournèrent vers le bord de la plate-forme où ils se trouvaient. En bas, les profondeurs azurées s'étendaient à perte de vue, mais une ombre s'interposa bientôt dans leur champ de vision.

Un aéronef à la coque fuselée et rutilante apparut, monta jusqu'à eux et les survola dans une grondement de tonnerre. Alors qu'il les survolait, ils distinguèrent sous l'engin un cercle rouge sinistre qui semblait regarder dans leur direction comme un œil démoniaque.

Djidane reconnut le vaisseau, l'aéronef destructeur, dont les archives étranges d'Euyevair prétendaient qu'il était invincible. Dagga, elle aussi, reconnut dans l'instant cette forme.

— L'œil… murmura-t-elle. L'œil !

L'engin de mort, l'œil qui avait détruit Alexandrie, la flotte de Branet à l'arbre d'Ifa, Madahine-Salée… Celui dont la puissance avait asservi Bahamut, le grand dragon chimérique, et tué l'ange gardien Alexandre. Le responsable de la plupart des malheurs de son monde. Elle était, directement ou indirectement, victime des cataclysmes causés par cette effroyable machine. Son village d'enfance, parti en fumée. Sa mère, assassinée, souvenir cruel malgré les errements de l'ancienne souveraine. Et sa fière cité, un tas de décombres fumantes empli des corps calcinés de ses sujets, de ses amis, de ceux qu'elle devait protéger. La litanie de destructions défila dans son esprit, souvenirs les plus horribles de sa vie, tous condensés en cet instant.

Dagga tomba évanouie.

ooo

— Dagga, réveille-toi ! s'exclama Djidane.

Il la secoua avec inquiétude tandis que le reste du groupe se rassemblait autour d'elle et que le vaisseau qui avait causé cet émoi disparaissait dans le lointain. Le choc était tel qu'elle restait inconsciente. Ils essayèrent aussi de lui faire absorber une potion pour la stimuler, mais rien n'y fit. De colère, Djidane se retourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme qui les avait guidés jusqu'ici, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Celle-ci traversait le portail, mais avant de disparaître à leur vue, elle s'arrêta une dernière fois, se retourna et lança un dernier message à l'attention de son semblable.

— Tu ne sais rien. En fait, tu es tout à fait semblable à l'enfant qui vient de naître. « Pourquoi suis-je né ? Quel est le but de mon existence ? » Tu ignores les réponses à ces questions, mais tu cries pour souligner l'importance de ta vie, de ton existence. Pourtant… tu ne sais rien.

Elle avança alors dans le miroitement vert et disparut dans ce qui était sans doute un portail de téléportation.

Tant par la colère que par l'inquiétude pour l'état de Dagga, Djidane grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il espérait trouver un endroit où allonger son amie, plutôt qu'au pied des marches d'un escalier anonyme. Quand il arriva en haut et se retrouva dans l'embrasure du portail, celui-ci ne brillait plus, désactivé. Mais, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, où un nouvel escalier redescendait, et poussa un hoquet de surprise.

ooo

Devant lui, autour d'un étang d'un bleu brillant, un village s'étendait. Les maisons entouraient l'étendue d'eau, bâties dans cette même pierre métallique bleue qui abondait dans les environs, renforcée de constructions hétéroclites, colonnades, barrières et balustrades biscornues. L'architecture était branlante et avait clairement connu des jours meilleurs. Si jamais le village avait vécu une époque faste, alors celle-ci était révolue depuis longtemps.

Mais ce qui surprit Djidane avant tout, ce fut la vision des habitants qu'il apercevait çà et là, au bord du lac ou dans les embrasures des portes.

Des personnages blonds à queue de singe.


	11. Le village sans âme

**Le village sans âme**

Djidane restait comme sonné, debout à son poste d'observation en hauteur du village peuplé de ses semblables. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement, jusqu'à ce que Steiner le rejoigne. Il portait Dagga dans ses bras, fardeau dont il s'acquittait avec déférence comme déjà plusieurs fois par le passé. Il lui avait ainsi permis de fuir la forêt maudite, mais aussi les cachots secrets de sa mère, à Alexandrie, et à chaque fois, il la transportait sans la moindre plainte. Malgré les divergences entre lui et le capitaine, Djidane songea qu'une telle fidélité forçait l'admiration.

Le capitaine resta un moment à côté de lui à observer le village sans mot dire, la mâchoire crispée. Il voyait bien les mêmes silhouettes qui troublaient tant le malandrin, en était sans doute lui-même ébranlé, mais il respectait son silence et ne voulait pas l'ennuyer tant qu'il n'aurait pas surmonté son choc bien naturel. Djidane lui en fut reconnaissant. Finalement, il se tourna vers lui et parla le premier.

— Il faut trouver un endroit pour l'allonger et nous occuper d'elle. Un endroit sûr.

Steiner hocha la tête.

— Je te laisse partir en reconnaissance. Je veillerai sur elle en attendant.

Djidane posa une main amicale sur l'épaule cuirassée du garde du corps.

— Elle est entre de bonnes mains, comme toujours.

Il descendit vers le village, que sa guide avait nommé Branval, et avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Plusieurs habitants se trouvaient non loin, aux visages tous identiques. L'un d'eux observait son propre reflet, le regard un peu vide. Un autre rentrait dans une maison. Un troisième restait un peu à l'écart contre un mur. Quelque chose frappa Djidane : ils semblaient très jeunes et leurs visages ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Djidane et de la fille qui l'avait mené ici. Le brigand s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux. L'enfant au visage inexpressif ne faisait rien de particulier, il se contentait d'attendre, sa queue de singe balançait avec indolence derrière son dos. Il leva les yeux vers son visiteur. Djidane avait l'impression de plonger son regard dans son propre reflet, une demi-douzaine d'années plus tôt.

Mais en plus lisse, plus neutre, plus régulier, plus… parfait, songea-t-il.

— Bonjour. Il y a que des enfants, ici ? demanda-t-il.

— Nous n'avons pas d'âge, répondit son vis-à-vis d'une voix fluette et rêveuse. C'est ainsi qu'on nous a conçus. Nous restons ainsi…

— Vous grandissez pas ?

L'enfant inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Un très léger sourire flottait perpétuellement sur ses lèvres, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, les pensées ailleurs.

— Notre corps entamera sa croissance le moment venu, quand une âme se posera sur nous.

« Le chemin des âmes », pensa Djidane. Il espérait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Sans doute la mystérieuse guide saurait les réponses. Elle paraissait plus adulte et plus en prise avec la réalité. Il s'adressa néanmoins à nouveau à l'enfant.

— Il y a un endroit où se reposer, dans ce village ?

— Se reposer ? Pourquoi faire ?

— Vous dormez jamais ? s'étonna Djidane.

— Dormir, c'est quand il y a pas de lumière ?

Le brigand se massa les tempes. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver, mais toutes ces devinettes et ce dialogue de sourds, ça commençait sérieusement à le lasser.

— Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit pour quelqu'un qui a besoin de s'allonger ? tenta-t-il. Une auberge ? Un lit ?

Finalement, d'un geste lent, l'enfant leva le bras vers l'entrée d'un bâtiment. Avec un soupir silencieux, Djidane s'y dirigea.

À l'intérieur, en effet, quelques couchettes étaient installées où Dagga pourrait récupérer de ses émotions. Le reste de la pièce était spartiate, sans guère de mobilier, mis à part tout de même une table chargée de vaisselle et un coffre pour ranger des affaires. Sans surprise, Djidane remarqua que le coffre était tout à fait similaire à ceux rencontrés à l'Ifa, à Euyevair ou au château d'Ypsen, fait d'un étrange métal bleu.

Le jeune homme ressortit de la maison et vit ses compagnons qui descendaient à leur tour dans le village, tout aussi étonnés que lui par la physionomie des habitants. Il indiqua à Steiner où amener sa protégée et celui-ci s'y dirigea.

— Je vais rester veiller sur elle, assura-t-il.

Freyja l'accompagna. Les autres s'égaillèrent pour visiter le village.

ooo

Accompagné d'un Bibi bien remis d'avoir frôlé la mort quelque temps plus tôt, Djidane pénétra dans un autre bâtiment. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand, une sorte de vaste hall avec plusieurs groupes d'habitants à l'intérieur, comme s'il faisait office de place centrale de Branval. Il était vide de mobilier ou décoration, mis à part, en son centre, un cristal haut comme deux hommes. Des rais de lumière le parcouraient en tous sens et plusieurs habitants étaient réunis autour de lui dans une posture de vénération.

Djidane et Bibi s'approchèrent, intrigués. Les gens psalmodiaient presque indistinctement à propos du flot des âmes et des étoiles. Il n'y avait rien à tirer de ceux-là, mais Djidane repéra un autre personnage un peu à l'écart, peut-être plus réceptif. Il se dirigea vers lui.

— C'est quoi, ça ? demanda le brigand.

— Une vision du flux des âmes. Un jour, elles viendront à nous.

Djidane haussa un sourcil.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

— C'est au-delà de notre compréhension. Le réceptacle n'a pas besoin de connaissances approfondies puisqu'il les oubliera quoiqu'il arrive. Alors, nous en apprenons le moins possible.

Djidane n'aimait pas ce mot : réceptacle, il lui laissait un pressentiment amer. Il entraîna Bibi vers un escalier qu'il avait repéré et qui s'enfonçait dans un sous-sol.

— T'en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

Bibi garda le silence un instant, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de sa réponse. Finalement, il prit la parole.

— On dirait presque des mages noirs, répondit-il. Sans volonté, qui attendent de s'éveiller. C'est vrai qu'ils parlent, eux, mais à part ça, ils sont complètement apathiques.

Djidane avait commencé à descendre les marches, mais s'arrêta, frappé par la lucidité de la comparaison. Cette réflexion en amenait d'autres.

— D'un autre côté, nota le brigand, c'est Kuja qui a créé l'usine de mages noirs de Dali, ou au moins qui a expliqué aux sbires de Branet comment la construire. Donc c'est une… une technologie qui vient de Terra.

Il avait hésité à employer ce terme, parce qu'il suggérait que Bibi était une machine, mais c'était la dénomination la plus appropriée. Le petit sorcier ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de continuer vers le sous-sol.

La vision qu'ils eurent en bas leur confirma encore leurs soupçons : là, des habitants surveillaient d'autres de leurs semblables plongés dans des cuves de liquide. De nombreuses inscriptions défilaient sur les parois, autant d'indicateurs concernant les personnages enfermés. Djdiane écouta les rares paroles des surveillants, qui parlaient des « performances des génomes » pour « ajuster leur production ». Bibi et Djidane s'entre-regardèrent.

— C'est effrayant, commença Bibi.

— Si on compare avec Dali, c'est comme imaginer que des mages noirs pourraient eux-mêmes diriger l'usine, renchérit Djidane.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il se posait énormément de questions sur son propre compte. Était-il lui-même l'équivalent d'un mage noir éveillé ? Était-il semblable à monsieur 288 ?

— Retournons voir les autres, décida le malandrin. J'aime pas cet endroit.

En tout cas, il savait maintenant comment ces personnages à queue de singe se nommaient : les génomes.

ooo

Eiko se promenait elle aussi dans le village et essayait vainement d'entamer la conversation avec les habitants. Ceux-ci l'ignoraient ou bien répondaient de manière très lapidaire à ses multiples questions.

— Je cherche des médicaments ! s'exclamait-elle. Vous avez pas ça, ici ?

En face, on haussait les épaules. Sans doute ne connaissait-on même pas la signification du mot « médicament ».

— Vous avez pas une boutique de médicaments ? Il me faut de la culbutherbe pour faire une potion ! insista-t-elle.

Elle essayait de s'adresser à divers habitants, sans résultats. Pourtant, elle ne désarma pas et tenta sa chance avec une autre personne.

— Eh, toi ! commença-t-elle.

Elle se figea.

— Mais je te reconnais ! C'est toi qui nous as amenés dans ce drôle d'endroit ! Sauf que Dagga… Bref, t'as pas un médicament ?

L'adolescente blonde, au visage sensiblement plus expressif que ses congénères, lui adressa un petit sourire.

— Son réveil est pour bientôt.

— Comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'étonna Eiko.

— Où est-il ?

La petite fille lança un regard perplexe.

— Il ? Comment ça « il » ? Je te parle de Dagga. De qui tu parles, toi ?

Elle hocha la tête quand elle crut comprendre.

— Oh ! Tu parles de Djidane ! Il te plaît, à toi aussi ? Mais laisse tomber, Djidane et Dagga sont amoureux. T'as aucune chance.

La génome sembla prendre cette information avec une totale indifférence. Elle commença à s'éloigner.

— Dites-lui que je l'attends dans le laboratoire souterrain, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Eiko grogna. Pour qui se prenait cette pimbêche, à donner ainsi des ordres ? Et pourquoi obéirait-elle ?

ooo

Pendant ce temps-là, Djidane et Bibi venaient justement de quitter le laboratoire pour rejoindre Dagga et ses gardiens dans la salle de repos. Steiner et Freyja tenaient fidèlement leur poste au chevet de la jeune femme allongée. La patiente avait les traits détendus et la respiration paisible. Un bon point pour sa guérison. Mais elle ne se réveillait pourtant pas.

— La princesse souffre et nous ne pouvons rien faire, se lamenta Steiner.

Il continuait à la nommer princesse, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à son nouveau titre. Mais ses inquiétudes étaient réelles et son chagrin, sincère. Djidane s'énerva et flanqua un coup de pied dans le mur, de colère. Freyja se tourna vers lui.

— Tu vas bien, Djidane ? Tu as l'air vraiment perturbé. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

— Moi, je suis perturbé ?

Elle lui lança son regard sévère de grande sœur. Il s'excusa.

— Désolé. Voir tous ces « génomes » qui me ressemblent… Et puis, il y a toute cette lumière bleue, j'arrive pas à me concentrer.

À ce moment-là, un léger râle se fit entendre depuis la couchette. Ils se tournèrent tous dans cette direction pour voir Dagga ouvrir péniblement les yeux et tenter de se redresser. Steiner s'approcha pour l'aider.

— Princesse, vous êtes enfin réveillée !

— Vous avez perdu connaissance si soudainement ! compléta Freyja.

Bibi et Djidane s'avançaient aussi, sans mot dire. Elle les regarda tous tour à tour.

— Les souvenirs me sont revenus.

Ils attendirent la suite. La reine hocha la tête.

— La destruction de Madahine-Salée, provoquée par un œil dans le ciel. Cet œil était aussi dans le ciel d'Alexandrie quand Alexandre est mort. Vous vous souvenez, n'est-ce pas ?

La rate hocha la tête.

— C'était un aéronef, se souvint-elle.

Dagga acquiesça.

— C'était _cet_ aéronef, précisa-t-elle.

— Il était aussi là à l'arbre d'Ifa, compléta Djidane, qui avait déjà fait le rapprochement.

— Vous voulez dire que le vaisseau que nous avons vu tout à l'heure est celui qui a tué Sa Majesté ? demanda Steiner.

Djidane lui lança un regard contrarié. Le chevalier se tourna vers sa protégée, l'air contrit.

— Je suis désolé, princesse, je ne voulais pas…

— Ce n'est rien. J'ai suffisamment pleuré. Mais ce vaisseau… il m'a tout pris.

À ce moment-là, Eiko déboula dans la pièce, et son visage enjoué trancha dans l'atmosphère pesante, tant elle était contente de voir sa cousine sortie de l'inconscience.

— Dagga ! Tu es réveillée !

— Je vais bien, assura-t-elle.

Eiko secoua la tête.

— Non, tu es encore pâle, il te faut du repos. Et un médicament. Seulement, j'en ai pas trouvé.

Elle se rendit compte du malaise qui flottait dans ces lieux, qu'elle avait à peine dissipé.

— Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? Vous aussi, vous êtes tout pâles.

Freyja se redressa et se composa une mine plus neutre.

— C'est un endroit fort étrange, et un peu épuisant, voilà tout.

Eiko acquiesça, puis elle se tourna vers Djidane.

— Au fait ! La fille bizarre, celle qui nous a amenés ici. Elle a dit qu'elle t'attendait dans un laboratoire souterrain. Je me demande ce qu'elle manigance.

— Un laboratoire souterrain ? répéta Steiner, les sourcils froncés. Peut-on lui faire confiance ? Elle ne m'inspire rien de bon.

Mais Djidane ne l'écoutait pas. Dès la mention de ce mystérieux rendez-vous, il s'était levé, avec la ferme intention de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il se mit en marche sans attendre.

— Je sais où c'est, expliqua-t-il. J'y vais.

ooo

Djidane retourna, seul, dans le laboratoire où ses semblables étaient analysés, sous la grande halle de Branval. Là-bas, la mystérieuse jeune femme l'attendait. Un très léger sourire éclaira son visage quand elle le vit descendre l'escalier, ce qui était déjà un progrès comparé à l'attitude particulièrement apathique de ses congénères. Djidane s'avança vers elle, non loin des cuves de contrôle qui émettaient un bourdonnement continu, et ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole.

— C'est ça que tu voulais me montrer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt. J'ai pu deviner des choses par moi-même, tu sais.

— Bien, répliqua-t-elle. Tant mieux. Je suis contente que tu comprennes.

Et en effet, contente, elle semblait l'être. Djidane s'emporta.

— Mais je veux pas comprendre ! Même si je suis pas assez stupide pour rien deviner.

Il montra les autres d'un grand geste de la main, à la fois les sujets des expériences et ceux qui les pratiquaient.

— Moi, je suis pas comme ça, assura-t-il. Ils sont tous blonds avec une queue, comme moi, mais ils se comportent comme des pantins sans volonté.

— Ce sont mes semblables. Nous sommes les génomes. Nous habitons dans ce village.

— Oui, j'avais entendu que c'était ça, leur nom bizarre : génomes.

Elle tenta de lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, mais il se dégagea avec vigueur.

— Pas que eux, Djidane, corrigea-t-elle. Nous deux, aussi, nous sommes des génomes. C'est le nom de la source de notre existence à tous.

Djidane poussa un ricanement aigre.

— Tu parles d'une découverte ! Je cherche mes origines pendant toute ma vie, et je me rends compte que je viens d'un taudis comme ça, peuplé de pantins sans cervelle. Pas étonnant que je l'aie pas trouvé avant, c'est même pas sur Héra.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

— Tu n'es pas heureux ? Tu as pourtant retrouvé tes racines, ton village d'origine.

Djidane attrapa sans guère de ménagement le visage d'un génome laborantin et le força à se tourner vers eux. L'autre ne protesta pas.

— Tu me parles de bonheur ? gronda-t-il. J'ai l'impression que vous savez même pas ce que c'est que cette émotion. Regarde-les ! Regarde ces yeux vides !

Elle inclina la tête, signe qu'elle acceptait un argument qu lui semblait pertinent.

— Que veux-tu… Nous avons été conçus ainsi. Nous devons juste vivre ensemble, nous entretenir et travailler, en tant que génomes sans âme. Il le faut, nous ne devons pas en avoir.

— Mais pourquoi ? explosa Djidane. Arrête de tourner autour du pot. Pourquoi j'ai grandi sur Héra si je viens d'ici ? Je suis vivant, bon sang ! J'ai une âme !

Ses derniers mots prenaient une légère teinte interrogative, comme s'il commençait à en douter lui-même, ne sachant plus que penser. Mais il se reprit, repensant à son amitié profonde pour ses compagnons, à ses fou rires avec ses amis, à son amour pour Dagga. S'il n'avait pas d'âme, comme eux, il n'aurait pas pu ressentir tout ça.

La jeune femme le tira de sa réflexion.

— C'est parce que tu es spécial.

— Ah ?

Djidane repensa à Bibi et aux autres mages noirs. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que certains s'éveillaient ? Étaient-ils spéciaux, eux aussi ?

— Nous ne sommes que des réceptacles, expliqua-t-elle, mais toi, tu as été conçu pour une plus grande finalité. Ainsi était la volonté de Garland.

Le nom ne disait rien à Djidane, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui il était.

— Garland ? Ce serait pas un vieux type avec une grande barbe blanche, habillé tout en noir ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis elle remonta l'escalier, l'invitant à la suivre. Il obtempéra, sans savoir si c'était parce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir la suite, ou bien parce qu'il n'avait de toute façon plus rien à faire au sous-sol.

Elle l'attendait dans le hall principal, tournée vers le cristal objet de dévotion.

— Garland est le gardien de notre planète. Sa mission est de ressusciter le peuple de Terra.

Djidane fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.

— Comment ça ? Je comprends pas. Vous êtes sans âmes, mais vous êtes quand même vivants.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je ne parle pas d'eux… Ce ne sont que des réceptacles. Tout comme toi et moi. Le vrai peuple de Terra a sombré il y a des éons. Ils attendent de pouvoir revivre. Pour le moment, cette terre est desséchée, affaiblie, la vie l'a fuie. Le cristal en son centre est trop faible pour gérer le flux de vie. Mais le moment venu, la lumière sera restaurée, et elle sera rouge, non bleue, car Héra sera devenue Terra.

Djidane n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais la dernière phrase retint son attention.

— Attends une seconde, les habitants de Terra vont… s'emparer de Héra ?

Elle acquiesça, tout naturellement, comme si elle venait de parler de quelque chose de banal.

—Il ne peut en être autrement. Terra a toujours absorbé d'autres planètes pour survivre. Le moment venu, sur une planète restaurée par le flux de vie de Héra, les âmes des habitants de Terra seront libérées et pourront venir investir les génomes.

Des réceptacles, se souvint Djidane. C'est pour ça qu'elle employait ce mot. Même avec ces explications nébuleuses, le peu qu'il en comprenait lui déclencha un frisson désagréable sur l'échine.

— Ça a l'air compliqué, railla-t-il. Pourquoi pas juste envahir la planète ?

Il disait ça en plaisantant, car même tous les génomes réunis seraient incapables d'envahir le moindre village de son monde. Pourtant, elle considéra sa phrase avec sérieux.

— Une fois, Garland a essayé, mais ça n'a pas marché.

— Dans ce cas, laissez tomber et laissez Héra tranquille. Partez… la queue entre les jambes.

Elle l'ignora et poursuivit, le regard toujours rivé vers le cristal.

— À cause de cet échec, il a dû attendre bien longtemps avant de mettre en place une stratégie différente. Ensuite, Héra a gagné un pouvoir extraordinaire : le contrôle des chimères.

— Garland a détruit le village des invoqueurs, et aussi Alexandrie.

À nouveau, elle ne tint pas compte de sa remarque.

— Les planètes ont un cycle des âmes. Les âmes naissent de la planète, puis y retournent. Garland a cherché à prendre le contrôle de ce cycle sur Héra.

Elle se tourna vers elle et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

— Et tu étais censé l'aider dans cette tâche.

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Garland t'attend. Suis-moi.

Il hésita. Bien sûr, il rejetait avec force le rôle qu'on voulait lui donner dans toute cette histoire. Mais d'un autre côté, au-delà de Kuja dont il ne comprenait toujours pas la place dans cette intrigue, il semblait qu'il avait trouvé en Garland le véritable ennemi de son monde – de Héra, rectifia-t-il mentalement. En le rencontrant, il pourrait à la fois obtenir des réponses et régler des comptes.

ooo

Dans la maison qui faisait office d'auberge, Dagga se reposait toujours. Elle s'était rendormie, lasse de toutes ces émotions, mais ce sommeil était plus paisible et avait cessé d'inquiéter ses compagnons à son chevet. Eiko, pourtant, se faisait du souci pour une autre raison et ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans la pièce, ce qui irritait profondément Steiner.

— Vas-tu enfin tenir en place, Eiko ? s'agaça le chevalier. La princesse a besoin de calme.

La fillette s'arrêta et soupira.

— Djidane est toujours pas revenu.

En effet, Djidane n'avait pas reparu depuis qu'il était parti au laboratoire souterrain, au contraire des autres membres du groupe. Bibi essayait de faire la conversation aux habitants mais revenait de temps en temps prendre des nouvelles de Dagga, à l'image de Kweena qui s'adonnait à son activité favorite : la recherche de nourriture. Quant à Tarask, eh bien, c'était Tarask, il ne fallait s'étonner de rien.

— Elle n'a pas tort, intervint Freyja.

Elle se leva et alla guetter l'extérieur.

— J'espère qu'il n'a pas été mené dans un traquenard.

— Il devrait être là pour veiller sur Dagga, ajouta Eiko. Pour l'aider à se remettre. Dans les contes de fée, le prince charmant arrive…

Elle s'interrompit car la convalescente se réveillait. Elle se redressa en position assise, le visage toujours fatigué et éprouvé, et fit basculer ses jambes au sol pour se lever. Steiner se précipita pour l'aider à tenir sur ses pieds.

— Ce n'est pas très prudent, princesse, sermonna-t-il tout de même.

— Le vieux à raison, Dagga, renchérit Eiko.

La reine Grenat s'appuya sur le bras offert de son capitaine pour affermir son maintien.

— Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas, même si je ne vais pas encore aller gambader, je le crains.

Elle se tourna vers Eiko.

— J'ai une faveur à te demander.

— Tout ce que tu veux.

— Va retrouver Djidane.

Eiko hocha la tête.

— D'accord, dit-elle avant de se raidir un peu, prise d'une idée soudaine. Oh, je comprends : tu es jalouse de l'autre fille bizarre. Tu as peur qu'elle te pique Djidane.

De légères roseurs montèrent aux joues de la jeune femme mais elle secoua la tête.

— Non, assura-t-elle avec un sourire furtif, c'est plus profond que cela. J'ai un funeste pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.

Eiko lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

— D'accord, je vais le trouver, t'en fais pas. Toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu restes ici et tu te reposes.

ooo

Eiko commença à parcourir le village. Autour d'elle, quelques habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations avec leur air absent coutumier. Elle hésita à les interroger, tant elle avait compris que ceux-ci ne réagissaient guère et se montraient peu utiles. Cependant, elle décida d'au moins demander où se trouvait le laboratoire et obtint le renseignement. Elle fila donc vers le grand hall.

Quand elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, la vision du cristal géant lui arracha un sifflement appréciateur. Autour, les fidèles étaient toujours en adoration. Kweena se trouvait aussi là, qui couvait la pierre du regard.

— Je sais pas si on peut la manger, marmonnait-il. Personne me répond à ce sujet, miam.

Eiko se tapa sur le front avec la main devant tant de futilité et s'approcha du gastronome pour l'interpeller.

— Kweena, tu as vu Djidane ?

— Oui, répondit le kwe en se tournant vers elle. Il était là il y a pas longtemps, miam. Au début, je l'avais pas reconnu, au milieu de tous les autres. On dit que tout le monde a un jumeau, mais là, il y a que ça, des jumeaux !

— Il allait bien ? coupa la fillette.

— Il était un peu bizarre, miam. Et puis il est parti.

— Par où ?

Kweena indiqua la sortie vers l'extérieur.

— Je sais pas où il est allé, miam, s'excusa-t-il.

Eiko repéra l'escalier qui descendait en sous-sol et supposa que Kweena l'avait croisé alors qu'il repartait du fameux laboratoire. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient aucun indice. Elle demanda alors au kwe de l'aider à chercher et ressortit.

Ils retournèrent au bord du lac. L'eau était tellement bleue qu'elle en devenait irréelle et qu'on pouvait douter que ce soit vraiment de l'eau, au sens où on l'entendait sur Héra. Plusieurs habitants étaient plongés dans leur contemplation de l'onde. Bibi se trouvait un peu plus loin, près de l'un d'entre eux, à essayer d'engager la conversation. Ils allèrent le rejoindre.

— Djidane est bizarre, commença-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à ses côtés.

— Tu l'as vu, miam ? demanda Kweena.

Le mage noir hocha la tête.

— Il est passé par ici, on a parlé un peu. Il m'a dit que ces gens étaient vides à l'intérieur et puis il est parti vers l'escalier.

Il montra la sortie du village, qui remontait vers l'étrange portail de lumière verte.

— Et tu l'as pas arrêté ? s'exclama Eiko.

— Non. Il avait l'air bizarre, mais quand même…

Bibi baissa la tête, dépité. Il ne savait plus que penser. Djidane l'avait toujours guidé et soutenu, il avait toujours pris les bonnes décisions. À présent peut-être avait-il lui aussi besoin d'aide, besoin qu'on le guide. Cependant, dans une situation similaire au village des mages noirs, il se souvenait que son ami avait respecté sa recherche de vérité et l'avait laissé prendre sa décision seul. Et de bonnes choses en avaient découlé.

ooo

Djidane se trouvait devant le portail qui surplombait le village. Le halo vert se reflétait sur sa propre personne, lui donnant une allure maladive. Il hésita un instant et avança la main. L'aura se rida comme la surface d'une eau calme. Il avança. Le passage l'accepta et il se retrouva de l'autre côté.

Devant lui, un pont enjambait l'abîme bleu pour rejoindre une autre terre, minuscule. Là-bas, une route se poursuivait sur quelques dizaines de mètres à peine, avant de s'arrêter brutalement en un précipice, à côté d'une parodie d'arbre au tronc noueux et torturé. Près de cet arbre, sa guide l'attendait.

— On va où comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Je te l'ai dit : nous allons voir Garland.

Il embrassa d'un geste le paysage devant lui.

— J'avais compris, mais ça mène nulle part, ici.

Un petit sourire anima le visage de la jeune femme.

— Il y a une route, assura-t-elle. Regarde. Ce chemin va chez lui.

Elle montrait un point près du grand arbre, où il put voir un miroitement verdâtre similaire au grand portail. Djidane s'en approcha avec un peu d'appréhension.

— Il t'attend où dorment les âmes, énonça sentencieusement sa guide. Il t'attend dans le palais suspendu, là où les âmes attendent de renaître.

Le halo pulsait comme le précédent. Djidane avança encore d'un pas.

— Tu ne veux pas dire adieu à tes compagnons ?

Adieu… Djidane refusait ce mot, même si la jeune femme espérait sans doute une séparation définitive. Il cherchait avant tout des réponses, pas une nouvelle vie. Cependant, pour obtenir ces réponses, il fallait aller de l'avant, seul.

— Je sais pas ce que c'est, un génome, exactement, mais je suis né ici. Les gens de Héra sont mes ennemis, c'est bien ça ?

— Tu comprends vite, répondit la blonde.

— Rêve pas. Jamais je travaillerai avec vous. Je veux juste comprendre. Si Terra est ma famille, je dois en finir par moi-même, c'est tout.

Il se retourna et marcha dans le miroitement, qui téléporta son corps ailleurs, vers la demeure de Garland. Malgré sa dernière phrase, le léger sourire de sa guide ne s'était pas effacé.

— Nous verrons bien, murmura-t-elle.

ooo

Eiko, Kweena et Bibi se trouvaient en haut de l'escalier, non loin du portail vert. Tarask se trouvait là, accoudé à une pierre, pensif. Dès qu'il les vit, il les apostropha.

— Vous cherchez Djidane ?

Eiko montra le mystérieux halo.

— Il est passé par là ?

Il acquiesça et s'approcha tout près de la lumière. La couleur dansante donnait une couleur presque pourpre à ses cheveux roux, et accentuaient son teint blafard.

— Il avait l'air grave, gronda le guerrier. Il m'a juste demandé si je me souvenais de ma famille, et puis il a franchi le passage.

— D'un autre côté, miam… commença Kweena.

Tarask l'interrompit.

— Non, lança-t-il d'une voix excédée, je ne pense pas qu'il avait faim et qu'il espérait trouver à manger par là.

— Il avait pas faim, murmura Bibi. Il avait soif. Soif de réponses.

À son tour, Tarask posa sa main sur le halo qui se troubla. De l'autre côté, il distingua le grand pont.

— Allons le chercher, ordonna-t-il. On va pas rester là à rien faire.

ooo

Quand ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté du pont, ils virent la jeune femme blonde qui les attendait. Eiko, pleine de colère envers cette intrigante, l'interpella avec aigreur.

— Eh ! Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Djidane ?

L'autre regarda tour à tour ses visiteurs. Bibi frissonna un peu devant le regard inquisiteur, mais Eiko le soutint.

— Réponds-moi !

— Je ne lui ai rien fait. Il est parti de sa propre initiative pour retrouver Garland.

— Garland ? répéta Eiko. Ça, c'est un nom sinistre. Mais Djidane nous abandonnerait pas ici.

La blonde haussa les épaules.

— Il est allé trouver les raisons de sa propre existence. Sans vous. Vous ne lui êtes pas utiles pour ça.

— Tu mens, c'est un mensonge ! s'indigna Eiko.

Bibi, lui, ne répondait rien. Il savait bien que c'était la vérité, il l'avait compris tout de suite. Les similitudes entre sa propre situation avec les mages noirs de Dali d'une part, et celle de son ami ici d'autre part, le frappaient toujours. Il lui semblait donc logique que Djidane ait cherché la vérité, tout comme lui avait cherché ses réponses, seul, auprès de monsieur 288. Comment lui en vouloir de suivre sa propre jumelle pour la même raison ?

Cette dernière montra de la main l'extrémité de la route et le précipice.

— Il a traversé les portes du palais de son maître.

En un souffle, Tarask fut sur elle. Il la saisit par le col, la souleva légèrement et menaça sa gorge des griffes de son ceste.

— Par où, bon sang ? Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de nous ? Tu vas parler ?

Elle lui lança un regard nullement impressionné.

— Il m'a dit : « Les gens de Héra sont mes ennemis », asséna-t-elle.

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les autres en même temps.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une certaine délectation, ce qui était significatif tant les gens d'ici ne montraient aucune émotion. Tarask la lâcha, stupéfait. Les deux enfants reculèrent d'instinct. Les épaules de Kweena s'affaissèrent en signe d'abattement.

— Il faut prévenir les autres, dit Eiko.

Elle partit à toute vitesse.


	12. Le flux de vie

**Le flux de vie**

Djidane avait utilisé plusieurs moyens de téléportation différents ces derniers temps, comme les bulles de la Rose Rouge ou le vortex de l'île scintillante, mais celui-ci s'apparentait davantage à ce qu'il avait expérimenté au palais de Kuja. Rien d'illogique, d'ailleurs, puisque le gredin venait de ce monde, il devait en utiliser la technologie. En tout cas, en un instant, la vue de Djidane s'était troublée, puis il s'était retrouvé ailleurs, tout simplement, sans la moindre transition.

Pour l'heure, cet ailleurs lui semblait sinistre. Il se trouvait à l'évidence dans un vaste bâtiment, mais un bâtiment très étrange, aux parois rouge sombre et irrégulières, comme les entrailles d'un animal malade. Le chemin de pierre bleue qui s'étendait devant lui serpentait au-dessus d'un précipice, où des formes minérales noueuses et torturées luisaient légèrement grâce à un rai de lumière. Cette lueur filtrait depuis l'extrémité du passage, et il s'avança dans cette direction. De toute manière, il n'avait guère le choix.

— C'est donc ça, le château de monsieur Garland ?

Sa voix se répercuta en écho sur les murs, seul son ambiant dans un silence à part cela sépulcral. Il arriva à une haute ouverture et passa dans une autre pièce.

Le contraste le saisit, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise : de ce côté, le couloir continuait dans une sorte de canyon flanqué de part et d'autre d'une haute végétation métallique, serrée en un treillage inextricable. Comme un sentier dans une forêt grise, terne, morte. Maudite. Plus loin, un escalier s'élevait jusqu'aux frondaisons. Djidane marqua un temps d'arrêt. Une voix s'éleva alors, grondante, venue de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

— Te voilà enfin !

Djdiane reconnut les inflexions sinistres du vieillard en noir et commença à courir vers l'escalier, où ce dernier apparut comme par enchantement. Il se tenait à quelques marches au-dessus du malandrin et le toisait d'un regard sévère.

Les deux se dévisagèrent pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme prenne la parole.

— Il y a douze ans… commença-t-il, j'ai perdu l'un de mes génomes les plus prometteurs.

Djidane se figea et attendit la suite qu'il ne redoutait que trop.

— Je l'avais créé et l'avais envoyé sur Héra afin de contrevenir au cycle des âmes de cette planète. Tu es, Djidane, ce génome très spécial. Et je suis satisfait de te voir de retour.

Djidane sentit la colère monter en lui, un bouillonnement encore contenu mais qui pourrait déborder s'il se laissait aller. Il se demanda fugacement s'il pourrait rentrer en Transe…

— Tais-toi ! répliqua-t-il avec force. Personne me dit qui je suis et ce que je dois faire ! Et je suis pas venu ici pour te faire mon rapport ou te… te prêter allégeance. T'es Garland, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qu'est-ce que cela t'inspire ?

— Ça m'inspire la volonté de te botter les fesses. Mais d'abord, tu vas répondre à mes questions. Comme par exemple, pourquoi j'ai grandi sur Héra ou pourquoi tu veux détruire ce monde.

Il vit avec étonnement Garland disparaître, puis, en un instant, réapparaître juste à côté de lui.

— Détrompe-toi, mon jeune ami, détrompe-toi. Détruire Héra n'est pas mon but… notre but. Nous voulons seulement transformer Héra en Terra.

C'était déjà ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme blonde à Branval, mais la distinction lui échappait un peu.

— Bien sûr, tout ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu. Par exemple, le fait que tu grandisses sur Héra.

Garland soupira. Il avait l'air sincèrement contrarié.

— J'en ai conçu un autre de la même manière que toi.

Djidane repensa à sa guide et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Si tant était qu'elle en possédait bien un, ce qui n'était même pas certain.

— Hélas, il m'a mis des bâtons dans les roues.

« Il ? » songea Djidane.

— De qui tu parles ? demanda-t-il même s'il craignait de connaître la réponse.

Le vieil homme vrilla son regard dans le sien.

— Quelqu'un que tu connais bien, asséna-t-il.

Il se détourna alors et commença à gravir les marches.

— Suis-moi, Djidane. Si tu veux des réponses…

Sa silhouette s'estompa alors et il réapparut quelques marches plus haut. Surpris, Djidane regarda le phénomène se répéter, comme si Garland voulait économiser ses forces, même quand il s'agissait juste de monter un escalier. Pendant ce temps-là, le vieil homme continuait de parler.

— Le temps n'est pas encore tout à fait venu où l'aura de Héra se changera en l'éclat écarlate de Terra. Il se pourrait que j'aie besoin de ton aide.

Djidane le poursuivit. En haut de l'escalier, il déboucha sur les cimes d'une forêt de champignons métalliques. Garland marchait sur les chapeaux gris qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

— Tu vas t'expliquer, oui ? l'apostropha Djidane.

Le vieillard s'arrêta et attendit patiemment d'être rejoint. Il pouvait se téléporter de champignon en champignon, mais Djidane, quant à lui, ne possédait pas le même don et était obligé de progresser par bonds. Finalement, le jeune brigand atterrit devant Garland et soutint son regard sans âge. L'homme hocha la tête et poursuivit.

— Quand Terra a décliné, quand son flux de vie s'est tari, il a fallu trouver une nouvelle planète pour héberger notre glorieux peuple. Parmi tous les mondes, Héra a été choisi. Seulement, cette planète, débordante de vie a… résisté. La première tentative de fusion entre les mondes a échoué, provoquant un cataclysme. Certains lieux de Terra furent transférés sur Héra et de nombreux autres furent détruits, de chaque côté.

Djidane repensa au château d'Ypsen et surtout à Euyevair, où reposait la mémoire de ce peuple oublié.

— Pourquoi insister, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il.

— Trouver un monde en bonne santé, ce n'est pas une mince affaire, répliqua Garland d'un ton docte. Il y a de nombreuses autres planètes, seulement… les trouver prend du temps et coûte de l'énergie. Et très souvent, elles ne conviennent pas. Combien de mondes avons-nous contemplé qui gaspillaient leur flux de vie, courant à leur propre ruine, pour un peu de pouvoir ou de richesse ? Qui devenaient invivables, inexploitables ? En comparaison, Héra était un joyau vierge de toute souillure. Difficile à dompter, certes, mais il fallait juste être patient et ingénieux.

Cette perspective de l'existence de nombreux autres mondes donnait des migraines à Djidane. Il préféra se raccrocher à des éléments plus familiers.

— Et donc, tu as fait quoi ?

— Plutôt que de fusionner les mondes, j'ai utilisé un moyen de détourner le flux de vie de Héra pour aider à la renaissance de Terra. J'ai aussi commencé à créer les génomes pour servir de réceptacle pour les âmes de mes maîtres, lorsque leur éveil viendrait enfin. Et il y a vingt-quatre ans…

ooo

 _Les génomes de Branval vaquaient à leurs occupations, placides et obéissants, sous l'œil austère de leur patriarche. Garland les observait, satisfait. À chaque fois qu'il en créait un nouveau, il le supervisait et lui expliquait son but ultime : servir de réceptacle pour une âme de Terra. Il prenait soin des nouveaux génomes afin que leur création mérite l'investissement, car il puisait dans la faible énergie de ce monde en ruine. Il fallait en effet produire un corps fonctionnel et surtout une âme de synthèse. Une âme faible, certes, tout juste capable de mouvoir le corps, mais cela coûtait à la planète._

 _Garland lorgna plus particulièrement vers le dernier né. Ce génome le déroutait par son attitude iconoclaste. Plus vif que ses semblables, plus réfléchi. Pour l'heure, il jetait des petits cailloux dans le lac, observant la surface liquide se rider, puis étudiant les réactions – ou plutôt les absences de réaction – de ses semblables. Garland l'appela alors et le réceptacle neuf vint à lui._

— _Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il._

 _Il fixait le vieillard de ses yeux bleus perçants._

— _Tu as changé de vêtements, gronda celui-ci._

— _Oui. Ils sont plus seyants, n'est-ce pas ?_

— _Peut-être, concéda Garland. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé la même tenue que les autres ?_

 _Le génome haussa les épaules._

— _Parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres._

 _Garland le dévisagea, perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune garçon avait aussi laissé pousser ses cheveux, là aussi, sans doute, pour se démarquer de ses frères et sœurs. Cette attitude était significative. Il finit par l'inviter à se retirer d'un geste de la main. Il avait des vérifications à faire au laboratoire._

— _Se pourrait-il que… marmonnait-il._

 _Quand il arriva dans les sous-sols, il se dirigea vers les multiples consoles de contrôle et s'attela à consulter le processus de création de ce génome particulier. Un sourd soupçon l'habitait et il fallait en avoir le cœur net. Vérifier si une âme de Terra s'était éveillée en avance et avait investi ce corps._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, il leva les yeux des écrans et hocha lentement la tête. L'explication se révélait plus simple que ce qu'il avait craint. Une surcharge du système, une simple anomalie énergétique. L'âme de synthèse ainsi créée possédait une substance bien supérieure, et par conséquent une conscience accrue de son individualité. En fait, le nouveau-né avait raison : il n'était pas comme les autres._

— _Un échec… grogna Garland pour lui-même. Il faut sans doute le détruire._

 _Un génome avec un tel ego refuserait d'accueillir une nouvelle âme. La double peine, en somme : davantage d'énergie consommée pour un résultat très certainement inexploitable._

 _Quand Garland le retrouva, il se rendit compte que le jeune génome se faisait amener de la nourriture par certains de ses semblables. Le vieillard haussa le sourcil, intéressé, et continua à l'observer pendant encore quelques heures. Rapidement, cet être si spécial avait subjugué nombre d'autres génomes qui lui obéissaient. Rien de surnaturel, pourtant, il utilisait simplement la force de sa conviction, son intime conviction, de plus valoir que les autres._

 _Finalement, il y avait peut-être une bonne manière de s'en servir, songea Garland. Les affaires sur Héra ne se passaient pas aussi bien qu'espéré, il fallait une intervention pour accélérer les choses. Peut-être qu'en envoyant cet élément perturbateur…_

 _Garland prit un temps de réflexion à ce sujet, puis il convoqua le génome à bord de l'Invincible. Quand ce dernier pénétra dans le poste de pilotage, il poussa un sifflement appréciateur._

— _C'est chouette ici ! s'exclama-t-il. J'espère que je pourrai conduire._

— _Cela se pourrait. Oui, cela se pourrait bien, jeune homme, répondit patiemment Garland._

— _Kuja._

 _Le vieillard fronça les sourcils._

— _Pardon ?_

— _J'ai dit : Kuja. C'est mon nom. Comme je ne suis pas comme les autres, il fallait que je m'en trouve un._

ooo

Garland lorgna vers le visage de Djidane en surimpression de celui de Kuja dans ses pensées. Si semblables et pourtant si différents.

— Il y a vingt-quatre ans, répéta-t-il, j'ai créé Kuja.

Djidane leva une main pour interrompre le vieillard. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce que son ennemi soit mentionné, mais quelque chose ne collait pas.

— Attends, Kuja peut pas être un génome, c'est pas possible, objecta-t-il. Il a même pas de queue.

— Il la cache. En permanence, sous ses vêtements. Sa manière de nier la signification réelle de son existence et d'affirmer son individualité.

Garland lui lança un regard perçant.

— Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il.

— Tais-toi ! Je suis pas comme lui !

— C'est ce qu'il disait aussi des autres génomes, s'amusa le vieillard. « Je ne suis pas comme eux. »

Il se remit en route et continua de progresser sur les cimes de la forêt fongique, tout en parlant.

— Son ego était trop démesuré pour faire un bon réceptacle, mais était en revanche approprié pour la mission que je lui confiais : apporter la guerre et le chaos sur Héra, mettre la planète à feu et à sang, perturber son flux de vie.

Djidane songea que le gredin n'avait que trop bien rempli cette mission, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas.

— Mais… pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

— La dispersion du flux des âmes défuntes induite par le chaos de la guerre. Outre que ces âmes défuntes sont plus nombreuses, bien sûr. J'avais créé Kuja peu après que la paix fut revenue, sur Héra, grâce aux aéronefs à brume de Lindblum – quelle ironie. Kuja est parvenu à mettre fin à cette période de paix entre les royaumes. Il a réussi au-delà de mes espérances. Il a eu des idées de génie, même si c'était parfois pour de mauvaises raisons, et il a utilisé les pions adéquats.

ooo

 _Kuja avait fait son chemin sur Héra, joué ses cartes patiemment, et un jour, il avait à nouveau rencontré son maître. Dans une de ses rares sorties de son monde, Garland l'avait rejoint sur les plus hauts sommets du continent de la brume. Le maître de Terra se souvenait encore de ce bel homme qui atterrissait devant lui, juché sur un superbe dragon blanc. Il ressemblait de moins en moins à un génome : il teignait ses cheveux, il s'habillait avec faste, sa gestuelle s'inspirait de la noblesse qu'il côtoyait sur Héra._

— _Garland, dit simplement Kuja en descendant de sa monture, les cheveux voguant dans l'air glacial de la montagne._

 _Le vieil homme tressaillit à ce manque de formalisme, mais ne releva pas. Kuja s'avança._

— _La guerre sera bientôt déclarée ici. J'ai trouvé la marionnette parfaite. Seulement, j'ai besoin de quelque chose._

 _Kuja avait interdiction de revenir sur Terra, mais avait fait passer un message à son maître pour organiser cette rencontre. Ainsi, il avait besoin d'aide._

— _Que te faut-il ?_

— _Certains composants des machines qui créent les génomes. Je souhaite fabriquer le même genre d'êtres, ici sur Héra._

 _Garland se tourna vivement vers son pupille, alarmé._

— _Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Le flux de Héra est déjà chargé d'âmes de Terra, tu ne dois pas l'utiliser._

 _Kuja leva la main en signe d'apaisement._

— _N'aie crainte, je comptais utiliser une autre source : la brume. Ce sont des déchets d'âmes, irrécupérables. Mais largement suffisants pour créer des créatures vouées à tuer._

 _Garland haussa le sourcil._

— _L'idée est intéressante. Après tout, la brume engendre les conflits._

— _Grâce à moi, ce sera encore plus vrai, sourit Kuja._

 _Garland était rassuré. Depuis qu'ils avaient ensemble détruit Madahine-Salée, quelques années plus tôt, il avait craint que son apprenti ne tente de s'approprier les chimères. Il se souvenait des regards gourmands de son apprenti, dans le vaisseau invincible. Seulement, la puissance des chimères était un véritable danger. Des chimères dormantes avaient d'ailleurs fait échouer la première tentative de fusion entre les mondes. Et surtout, Garland se méfiait depuis longtemps de Kuja et craignait que ce dernier ne tente de se retourner contre son maître, avec l'aide de cette puissance._

 _Mais là, créer des soldats à partir de la brume, voilà une initiative tout à fait pertinente et réjouissante._

— _C'est une bonne idée, convint Garland. En revanche, j'y mets une condition._

— _Laquelle ? s'étonna Kuja._

— _Il faut mettre une durée de vie limitée à ces guerriers. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils nous encombrent quand Héra sera devenue Terra._

 _Le jeune homme hocha la tête._

— _Pas de problème._

 _Ce ne fut que plus tard que Garland comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Si Kuja avait bel et bien créé les mages noirs pour répandre la guerre sur le continent de la brume, il s'en était aussi et surtout servi de monnaie d'échange pour atteindre les chimères qu'il convoitait. Cela, afin de se retourner contre son créateur même._

 _Quand il s'était rendu compte de ce dessein caché, il avait réalisé qu'il avait toujours eu raison, dans ses craintes à propos de Kuja. Il avait hélas vu juste._

ooo

— Et moi, dans tout ça ? demanda Djidane.

— Toi…

À moitié tiré de ses réflexions, Garland lui lança un regard appréciateur.

— Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai compris que Kuja était trop dangereux, qu'il agirait par pure mégalomanie, sans se soucier du but réel de sa mission. Il ne se préoccupait pas du sort de Terra. Alors, j'ai su qu'il me fallait un autre être comme lui, mais d'une conception un peu différente. En créant un bébé qui grandirait normalement à Branval, et non un génome déjà adulte, je pourrais l'élever avec patience et lui enseigner l'empathie pour son monde et son peuple.

Djidane secoua la tête. De cela, il n'avait gardé que ces étranges souvenirs bleus.

— Là aussi, j'ai échoué, concéda Garland. Quand Kuja a fini par comprendre la raison de ton existence, il était furieux. Tu n'avais pas quatre ans quand il t'a expulsé sur Héra, tu n'étais pas encore formé. Quant à moi, je n'ai su que bien plus tard ce qui s'était réellement passé. Pensant qu'il t'avait tué, je m'étais résigné à ce que ce soit Kuja, et non toi, mon ange de la mort. Ta création avait coûté beaucoup trop d'énergie, je n'avais plus le choix.

La voix du vieillard prenait des intonations amères.

— J'ignore pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a voulu réussir sa mission au mieux pour me donner tort, pour me prouver que ta création était inutile. Peut-être t'a-t-il laissé en vie là-bas pour avoir l'occasion de te détruire en même temps que tous les peuples de Héra.

Les yeux de Djidane s'écarquillaient de plus en plus. Il voulait en savoir plus, mais se contenait difficilement tant il désirait frapper le vieil homme. Il parla, et sa voix au ton glacial se répercuta sur la végétation métallique tout autour.

— Et c'est pour ça que tant de sang a été versé ? s'indigna-t-il.

Garland inclina la tête sur le côté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de la question.

— Tu parles de l'ambition de Kuja, où du plan pour dévier le flux des âmes ?

— Les deux ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi, à la fin, cette histoire de flux des âmes ?

D'un geste de la main, Garland l'invita à le suivre encore. Un peu plus loin, un escalier émergeait des frondaisons métalliques et montait sur une plate-forme d'observation. Djidane grimpa à la suite du vieil homme. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut, le malandrin put contempler, qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête, l'image d'une planète dont le centre luisait d'un éclat purpurin. Garland embrassa cette vision d'un large geste du bras.

— Disperser le flux des âmes de Héra, faire de la place pour remplir le vide, petit à petit, par celles de Terra. Accélérer le processus avec la guerre et le chaos. Davantage d'âmes à disperser et à remplacer.

Il leva les yeux.

— Regarde l'éclat de Héra, cet éclat presque aussi rouge que celui de notre monde ! Nous avons déjà presque envahi Héra de l'intérieur.

La sinistre lumière pourpre dansait sur le visage de Djidane qui secoua la tête.

— Comment c'est possible ?

— L'Ifa. L'arbre a pour fonction de diviser les âmes et d'introduire le flux étranger dans le cycle de Héra. La brume produite, ce sont des déchets. Les âmes perdues de Héra, déchirées, condamnées, forment un fluide qui répand la guerre.

Le visage de Djidane s'éclaira, pour la première fois depuis qu'il se trouvait face à son créateur.

— Mais alors, tu as perdu ! L'arbre fonctionne plus, on l'a détruit. Il y a plus de brume !

Garland secoua la tête.

— Tu n'as vu que la partie physique de l'arbre. Et effectivement, il ne peut plus rejeter ses déchets pour induire le chaos. C'est dommage, certes, mais sa fonction première est spirituelle et fonctionne encore. Ses racines sont enfoncées profondément pour intercepter le flux des âmes, et l'arbre a toujours soif. Les âmes de Héra sont bloquées, remplacées petit à petit.

Djidane regarda encore la vision de la planète et de son cœur rougeoyant.

— Le cristal au centre de la planète sera bientôt empli des âmes de Terra. Celles de Héra disparaîtront, et Héra deviendra Terra. Quand le bleu sera complètement transformé en écarlate, ma mission sera accomplie.

Abasourdi par cette vérité qui s'assénait sur lui, Djidane se massa les tempes afin d'en assimiler tous les rouages.

— Donc, si je résume, articula-t-il lentement, Kuja est une sorte d'ange de la mort qui envoie les âmes des habitants de Héra à l'Ifa.

Garland acquiesça.

— Oui, mon ange de la mort, du moins jusqu'à ta venue. Son âme n'est pas éternelle, je m'en suis assuré.

— Tu espérais que je devienne plus puissant que lui. T'aurais plus eu besoin de lui.

— Précisément. Et ce moment est arrivé.

Garland posa une main sur l'épaule de Djidane.

— Maintenant que tu as pleinement conscience du but de ton existence.

Sous la lumière de la planète au-dessus d'eux, ils s'entre-regardèrent. Djidane hocha lentement la tête.

— J'en ai conscience, oui.

Il repoussa brusquement le bras du vieillard.

— J'ai surtout conscience des rires et des larmes partagés avec mes amis sur Héra.

Garland ne tenta pas d'autre geste paternel, mais il lui parla avec flamme, comme une harangue.

— Oublie tout cela ! Tu es destiné à vivre pour l'éternité. C'est ta puissance, c'est ton rang, c'est ta raison d'être ! C'est ton monde.

Djidane serra les poings.

— Je veux pas de ce pouvoir. Je cherchais d'où je venais, mais maintenant que j'ai trouvé, je sais que ma vraie vie, c'est avec mes frères des Tantalas, avec Bibi et Freyja, et même avec le gros Steiner, avec Kweena et Tarask, avec Eiko et… Dagga.

Sa voix avait presque menacé de se briser à cette dernière évocation.

— Je suis de Héra ! hurla-t-il. Tu parlais d'une raison d'être ? En voici une : punir ceux qui ont fait souffrir mes amis.

Il brandit un index menaçant.

— Je détruirai Terra. Ça te va, comme raison d'être ?

Garland croisa les bras.

— Regrettable, répondit-il d'une voix sinistre. Je pensais vraiment ton âme parfaite pour faire de toi mon nouvel ange de la mort.

— Mais je suis un nouvel ange de la mort ! La tienne !

À la surprise de Djidane, Garland se mit à ricaner.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie que de rencontrer ton créateur.

— Tais-toi ! La rencontre se finit ici et maintenant !

Le vieillard leva un doigt. Sa voix retentit à nouveau, mais directement dans l'esprit de Djidane.

 _« Le corps est un réceptacle, pour accueillir une nouvelle âme. »_

Le brigand se prit la tête dans les mains, assailli par des vrilles de douleur, puis s'écroula. Garland marcha à lui et le regarda, inconscient, à sa merci. Il soupira.

— Une œuvre remarquable. Quel dommage d'en faire un génome de base.

D'un geste, il fit léviter le corps inanimé.

— Mais je n'ai pas le choix, conclut-il.

ooo

Kuja s'avança au bord d'une falaise et embrassa le lointain du regard. Il était de retour sur Terra, de retour pour réclamer son dû, de retour pour remettre les choses à leur place. Il lui manquait un dernier élément pour que sa victoire soit totale. Bientôt, il obtiendrait la puissance nécessaire. Garland ne perdait rien pour attendre. Lui et Djidane allaient payer pour l'humiliation subie.

Kuja baissa les yeux. Dans les profondeurs azurées en contrebas, une silhouette apparut, de plus en plus distincte. Un aéronef. L'Invincible. Aux commandes, l'un des génomes sous son influence. Ce pantin l'avait bien servi, à plusieurs reprises.

Le vaisseau monta à sa rencontre, se stabilisa à quelques encablures de lui et ouvrit ses portes pour le laisser monter à bord. D'un bond leste, Kuja sauta à l'intérieur. Les coursives silencieuses s'offrirent à lui, larges et vides entrailles du fleuron de la technologie de Terra. Il ne s'attarda pas, ni ne monta au poste de pilotage à la rencontre de son agent, qui n'avait aucune importance. Il se dirigea droit vers les soutes.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait posé le pied dans cet engin. La mission à Madahine-Salée, la destruction des invoqueurs. L'œil sinistre de l'Invincible avait anéanti le village, puis avait capturé les âmes des habitants. Garland pensait qu'ils étaient trop dangereux, que cette action préventive était nécessaire. Le vaisseau possédait une part des pouvoirs de l'Ifa et pouvait absorber les âmes. Celles des invoqueurs ne s'en retourneraient jamais dans le flux de vie local et le pouvoir de l'invocation se tarirait.

Garland était prudent.

C'était aussi un idiot. Il n'avait pas réalisé que le pouvoir d'absorption pouvait également briser le lien entre l'invoqueur et sa créature, chose que Kuja, lui, avait fini par comprendre. Ainsi avait-il pu prendre le contrôle de Bahamut, ainsi avait-il espéré posséder Alexandre lui-même. Il se souvenait parfaitement l'anxiété de Garland, lors de cette mission à Madahine-Salée. Le vieil homme avait peur.

— Tu avais raison d'avoir peur… murmura Kuja. Si j'avais réussi à posséder les plus puissants esprits de Héra, j'aurais pu te tuer sur-le-champ.

Il arrivait au plus profond de la cale de l'aéronef, près de la réserve.

— Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, j'ai trouvé un pouvoir plus considérable encore. Il me reste à le réclamer.

Il ouvrit la porte.

ooo

Garland retourna à l'entrée de son domaine, où il retrouva la jeune génome qui le secondait à Branval. Sa dernière création, un miroir féminin de Djidane. Elle l'attendait patiemment au bas des marches et se redressa à son approche. Elle regarda le corps de son frère, inanimé, flotter aux côtés de son maître.

— Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix égale.

— Non, regretta le vieillard. Djidane est resté trop longtemps loin de nous. Il ne me reste plus que toi.

Elle ne manifesta aucune émotion à cette annonce, ni appréhension, ni satisfaction. Elle était née adulte, avec une âme puissante, et de ce point de vue elle ressemblait davantage à Kuja. L'ego démesuré en moins. Il soupira.

— Il ne me reste plus que toi, répéta-t-il, car Kuja a manifestement abandonné sa mission. Si près du but… Il va falloir que tu prennes sa suite, que tu finisses de disperser le flux de vie de Héra.

Elle était beaucoup moins prometteuse que Djidane, créée un peu dans la précipitation, mais elle ferait l'affaire. L'issue était tellement proche, de toute manière. Elle hocha la tête.

— En attendant, enferme donc celui-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant Djidane. Je m'occuperai de lui dès que possible. Les âmes de Terra vont bientôt reprendre toute leur substance, nous aurons besoin de tous les réceptacles disponibles.

Même Kuja, songea-t-il avant de se détourner et repartir vers son observatoire.


	13. Questions existentielles

**Questions existentielles**

Tout était noir comme l'encre autour de Djidane, oppressant, irréel. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée et il ne voyait toujours rien, pas même son propre corps, comme s'il était enfermé à jamais dans sa propre âme noire. Il ne pouvait se raccrocher à rien d'autre qu'à ses sombres pensées. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que ressasser les révélations de Garland. Comment toute sa vie n'était que mensonge, comment il avait été conçu comme un facteur de chaos et de destruction, comment il faisait partie du grand plan qui visait à tuer tant de gens innocents.

Comment son âme elle-même était une falsification, une expérimentation, la construction malveillante d'un génie retors.

Il se souvint d'une pièce de théâtre de Lord Avon que Djidane, le jeune brigand insouciant qu'il était jadis, jouait avec la troupe des Tantalas, et d'une tirade marquante qu'il avait plusieurs fois déclamé : « être ou ne pas être, telle est la question ». En effet, telle était la question.

— Qui suis-je ? murmura-t-il.

Il revit apparaître, au cœur de l'obscurité, le visage de son étrange sœur, génome anonyme, blonde au visage lisse, réceptacle sans avenir propre.

— Tu ne sais rien, lâcha le visage avec mépris, comme elle le lui avait déjà dit à son arrivée sur Terra.

— Non, c'est vrai, je ne sais rien, répondit-il.

Le visage disparut, les ténèbres l'environnèrent à nouveau. Une voix s'éleva alors dans la nuit, qui l'appelait.

— Djidane !

Qui donc l'apostrophait ?

Et, dans un moment d'égarement, il se demanda aussi : « Pourquoi ce nom ? » avant de se reprendre.

— C'est vrai, beaucoup de gens m'appelaient comme ça, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Parce que c'est mon nom, même si je sais pas ce qu'il signifie.

Au-delà de son nom, il ne savait plus trop s'il devait avoir confiance en sa propre personnalité. Après tout, elle était fabriquée de toutes pièces. Il n'existait pas, il n'était qu'une enveloppe remplie de mensonges.

Dans un nouveau délire, les silhouettes de tous ses compagnons d'aventure apparurent, d'abord indistinctes, puis de plus en plus nettes.

— Djidane, t'arrêtes pas de frimer ! railla Eiko de sa petite voix sarcastique.

— C'est pas faux… répondit-il.

Était-ce un trait de caractère forgé par Garland ? Ça paraissait peu probable. Les autres personnages parlèrent également, tour à tour, sans lien les uns avec les autres.

— Espèce de vaurien insouciant ! gronda Steiner.

— T'as raison.

Comment aurait-il pu être un ange de la mort efficace avec un tel tempérament ?

— Mais dans les moment importants, tu ne nous as jamais déçus, nota Freyja.

— Ha bon ?

— J'ai appris tellement de choses à tes côtés, Djidane, assura Bibi.

— J'ai rien à vous apprendre.

— Tu m'as appris qu'il y avait plus important que manger, miam, objecta Kweena.

— Mais tout ce que je croyais savoir… rien que des mensonges.

— Même ce que tu appelles amitié ? demanda Tarask à point nommé.

Le visage blafard du grand guerrier le toisait avec un sourire ironique sur le visage. Cette fois-ci, il ne répondit rien. Il se tourna vers la silhouette de Dagga qui avançait à son tour au premier plan, tandis que les autres s'effaçaient progressivement.

— Djidane ! appela-t-elle.

— Qui suis-je ? se lamenta-t-il.

Elle était campée devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, dans son attitude de grande sœur pleine de remontrances autant que d'affection.

— Djidane, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Toujours. Si je ne t'avais pas connu, qui sait ce que je serais devenue ?

Le présence de sa chère Dagga l'empêchait de sombrer tout à fait, mais il était fatigué… si fatigué.

— Je suis un réceptacle… vide…

— Vide, vraiment ?

Dagga le regardait, plus nette que jamais.

— Djidane ?

Une voix l'interpellait à nouveau, comme venue d'ailleurs. La silhouette de son aimée disparut brutalement et tout son champ de vision devint moins sombre, plus réel.

— Djidane, réveille-toi ! insista la voix.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

ooo

Une luminosité pâle l'éblouit tout d'abord, par contraste avec son cauchemar ténébreux. Ensuite, il constata qu'il se trouvait attaché dans un fauteuil de pierre, dans une petite pièce chargée de vapeurs nauséabondes produites par des sortes de courtes cheminées, an rang sur les côtés de la pièce. Les gaz lui faisaient tourner la tête, il se sentait étrangement vide. Il réalisa enfin que, à ses côtés, deux enfants s'escrimaient sur les liens qui le maintenaient assis.

— Bibi ? Eiko ?

Eiko défit enfin la dernière attache.

— Les chimères soient louées, tu es vivant !

Il se redressa, encore hagard.

— Je…

Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, il avait des difficultés à fixer ses pensées. Il se concentra sur ses deux compagnons. Ses amis.

— On était très inquiets, dit Bibi en l'aidant à se relever. Pourquoi t'es parti tout seul ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il dans un râle à peine audible.

— À ton avis ? s'étonna Bibi. On est venu te sortir de là, bien sûr.

— Tout seuls ? s'exclama Djidane.

Eiko le tira par le bras.

— Bien sûr que non. Viens.

En effet, à présent qu'il prenait davantage conscience de son environnement, il entendait des bruits de combat. Il y avait une porte devant lui, et l'on se battait quelque part au-delà. Lui, de là où il se trouvait, ne distinguait guère qu'une obscurité bleutée. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'ouverture. Sa tête lui tournait encore et il avait quelque difficulté à marcher droit.

Enfin, il sortit et prit une profonde inspiration, d'un air frais et non vicié par les vapeurs à l'intérieur. Ses idées s'éclaircirent et son mal de crane reflua un peu. Il se retourna à nouveau et regarda avec mépris les tuyères qui déversaient les miasmes délétères dans sa cellule. Garland avait voulu le droguer ou même bien pire. Il songea à son étrange rêve. Il avait eu l'impression de se perdre lui-même, mais le souvenir de ses amis, et Dagga en particulier, l'avait maintenu en prise avec sa réalité.

Avaient-ils, en fait, sauvé son âme ?

— Garland, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tu as échoué. Je vais pouvoir tenir ma promesse. Je serai ton ange de la mort personnel.

Il réalisa que les deux enfants le regardaient toujours, dans l'expectative.

— Laissez-moi seul, leur dit-il.

Eiko écarquilla les yeux.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai quelque chose à faire, qui vous concerne pas.

— Enfin, Djidane ! protesta Bibi.

Il se retourna à nouveau et avança de quelques pas au-dehors. Les bruits de lutte avaient cessé. Il émergeait au pied d'un sinistre bâtiment, sa prison. Tout autour, un paysage désolé de roches noires découpées et meurtries. Sur le côté, un autre édifice, bien plus haut, se perdait à la vue. Un étrange pont de lumière reliait un étage supérieur du premier à l'autre, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir trouver une autre entrée aux cachots qu'il venait de quitter, pour atteindre ce pont et ainsi pénétrer dans la tour principale. Car sans doute Garland se trouvait-il tout en haut. En levant les yeux, il vit aussi des créatures qui volaient en escadrille, nombreuses autour des hauteurs. Sur sa droite, un chemin légèrement en pente longeait le mur de son bagne.

— Toujours à faire le brave, railla Eiko derrière lui. Écoute, Djidane, tu te trompes. Ça nous concerne tous.

— Allez, Djidane, ça te ressemble pas, renchérit Bibi.

Djidane soupira.

— Fermez-la, stupides gamins !

Il partit en courant, laissant ses deux amis interloqués.

ooo

Freyja extirpa sa lance du corps d'un dragon d'argent. La créature fuselée, aux ailes majestueuses, s'était détachée de son groupe et avait fondu sur eux tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la demeure de Garland. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule et la rate s'inquiétait pour ses compagnons qu'elle avait perdus de vue. Tarask, seul à ses côtés, éructa bruyamment et flanqua un coup de pied au monstre vaincu.

— Cochonnerie, maugréa-t-il. J'avais cru comprendre que toute vie avait disparu de Terra. On dirait qu'il reste quand même ça, mais on s'en serait bien passé.

Freyja se remémora la première fois qu'il avait vu Kuja. Ça se passait au palais de Bloumécia, sa patrie détruite par la folie des hommes. Djidane et elle avaient été vaincus, après quoi Kuja s'était hissé le long de l'encolure d'une telle créature.

— La monture de Kuja… marmonna-t-elle.

— Au moins, il en avait de rechange, répliqua Tarask en levant les yeux.

Une nuée de dragons tournait toujours autour du château de Garland, inlassablement. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux plongeait en piqué vers une cible au sol. Ainsi avaient-ils été attaqués alors qu'ils cherchaient Djidane dans ces environs. Ils ignoraient où étaient leurs autres compagnons car ils avaient occupé le monstre pour leur laisser le temps de poursuivre leur chemin.

Freyja regarda la silhouette massive du château, entouré de coteaux et saillies de pierre noire, sinistres et traîtres. Elle se souvenait que le capitaine Steiner avait mené les autres en direction de la muraille d'un bâtiment secondaire, au-delà d'un passage dans les rochers. Elle fit signe à Tarask et ils se mirent en route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient Eiko et Bibi.

ooo

Djidane progressait sur le chemin qui longeait la paroi, plus déterminé que jamais. Autour de lui, un paysage apocalyptique s'étendait, tout de roches noires tranchantes et d'étroits défilés. Penser que ses amis avaient traversé ces dangers pour venir le tirer de là renforça sa détermination. Il devait retrouver Garland et lui faire payer ses méfaits. Une manière pour lui, sans doute, de racheter l'erreur de sa propre existence.

Il maugréa. Il ne pouvait pas faire prendre plus de risques à ses compagnons, en particulier les deux plus jeunes d'entre eux. Il était pleinement responsable de la situation et devait la régler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que la fusion ne soit achevée et que son monde d'adoption ne soit englouti dans le néant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le dragon qui plongeait vers lui. Une puissante rafale de vent, provoquée par deux ailes argentées qui battaient l'air avec force, le projeta contre le mur, l'assommant à demi.

Il se redressa en grimaçant et lorgna vers le monstre qui s'était posé non loin devant lui. Le dragon aux plumes argentées poussa un rugissement strident. Djidane porta la main à son flanc pour dégainer mais ne rencontra que le tissu de sa tunique.

— Mes dagues, gémit-il.

Bien sûr, on l'avait désarmé quand on l'avait enfermé. Djidane serra les poings. Le monstre avança vers lui à pas pesants pour l'acculer contre la paroi derrière lui. À l'extrémité de ses pattes avant, de longues griffes luisaient d'un éclat métallique et écarlate et semblaient tranchantes comme des rasoirs.

Soudain, une masse indéterminée tomba sur le cou du dragon qui commença à balancer la tête de droite et de gauche pour désarçonner son assaillant. En dépit des mouvements rapides de la créature, Djidane distingua la chevelure tressée et flamboyante de Tarask. Le guerrier planta les lames de ses cestes de part et d'autres des cervicales de sa cible, le faisant hurler de douleur. Dans un mouvement réflexe, le dragon releva haut la tête. Pendant que Tarask, incapable de garder son équilibre, tombait à la renverse, Freyja se propulsa d'un bond fantastique, lance en avant, dans la gorge du monstre. Ce dernier s'effondra dans un râle. Tarask se releva et épousseta ses chausses dans un geste faussement désinvolte.

— C'est quand même plus facile quand on a attrapé le coup, nota-t-il à l'adresse de Freyja.

— Celui-ci était plutôt maigrichon, comparé aux autres, rétorqua-t-elle en regardant le ciel avec appréhension. Feins-tu de l'ignorer ?

Elle se tourna vers Djidane, non loin d'elle.

— On a parlé avec les petits, ajouta-t-elle à son intention. C'était idiot de ta part de partir seul.

Il ne répondit pas. Pendant ce temps-là, Tarask s'éloigna de la carcasse du dragon et les rejoignit.

— Tu es un hypocrite, Djidane, lança-t-il. Tu parles d'amitié et d'entraide, mais ton naturel revient finalement : égoïste et solitaire.

Djidane écarta l'argument d'un revers de la main.

— Cette affaire concerne que moi. Elle a toujours concerné que moi. Restez par ici, protégez les enfants. C'est à moi de régler ça là-haut.

Obstiné, il commença à se remettre en route, dépassant et ignorant Tarask.

— On est là avec toi, donc ça nous concerne, objecta Freyja derrière lui d'une voix aigre. Et puis, quand tu m'as accompagnée à Bloumécia au début de la guerre, ça ne te concernait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, c'était naturel qu'un ami veuille m'accompagner et m'aider.

Djidane soupira et força le pas sur le chemin dont la pente s'accentuait. Non loin, une nouvelle ouverture permettait de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Hélas, il vit un autre dragon plonger et se poser, barrant le passage de sa masse argentée. Bien plus imposant que le précédent, le monstre poussa un hurlement strident et le lorgna avec un regard mauvais.

Il entendit des bruits de course derrière lui et serra les poings. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de l'aide : il était toujours désarmé. Il se tourna à demi, tout en gardant dans son champ de vision le dragon qui ruminait et trépignait, prêt à attaquer. Steiner et Kweena arrivaient à hauteur de Freyja, accompagnés des enfants. Le kwe lança quelque chose dans sa direction. Il reconnut ses dagues qui firent un arc de cercle dans les airs, produisant un chuintement tourbillonnant, avant de se planter dans le sol à quelques mètres derrière lui.

À cet instant, le dragon bondit vers lui. Djidane s'esquiva d'un salto arrière pour atterrir à côté de ses armes et les saisir d'un mouvement leste. Seulement, sa captivité et les vapeurs nauséabondes avaient altéré sa vivacité. Le monstre était déjà sur lui et leva une patte pour le fouetter de ses griffes. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol sur le dos et de parer, lames croisées. La deuxième patte avant se souleva à son tour.

Elle fut bloquée par la longue épée de Steiner qui se ruait lui aussi au combat. À coups de grands moulinets rageurs, il parvint à faire reculer l'animal, permettant à Djidane de se relever.

— Coriace, ces bêtes-là, maugréa le capitaine en se mettant en garde.

— Ça…

Djidane allait encore dire que ça ne le concernait pas, mais il comprenait de plus en plus la vacuité d'une telle affirmation. De toute manière, le chevalier le coupa et le prit de court.

— Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, brigand, dit-il en gardant le regard braqué sur le dragon qui rugissait de plus belle.

Ils chargèrent en même temps, chacun en direction d'une patte griffue qu'ils tentèrent de lacérer. Ils portèrent leurs coups et Djidane battit en retraite aussitôt, hors de portée. Pendant ce temps, Steiner bloquait un coup massif avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

— Je n'ai pas encore décidé si tu étais digne de Sa Majesté, poursuivit-il, les mâchoires contractées. Ton attitude présente me donne encore des doutes.

— Je mérite aucun d'entre vous, répliqua Djidane avec amertume.

Le dragon commença à battre des ailes et décolla, ses pattes suintant à peine de sang. Sur place à quelques mètres du sol, il fouetta l'air de plus en plus vite, provoquant un vent violent qui se mua bientôt en une tornade mugissante, menaçant d'emporter tout sur son passage. Djidane et Steiner grimacèrent.

Tout à coup, un halo scintillant apparut autour d'eux, dôme protecteur qui dévora et réduisit à néant la colère du vent. En lançant un regard en arrière, Djidane vit sa chère Dagga qui avançait, le visage concentré, tenant son bâton de magie fermement brandi devant elle. Elle porta son autre main sur sa poitrine.

Le ciel s'assombrit brusquement. Au-dessus du brigand, un vortex se forma, d'où s'extirpa une forme noire, toute d'ailes et de cuir. Celle-ci fondit sur le champ de bataille en poussant un rugissement tonitruant. Djidane se figea et esquissa un pas en arrière. Steiner, à ses côtés, gardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

— C'est… Bahamut ?

Muscles déliés, ailes membraneuses, gueule grimaçante, le noir roi des reptiles vint se placer au-dessus des deux combattants, toisant son cousin argenté. Trouvant un adversaire à sa mesure, l'autre se désintéressa des petits êtres qui l'importunaient et partit dans un grand arc de cercle pour foncer sur son ennemi. Les mâchoires de Bahamut se mirent alors à luire d'un éclat violacé tandis qu'il concentrait son énergie destructrice, qu'il projeta en un rayon meurtrier sur le dragon qui fondait sur lui. Le monstre s'embrasa, explosa, disparut au milieu d'une fournaise aveuglante, tout en continuant de foncer de manière erratique. Transformé en boule de feu incontrôlable, il alla s'écraser un peu plus loin dans le craquement sinistre des roches dévastées qu'il éventrait au passage. Djidane avança vers le rebord du chemin et vit le corps calciné qui continuait de se consumer sans plus de mouvement.

Un final presque décevant, sans grosse explosion ni hurlements. Mais terriblement efficace.

Le brigand se retourna vers son amie. Au-dessus d'elle, Bahamut se dissipa. Elle baissa son bâton de magie pour désactiver son sortilège de protection. Le silence retomba sur les alentours.

La reine Grenat s'avança vers Djidane, le souffle court. Convoquer une chimère était toujours une expérience éprouvante pour elle, car elle devait fournir une partie de son énergie à la créature. Bahamut, à l'évidence, en demandait beaucoup.

— Dagga… commença Djidane.

— Tu voulais partir seul ? Nous laisser là, comme si nous comptions pour rien ? Comme si _je_ comptais pour rien ?

Le regard de la jeune femme était chargé de reproche. Il baissa les yeux.

— Je voulais pas vous impliquer dans quelque chose qui est de ma responsabilité et vous mettre en danger.

— Ne sommes-nous pas tes amis ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Il releva la tête. Son visage s'anima.

— Je veux que ce soit le cas ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours…

Il s'interrompit. Ses autres compagnons commençaient à se regrouper autour d'eux. Djidane songea qu'il ne servait à rien de tergiverser. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait comprendre son dilemme, ni accepter son attitude, sans connaître la vérité. Surtout pas elle. Il s'approcha de sa bien-aimée et lui prit la main dans une attitude de supplique.

— Écoute… Je suis pas originaire de Héra, je viens d'ici, de Terra. Et à un cheveu près, c'était moi qui était chargé de détruire Alexandrie et tout le reste. Alors je suis pas sûr de mériter l'amitié. Pas tant que j'ai pas réparé certaines choses.

Elle resta un instant songeuse, puis secoua lentement la tête.

— Si c'était à un cheveu près, alors c'est ce cheveu qui fait toute la différence. Tu nous as protégés, tu nous as toujours protégés, sans rien attendre en retour. Ne te blâme pas pour ce que tu aurais dû être, car tu as pris un autre chemin, et ce chemin a illuminé nos vies.

— Je dois affronter Garland, sinon tout ça n'aura eu aucun sens.

— C'est pour ça qu'on y va tous, rétorqua Freyja.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Grenat reprit la parole.

— Tu nous as protégés et nous t'avons protégé. Nous avons surveillé tes arrières pendant que tu défendais les nôtres. Nous croyons en toi comme tu crois en nous. Et aujourd'hui, ça n'a pas changé.

Il regarda tour à tour ses compagnons. Chacun avec son attitude caractéristique, ils acquiesçaient à l'évidence énoncée par la reine d'Alexandrie. Même Tarask, le plus en retrait, inclinait imperceptiblement la tête.

— L'honneur d'un chevalier impose de toujours porter assistance à un compagnon d'armes, approuva Steiner.

Djidane se gratta la tempe et hocha la tête.

— Je suis désolé… vous avez peut-être raison.

Il se tourna vers la dépouille du dragon d'argent non loin. À l'évidence, il avait eu besoin d'aide.

— Tu nous laisses plus derrière ! s'exclama Bibi.

Le malandrin sourit faiblement.

— D'accord, capitula-t-il. Promis.

ooo

Le groupe franchit la porte déjà remarquée par Djidane et avancèrent dans un bâtiment lugubre et désert. Des couloirs aux murs sombres succédaient à des salles vides, nimbées d'une lumière maladive produite par des orbes sur des piédestaux.

— Ça me rappelle Euyevair, marmonna Freyja.

Rien d'illogique à cela. Ils continuèrent à avancer, grimpèrent un escalier, trouvèrent une sortie et se retrouvèrent devant le pont de lumière qui rejoignait la tour principale. Ils levèrent les yeux. Au-dessus d'eux, les innombrables dragons continuaient leur ballet autour de la demeure de Garland. Cependant, ils avaient peu à craindre : l'éclat qui les nimbait les masquait sans doute à la vue des prédateurs.

En effet, ils franchirent le pont sans encombre et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment au sommet duquel demeurait Garland. L'intérieur était tout aussi froid et sans âme, mais avec en plus un aspect glauque et presque malade que Djidane avait déjà remarqué la première fois qu'il s'était introduit dans le château de son ennemi. Les murs se paraient de rouge sombre, des excroissances minérales tordues apparaissaient de loin en loin sur les parois. Une odeur de renfermé régnait également, persistante, incommodante. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et trouvèrent rapidement un ascenseur en direction du sommet de l'édifice.

ooo

La plate-forme monta le long d'un précipice que Djidane avait déjà contemplé depuis le dessus. Tout autour d'eux, les protubérances étranges et torturées se multipliaient sur les parois, donnant l'impression de remonter le long de l'œsophage d'un animal mourant. Finalement, ils émergèrent à l'étage supérieur, au pied de la forêt de champignons de pierre que Djidane avait parcourue avec son créateur. Ils montèrent l'escalier et, une fois en haut, ils restèrent un instant là, saisis par le décor. Au-delà d'une large plate-forme de pierre qui formait le toit de l'édifice, le ciel bleu sombre s'étendait à perte de vue au-dessus de la forêt fongique. À portée de regard, l'observatoire de Terra, d'où Garland contrôlait l'avancée de son plan pour Héra, se détachait. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas sur le toit, à la fois fascinés et révulsés par le spectacle.

Alors, le maître des lieux apparut dans un souffle, non loin d'eux. La gemme rouge qui brillait dans sa poitrine étincelait de plus belle, pulsait comme un cœur de pierre. Il lorgna tour à tour ses visiteurs avant de se fixer sur Djidane.

— Tu es parvenu jusqu'ici, mon ange de la mort.

— Oui, acquiesça gravement Djidane. J'ai une promesse à tenir.

Garland hocha la tête.

— C'est possible, dit-il, même si je suis immortel. Comme toi, je suis une création artificielle conçue pour mettre en œuvre le plan du peuple de Terra. Mais, je ne suis sans doute pas indestructible. Alors, oui, il est possible que tu tiennes ta promesse. Mais, réfléchis bien.

Djidane n'avait pas encore dégainé ses lames. Garland poursuivit.

— Je comprends que ce que nous avons préparé ici te semble abject, toi qui as été élevé par erreur sur Héra, déclara-t-il d'une voix sentencieuse. Cependant, c'est la loi de la vie. Les êtres vivants tuent d'autres formes de vie pour survivre, parfois même leurs propres semblables. Ils détruisent, ils mangent…

— Pour toi, ça justifierait la mort complète d'un monde entier ?

Le vieillard détourna le regard et haussa les épaules.

— La vie, la mort… ce n'est qu'un cycle. Et ce peuple que nous comptons sauver, celui de Terra, a bien plus de maturité. Ils pourront tirer les leçons de leur passé et transcender la vie et la mort. Pendant ce temps-là, les habitants de Héra en sont encore à apprendre à jouer avec des engins de destruction !

Grenat s'avança, furieuse. Toute sa détresse passée, les ravages causés par les agents de Terra, tous ces hommes et ces femmes qu'elle avait vus mourir, tout lui remontait en mémoire en cet instant.

— Mais nous savons bien des choses que vous ignorez, pauvre vieil homme. Nous sommes imparfaits, nous sommes faibles, mais nous nous entraidons, nous connaissons l'amitié et l'amour.

Garland dévisagea la jeune femme. Un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres.

— Eh bien, dans ce cas, mademoiselle, montrez-moi cette entraide.

À ce moment-là, Djidane tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains et hurla. Des ondes de douleur terribles se diffusaient dans son crâne. Des douleurs comme il en avait déjà fait l'expérience face à Garland auparavant.

Autour de lui, tous glapirent de surprise et de crainte, et se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Eiko saisit sa flûte et s'attela à un sortilège de soin, mais il semblait que rien ne pouvait apaiser la souffrance du malandrin. Steiner brandit son épée et s'avança, bientôt suivi par Freyja, Tarask et Kweena, vers le vieillard. Ce dernier leva une main, simplement, et les quatre guerriers se figèrent, immobilisés. Tout juste pouvaient-ils battre des paupières avec frénésie. Derrière, Djidane hurlait toujours.

— J'ai créé Djidane, gronda Garland en s'avançant vers ses victimes. Bien sûr, j'ai gardé un contrôle sur lui. Quant à vous, vous n'êtes que des contretemps mineurs.

Eiko et Grenat eurent la même idée en même temps et portèrent leurs mains sur leurs pierres d'invocation, mais Garland, d'une geste désinvolte, les projeta par la seule force de sa pensée contre un champignon de pierre, coupant leurs souffles et leurs incantations.

Voyant tous ses compagnons vaincus, Bibi se redressa et empoigna son bâton, prêt à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider ses amis. Garland s'approcha de lui, menaçant.

Bibi se figea. Une ombre venait d'apparaître au-dessus du vieillard. L'homme n'en avait cure et continuait à avancer, le regard déterminé.

Une silhouette tomba derrière Garland. Surpris, celui-ci commença à se retourner mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu achever son geste, il tomba en avant dans un râle.

ooo

Derrière lui, Kuja se dressait, ses cheveux d'argent flottant derrière lui. Il avait une expression de jubilation moqueuse sur le visage et le cœur synthétique écarlate du vieillard scintillait dans sa main.

Garland leva les yeux vers lui, stupéfait.

— Kuja…

Le génome renégat lorgna vers son ancien maître, puis il serra le poing et fit éclater la gemme rouge. Il se tourna ensuite vers Bibi et ses compagnons.

— C'est gentil à vous d'avoir fait diversion pour moi, ricana-t-il.


	14. La source de colère

**La source de colère**

Bibi resta saisi, comme pétrifié, devant l'apparition de l'assassin aux cheveux blancs. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux face au sourire malicieux du jeune homme qui jubilait. Quelque part dans son champ de vision, la silhouette de Garland disparut, mais cela n'avait plus guère d'importance, tant une autre menace se dressait désormais devant eux. Mais au même moment, d'autres événements se produisirent : les hurlements de Djidane cessèrent et, derrière le mage noir, des bruits confus de chute retentirent. Il se tourna à demi pour voir Freyja, Steiner, Tarask et Kweena, à nouveau libres de leurs mouvements. Seules Eiko et Dagga gisaient plus loin, sans doute assommées par les chocs précédents. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Kuja, tandis qu'une idée a priori absurde se formulait dans son esprit : l'affreux personnage venait de leur sauver la vie.

Le capitaine, étalé face contre terre, grognait. Le maléfice de gel temporel lancé par Garland l'avait figé en pleine charge et, une fois le vieillard disparu, son corps avait achevé son mouvement alors que son esprit lui hurlait de s'arrêter. Il se redressa, une expression mauvaise sur le visage.

À ses côtés, Freyja plissa les yeux, affermit encore sa poigne sur sa lance et apostropha le nouvel arrivant.

— Tu as donc tué Garland ?

Kuja ricana.

— Pensez-vous vraiment qu'on puisse le vaincre aussi facilement ?

Son sourire s'effaça net, remplacé par un rictus courroucé.

— Pensez-vous vraiment que j'aurais passé tant de temps à chasser des pouvoirs incommensurables sur Héra, si l'on pouvait se débarrasser de Garland ainsi ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Steiner, enfin debout, aida Djidane à se lever à son tour. Le malandrin était toujours désorienté et des vrilles de douleur continuaient à le lancer à l'arrière du crâne, quoique bien moins virulentes, comme les derniers échos après un coup de tonnerre particulièrement violent.

— Donc quoi ? maugréa Tarask. Il est juste parti ?

Kuja hocha la tête, à nouveau calme.

— Je l'ai privé de son énergie, de son cœur minéral. Il s'est transporté dans son antre pour se ressourcer.

Djidane soupira. Garland lui-même était donc une sorte de machine, une création artificielle. Comme Kuja, comme lui-même, comme les génomes. Comme tout ce qu'il avait rencontré sur Terra.

— C'est donc un court répit, nota Freyja.

Prudente, elle ne cessait de brandir son arme dans la direction de Kuja.

— Je dirais que nous avons quelques minutes, tout au plus, précisa ce dernier.

— Quelques minutes pour quoi ? railla Djidane. On a rien pu faire contre lui, et il se laissera pas avoir par surprise une deuxième fois.

Kuja fronça les sourcils à l'attention du malandrin, avant de glousser.

— Oh… vous pensiez peut-être que nous allions l'affronter tous ensemble ?

À nouveau, il ricana. Djidane s'étonna de le voir aussi expressif. Lors de leurs rencontres précédentes, il avait fait montre de davantage de dignité, une morgue mêlée de condescendance. Cette fois-ci, il était différent, changeant, imprévisible. D'ailleurs, il le prouva encore en s'arrêtant net de rire. Son regard se fit dur, méprisant.

— Imbéciles ! aboya-t-il. J'ai juste quelques minutes pour vous éliminer avant qu'il ne revienne.

ooo

Djidane s'y attendait. La réaction de Kuja était irrationnelle, donc parfaitement normale. Le malandrin était encore trop faible pour répliquer, encore trop affecté par son mal de tête, mais il vit avec satisfaction Freyja et Tarask se ruer sur leur ennemi dans l'instant. En même temps, il craignait l'issue du combat. Garland allait revenir vite. Même s'ils vainquaient Kuja, le vieillard allait les cueillir en mauvaise posture. Dans tous les cas, il sortirait grand vainqueur grâce à l'attitude erratique de sa dangereuse création.

Tarask bondit sur son ennemi comme un fauve sur sa proie. L'autre bascula en arrière sous le choc et maintint comme il le put le rouquin à bonne distance, à bout de bras. Les griffes du ceste commencèrent à labourer les poignets de Kuja qui grimaça sous le coup de la douleur et de l'effort. Tarask, exalté, se débattait comme un beau diable pour creuser les entailles les plus handicapantes, pour blesser gravement, pour tuer peut-être. À ce moment-là, Freyja se présenta à côté du guerrier, pointa sa lance sur la tête du génome et asséna un coup pour l'embrocher.

Tout se passa très vite. D'un mouvement bref de la main, Kuja plia l'avant-bras de Tarask qu'il maintenait, brisant les os au passage, ce qui lui permit de se dégager. Il libéra ainsi sa poigne et put saisir au dernier moment la lance, juste derrière la pointe qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il repoussa ensuite l'arme d'un coup sec et la hampe alla percuter le menton de la rate qui couina de douleur. Elle lâcha prise, laissant l'arme entre les doigts de Kuja. Celui-ci se redressa, bondit sur ses pieds et exécuta un large mouvement circulaire avec la lance pour frapper tour à tour ses deux adversaires avec le côté du manche. Le coup, incroyablement puissant malgré les blessures au bras qu'il avait subies, les envoya valdinguer en arrière.

— C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? se moqua Kuja.

Il tendit un index en direction de Steiner qui chargeait à son tour, brandissant une épée à la lame imprégnée de feu grâce à un sortilège de Bibi. Comme plaqué au sol par une force invisible, un poids terrible sur ses épaules, le chevalier s'effondra en pleine course. Kuja jeta la lance de Freyja, d'un geste désinvolte, en direction de sa propriétaire.

— Vous êtes pitoyables… marmonna-t-il.

À ce moment-là, une volée de pointes acérées vint se ficher dans le corps du génome qui glapit de douleur. Un peu plus loin, Kweena poussa une exclamation satisfaite.

— Intéressant, admit Kuja d'une voix rauque.

Grognant sous l'effet de la souffrance, il enleva une des nombreuses épines, fichée dans sa joue, et l'examina un instant avant de lancer un regard dur au kwe.

ooo

Djidane empoigna ses dagues, même s'il doutait être en état d'apporter une résistance significative. Mais de toute manière, il n'était pas sûr que ce combat en vaille la peine.

— Il s'amuse… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

À l'évidence, Kuja ne lançait pas ses forces dans la bataille, il laissait la désagréable impression que ce combat servait de banal échauffement avant le véritable affrontement contre Garland. Freyja, Steiner et les autres servaient de mannequins d'entraînement améliorés. Cependant, Djidane n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre : Dans sa lutte contre Tarask, Kuja avait reçu de profondes blessures par les gantelets du guerrier, avant de lui briser le bras avec facilité. Visiblement, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à se défaire de son adversaire, alors quelle utilité de s'être laissé faire au point d'être sérieusement blessé ?

— Y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, conclut-il.

Un éclair frappa Kuja de plein fouet, invoqué par le bâton de sorcellerie de Bibi. Le génome grimaça, puis riposta d'un geste bref de la main. L'air crépita autour du mage noir qui se déroba juste à temps tandis qu'une fournaise redoutable naissait sur lui. Là encore, Djidane avait l'impression stupéfiante que Kuja n'avait même pas cherché à esquiver le sortilège de foudre.

Mais plus encore, il appréhendait le retour de Garland. Fallait-il s'allier momentanément avec Kuja pour terrasser le vieillard une bonne fois pour toutes, ou bien l'inverse ? Une petite voix cynique lui dit que ça n'avait guère d'importance, le seul enjeu étant dans la lutte entre les deux habitants de Terra. Eux ne servaient que de péripétie mineure. Cette analyse de Djidane lui laissait une impression amère : se sentir ainsi inutile, après tant d'aventures et d'efforts, quelle désillusion…

Il se leva alors, décidé à assumer son rôle. Il fallait faire fi de la douleur et affronter son ennemi.

ooo

 _Bon sang, cette brûlure sourde, lancinante, dans ma poitrine ! Mais je dois me dépêcher. Avec un peu de chance, revenir pendant qu'il est encore en train d'en découdre avec Djidane, ce qui me donnera un avantage certain. Kuja est plus expérimenté, plus retors, mais intrinsèquement, Djidane est plus puissant que lui, c'est juste qu'il l'ignore, qu'il ne libère pas son potentiel… Son enfance sur Héra a ralenti son éclosion, sinon il serait déjà bien plus puissant que son aîné… Bon, je n'ai pas pris assez de temps pour m'en remettre, mais il ne faut pas traîner. Allons-y._

ooo

Garland se matérialisa un peu à l'écart, à demi masqué par des champignons de pierre. Kuja, armé d'une longue épée qu'il avait subtilisé à Steiner vaincu au sol à ses côtés, était en train d'en découdre avec Djidane dans un combat acharné. Un peu en arrière, Bibi soutenait le malandrin comme il le pouvait.

Le gardien de Terra baissa les yeux : deux invoqueuses assommées gisaient près de lui. Il pouvait essayer d'en ranimer une. Les deux possédaient la prodigieuse puissance des chimères, surtout l'aînée. Seulement, cette dernière avait récemment puisé dans ses ressources psychiques pour convoquer le bahamut. Il opta donc pour Eiko. Il se pencha vers elle et posa sur son front sa main osseuse à la peau parcheminée.

Il se concentra, un léger éclair fusa de sa main et crépita sur les côtés de la tête de la fillette. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et, malgré sa surprise, elle réussit à retenir une exclamation. Garland la toisait, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres pour l'intimer de se taire.

— Tes amis ont besoin de toi, petite, dit-il à mi-voix.

Eiko se leva et observa la scène : Freyja et Tarask gisaient, inconscients. Non loin, Kweena rampait avec difficulté pour tenter de récupérer son trident. Djidane combattait Kuja près du corps inerte de Steiner, tandis que Bibi pilonnait leur adversaire de magie noire. Elle fourragea dans une poche de sa salopette et en sortit une plume d'un rouge éclatant, quoique un peu froissée.

— Toi, murmura-t-elle, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, contactant en pensée une puissance ancienne et formidable. Le ciel s'obscurcit et, loin au-dessus de la petite fille, une aura de feu apparut. Au milieu, une forme prit peu à peu de la substance : un oiseau immense à la couleur du feu éclatant et aux serres puissantes. Son plumage virait du rouge au jaune en passant par l'orangé. Sa longue queue pareille à un boa de feu extravagant, se parait de vermillon et de mauve. Le phénix se stabilisa au-dessus du combat et poussa un coassement tonitruant. D'un puissant coup d'aile, il généra un immense brasier sur la position de Kuja. Djidane lui-même du bondir en arrière pour se dérober de justesse, tandis que la silhouette de son adversaire disparaissait dans les flammes. Ensuite, l'oiseau divin survola les combattants, laissant choir certaines de ses plumes, avant de remonter vers le firmament et de disparaître.

Partout sur le champ de bataille, les combattants vaincus se redressèrent, bénis par le phénix, tout étonnés d'être en bonne santé.

ooo

Djidane, qui s'était protégé le visage de l'éclat des flammes, baissa le bras et lorgna vers la fournaise qui se dissipait. Kuja en émergea. Blessé, roussi. Nu. Ainsi, il montrait sa véritable apparence : un léger pelage couvrait çà et là son corps et une queue de singe, tellement familière, fusait de derrière son dos. Djidane regarda cet être, dont le regard brillait de colère, qui avait vraiment l'apparence de son frère aîné.

Mais bien vite, l'attention du brigand se détourna ailleurs, car un grondement terrible retentissait derrière lui. Il vit Garland, le sinistre vieillard vêtu de noir, dont il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou redouter l'arrivée. En tout cas, ce dernier aidait Dagga à se relever, ce qui pouvait sembler bon signe.

Eiko se tenait non loin d'eux, concentrée. Une forme pour l'instant indistincte se matérialisait devant elle, qui prit corps et figura bientôt un grand lion blanc musculeux, juché sur ses pattes arrière et pourvu d'ailes comme celles d'un dragon.

Non contente d'invoquer le phénix, elle avait aussi appelé Marthym à la rescousse.

ooo

Eiko pria son amie d'enfance de laisser libre cours à sa rage, et elle lui fournit toute l'énergie mystique qu'elle pouvait partager. La chimère condensa la magie alentour en une boule d'énergie aveuglante qui la submergea tout à fait. Elle bondit en avant, portée par ses ailes, jusqu'à Kuja. Dans un nouveau rugissement, elle bomba le torse, focalisa toute son énergie et vaporisa tout autour d'elle.

Djidane, qui se trouvait suffisamment près pour se sentir en danger, battit en retraite pour passer hors d'atteinte. Kuja fit de même.

— Non ! asséna Garland de sa voix caverneuse. Tu ne t'échapperas pas, cette fois-ci.

Le bras tendu vers Kuja, il exécuta un bref geste de la main. Le saut de son élève s'arrêta, il se figea en plein vol et, tiré par une force irrésistible, il vint se noyer dans la conflagration énergétique de la chimère.

Marthym disparut. La lumière se dissipa. Eiko s'effondra sous l'effort magique démesuré qu'elle avait consenti. Kuja réapparut.

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et de rage. Son corps se mit à luire intensément, nimbé d'une énergie magique pure qui pulsait tout autour de lui. Sous l'effet de cette aura, il commença à léviter.

— Enfin ! exulta-t-il. Cette puissance ! La puissance des âmes qui se révoltent !

À quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, Kuja joignit les bras tendus devant lui, puis les écarta d'un coup sec.

ooo

Djidane comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. La Transe. Kuja, déjà incroyablement dangereux au naturel, venait d'entrer en Transe. Il se souvenait quand lui-même s'était plongé dans cet état, l'énergie prodigieuse qu'il avait ressenti à l'intérieur de lui et qu'il avait pu déchaîner sur ses adversaires. Le malandrin vit l'onde d'énergie fuser des bras de Kuja et crut sa dernière heure arrivée.

Seulement, l'attaque ultime de Kuja partit au loin. Elle fusa vers Garland. Le vieillard, figé par la stupéfaction, fut frappé de plein fouet. La structure même de son corps se désagrégea dans un lent mugissement. Une seconde plus tard, il ne restait plus rien de lui.

Le silence retomba sur les combattants qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Garland était vaincu.

ooo

Kuja se posa en douceur sur le champ de bataille, toujours brillant, sa queue se balançant avec indolence derrière lui. Il poussa un lent ricanement.

Il avait dû souffrir, accepter d'endurer les coups de ses adversaires, afin de laisser enfler en lui cette sensation nouvelle de colère. Et quelle récompense ! Quelle sensation enivrante ! Et qui allait sans doute durer encore longtemps. Oh, oui.

Il se tourna vers son frère. Djidane, un peu plus loin, lui lançait un regard abasourdi. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce qui venait de se produire était seulement possible.

— Mais tu n'as pas d'âme ! lança le jeune génome, résumant ainsi son incompréhension.

En effet, Garland avait conçu son premier ange de la mort sans véritable âme, alors qu'il en avait donné une à Djidane. Kuja hocha la tête.

— Nous sommes des réceptacles, Garland te l'a-t-il dit ? Nous sommes destinés, à terme, à accueillir une âme. Alors, je suis allé chercher une source d'âmes. Il le fallait pour que je puisse ressentir des émotions, surtout la colère qui permet de déclencher la Transe.

L'énergie qui l'habitait crépitait toujours autour de lui. Sa Transe semblait tellement puissante qu'elle continuait encore et encore à l'irradier, même après qu'il en ait tant usé pour détruire son maître.

— Sais-tu que l'Invincible capture les âmes ? continua Kuja sur le ton de la conversation. Avec tous les morts à l'arbre Ifa ou à Alexandrie, ses cales en étaient pleines. Et l'une d'entre elles m'intéressait en particulier, celle d'un personnage rongé de haine et de colère, exactement les émotions dont j'avais besoin.

Djidane haussa les épaules sans comprendre. Son mal de crâne le reprenait.

— L'âme de la reine Branet ! jubila Kuja.

— Non ! glapit Dagga un peu plus loin.

Kuja, qui méritait sans doute encore davantage de se nommer « ange de la mort », les regarda tous avec dédain.

— Et maintenant, que vais-je faire de vous ? Vous tuer rapidement pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait, ou lentement ? Dans tous les cas, je suis navré mais vous n'avez pas de place dans mon royaume éternel.

À ce moment-là, venant de partout à la fois, une voix grave retentit, digne, sépulcrale.

— L'éternité n'est pas pour toi ! gronda-t-elle. Pensais-tu que j'allais laisser un être défectueux comme toi durer éternellement ?

Kuja fronça les sourcils.

— Garland ?

ooo

Djidane s'était pris la tête dans les mains, à nouveau terrassé par les vrilles d'une intense céphalée. Il sentait une présence étrangère qui tentait de s'immiscer dans son esprit et il essayait de la repousser. Pendant ce temps, la voix d'outre-tombe continua.

— Ta durée de vie est limitée. Tu ne devais durer que jusqu'à l'avènement de Djidane, jusqu'à ce qu'il te remplace à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser vivre plus longtemps, tu étais trop dangereux.

— Tu mens ! vociféra Kuja.

Djidane se redressa, le visage pissé par la douleur. Il parlait maintenant à l'unisson de la voix de Garland.

— Tu es mortel, Kuja ! Tu vas mourir, dirent-ils tous deux.

La révélation sembla redonner encore de la vigueur à la Transe de Kuja. L'assassin flamboya de plus belle et se remit à léviter. Il se souleva à quelques mètres au-dessus des autres. La haine se peignait sur son visage. Il secouait lentement la tête.

— Mensonge… mensonge… marmonnait-il.

Il vrilla son regard dans celui de Djidane, mais à travers le malandrin, c'était à Garland qu'il parlait.

— Tu veux me faire croire que je vais mourir, alors que je suis plus puissant que tous ? Je vais mourir, comme les mages noirs ? N'est-ce pas hilarant ?

Non, il ne riait pas. Il vibrait de colère.

— J'ai presque détruit Héra à moi seul, mais je terminerai mon existence comme un vulgaire pantin ?

L'aura autour de lui grandit, elle pulsait comme une seconde peau.

— Ce monde ne mérite pas d'exister sans moi ! hurla-t-il.

Il leva les bras, laissa l'énergie s'accumuler au bout de ses doigts, et envoya un rayon de magie pure au loin. Le rai quitta la forteresse et traversa l'espace azuré jusqu'à atteindre une autre terre. Il alla frapper le pied d'une des îles champignon proches, qui vacilla et commença de s'effondrer dans un roulement de tonnerre.

Satisfait de cet exutoire, il recommença, projetant des salves de plus en plus puissantes qui produisirent des dégâts un peu partout. Une aura de feu l'entoura, manifestation presque physique de sa rage, et il projeta ses rayons destructeurs vers le ciel, qui s'accumulèrent comme un orage magique avant de frapper partout autour.

ooo

Depuis le sommet du château de Garland, on voyait loin, très loin, les îlots de Terra. Ainsi, Djidane et ses amis purent voir les gerbes de magie retomber de toutes parts, frappant des champignons minéraux isolés mais aussi des terres plus construites, brisant les roches, détruisant des tronçons entiers, semblant casser jusqu'aux fondations même du monde. Un peu plus loin, une parcelle plus grande que les autres, semblant même plus vaste que celle de Branval, vacilla et commença de s'effondrer. Sous leurs pieds, la terre trembla.

— _Il faut fuir !_ intima une voix à l'intérieur de la tête de Djidane.

Sa céphalée avait reflué, remplacée par cette voix. Les larmes aux yeux, il comprit que Garland avait réussi à investir son esprit.

— _Je ne te gênerai pas. Il faut me faire confiance. Je vais te guider_ , promit le vieil homme.

Autour de lui, Freyja et Steiner, eux aussi, hurlaient qu'il fallait partir. Les chevaliers commencèrent à mener les autres dans l'escalier, vers le pied de la forêt de champignons. Djidane lança un dernier regard en arrière, vit Kuja que son dragon argenté rejoignait, puis rattrapa les autres.

Ils aboutirent au sommet du précipice qui courait sur toute la hauteur du château et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, mais Djidane, guidé par Garland, partit dans la direction opposée, vers le téléporteur qu'il avait utilisé la première fois qu'il était venu ici.

— Il y a un moyen plus rapide, cria-t-il à l'attention des autres. Venez !

Ils le suivirent, passèrent avec lui à travers le passage et se retrouvèrent non loin de Branval. Ici, les lieux étaient plus calmes, bien que quelques secousses le traversaient déjà et que l'averse de magie commençait à déferler sur ces terres. Cet enddoit allait sombrer. Il fallait se dépêcher.

Mû par une volonté qui n'était pas tout à fait la sienne, Djidane tourna une dernière fois le regard vers le château du maître de Terra. Depuis le sommet, une nuée de dragons s'éloignait à tire d'aile.

— _Il faut trouver l'Invincible !_ gronda Garland _._

— Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais confiance ? demanda Djidane en pensée. Ta mission est, était et sera de détruire Héra pour ressusciter Terra.

— _Ma mission est terminée_ , rectifia une voix lugubre. _J'ai échoué. Les fondations de Terra ont été endommagées, le cristal a été brisé, les âmes de Terra ont été détruites. Je n'ai plus personne à sauver._

— Tu veux dire que ce monde va mourir ?

— _Oui. Il faut que vous fuyiez, Djidane. Si j'ai échoué, autant que tu survives et que tu sauves Héra. Le monde de tes amis ne devait être détruit que tant que ça permettait de sauver Terra, maintenant, cela n'a plus aucune importance._

Djidane hocha la tête.

— _Trouve l'Invincible_ , répéta Garland. _Tu l'utiliseras pour rentrer sur Héra. Même si je ne peux plus le contrôler pour lui permettre de passer de lui-même entre les mondes, il_ _reste_ _le passage que tu as ouvert sur l'île scintillante_ _._ _Il est toujours ouvert._

ooo

Djidane transmit l'instruction. Tandis que le sol tremblait de plus en plus, le groupe passa le portail à l'entrée de Branval. Là, ils trouvèrent un génome désorienté, hébété, qui put leur apprendre que le vaisseau était revenu à son point d'amarrage habituel, un peu plus loin. Ils commencèrent à partir dans cette direction, mais Djidane s'arrêta.

— Allez monter à bord et commencez à faire chauffer les moteurs, dit-il. Je vous rejoins.

— Comment ça ? demanda Freyja.

Dans sa tête, Garland posait la même question.

— Il faut ramener les génomes ! expliqua-t-il. C'est que des victimes, on peut pas les abandonner, ils méritent pas de mourir ici.

— _C'est stupide_ , gronda Garland.

— Je t'accompagne, nous ne serons pas trop de deux, acquiesça Dagga. Et puis, je ne vais pas te laisser nous quitter une deuxième fois.

Djidane hocha la tête à l'attention de son amie, reconnaissant, tout en demandant en pensée à Garland de se taire.

ooo

À Branval, les secousses se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Çà et là, les murs commençaient à s'effondrer. Les regards des génomes, malgré leur apathie naturelle, trahissaient leur peur. Peur de l'avenir ou plutôt de son absence. Djidane et Dagga embrassèrent des yeux les bâtiments qu'ils devaient explorer pour retrouver un maximum d'habitants. Le jeune homme soupira.

— Dagga… commença-t-il sans la regarder.

— Quoi ?

— À propos de tout à l'heure, au pied du château…

Il hésita. Elle se tourna vers lui, impatiente.

— Dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Tu es venue à mon secours, et puis ce que tu m'a dit, c'était… Merci d'avoir dit que tu croyais en moi.

Sans un mot, elle se pencha vers lui, furtivement, et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Alors qu'autour d'eux tout s'effondrait, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait.

Elle se recula, souriant timidement.

— Séparons-nous, ça ira plus vite, dit-elle.

Elle se mit en route et commença à héler les génomes. Il resta un instant saisi, sous le choc. À l'intérieur de son esprit, Garland ricana.

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et partit de son côté.

ooo

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs bâtiments pour trouver des génomes et leur ordonner de partir dans l'Invincible, Djidane se retrouva bientôt dans l'atrium principal. La grande salle était vide, plus personne ne priait devant le cristal. Ce dernier était toujours debout mais, à en croire Garland, il n'était qu'une icône représentant un autre cristal bien plus grand qui reposait au centre de Terra, et ce dernier était détruit. Les murs tremblèrent. Tout menaçait de s'effondrer. Djidane supposa que Dagga était déjà passée par là, mais il descendit néanmoins porter un dernier regard au laboratoire dans le sous-sol.

En bas, une génome de sexe féminin attendait, assise immobile dans un fauteuil. Il la reconnut tout de suite. C'était elle, celle qui l'avait guidé. Elle leva vers lui un regard las, abattu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix pressée. Il faut évacuer.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— À quoi bon ? Des réceptacles vides, inutiles…

— Arrête de parler comme ça, s'agaça Djidane. Inutile, tu dis… tu y crois vraiment ?

Une nouvelle secousse fit trembler le bâtiment.

— Contrairement aux autres, Garland m'a donné une âme, expliqua-t-elle en se levant pour se stabiliser. Pour que je puisse vous remplacer, toi et Kuja, en cas de besoin, mais… Garland est mort, les âmes sont détruites et Terra va sombrer. Alors, à quoi bon continuer ?

— _On perd du temps…_ gronda Garland.

Djidane l'ignora.

— Je me suis posé la même question, répondit-il. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'il fallait juste essayer. Même si ce sera difficile. J'ai des amis pour me soutenir, c'est pas si mal.

Elle ne répondit pas, indécise.

— Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda le malandrin à brûle-pourpoint.

Il se disait que puisqu'elle avait une véritable âme, Garland lui avait sans doute donné un nom. Elle répondit en même temps que la voix du vieillard dans sa tête.

— Mon nom est Mikoto. Mais seul maître Garland m'appelait ainsi.

— Mikoto ? répéta Djidane. Joli nom. Il faut l'utiliser. Les autres t'appelleront comme ça.

Les murs tremblèrent de plus belle. Plusieurs cuves en verre se fissurèrent, l'une d'entre elles éclata. Il fallait vraiment évacuer. Il saisit la jeune femme par le bras pour la forcer à venir.

— Tu as plein de questions, mais on doit partir d'ici si tu veux trouver des réponses,. Ce sera dur, mais tu peux y arriver.

Elle accepta de le suivre de mauvaise grâce et ils quittèrent enfin le bâtiment.

ooo

Pendant ce temps-là, Freyja, Steiner et les autres avaient investi l'Invincible. L'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien aux vaisseaux qu'ils connaissaient sur Héra. Les coursives de métal brillant, nimbées d'une lumière artificielle, parcouraient une coque silencieuse. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers le poste de pilotage et là, devant les consoles incompréhensibles, Freyja avait réalisé que Djidane avait bien fait de vouloir ramener les habitants, même pour de mauvaises raisons. Ils seraient sans doute nécessaires pour faire fonctionner cet étrange aéronef.

À présent, guidés par leurs deux sauveurs, les génomes prenaient place dans le bâtiment et allèrent d'eux-mêmes initier la procédure de décollage. Dès que les derniers retardataires furent à bord, Djidane et Dagga prirent place au poste de pilotage et donnèrent l'ordre du départ.

Le vaisseau s'éleva sans un bruit. Il prit de l'altitude se frayant un chemin au milieu des débris du monde qui chancelait, au milieu des parcelles de cette terre qui s'écroulaient tout autour de lui, anéantis par la colère de Kuja. Bientôt, il ne resterait rien de ce monde qui avait vu naître Garland, Kuja, les génomes, Djidane lui-même ainsi que ce fleuron technologique qui allait les tirer de là.

L'Invincible s'éleva encore et prit de la vitesse en direction de l'aura lumineuse du passage scintillant, pont entre les mondes. Au poste de pilotage, sans un regard en arrière, un génome cala la trajectoire du vaisseau qui vint s'engloutir dans l'issue salvatrice.

La lumière les nimba, on ne voyait rien à travers les hublots, mis à part un éclat aveuglant. Puis, une courte vibration traversa le vaisseau et le halo se dissipa dans l'instant, laissant la place à un coin de ciel bleu. Le ciel de Héra, éclatant, avec son soleil chatoyant inimitable.

ooo

Djidane quitta les consoles de navigation et rejoignit Freyja et Tarask sur le pont principal à l'intérieur de l'aéronef. Avoir réussi à fuir en sauvant tout le monde le galvanisait, mais il gardait tout de même de l'appréhension. Il sentait que le plus dur n'était pas encore passé.

— Il va falloir décider ce qu'on fait maintenant, dit-il.

— Ce n'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tarask d'un ton fataliste. Terra est détruite mais ça ne suffira pas à Kuja.

Djidane hocha la tête.

— S'il a survécu, s'il a réussi à partir de Terra lui aussi, alors oui, notre monde aussi est en danger.

— S'il a survécu… répéta pensivement Freyja.

— Tu penses que Kuja pourrait s'être suicidé sur Terra ? demanda Tarask.

À l'unisson, ils secouèrent tous trois la tête. C'était hautement improbable.

— S'il y avait un moyen pour lui de fuir, il l'aura utilisé. Il veut aussi conquérir Héra, ou le détruire.

Freyja se gratta pensivement le museau.

— Je me demande comment il pourrait s'y prendre. Notre monde est moins fragile que Terra. Il n'a plus ses chimères, il n'a plus d'armée qui œuvre pour lui. Plus aucun atout. Que pourrait-il trouver ?

Djidane secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien qu'on n'a pas à s'en faire de ce côté.

Une autre vision s'imposait dans son esprit. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec Kuja, mais qui constituait un réel danger également.

— Il reste le grand arbre de Garland… marmonna-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

Freyja fronça les sourcils.

— Tu parles de l'Ifa ?

— Garland m'a dit qu'il servait à capter les âmes de Héra pour perturber le flux de vie de notre monde.

Il avait dit « notre » sans se soucier de la réalité. À ce moment-là, Steiner arriva derrière eux, courant et criant. Son attitude, son allure, son armure cliquetante, tout chez lui jurait terriblement dans la quiétude et l'atmosphère feutrée du vaisseau.

— C'est incroyable ! criait-il.

— Quoi ? demanda Djidane en se retournant vers lui.

— Venez voir vous-mêmes, ordonna Steiner.

Il les mena vers un escalier qui menait au pont inférieur. Là, une immense baie vitrée occupait tout l'avant de la carlingue, donnant une vue saisissante vers l'extérieur.

ooo

Au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon, le ciel bleu de Héra brillait. Et en dessous, un manteau gris uniforme s'étendait à perte de vue.

— On est au-dessus des nuages, remarqua Djidane.

Dagga, qui se trouvait là en compagnie de Bibi, secoua la tête.

— Ce ne sont pas des nuages. Nous sommes trop bas, juste au-dessus de l'océan, à peine à quelques mètres de la surface. C'est ce que m'a affirmé le pilote.

Djidane fronça les sourcils.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je crois que c'est de la brume, annonça Bibi d'une voix lugubre. De la brume, partout. Comme si… elle recouvrait le monde.


	15. Dans la brume

**Dans la brume**

Dans le royaume d'Alexandrie, la reconstruction de la cité avançait à un bon rythme, sous la direction de maître Totto. Les habitants mettaient tous la main à la pâte, malgré leur appréhension. Beaucoup d'entre eux gardaient un souvenir vivace de la destruction de la ville, beaucoup d'entre eux dormaient mal la nuit, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient hébergés dans des habitations de fortune en attendant que, quartier après quartier, la vie d'avant ne reprenne ses droits.

Un fortin avait été construit en périphérie, au côté d'une fraction encore à peu près intacte de l'enceinte. Monté à la va-vite avec les pierres de murs écroulés, il servait de base à l'armée et de point de vue vers les alentours. En effet, avec ses défenses bien amoindries, Alexandrie risquait des attaques de créatures locales, tellement dérisoires au regard de la destruction causée par Bahamut, mais quand même ennuyeuses. À quelques reprises, des bandes de gobelins avaient tenté de mener des pillages, sans succès pour le moment.

Au sommet de ce fortin, la générale Beatrix scrutait le lointain. La brume était remontée presque à son niveau d'avant et, si la cité en altitude demeurait légèrement au-dessus, les basses vallées se retrouvaient à nouveau noyées dedans. De nombreux aéronefs, échoués çà et là depuis que le continent avait été libéré une première fois de ces effluves pestilentiels, pouvaient reprendre du service. L'officière avait envoyé plusieurs de ses subordonnés en récupérer, puis avait ordonné de partir en exploration.

Un peu à l'écart, dans un pré utilisé pour l'occasion, des ingénieurs finissaient des réparations sur la Rose Rouge. Quand un petit aéronef biplace de la flotte apparut dans le lointain, il se dirigea pour se parquer à côté de son vaisseau amiral. Beatrix descendit de son observatoire pour parler avec l'amazone qui le pilotait. Celle-ci sauta au bas de son véhicule et se mit au garde-à-vous.

— Repos, soldate, dit tout de suite la générale.

Beatrix, les traits fatigués, portait ses cheveux tirés en arrière en un chignon serré, plus pratique pour participer à la reconstruction. En ces temps troublés, elle préférait de loin l'efficacité au protocole.

— Générale, je suis allée jusqu'au royaume de Bloumécia, et le phénomène est le même qu'ici.

Beatrix hocha la tête en maugréant.

— Les rats continuent les réparations de leur cité malgré tout, la brume ne les a jamais dérangés, de toute manière, continua la soldate. J'ai pu parler brièvement avec l'un d'entre eux. Sur son conseil, j'ai poussé mon voyage plus au nord.

— Comment ça ? demanda la générale, intriguée.

— Je suis arrivée sur la plage, au nord de leur royaume, et ce que j'ai vu…

Elle semblait encore étonnée.

— La brume… elle s'étend aussi sur l'océan, à perte de vue.

ooo

Bien loin de là, sur le continent extérieur, cette nouvelle chape de brume qui recouvrait Héra donnait à la forêt un aspect irréel, un peu fantomatique. Les vapeurs blanchâtres flottaient paresseusement dans les sous-bois que les bêtes avaient presque déserté, par crainte d'une résurgence de monstres inconnus. Les chouettes et hiboux, eux-mêmes, symboles de ces lieux, restaient introuvables. Pourtant, Bibi avait mené le groupe à travers les sentiers, avec assurance, en direction du village de ses semblables, avec la conviction inébranlable d'y trouver un refuge salutaire.

Il ne s'était pas trompé : une fois passée l'illusion de sylvemorte, ils avaient débouché dans le même écrin de verdeur et de paix que dans leurs souvenirs, protégé des affres de l'extérieur par le puissant sortilège. Le petit mage avait négocié avec ses amis l'accueil de réfugiés et, ainsi, un important groupe de personnages blonds et munis de queues, un peu déboussolés, avait pu s'installer en sécurité.

ooo

Dans le jardin au fond du village, qui servait de cimetière aux sorciers, 288 méditait à ses compagnons perdus et à ces nouveaux compagnons fraîchement arrivés. Ces génomes, en dépit de leur apparence, leur étaient très semblables en de nombreux points. Créés comme des outils pour un dessein qui les dépassait, sans possibilité de prendre en main leur propre destin, ils trouveraient peut-être leur place ici, loin des troubles du monde. Ils combleraient le vide laissé par les anciens camarades disparus, ceux dupés par Kuja comme ceux qui s'étaient simplement arrêtés.

Il interrompit ses réflexions en entendant des petits pas pressés dans son dos. Bibi le rejoignait en tenant son long chapeau pointu pour l'empêcher de tomber. Son regard pétillait de joie.

— Comment trouvent-ils leur nouvel environnement ? demanda le sage sorcier à son jeune ami.

Bibi dodelina de la tête.

— Ils sont un peu mal à l'aise au départ, mais je pense que ça va aller. Merci pour l'accueil, vraiment.

288 écarta le remerciement de la main.

— C'est normal, assura-t-il. Vous nous avez rendu de fiers services.

Il se mit en marche vers les habitations. Certains génomes s'installaient avec des mages dans des maisons où il restait de la place, et pour d'autres, on ramenait du bois pour créer de nouvelles demeures. Pour l'heure, les habitants de Terra regardaient l'effervescence avec une certaine impassibilité, naturelle à leur peuple. Peut-être, avec le temps, s'éveilleraient-ils davantage. Bibi partit aider l'un des nouveaux arrivants, en grande perplexité devant un ruisseau, et laissa son aîné seul. Un peu plus loin, Kweena et Djidane aidaient au débitage de troncs bruts en planches pour monter un mur.

Le malandrin avisa 288 qui s'approchait et alla à lui.

— Vous êtes sûr que ça vous pose pas de problème ? demanda-t-il.

— Ne vous en faites pas. C'est une idée de Bibi, ai-je compris ?

Djidane hocha la tête.

— Oui. Cet endroit, il le considère comme son foyer. Il voulait en trouver un aussi pour les génomes, alors ça lui est venu comme ça.

Son regard s'attarda sur ses semblables. Lui-même, en arrivant dans le monde au-delà de la lumière bleue, avait cru retrouver son foyer perdu, mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Il avait pu réaliser que son monde d'adoption était tout ce qui comptait. Il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour eux.

— Ils commenceront une nouvelle vie ici, murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

— Nous sommes similaires en de nombreux points, nota 288. Peut-être pourrons-nous les comprendre, et peut-être cela les aidera-t-il à s'ouvrir aux autres.

Djidane se mit à sourire, à personne en particulier.

— Bibi disait aussi… si vous et les génomes, vous réussissez à vous entendre, il pense que les humains et les mages noirs pourraient vivre ensemble, en harmonie.

— Comme vous et Bibi.

Le malandrin riva son regard dans celui du vieux mage noir. Son sourire s'était effacé et son visage était empreint de gravité.

— En fait… je suis pas sûr que le comprenais vraiment, avant ces derniers jours.

288 changea de sujet.

— Et concernant Kuja, que comptez-vous faire ?

— Il faut savoir ce qu'il manigance. Nous pensons qu'il est allé faire… quelque chose du côté de l'arbre Ifa. Il faut vérifier ça.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ici, il apparaissait bleu et sans histoires, mais pas à l'extérieur.

— Toute cette brume… marmonna-t-il.

Elle était réapparue, bientôt les monstres reviendraient. Peut-être Kuja espérait-il que les royaumes entreraient à nouveau en guerre, comme pendant des siècles sur le continent de la brume. Un éternel recommencement… Mais les dirigeants de ces contrées étaient sages et surtout, ils connaissaient maintenant le stratagème de ces puissances maléfiques. Ils ne se laisseraient sans doute pas manipuler comme par le passé.

ooo

— Nous arrivons en vue de la cité d'Alexandrie ! clama un éclaireur.

Au poste de pilotage du Hildegarde, Erin la pilote, bien remise de ses dernières blessures, manœuvrait la barre en douceur au-dessus de la chape de brume qui recouvrait, à nouveau les basses vallées du royaume. À ses côtés, le roi Cid hocha la tête, satisfait. Le souverain avait choisi de laisser les affaires de son royaume à son fidèle ministre dès que les miasmes étaient réapparus. L'heure était grave. Il se leva et s'approcha d'un hublot. Le verre lui renvoya d'abord le reflet de son propre visage barré de son habituelle moustache grise, mais bien vite, il put apercevoir la cité en reconstruction. Alors que son vaisseau atteignait le lac de la capitale, il put également remarquer le chantier de réparation de plusieurs vaisseaux de la flotte, au premier rang desquels la Rose Rouge, l'ancien vaisseau personnel de la reine Branet. Un mince sourire, quoique tendu, étira ses lèvres. Les alexandriens travaillaient judicieusement.

— Avec ces derniers événements, nous allons avoir besoin de toutes les forces disponibles, approuva-t-il.

ooo

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent dans la quiétude du village des mages noirs, mais Djidane savait que ça ne pouvait durer éternellement. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos, mais Kuja devait être retrouvé et mis hors d'état de nuire. Il avait détruit Terra avec facilité, il fallait l'empêcher de mettre Héra en danger.

Pour l'heure, ils avaient besoin d'informations. L'Invincible, piloté par Mikoto, était donc parti en reconnaissance en direction de l'Ifa. Il en était revenu avec des nouvelles surprenantes. L'arbre s'était étendu, ses racines affleuraient davantage encore et avaient même provoqué des destructions çà et là. Et surtout, une étrange sphère d'énergie, qui luisait d'une intense couleur purpurine, venait d'apparaître au-dessus de ses cimes.

— Comme une entrée vers un autre monde… avança Freyja, qui avait été du voyage avec la génome.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La rate haussa les épaules.

— En tout cas, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

— _Que de temps perdu…_ grogna une voix familière.

Djidane tressaillit et cilla mais Freyja ne le remarqua pas. Elle se dirigeait vers Steiner et la reine Grenat qui s'informaient des récentes découvertes auprès de Mikoto. Le malandrin s'éloigna.

— T'es encore là, toi ? chuchota-t-il à l'écart.

— _Je t'avais promis de rester discret. Mais_ _désormais_ _, je ne p_ _uis_ _plus me taire._ _Je pense que_ _Kuja_ _cherche à atteindre directement le cristal de ton monde. Vous êtes en grave danger_ _._

Djidane se gratta la tête, mal à l'aise.

— La dernière fois, on a pas fait le poids… Et puis d'abord, si c'est ça son plan, pourquoi il a refait de la brume ?

— _Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait créée._

Garland s'expliqua. Selon ses suppositions, cette nouvelle brume était en réalité les résidus de la destruction de Terra, repassée à travers l'Ifa. Cet afflux avait ravivé l'arbre affaibli.

— _Quant au fait que tu ne serais pas de taille,_ _mon jeune ami,_ continua le vieil homme, _souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit : tu es plus puissant que Kuja. Il faut juste que tu déverrouilles ton esprit. Je t'y aiderai._

Djidane esquissa une moue dubitative. Cependant, une chose ne pouvait être niée : le danger était imminent et même si une mince chance leur restait de stopper Kuja, il fallait la saisir. Il rejoignit ses amis. Steiner discutait toujours avec sa souveraine. Freyja et Tarask trépignaient d'impatience. Tout le monde affichait un front soucieux, mis à part Kweena, hors de vue, et Eiko qui s'amusait avec le bébé chocobo.

— Il faut agir, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. Nous avons trop attendu.

Tous acquiescèrent gravement. Steiner prit la parole.

— Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait sage de consulter le roi Cid avant de s'engager dans cette ultime bataille ? demanda-t-il.

La reine Grenat secoua la tête.

— Kuja cherche à détruire Héra. Si nous allons à Lindblum maintenant et expliquons la situation à mon oncle, raisonna-t-elle, ce sera la panique.

— Je suis sûre que tout le monde a remarqué la réapparition de la brume, objecta Freyja. Ils doivent déjà être angoissés par la situation.

— Raison de plus. Cid doit protéger les siens avant tout, tout comme nos forces à Alexandrie ou votre peuple à Bloumécia.

— Nous devons donc affronter Kuja nous-mêmes, conclut sombrement Steiner.

Ils acquiescèrent à nouveau, quoique avec une certaine réticence. Djidane soupira, repensant aux paroles de Garland. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Il tâcherait.

— _Bien sûr que tu y arriveras !_ encouragea la voix dans sa tête.

Il affermit son regard.

— On est prêts ?

— Oui, affirma Grenat. Allons-y.

Bibi s'avança également et approuva vigoureusement. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec ses semblables et avec les génomes mais, le moment venu, il allait faire face avec ses amis.

À ce moment-là, une voix retentit pour doucher leur enthousiasme.

— Et vous mourrez tous ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mikoto s'avançait vers eux, le regard animé d'une passion inhabituelle.

— Vous avez vu la puissance de Kuja ! poursuivit-elle. Il a détruit mon monde, à lui tout seul. Vous n'avez pas une chance sur un million.

Certains baissèrent les yeux. Djidane craignit que ses paroles fassent douter ses compagnons. Il choisit alors de tourner la conversation en dérision. Il savait si bien le faire.

— C'est gentil de te faire du souci, petite sœur, répondit-il. Mais maintenant, tu vas écouter ton grand frère et lui faire confiance.

Il montra le village paisible autour d'eux. L'installation terminée, les génomes et les mages noirs commençaient à faire plus ample connaissance.

— Et puis, nota-t-il, ton cynisme est mal placé ici. Je sais que t'as pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis sur qui compter, mais tu vas devoir t'y habituer.

— C'est tellement stupide… grinça Mikoto.

Djidane redevint sérieux. Il serra le poing, son œil brilla d'un éclat de détermination. Il commençait à sentir une onde de chaleur, une vibration dans son corps, comme si celui-ci réagissait aux exhortations de Garland en lui montrant, par ces infimes indices, sa véritable nature.

— On est peut-être que des insectes pour Kuja, lança-t-il d'une voix forte, mais on va lui montrer la puissance qui se cache en nous.

Grenat lui lança une regard surpris. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, elle ressentait un changement en lui. Aux alentours, les autres n'avaient rien remarqué.

— Même un insecte vit pleinement les quelques jours de son existence ! ajouta Steiner avec entrain, en levant son épée.

Grenat secoua lentement la tête. Ce n'était pas le sens des propos de Djidane. À l'évidence, le jeune malandrin, le presque frère de leur ennemi, ne se sentait pas si insecte que ça.

ooo

Ils récupérèrent l'ensemble de leurs compagnons et retournèrent à l'Invincible, stationné à l'extérieur de la forêt brumeuse, accompagnés de Mikoto qui les suivait sans trop y croire. Malgré leur appréhension, ils allaient faire face, une ultime fois. Ils grimpèrent dans le vaisseau, prirent chacun leur poste et la génome, au poste de pilotage, mit les moteurs en marche. L'aéronef se souleva silencieusement au travers de la chape de brume. Celle-ci s'était épaissie. Ils grimpèrent encore et encore, ne voyant à travers les vitres que du gris vaguement parcouru d'ombres indistinctes.

Enfin, ils émergèrent au-dessus du manteau méphitique. Le soleil éclatant les éblouit presque tandis qu'au loin, par-delà les hauteurs de Condéa, le sommet de l'arbre de mort apparaissait et, surtout, l'étrange sphère de lumière mauve au-dessus de lui.

Ils filèrent dans cette direction. La plaine autour de l'arbre était encore davantage couverte de brume qu'ils survolèrent à grande vitesse. Le portail grossissait dans le champ de vision, quand soudain…

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une multitude de points venait d'apparaître dans la lumière violette éclatante. Ils fusaient vers eux.

— Les dragons ! s'exclama Mikoto, qui comprit la première.

Plusieurs centaines battaient des ailes dans leur direction. L'ensemble des dragons d'argent de Terra, qui avaient fui ce monde derrière Kuja, les attaquait. Leurs rugissements cumulés, en dépit de la distance, commençait à se faire entendre.

— Y a-t-il des postes de combat ? Des canons ? demanda Steiner.

La génome secoua la tête et affermit sa main sur la barre, la mine concentrée.

— C'est pourtant censé être un vaisseau de guerre, insista le chevalier.

— Il attaque vers le sol uniquement, articula-t-elle avant de l'ignorer totalement.

Tous se souvenaient de l'effet dévastateur de l'œil maléfique dans le ciel, qui était en fait un dispositif incrusté dans la coque de ce vaisseau, et avait détruit Madahine-Salée et la cité d'Alexandrie. Steiner se tourna vers Djidane.

— Peut-être qu'en prenant de l'altitude…

— Laisse tomber, papy, répondit ce dernier. Ce vaisseau est encore moins vif que le vieil aérothéâtre. Par contre, j'espère qu'il est solide.

Ils regardèrent à nouveau à travers la baie vitrée. Les dragons aux plumes argentées grossissaient à vue d'œil dans le ciel devant l'arbre Ifa et approchaient à toute vitesse. Pendant ce temps, l'Invincible avait accéléré. La stratégie de Mikoto était de traverser la menace le plus vite possible.

— Ça va secouer. Accrochez-vous ! ajouta le malandrin.

Une première volée de dragons de taille moindre arriva en premier. Ils percutèrent la carlingue au passage, ébranlant légèrement le vaisseau. Une escarmouche sans guère d'importance, mais les bêtes les plus imposantes allaient arriver. Un énorme dragon se présenta devant eux et commença à battre rageusement des ailes.

— Tenez-vous, il prépare une onde de choc ! prévint Mikoto.

Ils s'agrippèrent encore davantage en serrant les dents.

ooo

Soudain, une explosion ébranla le monstre qui disparut de vue, projeté sur le côté. De telles déflagrations retentirent également partout autour, fauchant des bêtes dans toutes les directions.

— Qu'est-ce que… hoqueta Bibi.

— Regardez ! En bas ! s'exclama Eiko.

Ils tournèrent tous les yeux dans cette direction et virent de nombreux petits aéronefs qui affleuraient dans la brume. Il s'agissait de petits modèles à énergie brumique, faits pour être pilotés par un seul homme et armés de canons. Un peu plus loin, leur navire amiral apparut, sa coque rutilante peinte fièrement aux couleurs de Lindblum.

— C'est le Hildegarde ! précisa inutilement Djidane. Cid nous prête main-forte.

Tout autour, les dragons tombaient comme des mouches. Mais ils étaient encore tellement nombreux.

ooo

Le vaisseau du souverain de Lindblum, lui-même armé de frais, participait au tir de barrage. Au poste de pilotage, Cid supervisait lui-même les opérations et observait les alentours dans un périscope. Erin, à la barre, faisait prendre de l'altitude au Hildegarde, l'extrayant de la brume. Plus loin, des soldats artilleurs faisaient parler leurs canons récemment montés.

Frank, comme plusieurs autres Tantalas, faisait partie de l'équipage. Il se présenta au roi et le salua.

— Majesté, tous les aéronefs ont reçu les instructions et ont engagé le combat avec les dragons, annonça-t-il.

— Très bien, approuva Cid sans quitter l'œil de sa lunette.

Il s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement. Les moyens de communication par signaux lumineux étaient moins efficace dans la brume. Il avait donc craint que certains d'entre eux manquent le message et attaquent le vaisseau de Kuja.

Même pour lui, il s'en était fallu de peu, se souvint-il. Ils avaient voyagé jusqu'au continent extérieur, associant la réapparition de la brume avec le fameux arbre Ifa. Là, ils avaient croisé la route du vaisseau honni. Ordre avait été donné de le filer discrètement, dissimulés dans le manteau de brume, jusqu'à s'approcher à portée de canons. Alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir le feu, l'une des sentinelles avait repéré l'étrange sphère violette et la horde de dragons qui en sortait. Quand il était devenu évident que les monstres attaquaient leur ennemi, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de chercher une ouverture pour observer l'intérieur du vaisseau. Là, il avait d'abord vu la petite Eiko derrière une vitre, puis Djidane et quelques autres.

— Que toutes les unités aident le vaisseau à se frayer un chemin dans cette pagaille, ordonna le roi. Voyons s'il est aussi invincible qu'ils le prétendent.

ooo

Dans l'Invincible, Djidane et ses compagnons observaient la bataille aérienne sans guère pouvoir y participer, stupéfaits par ce déploiement de force sorti de nulle part.

— Oncle Cid, murmura Grenat. Mais comment…

— Pour la même raison que nous, sans doute, Majesté, répondit Steiner. Pensiez-vous que votre parrain resterait les bras croisés en ces temps troublés ?

D'un signe de tête, elle approuva les dires de son capitaine. Bien sûr, elle avait eu tort de penser laisser le roi de Lindblum à l'écart. Ce dernier avait maintes fois montré qu'il n'hésitait jamais à affronter le danger et à s'impliquer pour ce qu'il croyait juste et nécessaire.

— On a traversé le nuage principal de dragons ! annonça Mikoto. La plupart sont trop occupés à riposter contre vos amis, mais un petit groupe nous prend en chasse.

— Fonce, mets tout ce que tu peux, lança Djidane en revenant vers elle.

La génome lui montra son poste de pilotage : un simple volant, quelques manettes et des écrans de contrôle.

— Tu sais, ça se conduit très facilement, tout est automatisé. Mais ça veut aussi dire que ce levier est à fond et je ne peux rien faire de plus.

L'Invincible était malmené par des collisions avec des monstres mais n'avait pas subi de véritable attaque. En revanche, les dragons derrière eux pourraient les toucher à la poupe, la partie la plus vulnérable. Rageant de leur impuissance, Djidane et ses compagnons convergèrent vers un poste d'observation plus en arrière, d'où ils eurent une vue privilégiée vers la menace qui les poursuivait. L'essaim se rapprochait inexorablement.

ooo

— Générale, nous sommes en position, annonça la capitaine Schiller au poste de pilotage de la Rose Rouge.

Pilote chevronnée, l'officière restait concentrée sur ses instruments, calme en dépit de la difficulté de la situation. Ce qu'ils allaient tenter, elle ne l'avait jamais exécuté auparavant. Mais elle vivait aussi pour ce genre de moments. Près d'elle, le sergent brutos Hagen l'assistait sur les commandes complexes du navire et le contrôle des moteurs, la déchargeant d'une partie de sa tension par sa présence rassurante et toujours aimable.

— La fenêtre d'action ne durera pas longtemps, précisa ce dernier.

Beatrix observa à nouveau la scène à l'extérieur, le vaisseau pris en chasse, les dragons qui le poursuivaient. Là-bas, sa souveraine et certains de ses compagnons d'armes risquaient leur vie, elle en avait eu la confirmation par un messager venu du Hildegarde, arrivé à travers les jarres de téléportation entre les deux vaisseaux.

— Steiner, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, j'espère que tu protèges bien la reine… et toi-même.

Ensuite, elle se tourna vers la pilote et lui donna l'ordre attendu.

— Assiette quarante-cinq degrés, vitesse maximale.

— C'est parti, confirma sa subordonnée.

— Tout le monde s'accroche ! beugla la générale.

Relayé par les amazones et les brutos présents, l'ordre se répandit dans toute la Rose Rouge. Le vaisseau commença à grimper à toute vitesse.

— Alerte ! Collision !

ooo

Vu depuis l'Invincible, la situation n'était pas brillante. Les dragons s'approchaient dangereusement. Les plus légers et rapides n'hésitaient pas à venir percuter la carlingue, s'éloigner et recommencer. D'autres, plus lourds et puissants, se préparaient à cracher des rayons d'énergie. À l'intérieur, ils étaient malmenés par les chocs et sentaient que leur prétendue invincibilité allait être mise à rude épreuve.

Soudain, un énorme aéronef surgit de la brume comme un poisson qui sauterait hors de l'eau pour gober un insecte égaré. Ils reconnurent dans l'instant la coque rouge éclatante du vaisseau de feue la reine Branet. Le vaisseau bondit, percuta la masse de dragons et les faucha dans l'assaut en cours avant de retomber pesamment sur la surface nébuleuse.

ooo

Sur la Rose Rouge, tout le monde était sens dessus dessous. Beatrix était tombée assommée un instant, par la violence des multiples chocs. Les cris autour d'elle la réveillèrent. Quelques glapissements de douleur mais surtout des clameurs de victoire. Elle ouvrit l'œil. Au-dessus d'elle, penché vers elle, un brutos lui tendait la main. Elle l'attrapa, se redressa et réajusta son bandeau. Çà et là, des éventrations déséquilibraient le vaisseau. Une façade, un peu plus loin, était complètement enfoncée, des débris jonchaient le sol. Non loin d'elle, la pilote tenait bon la barre malgré les circonstances. Partout, des soldats s'affairaient.

— Compte-rendu avaries ! beugla-t-elle.

— En résumé, c'est tout cassé, dit obligeamment le brutos qui l'avait aidée. On va sûrement s'échouer dans pas longtemps.

Elle lorgna vers l'homme qui affichait une mine anxieuse. Le soldat Kohel, se souvint-elle, certainement pas le meilleur élément de Steiner.

— Un peu de hardiesse ! le tança-t-elle. Votre capitaine va entrer au cœur de la base ennemie. Que son courage vous inspire !

Il poussa un petit ricanement.

— On sait très bien que vous vous faites du souci pour lui, marmonna-t-il.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

ooo

Dans l'Invincible aussi, des clameurs admiratives avaient retenti après l'envolée de la Rose Rouge. Les dragons s'étaient dispersés, morts, blessés ou désorientés, et la route était désormais dégagée pour atteindre sans encombre le vortex couleur magenta. Bibi et Eiko sautillaient partout en criant combien c'était superbe tandis que la reine Grenat, aux côtés de Steiner et Djidane, regardait avec fierté le fleuron de son royaume, endommagé mais vainqueur, s'éloigner une fois sa mission accomplie.

— Une manœuvre d'une audace rare, commenta le capitaine des brutos. Sans doute une idée de Beatrix.

Djidane lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

— Tu es tombé amoureux d'une sacrée femme, papy.

À une certaine époque, le chevalier aurait cogné l'impudent malandrin pour une allusion pareille. Mais la situation avait tant évolué qu'il se contenta d'un léger sourire. Il glissa un regard en coin vers sa jeune reine, puis il revint à Djidane et répondit, à voix basse :

— Tu connais ça, brigand, pas vrai ?

Grenat écarquilla les yeux mais, sans lui donner le temps de répliquer, Djidane retourna à Mikoto. La voie était libre, ils allaient maintenant pouvoir traverser le tourbillon.

ooo

Ils ignoraient où ils allaient aboutir, mais savaient que la conclusion de leur quête se trouvait au-delà de ce miroitement violacé. Le vaisseau laissa derrière lui les dragons, la flotte alliée, la brume, et s'approcha du vortex. La dernière fois, au-dessus de l'île de lumière, ils avaient emprunté un passage vers un autre monde, un passage d'aspect très différent de celui-ci. Rien ne pouvait leur laisser deviner ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer cette fois-ci. Djidane, inquiet, se souvint juste de l'avertissement de Garland : selon lui, Kuja cherchait à détruire le cristal de Héra, le noyau même de ce monde.

Bientôt, ils allaient en avoir le cœur net. La proue du vaisseau atteignit l'aura colorée au-dessus de l'Ifa.

Le malandrin ferma les yeux.

L'Invincible passa.


	16. La mémoire du monde

**La mémoire du monde**

D'abord, ils s'enfoncèrent dans un brouillard mauve, insondable et pulsatile. L'Invincible rencontra encore quelques dragons argentés mais, sans doute parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à l'arrivée du vaisseau, il put passer sans qu'ils ne répliquent et continua sa route. Finalement, l'opacité s'estompa, la couleur irréelle disparut et des nuages sombres plus classiques se rassemblèrent autour d'eux, impénétrables. Puis, depuis leur baie vitrée, Djidane et ses amis aperçurent une plate-forme plus bas, comme suspendue dans le vide. Un rugissement retentit alors, qui fit trembler tout l'habitacle.

— Regardez ! s'exclama Bibi.

Il montrait une trouée dans le manteau nuageux, vers l'avant de l'aéronef, à travers lequel une forme se découpait fugacement.

— Il est énorme, s'étouffa Steiner.

Un dragon, encore bien plus imposant que les autres, volait non loin d'eux. Un silence s'étira quelques instants, bientôt rompu par Freyja.

— Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… J'espère que la coque est solide.

Le vaisseau amorça sa descente. Quelques instants plus tard, des pas précipités se firent entendre. Mikoto avait quitté le poste de pilotage et les rejoignait.

— Mais… qui tient la barre ? s'étonna Djidane en fronçant les sourcils quand elle apparut sur le seuil.

— Personne, répondit la génome d'une voix pressée. On ne peut rien faire si Shinryu l'ancien nous a pris en chasse. Venez vite !

Ils ne comprenaient pas mais elle ne prit pas le temps de s'expliquer et repartit dans l'autre sens. L'aéronef, livré à lui-même était pris de soubresauts.

— Cette fille est folle, maugréa Freyja.

Tout en disant cela, elle se mit en route pour la rejoindre, d'une démarche mal assurée, s'appuyant sur les parois pour éviter de trébucher. La voix de la jeune femme retentit à nouveau, alarmée, loin de son apathie habituelle, pour leur dire de se dépêcher. Ils suivirent tous la rate jusqu'au pont principal du vaisseau. Mikoto les attendait sur la dalle de transfert qui permettait de sortir.

— Tu veux que… commença Djidane.

— On est à la verticale de la piste d'atterrissage, coupa-t-elle. Shinryu peut attaquer d'un instant à l'autre.

Tarask fut le premier à réagir et la rejoignit en deux foulées. Plus altruistes, Freyja et Steiner s'occupèrent des enfants et de la reine Grenat, suivis par Kweena. Djidane ferma la marche. Au moment où il allait poser le pied sur le cercle, un choc violent projeta tout le monde à terre et fit basculer le malandrin en arrière. In extremis, Steiner s'accrocha à une rambarde d'une main et attrapa la jambe de Djidane de l'autre pour le hisser à l'intérieur. Alors que l'habitacle commençait à pivoter, Mikoto écrasa le bouton de contrôle d'un poing rageur.

Une lumière blanche les nimba tous et, une seconde plus tard, ils se matérialisèrent au sol, en un effet semblable à ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans le palais du désert de Kuja. Ils levèrent les yeux. Un dragon blanc immense, presque deux fois plus grand que ceux qu'ils avaient évité à l'extérieur, avait accroché ses pattes autour de l'Invincible et luttait férocement pour le dévier de sa trajectoire, meurtrissant sa coque, condamnant sa structure. Les deux belligérants s'éloignèrent bientôt vers le lointain, emportés par la vitesse du vaisseau et la fureur du monstre.

ooo

Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle. Puis, des soupirs se firent entendre.

— On dit que les rats quittent le navire, murmura Freyja dans une tentative de plaisanterie.

— En tout cas, plus question de faire machine arrière, nota Tarask d'une voix lugubre.

— Pourquoi, c'était votre intention ? demanda Steiner, le regard toujours fixé vers l'aéronef qui s'éloignait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Eiko tira sur la manche de Djidane pour attirer son attention. Il se désintéressa de la conversation et se retourna pour regarder ce qu'elle lui montrait. Il poussa un hoquet de surprise.

Ils se trouvaient sur une plate-forme circulaire en dalles de pierre disjointes, qui aurait pu servir de piste d'atterrissage de fortune s'ils n'avaient pas sauté en plein vol. Au-delà, un chemin pavé serpentait au-dessus d'un précipice insondable, montant en pente douce vers une immense forteresse de pierre grise.

— Elle est bizarre, articula Bibi à ses côtés.

Des murailles imposantes s'élevaient, derrière lesquelles une myriade de tours fusaient vers le ciel en un amas hétéroclite, disposées vaguement en cercles concentriques, toujours plus haut. Kweena regardait toujours vers le dragon, sinon il aurait sans doute qualifié ça de pièce montée minérale. L'ensemble paraissait de guingois, et le fait que cela tienne debout défiait toute logique. Et surtout, le sommet de l'édifice semblait se mouvoir, ou plutôt se créer. À la stupéfaction des spectateurs, des tours semblaient s'ériger toutes seules. Au-dessus, les lourds nuages noirs s'amoncelaient.

Devant l'étrange spectacle, un temps d'arrêt s'étira. Tous regardaient désormais le phénomène, tentant vainement d'en trouver une explication. Aucun bruit ne troubla le silence ambiant, jusqu'à ce que Freyja, d'un ton presque gêné de le briser, ne prenne la parole.

— Vous avez une idée d'où on est ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant le museau.

— Le nouveau repaire de Kuja ? proposa Steiner, dubitatif. En tout cas, c'est immense.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur le groupe, mis à part pour Djidane qui sursauta, interpellé par une voix bien connue.

— _Memoria, le lieu de tous les souvenirs !_ gronda Garland dans sa tête.

Passé le moment de surprise, Djidane répliqua en pensée – il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas parler tout haut devant témoins – pour demander des explications au vieil homme. Celui-ci lui rappela que l'Ifa avait accès au flux des âmes des défunts, quand celui-ci rejoignait le cristal. Et il expliqua qu'en ces lieux, par une réaction étrange, les souvenirs de ces défunts se cristallisaient et prenaient corps. Cet édifice était le réceptacle de ces souvenirs.

Le malandrin s'appliqua à donner en quelques mots des indications à ses amis, sans rien révéler de la cohabitation dans sa tête. Il prétexta que Garland lui en avait parlé quand ils s'étaient rencontrés sur Terra, et les autres n'insistèrent pas. Mikoto confirma que le vieil homme avait fait allusion devant elle à ces lieux, sans aller dans les détails. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait fait le rapprochement par elle-même. Djidane détourna les yeux pour regarder à nouveau le bâtiment, afin de ne pas croiser le regard de la génome. La reine Grenat, également, l'observait d'un air étrange. De plus en plus, ces derniers temps, elle semblait lire aisément en lui, et ça le gênait autant que ça lui plaisait.

En tout cas, Freyja proposa de se mettre en route vers la forteresse, afin de retrouver Kuja le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tous suivirent. Djidane, après un instant d'hésitation lié à sa conversation mentale, ferma la marche. Les dernières paroles de Garland résonnaient dans sa tête, lugubres.

— _Tous tes amis, eux aussi, ne seront bientôt plus que des souvenirs,_ _si tu laisses_ _Kuja_ _détruire_ _le cristal_ _de ce monde_ , disait-il.

À l'en croire, Djidane devait libérer son esprit, prendre pleinement conscience de son âme qui le rendait tant supérieur à Kuja. Mikoto était de la même trempe, mais sa vie riche en expériences sur Héra rendait Djidane encore plus puissant. Lui, plus que tout autre, aurait une chance de vaincre le gredin. Et ce lieu devait l'y aider.

ooo

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'immense édifice qui se révéla rapidement n'être qu'une gigantesque illusion. Sitôt qu'ils eurent passé l'arche d'entrée, pénétrant dans un long et large corridor, ils virent que sur les murs se formaient et se déformaient des images, visions diverses et changeantes. En effet, comme l'avait expliqué Garland, les souvenirs des défunts tapissaient les lieux, des plus anodins au plus significatifs, des plus heureux aux plus tragiques. Ici, le sourire d'un nourrisson. Là, le labeur d'un paysan. Plus loin, le regard d'amour d'une épouse. Le féroce combat d'un soldat lors d'une guerre indéterminée. La satisfaction du travail bien fait d'un forgeron. Les derniers conseils d'un père âgé à son fils devenu adulte qui s'émancipe. Un repas entre amis qui se retrouvent après plusieurs années de séparation. Toutes ces mémoires se mêlaient à des milliers d'autres autour d'eux. À la fois banales et représentatives de tout ce qui faisait le sel d'une vie, elles figuraient tout ce qui devait être préservé de la folie de Kuja.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient, des événements particuliers prirent plus de place que les autres, éclipsant même l'illusion de bâtiment. Ils se retrouvaient littéralement plongés au milieu des souvenirs, presque capables de toucher le passé. Ici, le château d'Alexandrie apparut, intact, majestueux avec ses quatre tours encadrant la flèche de cristal, épée d'Alexandre. Ils assistèrent, par flashs, à l'attaque de Bahamut, au réveil de la chimère gardienne et à l'intervention destructrice de l'Invincible. Plus loin, ils revirent Odin, le sinistre cavalier, abattre sa lance sur l'arbre de Clayra. Ailleurs, pris sous un déluge apocalyptique, ils assistèrent à l'embarquement d'une mère et sa fille qui fuyaient Madahine-Salée en proie aux flammes.

Tous avaient été affectés par certains de ces tragiques événements. Tous éprouvaient d'autant plus leur ressentiment vis à vis de leur ennemi tout proche. Djidane, de surcroît, subissait les divers commentaires de Garland, qui l'avertissait de la fin imminente de tout cela. Il éprouvait d'autant plus à quel point il se sentait lié à ces hommes et femmes, humains, rats, kwes et autres, tous les habitants de son monde d'adoption, qu'il aimait et souhaitait protéger. Parce que lui, en effet, possédait cette empathie qui faisait cruellement défaut à son frère de Terra.

Tandis qu'ils parcouraient des souvenirs toujours plus anciens, il n'y avait parfois plus trace d'un bâtiment autour d'eux. Civilisations disparues, peuples nomades, prêtres de religions dépassées, chasseurs de phacoches, guerriers aux prises avec des hordes de gobelins primitifs… tous défilèrent devant eux. Jusqu'à ce que, remontant encore davantage dans le passé, ils se retrouvent entourés d'eau. Cela figurait une époque où Héra était un gigantesque océan, et ils se demandèrent de qui ou de quoi ils contemplaient la mémoire – créature aquatique primitive ou bien simple poisson des origines. Plus loin, au détour d'un couloir en ruine flanqué d'horloges biscornues, ils assistèrent même à une vision des origines de la planète, quoiqu'ils ignoraient qui pouvait bien avoir amené un tel souvenir. Puis…

— Il y a plus rien ! s'exclama Eiko.

En effet, au bout d'un dernier escalier, le vide s'étendait de toutes parts. Le fond de l'univers, piqueté d'étoiles, à perte de vue. Dagga s'approcha de Djidane et contempla avec lui l'immensité de l'espace. Mikoto, qui en général restait silencieuse et en arrière, montra des signes d'impatience. Après tout, au départ, elle n'avait même pas eu l'intention de quitter l'Invincible, plutôt de rester à bord à les attendre. Alors faire tout ce périple étrange pour se retrouver là…

— C'est quoi enfin, tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Djidane se tourna vers sa semblable, le regard grave.

— C'est tout ce qui restera si on laisse Kuja faire, répliqua-t-il. Toute cette vie qui a foisonné, ces naissances, ces découvertes, ces joies et ces peines…

Il montra l'abîme devant eux.

— Tout ça, et puis le néant, conclut-il.

— On fait quoi, alors ?

Il posa un pied dans le vide et avança de quelques pas, à la grande surprise de ses compagnons.

— C'est qu'une illusion. Toute la forteresse, c'est pas réel. Il faut avancer.

Avec un coup de menton décidé, sans attendre ses autres compagnons indécis, Dagga le rejoignit et lui prit la main pour continuer sur l'absence de chemin.

— Penses-tu pouvoir affronter Kuja ? demanda-t-elle.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Il se sentait prêt à se battre, il se sentait d'une clairvoyance jamais atteinte auparavant, comme si Garland avait vraiment eu un effet libérateur dans son organisme. De plus, son périple dans Memoria lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il essaya de l'exprimer avec des mots.

— Avant, je me battais pour moi-même. Ensuite, je me battais pour mes amis… pour toi. Mais maintenant, j'ai vu tout ce pour quoi je dois me battre. Et il paraît que je peux y arriver.

— Il paraît… Tu as confiance en Garland ? continua-t-elle à voix basse, pour éviter qu'on ne l'entende.

Peu rassurés, les autres marchaient à leur tour dans cet univers immatériel, à quelque distance. Djidane marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, étonné qu'elle ait compris, mais se reprit bien vite.

— Il me dit que j'en ai les capacités. Que je peux sauver le monde de la folie de Kuja.

Elle hocha la tête.

— C'était son rôle, à bien y réfléchir. Même s'il était notre ennemi, il a été conçu pour sauver le monde. Il représentait l'espoir de tous les habitants de Terra, leur unique espoir. Maintenant, pour ceux de Héra, c'est toi qui tient ce rôle.

Il continua sans rien dire à ses côtés, méditant ces paroles. Ils avancèrent tous deux dans le noir seulement moucheté des lueurs de constellations lointaines, pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que leur vision s'éclaire soudain.

ooo

Ce fut comme si un voile se déchirait devant leurs yeux, à la manière de l'illusion des arbres morts devant le village des mages noirs. Djidane et Dagga restèrent un instant bouche bée.

— Ça alors ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Face à eux, qui encadraient le chemin sur lequel ils avançaient désormais, des parois cristallines, irisées, chatoyantes. Ici des reflets rouges, là verts, et ailleurs encore, toutes les couleurs se rejoignaient. Le sol même sur lequel ils évoluaient était constitué de la même matière. Le royaume du cristal, leur destination finale.

Du groupe qui suivait toujours, Eiko se détacha et rattrapa ses deux amis. Elle s'approcha d'un des murs et posa sa main dessus, les yeux mi-clos.

— Vous les sentez aussi ? demanda-t-elle. Des mouvements, comme des petits cris.

Djidane et Dagga se regardèrent et haussèrent les sourcils sans comprendre.

— Les chimères naissent à partir des rêves et des légendes des gens, grâce à la force de création du cristal. Ici, elles sont encore…

Elle hésita sur le mot à utiliser. Bibi arriva sur ces entrefaites. Le petit mage observait de toutes parts.

— Des bébés chimères ? compléta-t-il.

— C'est ça ! approuva-t-elle. Elles sont encore dans le ventre de leur maman.

Leurs autres compagnons les rejoignaient à leur tour. La rate, en particulier, commençait à afficher une mine impatiente, l'air de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps. À ce moment-là, Eiko se figea et son visage se tordit en une mimique de souffrance.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma le capitaine en s'approchant de la fillette.

Tout autour d'eux, une étrange vibration secouait le sol, comme un tremblement de terre faible et lointain.

— Il y en a d'autres, gémit-elle, d'autres qui sont en train de mourir.

Elle leva le bras vers la suite de leur chemin. Sans crier gare, Djidane commença à courir dans cette direction. La voix de Garland avait à nouveau retenti dans sa tête.

— _Si le cristal peut créer les chimères,_ grondait-il _,_ _alors je dirais qu'il est en train d'essayer de gagner du temps,_ _de ralentir la menace_ _face à lui_ _._ _De gagner du temps… pour toi._

Leur ennemi était arrivé à son ultime destination.

ooo

Kuja progressait dans la vallée de cristal, toujours flamboyant, toujours parcouru de l'aura de fureur de l'âme maudite qu'il abritait. Et cette fureur grandissait à mesure qu'il gaspillait son temps, le peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Mais, enfin ! Des heures à parcourir l'histoire de Héra, des heures de perdues, mais enfin il venait d'atteindre le cœur de ce monde mourant, le domaine du cristal. Ici, il n'y avait plus de faux-semblants, plus d'illusions, simplement la force créatrice primordiale, la source de toute la vie de ces arriérés.

Étrange effet en vérité que cette collection de souvenirs tout autour, mais cela lui avait au moins permis de confirmer une chose : les habitants de Héra ne méritaient pas le don de vie qui leur était octroyé. Ils avaient passé l'essentiel de leur histoire à se combattre mutuellement, à disséminer la mort et la destruction autour d'eux. Il avait vu les guerres incessantes, les combats sanguinaires, les rivalités mesquines.

Bien sûr, l'Ifa avait aidé à tout cela, en produisant de la brume, mais ne faisait-il pas qu'exacerber des sentiments préexistants ? Les habitants de Terra, de leur côté, avaient presque épuisé leur planète mais avaient toujours eu un respect absolu pour la vie de leurs semblables. Que Terra finisse par absorber Héra n'aurait été que justice. L'ultime guerre que lui, Kuja, avait mené pour Terra, qui l'aurait révélé comme le libérateur des sages et le destructeur des primitifs…

— Mais la trahison de Garland a tout gâché… grogna-t-il à l'attention des parois cristallines.

Garland l'avait toujours craint. Il avait toujours eu peur de sa plus parfaite création, peur de voir son aura ternie par plus talentueux que lui. Alors il avait cherché à se débarrasser de lui. Il avait prévu d'utiliser son corps pour accueillir une âme de Terra, comme un banal génome. Sa récompense pour ses loyaux services ? Il avait ensuite créé Djidane, soi-disant pour le supplanter, le fou. Et maintenant, il apprenait qu'il allait cesser de fonctionner. Qu'il avait une durée limitée, comme les mages noirs qu'il avait conçus dans ce monde honni.

À l'évidence, si lui, Kuja, ne méritait pas de vivre, alors personne ne le méritait.

Soudain, le tirant de ses réflexions, une forme apparut dans les murailles aux couleurs chatoyantes autour de lui. D'abord, elle ondula sous le sol au-delà de lui, formant un ruban noirâtre indistinct. Puis, elle surgit et se dressa vers le ciel. Un grand serpent de couleur brun sombre qui darda ses crocs luisants dans sa direction. Il fouetta le sol de sa queue, de plus en plus vite, faisant trembler les lieux. Des éclats de cristal menacèrent de s'effondrer tout autour de Kuja. Pourtant, ce dernier ricana. La chimère, puisque c'en était évidemment une, était chétive, ridicule, créée à la va-vite par une entité aux abois.

Il leva les yeux, prenant à témoin l'environnement tout autour de lui, et cria.

— Est-ce tout ce que tu as à m'opposer, cristal !?

ooo

Djidane courait toujours. Le chemin se poursuivait à travers des murailles irisées toujours plus épaisses, toujours plus majestueuses. Il courait sans attendre ses compagnons distancés depuis longtemps, désormais conscient qu'il était le seul capable de vraiment s'opposer à leur ennemi. À un moment, il croisa un serpent de belle taille, mort la gueule empalée dans une épine de cristal. Le malandrin pressa le pas.

Soudain, les murailles s'évasèrent et le chemin continua en surplombant le vide. Il montait en quelques volées de marches vers une large plate-forme, semblable à un amphithéâtre cristallin. Une gemme flottait loin au-dessus, qui brillait de couleurs extraordinaires. Malgré une taille modeste, l'objet dégageait une telle aura de puissance que le doute n'était pas permis : il s'agissait là du légendaire cristal. Djidane grimpa à toute vitesse pour atteindre le seuil du plateau.

Un peu plus loin, au sol, un oiseau au corps parcouru d'étincelles gisait et finissait de se consumer, tandis que Kuja, toujours en Transe, marchait nonchalamment sur son aile vaincue. Entendant les bruits de pas précipités derrière lui, il se tourna à demi.

Un sourire malsain illumina son visage.

— Je me disais aussi qu'il était vain de chercher à me retenir avec de si faibles créatures, incomplètes, à peine fonctionnelles. Maintenant, je comprends mieux.

Le corps du gredin luisait toujours, nimbé d'un halo de flammes furieuses. L'énergie qu'il irradiait avait fini par avoir raison de ses vêtements. Il dévoilait une fourrure rouge sang et une queue de même couleur. Il se mit à léviter légèrement, à quelques encablures du cristal.

— C'est gentil d'être venu, mais… il est trop tard.

Il montra la gemme au-dessus de lui. Des éclairs la traversaient en permanence, de toutes les couleurs connues et inconnues.

— Le cristal originel de Héra. La source de tout. S'il est détruit, alors tout disparaîtra ! glapit Kuja.

Il montra l'oiseau tonnerre sous ses pieds.

— L'ère des chimères touche à sa fin. L'ère de tes amis touche à sa fin.

— Pas si je peux t'en empêcher.

Djidane songea à ce monde riche, vivant, qu'il avait connu depuis tout petit, et dont il venait de voir un résumé de l'histoire, à travers les souvenirs accumulés. Une histoire faite de hauts et de bas, de conflits inutiles et d'avancées extraordinaires. Et une histoire dont les pires aspects étaient aussi favorisés par l'Ifa, à en croire Garland. Kuja voulait peut-être trouver une justification à sa haine, à son dépit, se persuader lui-même que ce monde ne méritait pas de survivre, mais il se trompait.

Le malandrin dégaina ses dagues. En dépit des encouragements de Garland, il n'était toujours pas sûr d'être à la hauteur face à Kuja, mais il n'allait pas se défiler. Du reste, se défiler à ce moment critique n'aurait eu aucun sens. Hélas, il était bien conscient que le rapport de forces était encore défavorable. De plus, le gredin flottait hors de portée.

Soudain, lui-même se sentit tiré au-dessus du sol, à hauteur de son ennemi, par une force mystérieuse. Derrière lui, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités et devina qu'on venait de lui lancer un sort de lévitation. Dagga venait d'arriver, et cela lui donna un coup de fouet au moral.

Il s'élança vers Kuja. Il se sentait précis, lucide, d'une conscience supérieure de son environnement. Il pensait même entrevoir en avance les mouvements de son adversaire. Il ramena le bras en arrière, prêt à frapper.

Le choc fut violent. L'aura de feu autour de Kuja était presque solide et encaissa le premier coup. Djidane se déploya dans un ballet de lames, chorégraphie de combat d'une vivacité surnaturelle. En comparaison, son spectacle avec Frank, dans la pièce « Je veux être ton oisillon », tenait de la bagarre balbutiante de deux nourrissons. Il virevolta, bondit, enchaîna les coups, de droite, de gauche, en fente, se repliant en arrière quand son adversaire tentait de riposter, se propulsant ensuite armes en avant pour embrocher le vilain. Il se sentait capable de tout et surtout il n'avait pas peur. L'heure était venue, le combat le plus important de sa vie et il ne le menait pas seul : Dagga le protégeait de sa magie.

Hélas, la plupart des coups étaient portés en vain, soit que Kuja se dérobe, soit que son halo d'énergie absorbe l'impact. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, du sang suintait à la commissure des lèvres de l'adversaire.

À un moment où le combat était rompu, Djidane à distance de son ennemi, il pressentit un mouvement de Kuja : celui-ci tendit un bras et, toujours chargé de l'aura de sa Transe, déclencha une explosion d'énergie devant lui. Djidane eut le temps de bondir de côté, in extremis, et tomba lourdement au sol, son charme de lévitation dissipé. Dépité, il regarda en arrière et vit ses amis, enfin tous arrivés à l'entrée du plateau, qui s'étaient mis en ordre de combat. Eiko venait d'invoquer une chimère encore indistincte. Freyja se recroquevilla pour bondir en avant, Bibi se mit à incanter, Les autres s'avancèrent pour combattre. Quant à Mikoto, elle semblait vraiment ne pas savoir où se mettre. Kuja leva alors son autre bras, le regard mauvais. Djidane pressentit la catastrophe et cria un inutile avertissement.

ooo

Un flamboiement, brillant tel le cœur du soleil, se déclencha là où se trouvaient tous ses amis. Il grandit, pulsa puis se mua soudain en une terrible explosion, comme si une étoile venait de se désintégrer non loin, engloutissant les braves mais frêles combattants. Le sol trembla et vacilla, dans un fracas de tonnerre. Quand la fumée retomba, Djidane vit avec horreur le résultat, les corps inconscients éparpillés. Seuls Kweena et Steiner tenaient encore debout et tentèrent de se porter au secours des autres. Malgré tout, la chimère d'Eiko avait eu le temps de prendre corps sur le champ de bataille. Insensible à l'effet du brasier de Kuja, le phénix restait là, actif, tournant autour des victimes pour leur apporter du réconfort et épuisant les dernières forces de sa maîtresse.

Des larmes de rage montèrent aux yeux de Djidane, qui poussa un long hurlement. Une énergie dévorante l'investit, le souleva, prit presque possession de son corps. Il regarda ses mains qui luisaient formidablement et entendit la voix de Garland qui retentit dans son esprit pour la dernière fois.

— _Maintenant, tu es assez fort pour le vaincre_ , déclara le vieillard comme une sentence. _Accomplis ton destin_ _,_ _mon_ _jeune_ _ami_.

Le maître de Terra avait terminé sa mission. Les yeux flamboyants, Djidane se releva et toisa Kuja qui lui rendit son regard, alarmé.

À armes égales… songea Djidane.

Il joignit ses bras devant lui et les écarta brusquement, propulsant l'énergie de sa transe en une attaque magique. Un éclat furieux apparut devant lui qui fusa vers Kuja en des rais aveuglants. Celui-ci battit en retraite d'un bond leste en arrière. En vain : la lumière se mua en une conflagration infernale qui engloutit sa cible. Djidane, implacable, ne s'arrêta pas là, ni même n'attendit d'en voir le résultat. Il répéta le processus, déchargeant la puissance de sa transe encore et encore. Pendant de longues minutes, les exposions se succédèrent au rythme de la colère du vengeur, jusqu'à ce que le champ de bataille s'évanouisse. Il cessa alors ses attaques et laissa l'écho des déflagrations se dissiper.

Quand le calme revint, quand sa transe s'estompa, il retrouva sa lucidité. Se souvenant des dégâts provoqués par Kuja sur Terra, il leva un regard inquiet vers le cristal, soulagé de le voir flotter au-dessus de la scène, intact, envoyant des reflets chatoyants de tous côtés. Il baissa alors à nouveau les yeux vers la fumée qui se dissipait sur son adversaire. Kuja était retombé au sol, au fond d'un cratère creusé dans le cristal par la puissance de Djidane. Un de ses genoux ployait, il se tenait l'épaule, penché en avant, l'air hagard. Il luisait toujours de sa transe en apparence inépuisable, mais ne semblait guère avoir la force de tenir debout.

Djidane le toisa de sa position supérieure et hésita. L'autre était faible, à sa merci. Il fallait sans doute en profiter. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas ses dagues, qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour finir le travail. Lentement, avec précautions, Kuja se redressa et, grimaçant, trouva la force de soutenir son regard.

ooo

Soudain, une voix retentit.

— C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Djidane leva les yeux et vit Mikoto de l'autre côté du cratère. Elle brandit une main, dans laquelle elle tenait une des dagues du malandrin. Djidane hésita, ignorant ce qui pouvait se tramer, à ce moment, dans la tête de la génome. Kuja se retourna, dans l'expectative.

D'un bond leste, Mikoto sauta au fond du cratère, lame en avant. Sans hésiter, elle transperça la poitrine de son grand frère, qui s'effondra dans un râle.


	17. Le cycle retrouvé

**Le cycle retrouvé**

Kuja haletait, à genoux, les yeux écarquillés rivés vers Mikoto. La blonde au visage impassible retira la lame du corps du malfaisant et la lança au loin derrière elle. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui, avec un regard presque peiné.

— Je te remercie, Kuja, lui dit-elle.

De l'autre côté du cratère, elle vit du coin de l'œil Djidane qui descendait les rejoindre et écoutait ses paroles. Elle poursuivit.

— Je te remercie, répéta-t-elle, parce que tu nous as montré, à nous les génomes, qu'on pouvait dépasser notre condition de réceptacle. Qu'on pouvait avoir notre libre-arbitre. Sans cela, je n'aurais pas eu le réflexe de sortir de mon rôle et de faire ce que je viens de faire.

Elle inclina la tête, presque en signe d'excuse.

— J'admets que c'est ironique… concéda-t-elle.

Le corps de Kuja perdit tout à coup son rougeoiement, reprit ses couleurs d'origine : sa transe était enfin épuisée. Il n'était plus qu'un génome nu et vulnérable. Seulement, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Mikoto se recula d'un coup, stupéfaite.

ooo

Grenat s'éveilla, avec une mal au crâne persistant et un sifflement désagréable dans les oreilles. Elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits, tendit l'oreille en gardant les yeux fermés. Un cri d'oiseau retentissait au-dessus d'elle. Elle se souvint enfin : Kuja, l'explosion ! Elle était allongée sur le dos sur la surface cristalline froide. Elle regarda enfin autour d'elle et se redressa en position assise.

Le phénix d'Eiko ondulait au-dessus d'eux, poussant des cris stridents mais étrangement réconfortants, laissant tomber ses plumes magiques sur le champ de bataille. Porté par la proximité du cristal des origines, il semblait échapper au contrôle strict de sa maîtresse, voguer et agir en toute liberté. Il leur avait sauvé la vie, sans doute, avait apaisé leurs souffrances et continuait à les soutenir. Après tout, songea-t-elle, une chimère sans le contrôle d'un invoqueur peut très bien agir dans l'intérêt d'une cause qu'elle croit juste, à l'instar du vieux Ramuh la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Une silhouette s'approcha d'elle et elle se tourna dans sa direction : Steiner, un peu déboussolé mais toujours fidèle à sa mission. Il l'aida à se relever. Près d'elle, la plupart de ses compagnons faisaient de même.

Elle regarda enfin dans la direction du combat titanesque entre Kuja et Djidane. Ils étaient tous deux hors de vue. Le cristal majestueux surplombait toujours les lieux, intact, ce qui constituait un premier motif de soulagement. En dessous, elle vit Kweena qui se tenait là, au bord de ce qui semblait être un cratère formé par la puissance d'une autre explosion. Le kwe regarda vers le fond quelques instants avant de pousser une exclamation.

— Djidane, tu fais un barbecue, miam ?

ooo

Djidane s'était avancé vers Kuja, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait faire, encore tout étonné de la hardiesse de Mikoto. Quand il était arrivé à quelques mètres de l'homme qui restait à genoux, la main à la poitrine, la respiration rauque, un phénomène déroutant avait commencé : une fumée étrange commençait à s'échapper du corps de Kuja. Elle s'élevait en volutes qui se mettaient à tournoyer avec grâce au-dessus de lui. Mikoto s'éloigna un peu plus, surprise et méfiante, et derrière Djidane, des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre. Kweena, le premier, pénétra à son tour dans le cratère, tandis que les voix des autres, encore hors de vue, convergeaient dans sa direction.

La fumée s'étirait, montait sur plusieurs mètres, tout en s'épaississant. Djidane observa Kuja. Celui-ci ne semblait pas souffrir du phénomène. Au contraire, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, comme s'il se sentait mieux, plus apaisé. En haut, le phénomène gagnait encore en consistance et devenait de plus en plus sombre. Peu à peu, des formes indistinctes se façonnaient dans les tourbillons. Une plainte sourde se fit entendre.

Enfin, le malandrin reconnut fugacement une silhouette dans les vapeurs noirâtres et, à ce moment-là, il comprit ce qui se passait. Derrière lui, il entendit la voix de sa chère Dagga qui poussait une exclamation.

— Mère !? cria-t-elle.

Kuja avait dit qu'il avait absorbé l'âme de la reine Branet dans l'Invincible, dans le but de connaître le sentiment de colère et de haine et ainsi pouvoir déclencher sa transe. Visiblement, cette âme morte était désormais libérée de son réceptacle. Et ainsi, la transe s'était arrêtée, Kuja était redevenu lui-même. Oh, toujours un gredin de la pire espèce, mégalomane, obnubilé par sa propre puissance, un être désinvolte avec la vie des autres car conçu sans âme, sans empathie. Mais peut-être pas ce monstre instable rongé par la haine, prêt à tout détruire par dépit. Du moins, on pouvait l'espérer.

— _L'âme de cette reine Branet n'aurait pas pu le déséquilibrer à ce point_ , nota Garland dans sa tête. _Regarde !_

Le vieil homme disait vrai. Tandis que la fumée s'épaississait encore, tel un nuage de suie presque solide, le mugissement se faisait plus présent, comme poussé par de nombreuses voix en même temps. En observant à nouveau les convolutions sinistres, Djidane devina des dizaines de visages esquissés, en plus de celui de feue la reine d'Alexandrie.

— C'était donc ça… murmura-t-il.

Kuja en avait-il seulement été conscient ? Quand il était allé dans les cales de l'Invincible pour trouver Branet, elle était accompagnée de beaucoup d'autres. De nombreuses âmes en perdition, aigries par leur funeste destin, fauchées dans la colère d'une bataille, furieuses de n'avoir pas pu trouver la paix, dépossédées du réconfort de leur trépas par le sinistre vaisseau. Et même s'il n'avait cherché à absorber que Branet, à l'évidence, bien davantage de ces âmes avaient pénétré le réceptacle. Bien sûr, tout ce trop-plein de consciences ne pouvait pas cohabiter dans un unique génome sans y occasionner des dommages. Trouvant écho dans la volonté de Kuja de vaincre son créateur, elles lui avaient inspiré sa folie destructrice. La mort avait habité son esprit, en de multiples exemplaires.

Désormais, au-dessus du champ de bataille, on pouvait voir un véritable golem de noirceur, protéiforme, mouvant, où des dizaines de bouche psalmodiaient un chant de mort.

— Mère, répéta Grenat d'une voix éteinte.

Personne ne s'avisa de lui signaler que la reine Branet n'était pas, en réalité, sa vraie mère, qu'elle ressentait de la tristesse et de la compassion pour une étrangère. Sans s'encombrer de ces considérations, les autres membres du groupe s'approchaient, prêts à affronter cette nouvelle menace. Les cris funèbres se faisaient plus stridents, propres à glacer le sang. La forme commençait à s'élever, lorgnant sur le cristal, prête à le recouvrir de sa noirceur. Personne ne pouvait vraiment deviner les intentions du monstre, mais tous craignaient qu'il cherche à finir la tâche de Kuja.

— Comment on affronte ça ? demanda Freyja en brandissant sa lance, prête à bondir.

Kweena attrapa son trident et se mit en position, comme pour le lancer et embrocher l'être, mais hésita.

— Si c'est juste du gaz, miam, je suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse le blesser, commenta-t-il.

— Messire Bibi ? proposa Steiner.

— Je vais essayer de le disperser, répondit le mage noir. Le vent et le feu…

Il empoigna son bâton et commença à incanter pour déclencher une tempête de flammes sur l'entité.

Son geste fut interrompu par un choc violent. Bousculé, il tomba à la renverse. On le plaqua au sol, on lui arracha son bâton et on le jeta au loin.

Stupéfait, il reconnut Grenat.

ooo

Tout le monde poussa des exclamations en même temps en voyant la jeune reine se précipiter sur le petit sorcier. Sous les lamentations toujours plus glaçantes de l'être de fumée, Tarask fut le premier à réagir. Il se jeta sur elle et l'empoigna sans ménagement pour lui faire lâcher sa prise. Steiner courut à elle.

— Votre majesté ! protesta-t-il. Je sais que c'est votre mère, mais…

— Ça n'a… rien… à voir, haleta-t-elle en luttant dans les bras du grand rouquin.

À force de se contorsionner, elle réussit à lui faire lâcher prise. Elle tomba au sol à côté de Bibi en ahanant.

— Ne comprenez-vous pas ? explosa-t-elle.

Elle se releva et, menaçant quiconque tentait de l'approcher, elle empoigna son sceptre de magie blanche.

— Plus de destructions, plus de flammes, plus de conflits ! continua-t-elle. Voyez où ce genre de réaction l'a menée, elle. La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine et la haine mène à la souffrance. C'est l'erreur qu'elle a commise.

— Et ? demanda Tarask, qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Elle montra de la main le monstre de fumée.

— Ils ont assez souffert, ils méritent juste la paix. Il faut la leur apporter.

Tarask lui lança un regard mauvais mais Freyja posa sa main sur le bras du guerrier pour retenir tout geste inapproprié. Djidane regardait alternativement son amie et l'entité inquiétante qui commençait à prendre une forme vaguement humaine, monstrueuse. Grenat se tourna vers Eiko.

— Avec moi. S'il te plaît.

Elle brandit son arme, s'avança en fermant à demi les yeux et commença à chanter une mélopée apaisante. Après un instant d'hésitation la fillette sortit sa flûte d'une de ses poches et se mit à l'accompagner d'une musique enchanteresse.

Une douce clarté s'échappa des deux invoqueuses et s'envola vers la monstruosité, la nimba d'un halo laiteux. La plainte se mua un instant en un râle et la fumée vibra, se déforma, comme si deux émotions contradictoires luttaient l'une contre l'autre. Après quelques instants d'indécision, la silhouette noire reprit de la vigueur et poussa un nouveau hurlement perçant. Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur Eiko et Grenat, le visage plissé par l'effort, en espérant que celui-ci ne soit pas vain.

À ce moment-là, un cri d'un autre genre retentit au-dessus d'eux. Le phénix, chimère d'Eiko, toujours libre dans le monde de ses origines, vogua au-dessus d'eux. Il battit des ailes et observa le champ de bataille avant de planer et surplomber le monstre. Son cri se mua en un chant triste, tandis qu'il perdait des plumes et laissait tomber une poussière rouge scintillante sous lui.

Par l'action conjuguée de la magie blanche et de la puissance chimérique, l'entité de mort vacilla, se tordit, se distendit. Sa plainte se mua en soubresauts vocaux de moins en moins distincts, de plus en plus étouffés.

Djidane, qui avait préféré ne pas intervenir jusque-là, s'approcha de son amie qui s'escrimait, les traits tirés, et lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule.

— Ça marche, Dagga, chuchota-t-il d'un ton réconfortant. Tu avais raison. C'est toi qui avais raison.

En quelques instants, enfin, la forme redevint de la fumée, fluide et informe, qui vogua en volutes calmes, paresseuses. Derrière, Steiner se laissa aller à une exclamation de soulagement.

ooo

Les mages avaient lâché leurs bâtons et tous se congratulaient, heureux que les menaces aient enfin disparu. Djidane restait un peu inquiet, néanmoins, et regardait alternativement le nuage de fumée qui persistait au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Kuja, qui respirait faiblement, allongé les yeux mi-clos. Le gredin regardait dans sa direction, le visage sans expression.

Un soubresaut ébranla les lieux.

Les lèvres de Kuja s'entrouvrirent et il parla d'une voix basse mais étonnamment distincte.

— L'Ifa s'affole. Il a… Il a été réveillé par l'afflux de brume en provenance de Terra, expliqua-t-il. Il voudrait à nouveau déclencher la fusion des mondes.

— Mais… Terra a été détruit ! rétorqua Djidane.

Kuja haussa les épaules.

— Justement… Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. S'il continue à épuiser le flux des âmes, à opérer la fusion, mais qu'à l'autre bout, il n'y a plus rien…

Un nouveau tremblement les envoya presque au sol.

— _Il dit vrai,_ précisa Garland. _Moi-même, j'ignore ce qu_ _i_ _va se passer._

— Regardez ! Là-haut ! s'exclama Bibi.

Tout le monde leva la tête. Le cristal scintillait d'un éclat bien plus fort et pulsait au-dessus d'eux, produisant des ondes qu'on pouvait presque percevoir physiquement. Un étrange courant d'air froid les enveloppa, comme si un souffle les poussait vers le haut. La fumée, reste des âmes prisonnières de l'Invincible, se mit en mouvement et s'étira, montant vers le cristal.

Elle le toucha et pénétra en lui.

Une nouvelle onde de choc, bien plus puissante, surgit et s'accompagna d'un tintement bref, d'une pureté incroyable. Une auréole immaculée nimba le cristal.

La voix grave de Garland retentit à nouveau dans la tête de Djidane, qui retranscrit en même temps les paroles à ses amis, avec un accent de jubilation.

— Le cycle ! s'écria-t-il. Le cycle est rétabli ! Des âmes viennent de retourner au cristal.

Kuja, en amenant des âmes défuntes en ces lieux, avait court-circuité le blocage de l'Ifa et permis au cycle de redémarrer.

ooo

Ragaillardi par cet afflux, le cristal sortit soudain de sa léthargie, retrouva sa puissance, reprit ses droits sur les lieux. Il scintilla, flamboya, chassa les vrilles parasites aux confins de son domaine. Le maléfice de l'Ifa fut démantelé, le cœur du monde redevint libre de toute entrave. De plus, comme nul ne pouvait vraiment vivre ici, aussi proche du foyer de Héra, maintenant qu'il avait recouvré sa toute-puissance, le cristal les expulsa tous vers là d'où ils venaient.

ooo

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au pied de l'arbre Ifa, entourés de ses racines. Celles-ci semblaient prises de fureur ou de folie, elles convulsaient de manière erratique, se rétractaient, se soulevaient. L'une d'entre elles battait l'air non loin d'eux, menaçant de les faucher au passage. Un environnement inhospitalier, les soubresauts d'un être titanesque qui souffre.

Passé le moment de surprise, ils se mirent tous en route pour quitter le danger. Tarask attrapa Eiko sans ménagement, Steiner proposa son bras à Bibi et ils partirent tous en courant.

ooo

Sur le pont extérieur de la Rose Rouge, la générale Beatrix observait l'arbre en compagnie de quelques-uns de ses soldats. Ils avaient assisté avec effroi à une violente explosion qui avait réduit à néant le halo violet où avait disparu l'Invincible quelque temps plus tôt. Et maintenant, l'arbre devenait fou. Elle plissa les yeux. Autour d'elle, les soldats observaient également la scène avec inquiétude.

— Générale, que pensez-vous qu'il soit advenu d'eux ? demanda une amazone, avec un accent de désarroi. Sa Majesté, vous pensez que…

Beatrix secoua la tête et tâcha de garder un ton neutre, professionnel.

— Après une telle explosion, il y a peu à espérer. Je crains que…

Malgré ses efforts, sa voix se brisa légèrement. Le peuple d'Alexandrie avait sans doute perdu sa deuxième reine en quelques semaines. Plus personnellement, elle avait perdu deux personnes qui lui étaient très chères, ainsi que d'autres dont elle reconnaissait sans peine la valeur.

— Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! pesta le soldat Kohel à ses côtés.

Elle eut envie de dire au brutos de se reprendre, que son attitude n'était pas digne de sa brigade, mais se ravisa. Après tout, à quoi bon ?

Soudain, une guetteuse poussa une exclamation un peu plus loin. Elle se précipita vers la générale, sa longue-vue à la main. Arrivée à côté d'elle, l'amazone se tourna vers le lointain, fit le point, puis invita sa supérieure à regarder à son tour. Beatrix jeta un regard pendant guère plus que deux secondes, observa les alentours à l'œil nu, puis tourna les talons brusquement. Elle entra dans le poste de pilotage.

— Hagen, beugla-t-elle sans préambule, un message pour le roi Cid !

— Oui madame, répondit le sergent brutos, au garde-à-vous.

— Le Hildegarde vogue juste au-dessus de sa Majesté et ses compagnons. Il faut les secourir.

ooo

Sur le vaisseau de Lindblum aussi, on observait les mouvements erratiques des racines de l'Ifa avec appréhension. Rongé par l'anxiété, le roi lui-même triturait sans cesse sa longue moustache et faisait des allers-retours incessants et vains entre les différentes parties de son vaisseau.

Soudain, alors qu'il rentrait dans le poste de pilotage une nouvelle fois, Frank le Tantalas le croisa en courant, l'ignora et poursuivit sa route.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le souverain à la cantonade tandis que le jeune homme s'éloignait.

— Un message est arrivé de la Rose Rouge, répondit Erin. Nos amis sont en vie et tout près de nous.

Le roi s'autorisa un petit soupir, mais pas davantage pour le moment. Il ressortit. Il n'était pas encore arrivé sur la coursive quand l'exclamation de Frank retentit.

— Je les vois ! Ils sont là.

À ce moment-là, alors, le roi se permit un sourire et donna l'ordre d'atterrir. Le vaisseau descendit vers un endroit de la plaine à l'abri des racines démentes et les machinistes baissèrent les moteurs au minimum. Il ne s'agissait pas d'arrêter les machines mais de les stabiliser et permettre de repartir au plus vite en cas de danger.

Le roi se posta en personne sur la coursive inférieure, un moins de deux mètre du sol, et guetta l'arrivée des héros de Héra. Ceux-ci débouchèrent enfin, au détour d'une crevasse, courant pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et l'arbre. Ils avaient sans doute vu la silhouette du massif aéronef qui s'approchait et avaient infléchi leur trajet en conséquence. Cid jeta une échelle de corde pour leur permettre d'appareiller.

— Grâce au ciel, vous êtes sains et saufs ! Grimpez ! Vite ! exhorta-t-il. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Il craignait que la fureur de l'Ifa ne finisse par engloutir toute la région. Depuis le ciel, il avait vu des racines sortir de terre, effondrant des pans entiers de la plaine, et n'était pas rassuré.

Djidane aida les membres de son groupe à se hisser à bord, l'un après l'autre. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que son amie Dagga, il poussa un soupir.

— Bon sang… marmonna-t-il.

La jeune reine s'interrompit, une main sur un barreau de corde.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il lui adressa un sourire triste et montra l'aéronef.

— Vas-y, monte à bord. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. J'ai oublié quelque chose.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Quoi !? s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

— Il est toujours vivant. Je peux pas le laisser.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés au pied de l'Ifa, Kuja devait sans doute se trouver dans les environs. Djidane sentait, au plus profond de lui, que le génome était encore en vie. Est-ce que ça avait une quelconque importance pour autant ? Terrible question.

— Ce n'est pas possible… lança Dagga

Djidane ignorait si elle se référait au fait que Kuja soit encore en vie, ou bien à sa propre attitude. Sans doute un peu les deux. Une voix retentit depuis le bord, au-dessus d'eux. Il s'agissait de Steiner. Le chevalier s'inquiétait de leur retard.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il.

— Djidane pense que Kuja est peut-être encore en vie, répliqua la reine en levant les yeux.

— Il _est_ encore en vie, appuya Djidane. Je peux pas le laisser.

Steiner s'énerva.

— C'est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous venez de la même planète que vous devez…

— C'est pas la raison, coupa Djidane.

Il riva son regard dans celui de son aimée. Il n'espérait pas qu'elle l'approuve, mais qu'elle le comprenne.

— C'est lui qui te demande de… commença-t-elle.

Elle parlait de Garland. Djidane secoua sèchement la tête, sans un mot, en lorgnant vers tous les autres membres du groupe, sur le Hildegarde, qui suivaient désormais la conversation, accoudés au bastingage.

— Alors, pourquoi ? implora-t-elle.

— Parce que j'aurais pu être lui. Parce que j'aurais pu agir comme lui, si les circonstances avaient été à peine différentes. Je vous aurais combattu pour affaiblir Héra, j'aurais accompli sa mission.

— Ce n'est pas une raison, répliqua Freyja depuis la coursive.

Elle se tourna vers Mikoto.

— Dis-lui, toi !

La réponse ne fut pas celle espérée par la rate.

— Je viens avec toi, déclara-t-elle. Moi aussi, j'aurais pu être lui.

Il se souvint des paroles prononcées par la disciple de Garland, après avoir poignardé Kuja. Il secoua la tête.

— T'as déjà montré ton libre-arbitre tout à l'heure. Maintenant, il faut que tu l'apprennes aux autres génomes, c'est le plus important.

Il prit à témoin l'ensemble de ses amis.

— C'est _mon_ moment, appuya-t-il. Celui où _je_ prends une grande décision, même si elle est pas approuvée. Comme quand une Bloumécienne de l'ordre des chevaliers dragons a déserté pour retrouver son amour perdu, comme quand une princesse s'est enfuie de son château avec une bande de brigands. Une décision difficile mais qu'on prend en son âme et conscience.

Grenat baissa les yeux.

— C'est mon tour. Vous, vous avez des choses importantes à vous préoccuper : Alexandrie, Lindblum, Bloumécia, la reconstruction. Moi, je vais le retrouver.

La reine empoigna plus fermement l'échelle de corde tandis que les moteurs vrombissaient de plus en plus fort, prêts à l'emporter vers le lointain. Les cheveux soulevés par le vent, elle tendit une main vers lui, comme pour l'exhorter une dernière fois à la suivre. Il saisit cette main et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts fins, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois sur scène, à l'époque où il était acteur.

— Dagga… enfin je veux dire, votre Majesté… rectifia-t-il. Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais ma promesse de vous enlever s'arrête ici. Je ne puis plus vous emmener plus loin. J'espère que vous saurez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Il arrêta là son verbiage théâtral et ajouta un simple mot.

— Désolé.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai nulle raison de vous en vouloir.

Elle serra sa main, les yeux rougis.

— Vous avez tant fait pour nous. Sans vous, ma vie serait restée vide de sens, je serais restée une princesse gâtée et incapable d'agir par elle-même. Avec vous, j'ai découvert le monde, j'ai rencontré toute sorte de gens, j'ai eu le courage d'affronter les difficultés. Et j'ai beaucoup appris, des choses qu'on ne m'aurait jamais enseignées entre les murs de mon château.

Elle sourit en hochant gravement la tête.

— Je n'oublierai jamais notre voyage ensemble, conclut-elle, il restera gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais.

Elle dut lâcher sa main, comme le vaisseau commençait à s'élever. Dans l'urgence de la dernière parole, elle abandonna son ton de cérémonie.

— Promets-moi de me revenir ! cria-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle prenait de la vitesse, elle grimpa les derniers degrés de l'échelle, s'aida de Steiner pour se hisser à bord et, en regardant la silhouette de son ami qui s'éloignait, elle écrasa une larme au coin de son œil.

ooo

Kuja attendait tranquillement, allongé sur un lit de mousse, dans une cavité du tronc de l'Ifa. Il s'étonnait presque de ne pas souffrir : malgré les attaques meurtrières de Djidane et le coup de poignard de Mikoto, il n'agonisait pas encore. Quelle ironie… être ainsi d'une résistance incroyable et bientôt s'arrêter, simplement parce qu'on a une limite de fonctionnement. Comme les mages noirs. Cependant, il n'avait pas peur. Une telle émotion lui restait étrangère.

Autour de lui, l'arbre tremblait, les racines furieuses s'affolaient, tout allait sombrer. Tout serait bientôt fini, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sans doute un juste retour des choses, analysa-t-il froidement.

Soudain, Djidane apparut, les vêtements à moitié déchirés, se frayant un chemin à travers les ronces de l'arbre malade. Kuja plissa les lèvres, incertain. À une époque, il aurait mis l'attitude du garçon sur le compte de la faiblesse des habitants de Héra, qui avait bien eu le temps de le contaminer. Maintenant, il n'en était plus très sûr. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le motiver à prendre de tels risques ?

— Pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda-t-il.

— Il faut une raison pour sauver les gens ? rétorqua le malandrin.

Sauver ? Djidane pensait le sauver, lui, Kuja ?

— Inutile… commença-t-il.

Djidane lui tendait la main, mais il la refusa.

— Tu oublies la sentence de Garland, continua-t-il. Je vais bientôt cesser de fonctionner. De toute façon, j'ai échoué, j'ai tout perdu. Malgré les grands principes chevaleresques qui t'animent, je ne mérite pas ta sollicitude.

Une nouvelle secousse, plus puissante, ébranla l'arbre. Djidane persistait à lui tendre la main. Kuja repensa à ce pour quoi il s'était battu. Conserver son identité, plutôt que d'attendre comme un vulgaire réceptacle. Cela avait eu un sens, avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'il était condamné de toute façon. Il poussa un ricanement.

— Au moins, conclut-il, j'aurai eu un aperçu de ce que « vivre » signifie.

Le sol se mit à trembler de plus belle, tandis que des débris végétaux s'effondraient dans l'entrée de la caverne et que des racines démentes se déployaient de toutes parts. À ses côtés, son visiteur faillit vaciller. Il reprit de justesse son équilibre…

ooo

Djidane réussit à ne pas tomber, mais le chaos s'abattait de plus belle en ces lieux. Il fallait partir, tout de suite, sans perdre une seconde. Il saisit le bras de Kuja avec autorité.

L'autre ne réagit pas.

Il avait fermé les yeux, pour l'éternité.

ooo

Sur le Hildegarde, les passagers virent l'Ifa, enserré dans ses propres racines, s'effondrer sur lui-même, s'engloutir dans la terre, dans un fracas de tonnerre. Mikoto ressentit autour d'elle l'effroi, la tristesse, le dépit des compagnons de Djidane. Les cris recouvraient les pleurs, les serments succédaient aux regrets. Mais ces émotions lui étaient encore trop étrangères, elle gardait une attitude encore détachée, caractéristique des siens.

Elle garda le regard fixé vers le lointain. Elle songeait à ses deux frères, à l'espoir qu'ils avaient fait naître pour tout son peuple. Kuja avait, le premier, montré qu'ils pouvaient faire leur propre choix, mais Djidane avait accompli bien davantage.

Il leur avait prouvé que même s'ils avaient été conçus pour de mauvaises raisons, leur vie pouvait prendre un tout autre sens.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Merci, Djidane.


	18. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

« L'arbre avait disparu, le calme était revenu… Bien sûr, cela nous a donné l'opportunité de revenir sur place, survoler la zone en quête de rescapés, mais en vain. Djidane avait disparu. Tout le monde était partagé entre l'incompréhension de son sacrifice inutile, la tristesse de la perte d'un ami et le respect de la mémoire de quelqu'un qui a tant accompli. Depuis, chacun de nous pense sans doute à lui tous les jours, et dans mon village, avec mes frères et sœurs génomes et nos amis mages noirs, nous évoquons souvent sa légende. Il nous a appris ce que c'est que de vivre réellement, il nous a appris la signification de l'entraide. Il nous a amenés à nous interroger sur ce que nous voulions faire de notre existence.

Depuis, le temps a passé, nous avons reconstruit nos vies là-bas, profitant de l'accueil chaleureux qu'on nous a fait. Il nous a fallu prendre l'habitude d'avoir la main sur nos destins et nos décisions. Je suis heureuse d'affirmer, aujourd'hui, que Garland se trompait en partie. La nature a horreur du vide et une âme, quoique embryonnaire, habite mes semblables. Depuis notre venue sur Héra, il a fallu les cultiver, ces âmes, leur donner l'occasion de s'épanouir, mais nous avons déjà des résultats encourageants.

La première étape a été de leur choisir un nom, car à part moi, aucun ne pouvait se différencier. Ils ont fait preuve d'une imagination insoupçonnée. Mes frères et sœurs se nomment désormais Faris, Sabin, Selphie… Et ils commencent à se trouver des occupations, des divertissements. Aeris cultive des fleurs, Edward joue de la musique, Reeves s'est pris d'affection pour un chat. Quant à Palom, il s'est mis en tête d'étudier la magie noire auprès de nos hôtes, avec des résultats déjà probants.

Lorsqu'un courrier est arrivé, amené à notre village par un de tes semblables, pour m'inviter à venir ici aujourd'hui, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je vais assister à la pièce de théâtre ce soir, puis je partirai en voyage dans les autres royaumes. Je pourrai ensuite revenir chez moi, leur raconter mes souvenirs, alimenter leurs rêves et, pourquoi pas, ils feront de même un jour. En attendant, je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront sans moi, j'ai confiance. »

ooo

Mikoto marqua une pause. Le mog griffonnait avec frénésie dans son livre, mais il n'était pas seul à l'écouter. De nombreux enfants de la cité s'étaient assis en cercle autour d'elle et buvaient ses paroles. Ils se trouvaient tous dans la cour de la chapelle des martyrs, érigée en mémoire des victimes de Bahamut et de l'Invincible, l'un des premiers bâtiments reconstruits dans la cité d'Alexandrie. Un endroit apaisant, un endroit de recueillement, où mêmes ces gamins souvent turbulents venaient au calme et écoutaient avec respect.

— Et Garland, il est devenu quoi ? demanda une jeune spectatrice, rompant le silence.

Un autre enfant lui donna un petit coup de coude et des « chut ! » fusèrent.

— C'est une bonne question, intervint Mikoto. Quand la reine Grenat m'a dit que Garland se trouvait dans la tête de Djidane, ça m'a surprise, car il nous avait toujours dit qu'il n'avait pas d'âme, comme mes frères et sœurs. Je pense maintenant qu'il avait en fait un embryon d'âme et elle est venue en Djidane comme celle de Branet est venue en Kuja. Dans ce cas, il est sans doute retourné au cristal. Mais la reine Grenat a une idée différente. Elle pense qu'à sa mort, porté par tous les rêves des habitants de Terra dont il symbolisait l'espoir de renaître un jour dans un monde nouveau, Garland est devenu une chimère.

Elle reporta son regard vers le lointain, les murs, les rues et le nouveau château d'Alexandrie, bien plus humble que le précédent à en croire les habitants. Tout avait été reconstruit, le monde avait repris un cours immuable, normal, porté par l'espoir d'une paix retrouvée. Mikoto comprenait l'idée de Grenat, elle avait quelque chose de poétique. Cette cité avait tant souffert, à cause des chimères et à cause de Garland. Imaginer que ce dernier ait pu lui-même devenir une chimère symbolisant l'espoir était bien naturel, pour une reine doublée d'une invoqueuse.

— Qu'importe, nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais… soupira-t-elle pour elle-même, avant de reporter son attention sur son auditoire. Quoiqu'il en soit…

Elle poursuivit son récit.

ooo

Pour son dix-septième anniversaire, la reine Grenat di Alexandros XVII avait voulu renouer avec une certaine tradition. Elle avait demandé aux Tantalas de venir jouer la fameuse pièce « Je veux être ton oisillon ». Elle espérait faire de cet événement un symbole du retour à la vie normale, faire oublier le drame qui s'était joué lors de la représentation précédente et mettre un point final à l'histoire qui avait commencé ce jour-là.

Bien sûr, les Tantalas n'existaient plus en tant que troupe de théâtre. Bien sûr, l'aérothéâtre reposait, détruit, au fond de la forêt maudite. Bien sûr, la vocation d'artistes de la troupe avait laissé la place à des obligations plus pressantes. Bach avait rejoint le conseil du roi de Lindblum, la plupart de ses amis s'étaient rangés. Pourtant, ils avaient accepté, en mémoire des épreuves affrontées ensemble, de se reformer une dernière fois, comme un hommage à leur passé.

La scène était en cours d'installation dans les jardins, sous les fenêtres du château. Il n'y avait plus de murailles, plus de hauts toits chargés de badauds : tous les habitants pourraient venir assister aux festivités, assis dans l'herbe, sur des chaises ou sur des gradins, adultes et enfants, nobles et roturiers, invités et anonymes. Des pratiques inédites, pour une reine différente et pour des temps nouveaux.

Aux bruits des scies et des marteaux qui s'affairaient à finir les éléments de décoration sur la scène, s'ajoutaient les jurons joyeux des charpentiers, les directives des soldats et les bavardages des passants. Un désordre qui ne dérangeait pas Steiner, officier supérieur des brutos et promu général, habitué désormais à ce que tout ne se passe pas de manière rationnelle. Il gardait un œil sur la mise en place et évaluait les conditions de sécurité des spectateurs. Il releva les yeux sur le balcon de la chambre de la reine. Celui-ci se trouvait juste au-dessus des jardins et ferait office de loge royale. Heureusement, la jeune souveraine n'était pas aussi paranoïaque que sa défunte mère.

Steiner reporta son attention sur la scène et repéra les deux acteurs qu'il recherchait. Le solide Markus, au crâne nu et à la musculature entretenue, discutait avec le brave Frank, rouquin leste qui avait failli mourir pétrifié en venant sauver la reine. Le général s'avança vers eux et leur demanda de venir au château, à la demande de sa maîtresse. Les deux hommes le dévisagèrent, surpris, puis acceptèrent de le suivre.

Dans le château, le hall principal était sens dessus dessous. Le personnel dressait de longues tables pour le repas du soir, après la représentation, tandis qu'une cuisine mobile était installée sur le côté. L'idée était que le repas soit convivial et divertissant à la fois : le chef Kweena allait cuisiner sous les yeux des convives. Steiner et ses deux visiteurs quittèrent la pièce par un large corridor latéral et l'arpentèrent jusqu'au salon privé de la reine. Le général toqua à la porte et entra.

— Votre Majesté. Les Tantalas sont là, annonça-t-il.

Grenat conversait avec maître Totto, qui sourit en voyant les nouveaux arrivants et leur adressa un signe de tête poli. Le savant avait été nommé chancelier et, à ce titre, il présidait un conseil qui décidait des règles en vigueur dans le pays. Une avancée notable, inspirée de Lindblum, après l'autocratie des dirigeants précédents. Frank et Markus entrèrent dans la pièce pourvue de canapés moelleux. La reine ne portait pas encore d'habits de cérémonie : sa robe blanche était simple, ses cheveux défaits. Contre toute étiquette, elle se leva et alla à la rencontre des deux acteurs, qu'elle salua en s'inclinant brièvement. Ils échangèrent des banalités sur le voyage et les dernières nouvelles du quartier des artistes de Lindblum, jusqu'à ce que Steiner revienne annoncer l'arrivée d'autres invités importants. Les Tantalas proposèrent alors de partir à leur tour. Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais la reine le leur révéla à ce moment-là. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

— Mes chers amis, je souhaiterais vous inviter à la table d'honneur, au banquet de ce soir.

Le rouquin marqua un temps d'arrêt et son compagnon sourit bêtement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciaient les mondanités. Cependant, il était difficile de refuser une invitation telle que celle-ci.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, vous savez, tenta Frank avec un regard d'excuse.

Elle balaya l'argument de la main.

— La reine d'Alexandrie se doit d'honorer comme il se doit les grands héros de cette Terre.

Steiner glissa un regard en coin à sa souveraine. Cette phrase, il l'avait entendue très souvent ces derniers jours, comme un leitmotiv. Il connaissait les intentions de la reine d'avoir à sa table un maximum des personnes qui avaient compté dans son épopée. Pour cette raison, elle avait fait venir bien des invités des quatre coins de Héra. Même Tarask, qui avait intégré une guilde de chasseurs en charge de débarrasser le continent des derniers monstres de la brume, avait pu être joint. Certains, bien entendu, ne pourraient plus jamais participer à des festivités, au grand regret de tous. Et une dernière… il fallait qu'il la retienne.

Il se retira avec précipitation.

ooo

Ailleurs dans la cité, un groupe de rats remontait l'avenue principale en direction du château. Freyja humait l'air, heureuse de retrouver cette cité dans des circonstances plus apaisées. Elle portait son habituelle livrée de chevalier-dragon et sa longue lance de combat. Les autres émissaires de Bloumécia réprouvaient cette tenue, considérant qu'elle n'était pas appropriée pour la régente du royaume, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait beau avoir accepté _temporairement_ des responsabilités, elle restait chevalier avant tout. Elle menait les siens comme on escorte une délégation, oubliant presque qu'elle en était un des principaux éléments.

Alors qu'un guide échassier prenait son groupe en charge, elle regarda autour d'elle et s'agaça.

— Où est encore passé Puck ? demanda-t-elle.

Les autres rats scrutèrent également les alentours, sans réussir à trouver le prince. Celui-ci n'avait pas son pareil pour s'esquiver, se faufiler et disparaître.

ooo

En l'occurrence, Puck leur avait faussé compagnie pour flâner dans une rue commerçante, s'imprégner de l'ambiance de la cité, avec nostalgie. Il avait bien connu l'ancienne capitale détruite, ses murs et ses odeurs, ses ruelles et ses toits, les conversations de ses badauds et les appels de ses marchands. Même si elle avait bien changé, entièrement reconstruite, l'on commençait à retrouver la même atmosphère. Une page s'était tournée.

Dans la rue, alors qu'il marchait sans regarder devant lui, il percuta soudain quelqu'un qui tomba à la renverse. L'être se releva, épousseta sa veste bleue et rajusta son grand chapeau pointu, si grand qu'il ne tenait pas droit et se repliait vers l'arrière. Au milieu de son visage noir familier, ses petits yeux jaunes regardaient le rat d'un air intéressé. Puck poussa une exclamation ravie.

— Bibi ! Quelle surprise !

Il s'approcha et tendit la main au sorcier qui le dévisagea sans comprendre.

— Comment tu connais ce nom ? demanda-t-il.

Puck s'interrompit.

— Mais, enfin… C'est moi, Puck ! T'as oublié ?

— Puck… répéta l'autre.

Il sembla enfin avoir l'illumination.

— Mais oui, c'est fantastique ! C'est Puck, le maître des toits d'Alexandrie, le prince de Bloumécia, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il étreignit le souriceau surpris qui ne comprenait pas bien. À ce moment-là, cinq autres sorciers identiques débouchèrent dans la ruelle et se joignirent à eux. Puck en resta bouche bée.

— Regardez ! appela le mage noir. C'est Puck de Bloumécia.

Les nouveaux venus poussèrent des petits cris de ravissement, et l'entourèrent.

— Oui, Puck le rat, approuva l'un d'eux. Papa nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Mais il te croyait mort ?

— Papa… répéta Puck, incrédule.

ooo

« Bibi a fait preuve d'une sagacité et d'un courage admirable. Il savait, nous savions tous dans le village, qu'un jour son tour viendrait, qu'un jour il s'arrêterait, atteint par la limite de fonctionnement de ses semblables. Bien sûr, il espérait que ce moment arrive le plus tard possible, il espérait être un prototype plus durable, mais ce mince espoir ne lui a jamais obscurci l'esprit. Du reste, il n'a jamais fait preuve d'égoïsme, et même si, par chance, il se révélait plus durable que les autres, la détresse des siens qui risquaient de s'arrêter bien vite lui était insupportable.

Alors, il a eu une idée.

La brume était revenue sur Héra, d'un seul coup, lors de la destruction de Terra. Elle commençait déjà à refluer, mais il en restait encore une quantité importante. Bibi a donc entraîné les siens dans un voyage de la dernière chance et je l'ai accompagné. À la faveur du passage d'un aérocargo, nous sommes partis pour un endroit, dont l'évocation faisait frissonner de peur tous les mages noirs, nommé Dali.

Dans le village isolé, des installations souterraines, abandonnées mais intactes, n'attendaient que nous. Le berceau de leur création, mis en place en ces lieux par Kuja. Les machineries arrêtées pouvaient être remises en marche. Je connaissais ces mécanismes, car ils étaient assez similaires aux cuves de création des génomes, à Branval, dont je m'occupais avec Garland. Alors je les ai aidés. Puisqu'ils étaient mortels, comme la plupart des créatures de cette planète, ils devaient avoir le droit d'engendrer une progéniture, eux aussi.

Nous sommes ainsi revenus chez nous avec de nombreux mages noirs supplémentaires. Ces derniers restaient d'abord des pantins sans réaction, une étape normale à en croire Bibi, puis ils se sont éveillés les uns après les autres. Chaque éveil donnait lieu à une grande fête, une scène de liesse dans le village. Ils avaient de nouveaux amis, ils avaient recréé un cycle de la vie. Bien sûr, ils savaient que cela ne durerait pas, que la brume finirait par disparaître encore une fois, mais ils profitaient de l'instant présent avec leurs « enfants ». Ils leur apprirent à aimer la vie, à aimer la nature, à aimer le monde.

Et un jour, alors qu'il restait le dernier représentant de l'ancienne génération, Bibi s'est arrêté à son tour. »

ooo

Eiko regardait son reflet dans le miroir de la haute armoire dans sa chambre, réajustait le ruban dans ses cheveux et trépignait, peinant à contenir son impatience. Le moment allait arriver, tout bientôt. Dans ce château où tout avait commencé, bien avant qu'elle ne se joigne à eux, elle allait revoir tous ses amis, réunis pour la première fois depuis le… départ de Djidane. Enfin, pas vraiment tous ses amis, rectifia-t-elle en pensée. Elle songea à ce pauvre Bibi, comme souvent depuis qu'elle avait appris la triste nouvelle. Le petit mage était l'autre enfant de cette grande épopée, le plus jeune. C'était injuste.

Une voix l'interpella depuis l'extérieur de la pièce. Enfin ! Le signal du départ. Son sac de voyage en bandoulière, elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre et, après avoir remonté un couloir, s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Le roi Cid et la reine Hilda étaient assis sur les strapontins et lui souriaient. Le monarque appuya sur le bouton pour mettre en route l'engin et ils commencèrent à descendre. Le roi portait son pourpoint carmin brodé d'or, réservé aux cérémonies les plus importantes, et la reine sa robe de soirée d'or et d'argent. Eiko, quant à elle, avait gardé ses vêtements de voyage et rangé sa robe dans son sac pour se changer une fois arrivée à Alexandrie.

— On va être en retard ! On va être en retard ! se plaignit Eiko. Je veux pas louper le début de la pièce.

Cid émit un petit rire, faisant frémir sa longue moustache.

— Pas d'inquiétude. Mon nouveau vaisseau est le plus rapide jamais conçu. Nous y serons largement à l'heure.

Eiko posa ses petits poings sur les hanches, comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle était énervée, et grogna.

— Tu as fait exprès d'être en retard. Tu voulais juste l'occasion de faire le beau et montrer à tout le monde la vitesse de ton nouveau jouet.

Cid gloussa pour écarter l'affirmation mais la reine Hilda, de son côté, inclina la tête de manière presque imperceptible. Elle semblait d'accord avec la petite fille.

— Et puis, continua Eiko, je dois te rappeler que beaucoup de tes vaisseaux super rapides ont fini à la casse, père ?

L'ascenseur s'immobilisait alors et les portes s'ouvrirent. Eiko partit à toute vitesse sans attendre le roi et son épouse. Ceux-ci s'étaient figés de surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Cid.

Hilda posa sa main sur le bras de son mari, dans un geste tendre.

— Oui, je crois que tu as bien entendu, mon cher. Elle a dit « père ».

Cid hocha la tête, saisi par l'émotion. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient adoptée. Il commença à se lever. À ce moment-là, la fillette revint à eux, exaspérée.

— Père, mère, allez, on se dépêche !

ooo

Beatrix avait laissé son épée dans la salle du conseil. « Sauve la reine », se nommait la lame si réputée, mais désormais, la paix était revenue. La brandir dans ces conditions ne servait qu'à laisser persister de tristes souvenirs.

En tenue civile, la générale traversa la salle des gardes déserte pour atteindre la porte de la cour arrière. Au-delà, à l'extérieur, on pouvait admirer les rives du lac, alors que le soleil déclinait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— Beatrix ! interpella une voix puissante.

Sur le coté, adossé au mur du château, Steiner la regardait les bras croisés. Visiblement, il l'avait attendue. Elle avança de quelques pas et il la rejoignit.

— J'appartiens au passé, Edward. C'est toi qui protèges la reine, c'est toi qui a toute sa confiance.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'officière pour l'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers lui et ajouta :

— Ce pays n'a pas besoin de deux généraux.

Le regard de Steiner flamboya.

— Moi, j'ai besoin de ma plus estimée collègue. Et… en tant qu'homme, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle caressa la joue du chevalier, sa mâchoire carrée contractée par la tension.

— Deux officiers ne peuvent pas… commença-t-elle.

— En vertu de quoi ? interrompit-il. De règles dépassées édictées à des époques révolues ?

D'un large geste du bras, il montra tous les alentours.

— Tout a changé, ici, alors pourquoi pas ça ?

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Beatrix. Son œil unique pétilla devant l'impétuosité inhabituelle de son collègue.

— Tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

— J'en ai déjà parlé à maître Totto. Il est d'accord.

Elle se figea. Une telle requête au chancelier…

Steiner s'agenouilla devant elle.

— Protégeons la reine ensemble, Beatrix.

L'équivalent d'une demande en mariage.

ooo

Dans la loge aménagée à côté de la scène, Bach enfila la perruque poudrée de son costume en réprimant un éternuement, puis lissa son épaisse barbe devant le miroir. Il avait encore grossi, au point que le manteau lui était un peu étriqué. Mais ça n'avait guère d'importance, car il ne le remettrait sans doute jamais. Aujourd'hui serait son ultime apparition sur scène, même si après tout, il avait fait la même supposition à propos de la dernière fois.

Les autres membres de la troupe se préparaient également, dans un joyeux désordre, mis à part les musiciens qu'il avait déjà envoyé commencer à jouer pour faire patienter l'auditoire. Le maître voleur reconverti jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors. Les pelouses et les gradins étaient bondés, la famille royale de Lindblum venait de prendre place, la reine d'Alexandrie se tenait assise à son balcon. L'assistance semblait prête. Aux côtés de la reine, le chevalier Steiner apparut et se mit au garde-à-vous, bientôt rejoint par la jolie générale. Bach se retourna. Tous les acteurs semblaient parés, désormais. Tous, sans exception.

— Bien, les enfants, en piste ! C'est notre dernière, alors il va s'agir de se surpasser.

Il partit d'un rire gras.

— Concentrons-nous sur nos rôles, puisque nous n'avons personne à kidnapper.

Content de son bon mot, il sortit de la loge et monta sur scène, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

ooo

— Mesdames, messieurs, très chers spectateurs ! déclama Bach. La pièce que nous allons jouer devant vous, ce soir, se déroule dans un passé lointain et révolu… L'héroïne de notre histoire, la princesse Cordélia, et sur le point d'être séparée de son amant, Markus, de basse extraction. La princesse décide alors de fuir sa vie, de fuir le château familial, mais elle est ramenée devant son père le roi Lear. La pièce de ce soir commence alors qu'ayant appris cela, Markus est sur le point d'affronter le cruel souverain.

Le silence s'était installé dans l'auditoire. Tous le regardaient, attendant avec impatience que la pièce démarre réellement. Il y avait là des nobles, de simples habitants, des rats, des enfants, des soldats, des mages noirs, tous assis à égalité. Il ne pourrait tous les citer, alors il alla à l'essentiel.

— Et à présent, vos Royales Majestés, reine Grenat, reine Hilda, roi Cid, princesse Eiko et prince Puck, nobles gens de l'assistance de tous horizons, les Tantalas vous présentent fièrement « Je veux être ton oisillon ».

ooo

Mikoto s'était installée sur un banc un peu à l'écart. La volonté de la reine d'inviter tout le monde avait ce défaut évident : il y avait trop de spectateurs. Elle avait donc préféré se poster plus loin, quitte à moins bien profiter de la pièce. À ses côtés, Coubo le mog avait enfin lâché son livre. Il ne perdait pas une miette de la scène où la pièce était brillamment jouée.

ooo

Sur scène, Rubis et Markus se regardaient dans les yeux. Le brigand était vêtu d'une cape grise dont la capuche était rabaissée. Rubis, en robe de princesse, prenait la parole. Un discours d'amour malgré les différences sociales. Un discours d'amour impossible, à l'époque dépeinte. Un discours connu par cœur par une bonne partie de l'auditoire.

— Es-tu capable de me chérir, moi, la fille du roi ? Ou est-ce trop illusoire de ma part de l'espérer ?

ooo

Freyja sourit. Cette situation lui en rappelait étrangement une autre similaire. Les trahisons qui suivirent, également.

ooo

— Majesté, disait Frank au roi Lear, faites-moi confiance, la princesse épousera le prince Schneider. Je m'y engage.

— Oh, tu as eu le cran de trahir ton plus vieil ami, mon bon Frank ? interrogea le cruel roi.

ooo

Tarask ricana. Ce genre de personnage, prêt à manger à tous les râteliers, il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Et ils ne faisaient jamais de vieux os… Ah, voilà, le personnage de Frank venait de mourir.

— Tellement prévisible… railla le guerrier.

Néanmoins, il continua à regarder la pièce et à profiter du spectacle.

ooo

Markus regardait le lointain, la mine défaite. La princesse n'était pas apparue au port, bien qu'elle l'eût promis. Non loin, Cina se faisait pressant. Le bateau allait bientôt appareiller.

— Monte seul à bord, Markus, et la paix sera rétablie entre les deux royaumes. Mais tu auras tout perdu. Fais ton choix, maintenant.

Markus releva la capuche sur sa tête, dissimulant son visage, et quitta la scène tandis que les trompettistes de la troupe figuraient le départ du navire.

ooo

Sur son balcon, la reine Grenat était assise dans un fauteuil, vêtue d'une robe argentée et coiffée de son diadème royal. Elle ne perdait pas une miette de la scène. Elle connaissait la pièce par cœur, mais force était de constater que les acteurs se surpassaient.

Markus, qui avait quitté le port pour rejoindre son aimée, réapparut sur les planches, en chemin vers le château et son destin, toujours dissimulé par sa capuche grise. Il commença à déclamer l'une des répliques les plus fameuses de la pièce et Grenat, bougeant silencieusement les lèvres, en accompagna les paroles.

— Se peut-il qu'elle m'ait abandonné, trahi ? Non, jamais mon amour ne me ferait défaut ainsi. Il me faut garder la foi, encore et encore. Mon amour apparaîtra, simplement si j'y crois assez fort.

Un petit pincement au cœur interrompit la reine. Elle y avait cru, elle-même, pendant des jours et des semaines, en vain.

— Puisque le soleil ne me prête pas attention, continua Markus, je vais prier les lunes jumelles.

Il se tourna dos à l'assistance et leva le visage vers le ciel. Les lunes réelles ne se montraient pas ce soir-là, donc des membres de la troupe avaient hissé deux grands cercles colorés au-dessus de la scène. Markus appela.

— Je vous invoque, lueurs merveilleuses de la nuit ! Accordez-moi l'unique vœu qui suit :

« Ramenez-moi ma bien-aimée Cordélia. » disait le texte de la pièce.

— Ramenez-moi mon bien-aimé Djidane, murmura la reine Grenat, pour elle-même.

— Ramenez-moi ma bien-aimée Dagga ! clama l'acteur en baissant sa capuche et en se retournant.

ooo

Le cœur de la reine manqua un battement. Sur la scène, des cheveux blonds comme les blés encadraient un visage rieur inoubliable. Elle resta hébétée un long instant. Quand elle repensa à respirer, elle se leva et se pencha à la rambarde.

Djidane s'était tourné vers le balcon et la regardait en souriant.

Elle tourna les talons pour se précipiter vers la porte-fenêtre et ainsi descendre le rejoindre, mais Steiner s'interposa, interdisant tout passage. Il la toisa d'un air grave. Beatrix vint se poster à côté de lui.

— Je vous rappelle respectueusement à vos devoirs, vous êtes la reine d'Alexandrie, commença le chevalier d'un ton sentencieux.

Elle retint son souffle. Pas aujourd'hui ! Pas dans ces circonstances !

Steiner sourit et se tourna vers Beatrix qui hochait la tête. Elle prit la parole à son tour.

— Et la reine d'Alexandrie se doit d'honorer comme il se doit les grands héros de cette Terre, compléta la générale, répétant la formule de sa souveraine.

Ils s'écartèrent alors et ouvrirent la porte en grand. Grenat se précipita dans sa chambre, sortit dans le couloir, envoya paître ses escarpins avant de dévaler un escalier quatre à quatre, déboucha sur l'esplanade. Pieds nus, elle courut, courut, fendant la foule, bousculant, poussant. À un moment, lors d'un contact avec un spectateur, elle perdit son pendentif, le fragment d'Alexandre, mais… elle décida qu'il y avait plus important. Elle se défit de son diadème également, parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de son but. Elle sauta sur la scène, manqua trébucher à cause de sa longue robe, mais Djidane la retint par le bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, la respiration haletante, et se jeta dans ses bras.

Tout autour, l'assemblée applaudit à tout rompre. Il y avait ses sujets d'Alexandrie et de Tréno, les délégations étrangères, les jeunes Bibi, la princesse Eiko – sa jalousie oubliée – et même tous les acteurs qui s'étaient placés au fond de la scène comme un rideau d'honneur. Et devant tous ces gens, oubliant son statut, elle laissa l'oisillon s'envoler de la cage de son cœur et embrassa son bien-aimé.

ooo

— Comment as-tu survécu ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse en descellant leurs lèvres, faisant abstraction du tumulte alentour.

— J'avais pas le choix… répondit-il, la voix chargée d'émotion. Je devais vivre pour te revoir. J'ai erré sous terre, longtemps. Pour me donner du courage, pour continuer d'y croire, je fredonnais ta chanson.

Elle s'écarta un instant de lui, quittant le réconfort de ses bras, mais ne détacha pas son regard de lui. Plus jamais elle ne voulait le perdre. Elle leva un bras, montrant la scène.

— Et pourquoi cette mascarade ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement venir me voir ? implora-t-elle.

Il lui attrapa la main et posa ses lèvres sur les doigts fins, avec déférence. Il posa un genou à terre.

— Nous ne sommes pas dans une pièce de théâtre, votre Majesté. Ce n'est pas à vous de rejoindre mon monde, à oublier votre condition, mais à moi de rejoindre le vôtre. Si vous voulez bien de moi, alors je vais devoir cesser d'être un vaurien. Je vais devoir me montrer digne de votre rang, être plus sérieux, plus adulte.

Il se releva, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

— C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, je voulais m'accorder cette dernière fantaisie.


	19. Remerciements

C'est la fin d'une épopée dont l'écriture, à un rythme _très_ irrégulier, s'est étalée sur plusieurs années. Étant moi-même écrivain publié à un niveau modeste, je me servais de cette fiction pour continuer à écrire quand l'inspiration ou la motivation à écrire autre chose me faisait défaut, d'où les grosses périodes de latence, parfois. Ça, et le décès de plusieurs ordinateurs, perte de mes sauvegardes, etc. Le résultat final, ma foi, c'est quand même quatre tomes et soixante-six chapitres.

Je remercie mes lecteurs, mes (rares) commentateurs, en particulier Maeglin. Je remercie Hironobu Sakaguchi, Hiroyuki Ito, créateurs du jeu, et Squaresoft en général (ainsi que Nobuo Uematsu pour l'excellent bande originale, mais hélas on ne l'entend pas dans le roman).

Le jeu Final Fantasy IX est l'un de mes grands bonheurs en tant que gamer, mais c'est un jeu avant tout, avec ses contraintes de gameplay, ses facilités pardonnables, ses aspects plus loufoques « parce que c'est cool dans un jeu ». Dans cette écriture, je me suis attaché à trouver le bon équilibre entre le respect de l'histoire d'une part, les nécessités narratives d'un roman d'autre part, mais aussi les corrections ou réinterprétations des facilités scénaristiques propres au jeu. Il en résulte qu'on pourrait écrire pas mal de chapitres supplémentaires rien que pour expliquer les choix de divergences entre le jeu et ce roman, les différents clins d'œil, les ajouts… En particulier, la fin est pas mal revue par rapport au jeu, on appréciera ou pas. Le but en tout cas, comme je le disais dès le début, était qu'on puisse y trouver son compte, qu'on ait joué ou pas au jeu. J'espère y être arrivé.

Si vous n'avez pas joué au jeu, il peut en valoir la peine. Pour ceux qui aiment le mot Fantasy dans Final Fantasy, ce jeu est archétypal. Le VII, par exemple, est un jeu extraordinaire à bien des égards, mais il pourrait aisément être renommé Final Science Fiction VII. En tant qu'amateur de fantasy sous toutes ses formes, j'ai été beaucoup plus séduit par l'atmosphère du IX, qui renvoie aux sources du genre, au même titre que certains jeux vraiment préhistoriques de la série (le premier, le IV, etc.). Oui, le IX est un beau titre de fantasy, et c'est aussi, pour des joueurs d'aujourd'hui, un bon juste milieu entre des vieux jeux où l'on jouait des personnages de trois pixels de haut, et les jeux actuels parfois hyper scriptés et privilégiant la qualité visuelle à tout autre aspect. Rétro mais pas trop, quoi.

Maeglin, en commentaire, me dit : « Je ne sais pas si tu comptes travailler sur un autre projet par la suite. » Je ne sais pas non plus. Je vais peut-être ressentir le besoin d'avoir à nouveau un texte que j'écris quand j'ai un trou dans mes travaux d'écriture habituels. Mais c'est difficile pour moi d'avoir une écriture régulière de fan fiction et donc de ne pas décevoir les attentes d'un lectorat, fût-il peu nombreux. Peut-être que je vais écrire quelque chose de plus modeste, et que j'attendrai d'avoir fini pour commencer à le publier. À voir.

L'autre question est « si oui, quoi ? ». L'intérêt de Final Fantasy IX, outre que je l'aime beaucoup, c'est que c'est un joyau brut. Beaucoup d'autres jeux ont eu des suites ou des adaptations qui sont bien davantage que de simples portages, et donc tout un écosystème, si j'ose dire. Dans ces conditions, il est difficile de s'approprier le matériau (sauf à faire fi, simplement, de tous cet univers autour, bien sûr). Le IX, il a avait cet avantage d'être là, dans son écrin, jamais pollué.

Allez, je me lance dans une novélisation de Tetris. C'est l'histoire d'un bloc qui…


End file.
